Moving On
by SamA3642
Summary: *Sequel to The Phone Call* Jordan tries to move forward from the kidnapping incident, will she be able to or will more drama be added to her life? Will mention Chicago Fire, Med, and Justice!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 weeks since Jordan had been kidnapped and held hostage, by this time she is now back home with Hank. Hank had taken furlough so he could be with his little girl, he kept her out of school for the time being. It saddened Hank when he saw Jordan fight going to sleep every night just so she wouldn't suffer from another nightmare. Every night for the past few weeks Hank had woken up to hear his little girl scream and cry from a nightmare, he'd hold her until she calmed down.

Since Jordan was at home everyone from the team had went to visit her at home, Erin visited her sister all the time. She'd go to Hank's house after every shift to check on her, Jay would tag along with her.

One night after Erin and Jay left, Hank was washing the dishes from dinner while Jordan went to rest. After the dishes were washed Hank went up to check on Jordan, he peeked in her room to see her sprawled across the bed and her blanket was about to fall on the floor. He went in and picked it up covering her with it.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Hank whispered. He then kissed her head leaving the room.

The time now is going on 2 in the morning, the house was quiet and dark. Jordan was in her room she started to toss and turn in her sleep as nightmares began plaguing her dreams.

"No...please….don't hurt me….please...No!" Joran cries.

Hank awoke to hearing his daughter screaming and crying again he ran to her room to see her thrashing in the bed and immediately ran over to her. He gently took a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Jo wake up sweetheart, it's alright you're dreaming. Wake up Jo Jo it's all a dream wake up baby". Hank says, gently shaking her.

The teen's eyes had shot open as she looked around to see she was in her room, she was gasping for breath. Jordan saw her father and threw her arms around his neck holding on tightly.

"Dad". Jordan cried.

"It's alright Jo, you're alright sweetheart you're safe. Shh you're ok, nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around. I'm here Jo Jo, daddy's right here sweetheart".

"I-I was i-in the ba-basement and t-they were gonna s-shoot me".

Hank's blood boiled wanting to kill the sons of bitches for traumatizing his little girl, he held her until she had stopped crying. Jordan's crying turned into sniffles she held onto her father.

"Dad I think I'm ready to talk to Dr. Charles about what happened". Jordan spoke.

"Alright I can talk to him about it tomorrow when we go for your treatment tomorrow". Hank replied.

Jordan couldn't stop thinking about Caleb shooting Drew, she couldn't help but think was it her fault? If she hadn't turned the two against each other would he still be alive? That and many more things roamed in her mind from that night. She was nodding off but kept bolting awake.

"It's alright Jo go to sleep, you're safe sweetheart".

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure sweetheart".

The teen fell asleep in her father's arms, Hank then laid his daughter back down in her bed then he went to his room taking a pillow and a blanket he reentered Jordan's room setting his pillow on the floor and laying down beside her bed in case she needs him.

The next morning

Hank awoke to see sunlight shining through the curtains, he looked around to see that he was in his daughter's room and remembered last night's events. Jordan had a nightmare and had trouble falling back asleep so he slept on her floor. He got up stretching his stiff muscles, the alarm clock on the night stand read 8:35 am in red numbers.

The older father picked his pillow and blanket up off the floor bringing it back to his room, he then pulled out a set of clothes and headed to the shower. Once he was freshly showered he dressed in a long sleeved dark red shirt, blue jeans, he put his boots on and he headed to the kitchen to make coffee and a quick breakfast for him and Jordan before her chemo treatment. Jordan has been doing chemotherapy once to twice a week, she hopes she'll get better soon.

Jordan awoken a few minutes later she got up stretching, she went to her closet pulling one of Justin's shirts out along with a pair of black jeans she then went and quickly showered. Once she was dressed she went to put her shoes on and headed down stairs, the teen saw her father cooking.

"Morning dad". Jordan said.

Hank turned to see his daughter awake. "Morning sweetheart".

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Eggs and bacon".

"Do you think if I talk to Dr. Charles would it help?"

"I believe it will".

"I'm tired of being scared all the time dad, it makes me feel weak and powerless".

Hank turned the gas off the stove then placed a plate of food in front of his daughter. "Jo you went through something very traumatic it's normal for you to feel scared. And you are not weak or powerless you were brave, you handled yourself very well during that time".

"What scared me the most I thought I was gonna die".

"I wouldn't have let that happen sweetheart neither would anyone on the team".

"Could we stop by and see everyone before we go to the hospital?"

"Sure".

Once the father and daughter were finished with their breakfast Hank loaded the dishwasher while Jordan got her stuff, they have their stuff and left the house going to the District. Jordan put her earbuds in while Hank drove, he would glance over at her. Deep down he was worried about her mental health he hopes once she starts talking to Dr. Charles she'll start feeling better.

After a 10 minute drive they arrived to the District they walk up the stairs entering, Platt saw the father and daughter enter.

"Hey how's it going. You ok Jo?" Platt says.

"I'm ok Aunt Trudy". Jordan replies, giving a small smile.

"Hank before I forget someone from the State's Attorney's office came by looking for you".

"They say what they wanted?" Hank asked.

"Nope just asked for you".

"Thanks Trudy".

"No problem".

The father and daughter then went upstairs to the squad, Hank scanned his hand then punched in his code the gate opened then the two walked up going to the squad. Everyone was at their desk going over some papers as Hank and Jordan stood by the stairs.

"Hey guys". Jordan spoke.

Everyone looked over at Hank and Jordan, they smiled and got up going to hug her.

"There she is, how's it going Jo?" Adam asked, giving her a side hug.

"What's going on Little Voight". Jay says.

"Hey Jo". Kim spoke.

"There's my Jordy". Erin said from her spot.

The teen hugged everybody, she was happy that she had a loving and caring family in the team. Kevin got her a chair as she sat down in it.

"So how have you been". Kevin said.

"I've been ok, been tired from chemo. Hopefully I can go back to school soon". Jordan replied.

"You still up for that girl's weekend? We can invite Gabby and Natalie". Kim says.

"I'd like that Kim".

"Then it's set me, you, Erin, Gabby, and Natalie will have a girl's weekend".

"Is that alright dad?" Jordan looked up at her father.

"That's fine with me sweetheart just as long as there are no boys there". Hank jokes.

Jordan chuckled. "Trust me dad there will be no boys, I'm not dating for a long time".

"That's fine with me too".

Antonio entered the District going up to Platt. "Hey Sarge". He says.

"What's going on, how's the Investigator's job doing?" Platt replies.

"It's going good, is Voight here I gotta talk to him about something?"

"He's upstairs along with Jo".

"Mind buzzing me up?"

"Sure".

The investigator then went to the stairs and Platt opened the gate for him, he got to the top of the stairs to see Hank, Jordan, and his old team. He saw the team when they met at Molly's, other times he went to Hank's house to see Jordan. Antonio had treated Jordan as a second daughter and he'd do anything for her.

"Hey what's going on". Antonio said, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey bro". Hank says, bro hugging him.

"There's my favorite niece".

"Hey Antonio". Jordan replies, hugging him.

"You got a minute, I gotta talk to you about something". Antonio says to Hank.

"Yeah let's go to my office".

Hank and Antonio goes to his office closing the door behind them.

"So what's up". Hank said.

"The State's Attorney's office is prosecuting the people that kidnapped Jordan". Antonio started.

"Alright".

"You're not gonna like this but, Jordan has to testify".

"Not happening".

"Voight-"

"I'm sorry Antonio she's not testifying, she can't even sleep without having nightmares about what happened".

"She's also a witness to Drew Jacobs murder, she has to testify. If it were up to me I wouldn't make this call".

"Jo's been through a lot these past few weeks, to have her relive it I don't want that".

"None of us want that and I get it she has been through a lot, she's dealing with what happened, going to chemo, all of it. If she's anything like you and she is because she's a fighter, she's strong just like you are".

"Do I have to tell her today?"

"No".

"Can we talk about this later? Jo has to get to the hospital for her treatment".

"Yeah".

The two left Hank's office, Hank went to his daughter gently patting her shoulder. "Time to get going sweetheart don't wanna be late".

"Ok bye guys". Jordan says.

The father and daughter left the squad leaving the team confused.

"Ok what just happened". Erin spoke.

"I told Voight that were prosecuting the people that kidnaped Jo". Antonio answered.

"So what's the problem". Jay says.

"Jo has to testify".

"Does she have to?" Adam asked.

"She's also a witness to Jacobs murder so yeah she does".

"Poor kid's been through enough can't catch a break". Alvin said.

"Guys if this were up to me I wouldn't have her do it but it's not up to me".

Erin then got her coat and keys walking towards the steps.

"Hey where are you going?" Jay asked.

"To be with my sister". Erin called back.

Erin walked down leaving the District heading to her car, she got in and started the car heading off to the hospital.

Shortly after Erin had left a tall woman with long shiny black hair pulled back into a bun, she wore a blouse and a suit jacket with a pencil skirt and heel, the woman held a book in her arms along with a big brown envelope. She went up to Platt.

"Can I help you". Platt says.

"I'm looking for Hank Voight". The woman says.

"He's on leave right now but if you leave a name and number I'll make sure he gets it".

"My name's Nicole Jackson with DCFS, my number is 312-585-2223. It's an urgent matter".

"I'll make sure he gets the message".

"Thank you".

Once she had walked away Platt had pulled her cell phone out as she called Hank, his phone went to voicemail. "Hank it's Trudy, a Nicole Jackson from DCFS was here for you her number is 312-585-2223 she said it was urgent".

Platt hung her phone up trying not to think the worst.

Chicago Med

Hank and Jordan arrived to the hospital they entered to see Maggie as she was working the front.

"Hey guys". Maggie greeted the father and daughter.

"Hey Maggie". Hank replied, giving a smile.

"Hi Maggie". Jordan says.

"Is Dr. Charles around?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I can page him for you". Maggie then went to call Charles.

While Maggie was paging Dr. Charles, Hank had taken his daughter up to the cancer floor for her treatment. They got to the Nurse's station on the floor, Hank had signed Jordan in for the day.

"This way Jordan". The nurse said.

Jordan followed the nurse to a room and hooked her up to an IV starting her chemo for the day. As Hank was waiting Dr. Charles had found him as he went for a cup of coffee.

"Hello Hank what can I do for you today". Dr. Charles says, holding his hand out.

"Hey Daniel, I was hoping I can make an appointment for Jo to see you. She's been having a hard time the past few weeks, can't sleep, barely eating". Hank replies, shaking his hand.

"Sure I can see her now".

"Thank you Daniel".

"You're welcome".

Hank was sipping his coffee as Dr. Charles went to find Jordan's room, when he found the room he knocked and entered the room.

"Hi Jordan, I'm Dr. Charles nice to meet you". Dr. Charles greeted her.

"Hi Dr. Charles, you can call me Jo". Jordan replied.

"How are you doing Jo?"

"I've been ok I guess, haven't been sleeping well the past few weeks. Keep having nightmares about what happened".

"What would they be about during that time?"

"They would all be different, one would be of the men about to...to shoot me. Another one was they left me to die in the basement. I can't close my eyes without seeing any of that, it makes me scared and being scared makes me feel weak and powerless".

"Jo you aren't weak or powerless, what happened was traumatic so it's normal to feel scared for a little while but over time you'll feel better. All you have to do is open up about what happened".

"Who could I open up to? My dad?"

"You could open up to him, Erin, anyone from your dad's team. You're always welcome to come see here to talk".

"Something else has been eating at me".

"What's been eating at you?"

"I feel guilty, I did something I thought was right at the time but apparently it backfired on me".

"Go on".

"When I was tied up in the basement and when the two men would come see me, I turned them against each other. Told them stuff I shouldn't have said".

"What was it you said?"

"I told them how the other was gonna take all the money and skip town with it, I swear I didn't expect that guy to kill the other one. After that I just feel like his death was my fault, I pinned them against and now a guy is dead".

"That guy's death wasn't your fault because you didn't know that would happen. What you did you thought was helping yourself to get out of the situation you were in. That guy's death you shouldn't feel guilty for".

"If I told my dad would he treat me any differently?"

"No he wouldn't. Is that what's really been bothering you the past few weeks?"

"Yeah I just never knew how to tell my dad or anyone for that matter because I felt guilty and if I told I would be blamed".

"Jo I promise you this, you won't be blamed for that guy's death and once you open up about everything you'll feel better".

"When should I open up to people?"

"Whenever you feel comfortable".

Hank was still sipping on his coffee when Erin had arrived and went up to see him, Erin went to her father figure.

"Hey". Hank said.

"Hey. Antonio told us that Jo has to testify, Hank I know you don't want her to testify but this is a way to help her get justice and to help her feel safe again. I know you want to do anything to help her feel safe again and this would be it to put those bastards and that bitch away once and for all. Besides Jordy is strong, fearless and most of all a fighter just like someone else I know". Erin replies.

"It's just she's been through so much the past few weeks, I don't want her to relive it".

"She'll be ok Hank, Jo will have you, me and everyone else there to support her".

Hank's phone buzzed with a voicemail so he pulled it out to check it while Erin went to see her sister. The older man then put his phone to his ear and listened to the voicemail, "Hank it's Trudy, a Nicole Jackson from DCFS was here for you her number is 312-585-2223 she said it was urgent". Platt's voice spoke.

The older man's heart raced faster when he heard a DCFS worker was looking for him, what did she want? What was so urgent? Was she gonna take Jordan from him? Many things roamed his mind about the situation.

Erin was at the room Jordan was in, she knocked on the door getting her sister's attention. When Jordan saw it was Erin she gave a small smile.

"Hey Erin what's going on". Jordan says.

"I thought I'd come see you". Erin replies.

"I'm so ready for the treatments to be over I get so bored here".

"So are you excited for the girl's weekend?"

"Totally, I could use a distraction from everything. Can I ask you something Er?"

"Sure Jo, what is it?"

"Even after everything he did, is it ok for me to miss Derek? I just miss talking to him and hanging out with him".

Derek has been in juvie awaiting his trial and wasn't allowed any contact with Jordan.

"It's normal for you to miss him honey but don't get caught up on just one guy, they'll be many more guys than just Derek".

"Do you think dad will let me bring a guy home after the Michael and Derek thing?"

"Probably not right now but maybe in the future".

After a while Jordan's treatment was finished and she was tired, Hank and Erin helped the teen out to the SUV they helped her into the back seat. Hank shut the door and Erin faced him.

"Hank, I was thinking we should have a dinner party for Jo. Maybe she'd like that". Erin said.

"I like the idea and she would love it". Hank replies.

"Is there something else Hank?"

"Trudy left me a voicemail, a woman Nicole Jackson from DCFS is looking for me said it was urgent".

Erin was taken back by those words. "Y-you don't think this has something to do with Josh do you?"

"I don't know but I will find out".

"I can watch Jo for you if you wanna meet her".

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not one bit".

"Let me get her back home so she can rest".

"Ok".

The two got in their cars driving back to Hank's house, after a ten minute drive they finally arrive. When Hank got out of the car he saw Josh standing at his door with an envelope, he growled under his breath at his sight. Erin came around with Jordan who was tired.

"Hank what is it?" Erin asked quietly.

"Look who's at the door". He replied.

Erin looked over to see Josh standing there. "That son of a bitch, let's get Jo inside before fists start swinging".

The two adults helped the teen walk towards the house and up the steps, Josh saw Hank, Erin, and his niece who was barely awake. "Hello Hank, Erin, Jordan".

"I'll deal with you in a second Josh I'm busy at the moment". Hank replied.

"What's wrong with Jordan?"

"I-it's...Jo...and...I...don't want...you here". Jordan says weakly but boldly.

Erin opened the door to the house she and Hank helped Jordan enter, Josh then followed them inside closing the door behind him. Hank and Erin took Jordan up to her room, she laid down as Hank covered her with the blanket.

"Get some rest Jo Jo, Erin and I will be downstairs if you need us". Hank said gently.

"Ok. Don't let Josh take me". Jordan replies weakly.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me sweetheart".

Jordan then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Hank and Erin kissed her head then left the room closing the door behind them. The two headed downstairs to see Josh standing around holding an envelope.

"What the hell do you want Josh? Why are you here?" Erin asked.

"Considering this has nothing to do with you I don't have to answer you". Josh replied.

"No but you answer to me, now why are you here after I told you not to show your face in my city again?" Hank asked.

"I thought I'd bring these to you personally". Josh handed over the envelope to Hank.

When Hank opened it papers had fell out, he and Erin read over them knowing what they were. Custody papers. Hank's worst fear was coming true, Josh was suing him for full custody of his little girl.

"See you in court Hank".

Without another word Josh left leaving Erin and Hank in the living room still in shock.

"He's not taking my little girl". Hank said.

"That asshole isn't taking her period". Erin agreed. She then looked at her father figure. "You have something on him don't you?"

"Of course I do Erin and if he thinks he's taking my baby that dick as another thing coming".

Hank then pulled his cellphone out making calls, Erin called the team over so they can help set up for the dinner party. The team arrived after 15 minutes each person was carrying some bags, Hank took a glass and poured himself some whisky Alvin then saw his friend was in a mood and was curious to why.

"Hey everything ok". Alvin said.

"Josh came here today and served me papers, he's suing me for custody of Jo". Hank answered.

"Wait what". Adam speaks.

"He's suing me for sole custody of Jordan".

"That son of a bitch". Jay says.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Kevin asked.

"Dig up any dirt you can on his ass, no matter how big or small it is. He wants to fight dirty we can fight he just better knows that he messed with the wrong family".

Just the thought of losing Jordan to Josh was enough to fire up everybody in the room, she was their little sister and they would do anything to protect her from anyone. Jordan had awoken she rubbed her eyes then slowly got out of her bed leaving her room, she went to the bathroom first. After she finished her business the teen took hold of the railing and took her time going down the steps, Jay was the first to see her.

"Hey there's the girl of the hour". Jay said, going to help her.

"Hey guys, when'd you get here?" Jordan asked, sleep still filled her voice.

"Not that long ago, what's going on sis". Adam says.

"Chemo is kicking my ass but I'm kicking cancer's ass".

Everyone made small talk the rest of the afternoon, once it was time for dinner they all gathered around the large table. Soon there was a knock on the door so Erin went to get it when she opened it Antonio was there with Brett along with Gabby and Matt, they all held a dish in their hands.

"We heard there was a dinner party, we thought we could stop by". Antonio said.

"Also to see Jo". Gabby said.

"Come in guys". Erin said.

They entered the living and everyone saw them.

"Look who I found at the door". Erin joked.

"Very funny Erin". Antonio said.

"Hey Jo, how are you?" Gabby asked, going to the teen hugging her.

"I'm ok guys, thanks for asking". Jordan says, giving a smile.

"Jo you are always welcomed at 51 anytime". Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I appreciate it".

Now that everyone was seated and the food was dished out, small talk was made through the night. After dinner was finished, they settled with cake for dessert. The time was nearing 10 pm, Jordan was drained for the day she wished everyone a good night then going to Justin's room closing the door behind her.

The adults stayed downstairs for a while longer, Hank was on his third whiskey and Antonio noticed a change in his mood from earlier.

"Everything alright man?" Antonio asked Hank.

"Josh, he's suing me for sole custody of Jo". Hank answered.

"What? He can't do that can he?" Gabby asked.

"It depends if he has a case, first he has to determine Hank an unfit parents once that's proven DCFS has to make a file and inspect to make sure Jordan isn't being abused or neglected".

"Voight if you need anything just say the word, I'll tell the guys down at the stations". Matt spoke.

"Thank you Matt I appreciate that". Hank says gratefully.

As it got later everyone had to clear out since they had to work in the morning, Erin stayed behind to talk with Hank.

"He's not gonna take Jo, I don't care what we have to do but that asshole isn't taking her". Erin said.

"Josh wants to fight we can fight, he wants a war he'll get a war". Hank replies.

"Are we gonna tell Jo?"

"Not yet first let's see how this will play out".

"Hank his lawyer can pull anything up on you, how can you back that up?"

"Trust me Erin I know many people and I know a lot of things, he'll back off one way or another".

"I hope you're right. I'm gonna check on Jordy before I head out".

Erin then went to see her sister, when she checked Jordan's room she wasn't there then went to check Justin's room. She opened the door to see her sister wearing one of Justin's shirts as she was curled up on his bed snuggling the blanket close to her. Erin quietly walked in the room going to her sister's side and kissing her temple.

"Sleep well Jordy I love you". Erin whispers.

She then quietly slips out of the room going back downstairs, she grabbed her keys then went to the kitchen was Hank was. "I'm heading out now Hank, I'll check on you guys in the morning".

"Alright good night Erin".

"Night Hank".

Erin then left Hank's house, Hank washed his glass and put it away. He couldn't stop thinking about Josh suing him or Jordan having to testify, all that was eating at him. First thing he had to do was get Josh from getting custody of Jordan and he already knew how he was gonna do that. Josh messed with the wrong kid, most of all he messed with the wrong father.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank awoke the next morning and he had to go back to work, he didn't want to leave Jordan by herself. He felt uncomfortable leaving her by herself, he'd knew sooner or later that Jordan would have to go back to school which would be hard on both of them. The older father went down to the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee then made a quick breakfast of waffles.

Jordan awoke to the smell of coffee and waffles, she got up and quickly got dressed. She took her time going down the stairs, the teen remembered Josh's visit from yesterday but didn't know what he wanted she hoped her father would be able to tell her. As she entered the kitchen Jordan saw her father put two waffles on a plate and another two in the toaster, he then poured two cups of hot coffee.

"Morning dad". Jordan said.

Hank looked over to see his daughter. "Morning sweetheart".

"Um dad could you tell me why Josh was here yesterday?"

"Sweetheart the reason Josh was here is because he's suing me for custody of you".

The teen's face fell into a state of shock and fear as she rounded the corner in the kitchen. "H-he can't get custody can he?"

"I won't let him get custody".

"You promise?"

"I promise, nobody will ever take you from me not not not ever".

After they finished their breakfast the two gathered up their stuff and headed out to the SUV, Jordan put her earbuds in cranking her music up. Hank would glance over at his daughter he growled under his breath he gripped the steering wheel tightly. After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at the District, the father and daughter walk inside Hank had a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder guiding her upstairs.

He scans his hand then punches in his code they then go up to the squad, Jordan was still upset and depressed about Josh so she didn't say a word to anyone she walked straight to her father's office and closed the door. Hank was still in the middle of the squad as the team eyed him.

"Is Jo ok?" Erin asked.

"I told her about Josh, she didn't take it well". Hank answered.

"What do you want us to find on this guy?" Adam asked.

"Anything you can find I don't care how big or how small".

"Wait didn't Mouse run his name". Jay said.

"Yeah hold on". Kevin said.

Kevin went to his computer and typed in Josh's name, after a moment he got it. "Here it is Josh Carter, a few DUI charges, a couple for stalking, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, domestic battery, and domestic violence charges".

"This guy thinks a judge will give him custody? Not a chance in hell". Olinsky said.

"Why isn't he in jail right now?" Hank asked.

"The charges were dropped, hold on there's something else here. He was pinched a few times for drug possession, intent to distribute. In fact there's a warrant out right now for him in Michigan".

"When was that issued?" Erin asked.

"A few weeks ago".

"Josh finds out a warrant is issued for his arrest and he high tails from Michigan down here". Jay said.

"There ain't no way a judge will give him custody of Jo". Adam said.

Erin's phone rang. -Lindsay...alright we're on it thanks.

She stood up putting her coat on. "Guys we gotta go there was a report of a freezer left down by the river. CFD is on sight, and when they opened it they discovered a body could be Drew Jacobs".

"Let's roll". Hank said.

While the others went down to their vehicles Hank went to his office to check on his daughter. He went over to her gently touching her shoulder getting her attention. "Jo we gotta go now, Trudy's downstairs if you need anything. We have our cells".

"Alright be safe".

"Always sweetheart".

Hank kissed his daughter's head and left his office, he went down to his car just as the team rolled out to the crime scene.

Jordan was in her father's office she had gotten up from his seat going to the lounge to make a cup of hot chocolate. Josh had entered the District going up to Platt.

"Can I help you?" Platt asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"I'm looking for Hank Voight". Josh says.

"I'll see if he's in, what's you're name".

"Josh Carter".

"Give me a minute to see if he's in".

"Thanks".

Platt then went up to the squad to find Hank, when she reached the top of the steps she saw the squad was empty but found her goddaughter in the lounge. She then went to see her.

"Hey Jo, you're dad isn't here by any chance is he?" Platt asked.

"No they got a call, why what's up". Jordan replied, sipping her drink.

"A guy's here to see you're dad".

"What's his name? I can tell my dad when he gets back".

"Josh Carter".

Jordan froze at hearing her uncle's name, her hand glued to her cup. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nope". She then saw the look on her goddaughter's face. "Honey what's wrong".

"I think I know why Josh is here, he's suing my dad for custody of me".

"Knowing your dad he's not gonna let that happen".

"He always finds a way to make my life miserable".

"He's tried something like this before?"

"When I was eight, Justin was watching me and he came over he told me that one day he'd take me from my dad that we'd go somewhere nicer than Chicago".

"I'll be right back".

Trudy then left her goddaughter for a minute, she was fired up at hearing the words that came from the team. Nobody was gonna hurt her goddaughter and get away with it. The older woman walked down from the squad to see Josh on his phone, when he had seen her he hung his phone up.

"Is he here?" Josh asked.

"He got called away on a case he'll return soon". Platt replied.

"Figures. Is Jordan here?"

"She's not feeling well right now, Hank said she's not up for seeing people".

"Look Sargent no disrespect but Jordan's my niece and I want to see her".

"Well as her guardian at the moment I'm saying no, she's not up for visitors right now. As I said she's not feeling well".

"I'm not leaving until I see her".

Jordan was up in the lounge she pulled her phone out and dialed her father. "Dad I know you guys are busy, but can you come back? He's here".

Elsewhere

The team had arrived to the river to see the firehouse 51 crew as they stood by their trucks. Boden was by his car when Voight and the team came up.

"Chief, what do we got". Hank says, shaking his hand.

"We had a call about this freezer sitting here, nobody knew what was inside when we opened it that's when we found this body. That's when we called you". Boden replied.

Jay and Kevin went over to the freezer and saw the body of Drew Jacobs, they weren't able to find his body the past few weeks till now.

"Sarge it's Jacobs alright". Kevin said.

"You guys know him?" Casey asked.

"He was one of Jordan's abductors his partner killed him and now here he is". Erin answered.

Hank's phone buzzed he pulled it out and saw it was his daughter calling.

-Hey sweetheart. Hank answered.

-Dad I know you guys are busy, but can you come back? He's here. Jordan replies, in a shaky voice.

-Who's there?

That got everybody's attention as they saw their boss get completely worried and freaked.

-Josh is here at the District he's asking for you.

-I'm on my way Jo, stay in my office.

-Alright, i love you dad.

-I love you too sweetheart.

Hank hung his phone up as the team looked at him with curious looks.

"Hank what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Josh is at the District, he wants to see me". Hank replied.

"That son of a bitch doesn't give up does he". Jay said.

"Al with, the rest of you handle this".

"Well we know where he was killed and who killed him, so what's there to do". Kevin pointed out.

"Wait for the ME and find out what killed him. I gotta go".

Hank and Alvin got in his SUV turning on the lights and sirens speeding away, while the others watched.

"Who's Josh?" Severide asked.

"He's Jordan's uncle, right now he's suing Hank for sole custody of her". Erin answered.

"Say what?" Cruz says in disbelief.

"That's not gonna happen". Otis said coming in.

When the firehouse crew first met Jordan she slowly wormed her way into all their hearts, she was welcomed into their family. They all treated her as a little sister, when Hank worked long hours the teen went to the fire house and hung out with her second family.

Hank and Alvin arrived to the District, they hopped out of the car going up the steps quickly. The two older men finally reached the top of the stairs leading to the squad, Hank felt anger go through his body the whole time. The nerve of Josh showing up at the District it just fired him up more.

Platt stayed with her goddaughter as they waited on Hank, she knew the teen called her father and decided to stay with her. Hank and Alvin were finally hearing the squad when Hank saw his daughter in the lounge with Platt he ran over.

"Jo, hey are you alright sweetheart?" Hank asked his daughter.

"I'm ok, I haven't seen him". Jordan replies.

"Hank can I see you for a minute". Platt says.

"Sure".

Jordan laid her head on the table, she was mentally drained for the day. She wanted the day to end so she could go home and get away from the world.

Hank, Trudy, and Alvin went to his office they closed the door so they wouldn't disturb Jordan.

"What is it Trudy". Hank says.

"Josh is here and still downstairs, he told me that he wouldn't leave until he saw Jordan. He hasn't left yet". Trudy said.

"He say anything else?"

"No, I stayed with Jo the whole time".

"Al let's go".

The two older men left the office going through the squad and down the stairs, Hank saw Josh on his phone he stormed down the stairs then picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"You got some nerve coming here". Hank scowled.

"I just came to see my niece". Josh replied.

"Move your ass".

The two men walked him outside and circled around him, Hank glared at Josh. "I thought I made it clear about coming back to Chicago".

"And I told you I was suing your ass for custody of Jordan".

"If I were you Josh, I'd drop the custody suit".

"Or what?"

"Or I call the Michigan PD and tell them that you're here, in fact there's a warrant for you".

"Go ahead and tell them, I don't care. I won't give up until a judge looks me in the eye and tells me that I get custody".

"You wanna dig up dirt I got a lot of dirt to dig up".

"Just enjoy your last few days with Jordan then once I get custody you'll never see her again".

Hank kneed Josh in the stomach twice. "You will never get custody of Jordan, not as long as I live".  
"Like I said enjoy your last few days with Jordan".

Hank then grabbed a hold of Josh's shirt taking him around to his SUV, he threw Josh into the trunk of his car while Alvin got in the car. Hank then got in the driver seat and sped off. After a while of driving they arrived to Hank's undisclosed location the two older men got out going to the trunk, Alvin opened the trunk and helped Hank drag Josh out they threw him to the ground.

"Now this is what you're gonna do, you're gonna drop the custody suit and high tail your ass back to Michigan and never show your face in my city again". Hank said to Josh.

"I ain't leaving till I get custody". Josh replied. He then turned to look at Alvin. "You just gonna stand there and let him do this?"

"Be lucky it's just us and not the whole team". Olinsky said.

"Hey hey this is between you and me, leave Chicago and don't come back. I see you back in my city again you'll end up at the bottom of the river". Hank said.

Hank then kneed Josh in the stomach a few times and punched him in the face. "Get out of my city and stay away from Jordan". With that said Hank threw Josh to the ground.

He and Alvin got back into the car and drove away leaving Josh there, he held his stomach as he got up weakly. "I can play games too Hank".

Jordan was still in the lounge with Platt after a few minutes the rest of the team arrived back to the District, Erin saw her sister in the lounge with Platt she entered the room.

"Hey I can take her from here". Erin tells Trudy.

"Alright. Feel better Jo". Platt says.

Jordan lifts her head up to see her sister in the room. "Hey Erin".

"You alright Jo?"

"I just want this day to be over with, I want Josh to stay out of my life. He's never been in my life before so why all of a sudden he wants to be in my life now?"

"I don't know honey".

"Would you mind taking me home? I just wanna be alone right now".

"Sure come on".

Jordan got her jacket on just as Erin went and got her jacket. "If Hank ask I took Jo home for the day".

"Alright". Jay said.

Jordan left the lounge. "I'm ready Erin. Bye guys".

"Feel better Jo". Adam said, hugging her.

"See you later kiddo". Jay says next.

The rest of the team hugged Jordan, Erin then threw an arm around her sister's shoulder guiding her out. They got to Erin's car getting in, once they were in they drove down the street heading to Hank's house.

"Why's he doing this to me Erin? Josh has never be interested in my life before so why's he doing this now?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know sweetie". Erin answered.

"The past couple days have been hell dealing with him, just because he hates dad he has to take me".

"None of us are gonna let that happen Jordy".

"You guys have something on him? To make sure he doesn't get custody?"

"Yeah we do".

The two have arrived at Hank's house and quickly headed inside, Jordan laid on the couch shutting her eyes for a moment. Erin headed to the kitchen to make lunch for the two.

"Jo, what do you want for lunch honey?" Erin asked from the kitchen.

"Could you make grilled chicken sandwiches please". Jordan replies.

"You got it".

Jordan then reached for the remote cutting the tv on, as she was flipping through the channels there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it". Jordan calls.

"Thank you Jordy".

The teen got up moving to the front door she opened it to see Josh standing there with a woman.

"What the hell are you doing here Josh?" Jordan asked angrily. She then looked at the woman. "And who's she?"

"I thought I'd come and see my niece. This is Ms. Jackson she's here to look around to make sure you're living in a safe environment". Josh replies.

"Ok look here Josh, I'm not in the mood to deal with you or you're shit so I'm gonna be blunt. You are by far a selfish low down sorry excuse for a human being, you have never been in my life but once then disappeared for 7 years. You have never cared or loved me the only reason you're suing for custody is the fact that you hate my dad. So you can save all this fake ass bullshit for someone else and you can shove it all up you're ass and go back to wherever the hell you came from and stay there. Never come back because you will never get custody and I will never in my life live with you. I maybe sick but I can and will kick your ass". She then looked over at who had a stunned expression on her face. "You wanna make a report for this well that's Josh Carter for you, as for my dad he's a loving and caring father. He's there for me when I need him, he'll do anything to protect me. Yeah he works long hours so what I manage I go to the District or I'll hang out at Firehouse 51, my dad may work a lot but he makes sure I'm safe before he goes to work. He makes sure I stay with someone at all times especially since I was diagnosed with Leukemia, the whole time I was in the hospital he has never left my side for a minute. My dad is a good father. Put that in your report".

Erin heard Jordan's outburst from the kitchen so she left to see what was happening, she did know what the for sure. Jordan had her father's temper. The teen then glared over at Josh one last time.

"Now you can get the hell out of my house and stay out of my life for good".

Josh and Ms. Jackson left the house just as Jordan slammed the door after they left, after her outburst she felt a lot when she turned around her eyes locked with Erin. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know a couple things. One, you can stand up for yourself alright and the second thing you have your father's temper for sure".

"I've been told".

"I'm proud of you Jo, sick or not you handled very well".

"After lunch I'm gonna rest because that just wore me out".

"Let's eat".

The two sisters went to the kitchen and ate their lunch while talking.

District 21

Hank and Alvin had arrived back at the District after dealing with Josh, the two men went upstairs. When Hank didn't see Erin or Jordan he was about to panic when Adam spoke up.

"Erin took Jo home, she needed some time by herself". Adam spoke.

"Alright. Where are we with Jacobs murder?" Hank says.

"Single gunshot to the chest, he died quickly". Jay answered.

"Jo heard this guy get killed". Kevin said.

"No why wonder she's so freaked out". Kim adds.

Peter Stone enters the District going up to Platt. "Excuse me is Hank Voight here". He says.

"May I ask who's here for him". Platt replies.

"Peter Stone from the State's Attorney's office".

"Follow me".

Platt lead the attorney up to the squad when they got to the top she had called for Hank. "Hank, Peter Stone from the State's Attorney's office is here for you".

The older man signed for Peter to follow him to his office, the rest of the team watched as the attorney followed their boss. When the two men entered the office Hank closed the door as Peter sat down.

"What can I do for you Peter?" Hank asked.

"First how's Jordan doing? Antonio told us what happened". Peter replies.

"She's ok taking it one day at a time, Erin's with her now".

"That's good to hear. Antonio must have told you that Jordan has to testify".

"I don't feel comfortable with her testifying".

"Hank I understand where you're coming from, you're a father who doesn't want to see their child hurt anymore. If you want Jordan to feel safe again she has to testify, once those bastards who did this gets put away she'll get justice and feel safe again".

"Do you have kids Peter?"

"I don't".

"When Jordan went missing I nearly went out of my head because she was out there alone, scared, and sick. I couldn't think straight half of the time because I didn't know where she was, she was tied up in a basement slowly dying. She saw and heard things she shouldn't have. I don't want her reliving all of that".

"I didn't know she was sick".

"She has Leukemia, got diagnosed after she had surgery".

"I'm so sorry to hear that".

"That's another reason I don't want her to testify, I don't think she'll be able to handle it".

"If it begins to be too much for her we'll stop. Jordan is a victim and a witness, if she does this she won't be either anymore. She'll finally have closure".

"Let me talk to her about it first".

"Alright".

The two men got up shook hands then left the office, as Peter was walking out the team glanced at him then looked at their boss.

"What was that about?" Olinsky asked.

"Peter said Jo has to testify". Hank answered.

"What? They can't be serious". Adam said.

"Jordan is a victim and a witness it's out of my hands".

"But you're her father, you have some say if she testifies or not". Jay spoke.

"I know that. She can be subpoenaed to do it and that's not happening".

"So what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"Be there for her, this custody thing and her testifying is gonna take a toll on her".

Hank went and got his coat from his office he then left the squad going to his car, he drove to his house lost in his thoughts. The older man couldn't stop thinking about the custody battle with Josh, Jordan having to testify in court, it was eating at him. He knew that he'd keep custody of Jordan that wasn't an issue, the real issue was her testifying. Hank didn't know how his daughter would feel taking the stand to testify, would that help her heal? Could it give her closure? Will she feel safe again? That and many more things roamed his mind.

He'd finally arrive back to his house he quickly went inside, Erin was on the couch watching tv while Jordan was upstairs resting. Erin had heard the front door being opened she was going to reach for her gun but stopped when she saw Hank.

"Hey everything ok?" Erin asked, she switched the tv off.

"Where's Jo? I gotta talk to her about something".

"Talk to her about what?"

"Peter came to see me at the District, Jo has to testify. She's a witness and a victim so she has too".

"I don't want her to do it but she needs to feel safe again and I will agree with Peter, if she testifies she will feel safe again".

"Does she know?"

"I didn't want to tell her yet, everything going on with Josh and the custody battle I couldn't tell her".

Jordan had woken up and was at the top of the stairs listening, she took a deep breath going downstairs to see her father and sister talking.

"I'll do it". Jordan spoke.

Hank and Erin looked over at the stairs to see Jordan walking over.

"Sweetheart are you sure". Hank says.

"I'm sure, once they get locked up they won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again. I'll finally be able to get back to normal. Dad I know you don't want this but I need to do this, this is one battle I have to fight by myself and I'll get through it. I'll have you, Erin, the team, everyone from 51 there to support me. I won't be alone in this".

A smile appeared on Hank's face, even at 15 she sounded like an adult. His little girl grew up right before his eyes and still couldn't believe it. Where had all the time gone? One minute she was this little innocent baby now she's a teenager he wished he could go back in time and do it all over again.

Just then there was a knock on the door so Jordan went to answer it, when she opened the door she saw two patrol officers.

"Can I help you". Jordan said.

"Does a Hank Voight live here". One of the patrolmen asked.

"Yeah he's my dad".

"Is he home?"

"Dad it's for you".

Hank and Erin got up moving to the front door to see the patrolmen.

"I'm Hank Voight, what's this about". Hank spoke.

"Sir we need you to step outside".

"Not until you tell me what this is about".

"We can discuss this outside".

Hank turned to Erin who was getting confused and angry. "Erin I need you to watch Jo for me until I get this straightened out".

"Of course".

"Dad what's going on? Where are they taking you?" Jordan asked.

"Jo Jo listen, you're staying with Erin until I get this figured out. Remember I'll always come home to you".

By this time Jordan has tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her father. "Daddy please don't go".

"I'll be be back soon sweetheart, I love you".

He then kissed her head and passed her off to Erin who took a gentle hold of her, Jordan watched as her father walked out of the house with the patrolmen. Once outside they cuffed him.

"Hank Voight you're under arrest for assault and battery of Joshua Carter, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them".

"Yes".

They put Hank in the back of their squad car, Erin and Jordan watched as they drove off. The teen leaned into her sister and Erin held the teen as she sobbed.

"J-Josh he d-did this". Jordan cried.

"That son of a bitch messed with the wrong person". Erin said.

"Erin what are we gonna do?"

"Leave that to me sweetheart, come on let's get to the District".

"Ok".

The two headed for her car getting inside, Erin sped down the street with the lights and sirens on. She knew she had to get Jordan out of there before Josh showed up again with the social worker and take her. While driving Erin glanced over at her sister, Jordan was still crying which infuriated Erin more. In record time they made it to the District, wasting no time they rushed inside Erin kept her guard up in case Josh showed up and when he did she had a few words him him.

Erin ushered her sister in when they entered and Platt saw she followed them up the stairs.

"Erin what's going on? Where's Hank?" Platt asked.

At then mention of her father's name it made Jordan more depressed as she cried harder.

"It's alright Jordy we'll get him back". Erin comforted her sister. She then looked back at Platt. "Come upstairs and I'll explain".

The team was talking when they heard sobbing and knew who it was coming from, Adam looked over to see his surrogate little sister crying and got in protective mode quickly. Anyone who dared make Jordan cry was gonna get a lesson.

"Hey what's going on?" Adam asked, going to the teen.

"Th-they took my dad". Jordan sobbed.

"Who did?" Jay asked from his seat.

"Josh upped his game for the custody battle, he just had Hank arrested". Erin spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was shocked at what Erin said, Adam held onto Jordan who was still crying. She was clutching to his shirt.

"Hey it's alright Jo, we'll get your dad back". Adam said gently, comforting her.

"You guys gotta get my dad". Jordan sobbed.

"We'll get him back I promise, come on let's get some hot chocolate".

Adam guided the upset teen to the lounge to get her some hot chocolate, the rest of the team stayed in the squad they were fuming. They never met Josh but this was the final straw for the dumb asshole, to have Hank arrested in front of Jordan that was it for him he now had to deal with the Intelligence unit.

"What are we gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"First we find his punk ass". Jay said.

"Alright hold on, we gotta think about Jo first". Olinsky stepping in.

"This is for her".

"First thing's first we gotta get Hank out of jail then we deal with Josh". Erin cut in.

"I say we deal with Josh first to show him he don't mess with our family". Kevin said.

"Guys this is what is about to happen, I'll get Hank out of jail you guys watch Jo and find out where Josh is. That ok for everyone".

"Yeah". The team said.

Erin went to the lounge to check on her sister, she leaned against the door as she saw Jordan hugging Adam with no chance of letting him go. It made her furious to see Josh taking her only parent from her.

"Hey Jordy, you alright honey". Erin says gently, going to her sister.

"E-Erin you gotta get dad back". Jordan cried.

"I'm about to do that now ok, you're gonna stay here with the guys and Trudy".

"Promise me".

"I promise sweetie".

Eri kissed her sister's head and walked out of the lounge, her green eyes were filled with anger and fury. Josh had messed with the wrong family. She picked her coat up from her chair and quickly faced the team.

"Anything happens to Jo I'm to get called". She states.

"You got it". Kim said.

After that Erin walked down from the squad down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she was met by Ms. Jackson.

"Can I help you". Erin said.

"Yes, I'm here for Jordan Voight. I just heard that her father was arrested so she's going into my custody". Ms. Jackson said.

"Actually she's in the custody of her godparents, should anything happen to him she goes to either me or her godparents and she's with them as we speak".

"Ms.-" She was cut off by Erin's harsh words.

"It's Detective Lindsay".

"Detective please don't make this any harder than what it already is, just bring Jordan down here so I can leave and get her to the home. They are expecting her".

Erin began to get curious about this woman. "How'd you find out her father was arrested?"

"Mr. Carter called and told me after it happened".

"So he calls you and you call a home already?"

"That's how it works, I'm only doing what's best for her".

"No you're not. What's best for Jordan is to be with her father and her family. Josh is taking all of that away from her all because of his hatred towards Hank. Did you even look into Josh Carter?"

"I have not".

"You should he's not who he says he is. And if Jordan is not here by the time I get back your gonna see a side of me nobody likes".

With that Erin walked off leaving the District, she got in her car just as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw an unknown number.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin it's me. Hank replied.

-Hank, thank god. Are you alright?

-I'm fine, is Jo alright?

-She's tore up about the whole thing. Where are you? I'm coming to get you.

-I'm with Commander Crowley, is Jo with you?

-Jo's with the guys. Hank listen Josh saw you get arrested because after you got arrested he called DCFS, the woman is here ready to take Jordan.

-That son of a bitch.

-Listen Jo's in good hands right now, I'm on my way to you now.

-Thanks Erin.

-Not a problem.

She hung her phone up and headed off for Commander Crowley's office.

Meanwhile

Hank hung the phone up and looked at his superior. Crowley is looking over the Voight with an unamused look.

"Hank would you care to explain why I'm getting a call saying that you got arrested on assault and battery charges?" Crowley asked.

"Commander I was having a discussion and it got out of hand". Hank replied.

"Who was this discussion with?"

"His name is Josh Carter".

"How do you know him?"

"I dated his sister Anna about 15 years ago, he didn't like my relationship with his sister. When...when Anna died my daughter was 5 months old and I got full custody of her he didn't like that. He showed up a few weeks ago when Jo was shot he told me he was suing for custody, today I told him to back off and drop the suit. He kept telling me that he would take Jordan from me and things got out of hand, I was defending my daughter".

"Why'd he wait all these years to sue for custody?"

"You'd have to ask him that".

"Do you know something?"

"I know a lot Commander".

"Do you have something on Josh to stop him from getting custody?"

"Of course. He has a few DUI charges, a couple for stalking, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, domestic battery, and domestic violence charges. Been picked up on drug possession, intent to distribute. In fact there's a warrant out right now for him in Michigan".

"You were able to find all of this out that fast?"

"Gotta protect my little girl".

"Hank I understand that you're protecting Jordan but that has to stop. Now".

"I'll stop".

Erin then arrived she rushed inside the building, she left her phone in the car and it started ringing with Jay's number.

District 21

The team began searching for Josh after Erin had left, Jordan remained in the lounge with Adam. Her breathing hitched, after a minute it was getting hard for her to breath. The teen began to panic and started frantically patting Adam's arm. When Adam saw the state his surrogate sister was in he began to panic.

"Jo, honey what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I-I...can't...breath". Jordan said breathing heavily.

"Jo, sweetheart follow me. Deep breath in and out, in and out".

"C-can't….breath….A-Adam...I...can't...breath".

"It's alright Jo, just take a deep breath in and out, like I'm doing".

"Trying...m-my...chest...hurts...can't...breath".

"Jay! Call a bus!" Adam calls.

The team had gotten up from their seats to see what the problem was since he was closest he ran to the room first. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Jo can't breath and she said her chest hurts".

Jay then pulled out his cell phone calling for an ambulance.

-911 what's your emergency.

-I need an ambulance at District 21, we have a 15 year old girl having trouble breathing and complaining of chest pains. Put a rush on that ambulance now.

-on it sir.

The rest of the team gathered outside the door. Olinsky and Trudy went in to be by their goddaughter.

"Jo you're gonna be ok honey". Trudy said gently.

"I...can't...breath". Jordan kept gasping for air.

"It's ok kiddo you're gonna be just fine". Alvin comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I...need...my...dad".

Nobody knew how to comfort the teen, they need Hank for this. No matter what was said that wasn't gonna help. Gabby and Brett arrived at the District moving fast and quickly they rushed inside getting the patrolmen's attention.

"Excuse me there's a teenage girl upstairs having trouble breathing can you buzz us up". Gabby said to the patrolmen.

"Yeah".

The two paramedics got to the stairs just as the gate opened they rushed up and saw everyone around the lounge.

"Hey guys give us some room". Brett says, getting their attention.

The team looked back at the paramedics coming through they entered the lounge and saw the teen and got to work.

"Jo, hey it's Gabby. Can you take a deep breath for me". Gabby instructed.

"I...can't...my...chest...hurts". Jordan gasped.

"How long has she been like this?"

"It just started a few minutes ago".

"Jo does anything else hurt hon?"

"No".

"Let's take her to Med to get checked out".

"Jo, sweetie can you walk?" Brett asked.

"I...think...so".

Trudy and Alvin helped the teen up and walked her out of the unit, once they got outside they got Jordan into the ambulance. She was laid on the stretcher while Gabby put an oxygen mask on her but the teen fought her.

"Sweetie this will help you breath". Gabby says softly.

"W-want...my...dad". Jordan responds.

Brett looked at the remaining team members as they looked at her sadly.

"Where's Voight?" She asked.

"He was arrested". Kim answered.

"Oh no".

"Brett we gotta go, who's riding with?"

"I'll go. Jay call Erin". Alvin said.

"Alright, we'll follow". Jay replied.

Alvin hopped in the ambulance sitting next to his goddaughter, Gabby had shut the doors and Brett drove off heading to Med. Jay pulled his phone out while everyone scrambled getting to their cars. "Erin it's me, look I don't know where you are but you need to get to Med now. It's Jo".

Gabby and Alvin kept talking to the teen trying to get her to calm down.

"Jo it's alright kiddo you're ok, just breath. You're gonna be ok". Alvin comforted her.

"D-dad...promise...you...get...him".

"We promise we'll get him honey".

Gabby looked at the teen and Olinsky wondering where was Voight? Why wasn't he here with Jordan? She knew the second that the teen was being taken to the hospital he'd be the first to know about it, he'd be the one right beside her. After a few more minutes they arrived to Med, the back doors to the ambulance was opened by Brett.

They got the stretcher out of the back, Jordan was swinging her arm out and Alvin took a hold of her hand. "I'm right here Jo you're gonna be ok".

Maggie saw Brett and Gabby wheeling Jordan in with Olinsky by her side. "Incoming! Dr. Choi!" She called.

"On it Maggie". Choi replies, jogging over. "What do we got here".

"15 year old, female, difficulty breathing, chest pains. She's also a leukemia patient here". Gabby answered.

"What's her name?"

"Jordan by she'll answer to Jo". Olinsky replies.

"Jo, my name's Dr. Choi you're gonna be alright".

"Can't...breath".

"I'm gonna help you with that".

He quickly put on a new oxygen mask as she held it to her face, after a few minutes Jordan's breathing began to finally even out.

"Uncle Alvin". Jordan says weakly.

"I'm here Jo". Alvin said, going to her side.

Jordan's eyes began to slowly close but she kept waking up.

"Rest Jo, you'll be ok". Dr. Choi said.

The teen then went to sleep as she held onto Alvin's hand, Dr. Choi left the room just as the team came rushing in.

"Hey where's Jo?" Jay asked, trying to catch his breath.

"She's resting right now. What was she doing before this happened?" Dr. Choi asked.

"She was with me in the lounge, she's upset her uncle's suing for custody and her father was taken to jail". Adam explained.

"Give me a minute".

Dr. Choi walked from the team over to Maggie. "Maggie can you page Dr. Charles for me".

"Sure".

The head nurse then called Dr. Charles, after a few minutes the psychiatrist had entered the ER going to .

"What can I do for you Dr. Choi?" Charles asked.

"Do you know a girl, Jordan Voight?" Choi replies.

"I do she just started seeing me, why".

"She was brought in not to long ago with difficulty breathing and chest pains".

"Really? Is someone here with her?"

"Yeah over there".

He pointed to the team who stood outside her room quietly talking, Dr. Charles walked over to the group. Kevin got the other's attention when he walked over.

"Hey, Dr. Charles". Kim greeted.

"Hello". The other greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Choi told me about Jordan. What happened exactly".

"What happened was Jordan was at home with Erin she was really stressed out her uncle is suing Voight for full custody. He went to the house and she went off on him, Voight left to check on her then he was arrested. Erin brought Jordan to the District, she was really upset and she was having trouble breathing". Jay explained.

"I believe I know what happened to Jordan".

"What is it". Adam says.

"Jordan had a panic attack, she's scared that she'll be taken away from the only parent she ever had. She's scared that she'll be taken from her family. I believe if Jordan was ever taken from Hank she'll get depressed".

"Thank you Dr. Charles".

"No problem, I'll talk to Jordan when she wakes up".

"Ok".

Dr. Charles then walked away from the group just then Antonio rushed inside. "Hey guys I just got your messages, is Jo ok?" He asked quickly.

"She had a panic attack". Adam answered.

"What the hell happened".

"Josh happened he showed up at Voight's place, then he had Voight arrested on assault and battery. Erin brought Jo to the District and she had the panic attack".

"That son of a bitch".

"Is Jordan ok?" A voice asked from behind.

The team looked over to see Josh standing there with an unamused look on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

"You got a lot of balls coming here". Antonio said.

"What? I can't be concerned for my sick niece". Josh replies.

"Let's take this outside Josh". Jay said, taking his arm.

Kim stayed with the teen while the men took Josh outside.

"So Josh let's have a talk". Adam says.

Elsewhere

Erin arrived to Commander Crowley's office, she walked down to her office to see Hank outside the door so she quickly ran down to him.

"Hey you alright?" Erin asked.

"I'm fine". Hank replied.

"What'd Crowley say?"

"Nothing yet, how's Jo?"

"She's fine I left her with the guys. Hank there was a woman ready to take her, we need to fight this now".

"Believe me I know that son of a bitch isn't taking her".

Crowley then emerged from her office and faced the two. "Alright Hank, we'll look into Josh Carter for you all you need to worry about is Jordan but the next time you get arrested I can't help you". She then turned to Erin. "Detective Lindsay, you are to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't step out of line".

"Yes Commander".

"Dismissed".

Hank and Erin left her office going out to her car, she picked up her phone to see 10 missed calls all from Jay, 5 unread message from everyone. Erin unlocked her phone and listen to Jay's voicemail.

"Erin it's me, look I don't know where you are but you need to get to Med now. It's Jo". Jay's voice came on.

"Oh my god". Erin whispered.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"We gotta get to Med, something happened to Jo".

"Oh no, please no".

Erin turned on the lights and sirens to her car and sped down the street, the whole time the two are praying that Jordan's ok and nothing's wrong.

Chicago Med

The men circled around Josh towering over him, they all glared at him as they were clenching their fist.

"So Josh you got a lot of balls showing up here". Kevin said.

"I came to see my niece, didn't realize that was a crime". Josh argued.

"When you put her in the hospital you're damn right it's a crime". Antonio shot.

"How the hell did I put Jordan in the hospital?"

"It's because of you she had a panic attack. See Josh we see Jordan as our little sister that means we'll protect her from anything and anyone, especially scum like you". Jay says.

"And if you mess with Jordan then you mess with all of us". Adam said.

"Who you should really be protecting Jordan from is Hank, he's an unfit parent. His job put her in danger, he's barely around, Jordan's by herself half of the time and when he is home he gets a call to go back out. Jordan needs to be in a home with someone who loves and cares about her, someone who will always be there for her, someone like me".

"Like you? Are you serious there is no way in hell a judge will give custody to someone who has DUI charges, charges for assault, battery, domestic violence, stalking, assault with a deadly weapon, and how how can I forget drugs, intent to distribute, and not to mention there's a warrant out for you".

"You all think I'm scared of you and Hank, you're all sadly mistaken".

Antonio then had enough of Josh so he grabbed a hold of his shirt slamming him against the wall. "Look here Josh, I don't like it when people come into my city and threaten my family. Jordan is my niece and I'd do anything to protect her".

Erin and Hank had arrived to Med, when the team had heard the sirens they knew who it was.

"Boss man's here". Kevin said.

Hank was the first one out of the car he saw his team huddled around someone and when he saw a glimpse of Josh the older man stormed over there.

"You son of a bitch!" Hank yelled.

"We should move out of his way". Kevin advised the team.

The team moved out of Hank's way as he came over grabbing Josh by the face and shoved him against the wall. "I'm gonna make one thing very clear to you, if you were the cause that put my daughter in a hospital bed I will end you".

"Before I forget Hank we go to court in a couple days, enjoy your last couple days with Jordan while you can".

Hank then sucker punched Josh in the stomach a couple times, Josh held his stomach as he looked up glaring at the team. "You just gonna stand there and let him do this?"

"Dude you messed with _his daughter_ just be lucky all of us aren't kicking your ass right now". Adam said.

"Besides we don't see anything except a conversation between two people going through a custody battle". Antonio says.

Erin then walked up to the group as she glared over at Josh, her hands were balled up she was ready to knock the hell out of Josh. "Hank go see Jo I'll be inside in a minute, I just need to talk to Josh".

The older man let go of Josh but gave one last sucker punch to the younger man, Antonio led Hank inside the hospital while the rest of the team stayed with Erin. She then picked Josh up by the front of his shirt, none of the men said dared to say anything because they knew how Erin got when it came to the teen.

"If you think your going to get custody of Jordan you're mistaken because a judge will not in his right mind give custody to a worthless sorry excuse of a human being like you. The courts will see that Jordan's in a safe and caring home, that she has people to look out for her, people that love her and will do anything for her, she's happy here. They'll see Hank as a caring and loving father yeah he made mistakes in the past who hasn't but he learned from them he's making sure that Jordan doesn't make the same mistakes. You only want custody because you hate him all because he was in a relationship with your sister". Erin spoke.

"I told Anna the minute she started seeing him he's nothing but bad news, all the crap I've heard about him. I kept telling her to stay away from him or she'll end up in one of his messes but she didn't listen to me, she ended up pregnant with his kid 3 months after they started seeing each other. When Jordan was born I was happy but what pissed me off is right after Anna died _he_ got custody when I should have gotten her. He'll find this out later because one of you will tell him but I had people watching Jordan all the time, to make sure he hadn't put her in any kind of danger. Being a cop you make all kinds of enemies and those enemies will do anything even if that includes using a child, the day Jordan was shot one of my people called me and knew that was it. Jordan wasn't safe here anymore it was only a matter of time before this job ended up putting my niece in harm's way, you all can look at me and judge me but I'm doing this for her safety. Jordan will never be safe as long as she's with Hank". Josh replies.

"We'll make damn sure you never get custody, Jordan has one advantage that you'll never have: She has a family that loves her, that will protect her, who will fight for her. You will be lonely and miserable because all you care about is yourself, for the past 15 years you've been full of anger and hatred for what? Because Jordan went to her father who she belongs with, all you are is an angry man who didn't get his way. Jordan's better off staying here with her father and the family that loves her while you can just go riot in a prison cell".

Before Erin went inside she cold cocked Josh across the jaw. "That was for having Hank arrested in front of Jordan". She then went inside to see her sister.

"I'll leave but you all just wait in a couple days Jordan will be coming home with me and you'll never see her again".

"Josh walk away right now before we kick you're ass and trust me you don't want that". Jay told him.

Josh stormed off just as the guys went inside, Hank was outside his little girl's room watching her sleep he felt pain surge through his chest. He wasn't here at her side because of Josh, Antonio didn't know what to say to the older father.

"Do you know what happened?" Hank asked.

"The guys said she had a panic attack, that's the most I heard so far". Antonio replies.

"I need a favor".

"Name it".

"I need a lawyer for this custody battle, I'm trying trying to focus on Jordan I haven't gotten around to that yet".

"Consider it done I'll talk to Peter or Anna".

"Thanks bro".

"Anytime".

Hank then walked over to Maggie. "Hey what can I do for you Hank". She says.

"Would you mind paging the doctor who's assigned to Jordan".

"Yeah no problem".

"Thanks Maggie".

The head nurse called for Dr. Choi and Dr. Charles, when the older father walked back over he walked in the room gently touching his friend's shoulder. Alvin looked up to see Hank.

"How is she?" Hank asked.

"I think she'll be ok, she's been resting for a while". Alvin replied.

"Thank you Al, for being with Jo when I couldn't".

"Anytime".

Just then Dr. Choi along with Dr. Charles and Sharon.

"Hank I just heard how is she". Sharon spoke.

"I believe she'll be ok, what happened when she was brought in". Hank replies.

"When Jordan was brought in she had difficulty breathing and was complaining of chest pain, she kept saying something about bringing you back I asked Dr. Charles what it could have been". Dr. Choi replies.

"Jordan was going through a panic attack, from what I gathered her uncle is suing you for custody. He showed up at your house today and Jordan briefly spoke to him then you were arrested. She's scared of losing you, you are the only parent she's ever had in her life, she's also scared of losing the only family she has here. In my opinion if Jordan was ever taken from you she might end up falling into depression". Dr. Charles explained.

To hear those words cut Hank like a knife but what got him more angry was to hear Josh was at his house, he wiped a tired hand down his face.

"Hank with your permission I'd like to talk to Jordan when she wakes up".

"Of course".

"When she wakes up she'll be able to go home". Dr. Choi spoke.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

"Hank I'm so sorry that all this is happening, if you or Jordan need anything just ask". Sharon says.

"Thank you Sharon".

Jordan was starting to wake up, her eyes were starting to flutter she saw bright lights then blinked. The last thing she remembered was being in the hospital and having trouble breathing. She turned her head to see her surrogate uncle.

"U-Uncle Alvin". Jordan spoke, her voice was weak.

The older man looked up to see his goddaughter awake. "Hey Jo you ok now?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, am I still at the hospital?"

"Yes, you had a panic attack and fell asleep. You up for visitors?"

"Always, who is it?"

"It's a surprise".

Alvin got up leaving the room to get Hank who was standing in his spot lost in his thoughts. "Hank".

"Yeah Al".

"Jo's awake".

Hank didn't need to be told twice when he heard his little girl was awake he bolted to her room, the moment he stepped inside a smile appeared on the teen's face.

"Daddy, you're here". Jordan said happily.

"Of course I am baby, I'd always come back to you". Hank replies.

Jordan held her arms out wanting to be held by her father, Hank then brought her into his arms holding onto her tightly. He sighed in relief glad that she was ok, one hand was on the back of her head the other was gently rubbing her back. Hank kissed her temple and rested his chin on the top of her head, he shut his eyes for a moment. If Jordan was ever taken from him he'd shut himself off from the world completely.

The day's event were starting to come back to Jordan, finding out Josh wanted custody, him showing up at the District then the house, her father getting arrested. It was all too much for her to handle, she tried to keep the tears at bay but couldn't. The teen was sobbing in her father's shoulder, she was afraid if she let go of him he'd disappear.

"Shh Jo Jo it's alright now, it's ok you're ok. I'm here now Jo it's all gonna be ok now".

After a moment Jordan had stopped crying Hank gently pulled her back and wiped her eyes.

"When Erin and I got home that's when Josh showed up with some lady, I was just so drained and tired that I went off on him".

"I would have done the same thing sweetheart".

"Dad it was almost like they were ready to take me".

"None of us aren't gonna let that happen".

Dr. Charles then knocked on the door and entered. "Hello Jo, how are you feeling now".

"A little better". She answered.

"Is it alright if I ask just a couple questions".

"Sure".

"Was this the first time you experienced a panic attack?"

"Yeah".

"What was going through your mind while panicking?"

"I thought my dad was going back to jail and I was gonna be forced to live with Josh".

"When he showed up at your house earlier, what was going through your mind?"

"I was angry, tired, and drained, I couldn't be around him. Then when he introduced the social worker I just went off on him, the first thing I called him was a selfish low down sorry excuse for a human being. That the only reason he wanted custody was the fact that he hates my dad, told him to go back where he came from and don't come back. I'll never in my life live with him".

"That'll be all for now, I'll see you next time Jo".

"Bye".

When he left the room Jordan laid her head down on the pillow. "Can we go home now?"

"I'll check with Dr. Choi".

"Ok".

Hank then got up to find the doctor, Erin then saw her father figure leave her sister's room so she went inside. "Hey Jordy". She said.

"Erin, you're here too". Jordan chuckled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier Jo, I would have been here".

"It's ok you're here now that matters".

"What happened".

"I had a panic attack, couldn't breath, my chest was hurting".

"Oh Jo I'm so sorry, I should have been there".

"Erin I'm ok, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this was gonna happen besides you had to get dad. I forgive you".

Hank then found Dr. Choi who was coming from a different patient.

"Hey doc, Jo's awake is she ready to be discharged?" Hank asked.

"Let me look her over quickly and I'll get the papers started". Choi replied.

"Thanks".

The two men then went back to Jordan's room, the two girls looked back to see Hank and Dr. Choi. Erin stepped back so her sister can get quickly examined. After a moment Dr. Choi checked over the teen, he checked her heartbeat, her breathing, everything checked out.

"She's good to go, I'll go get the paperwork started". Choi spoke.

"Thanks". Hank said.

While Dr. Choi went to get the discharge papers the team saw the teen wide awake and went by the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better kiddo". Jay said.

"Thanks Jay". Jordan responded.

"After we leave here I say let's get some pizza". Adam spoke.

"I can go for some pizza".

Hank then got the discharge papers for his daughter he quickly filled them out, they all left the hospital going to their cars and headed to Hank's house.

State's Attorney's Office

Antonio had arrived back to the office he was looking for either Peter or Anna but couldn't find them.

"Hey where were you? You ran out of here like a bat outta hell". Nagel, his partner says.

"I went to check on Jordan". Antonio said.

"Isn't she Voight's kid?"

"Yeah but she's like my niece. She was rushed to Chicago Med".

"She ok?"

"Yes, she had a panic attack".

"What happened".

"Her uncle is suing Voight for full custody".

"You're kidding".

"Wish I were, is Anna or Peter here?"

"I saw Anna go get coffee about 5 minutes ago. Should we look into this guy?"

"I want too there's more to this guy then what we found".

"What'd you guys find?"

"He has a couple DUIs, charges for assault, battery, domestic battery, domestic violence, stalking, and assault with a deadly weapon. I don't know if they found anything else on him".

"What's his name I'll look him up".

"Joshua Carter".

Nagel then began typing on her computer, Antonio had seen Anna come back to the office so he jogged over to her.

"Anna you got a minute". Antonio calls.

"Yeah what's going on". Anna spoke.

"You remember my old Sergeant, Hank Voight?"

"Yeah I remember, why".

"He's going through a custody battle right now this guy Josh Carter is suing him for full custody of his daughter, Jordan. A few weeks ago she was diagnosed with leukemia so he's been busy. Jordan is all he has, his son died a few months ago Jo is the only thing he has left. I was hoping you can defend him in court, apparently the custody hearing is in a couple days".

"Alright, I'll do it. No parent should be separated from their father. What do you have so far on this guy?"

"He has a couple DUIs, charges for assault, battery, domestic battery, domestic violence, stalking, and assault with a deadly weapon. I don't know if anything was found out about him".

"Tell Voight I'll take the case".

"Thank you so much Anna, you don't know how much he'll appreciate this".

"No problem".

As Nagel was researching Josh's name she found what was already listed then found new interesting things. "Hey Dawson you need to see this". She called to her partner.

Antonio raced over to see what his partner brought up, drug possession, intent to distribute.

"This guy thinks a judge will actually give him custody?"

"That's not all there's a warrant out right now for his arrest".

"Does it say what it's for?"

"Failure to appear in court and then I just found this".

She pulled up an old file and he read it over, his eyes went wide. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"I don't think so".

"Voight has to know".

"You want me to come with?"

"Only if you don't mind".

"I don't mind one bit".

The two partners head out going to Hank's house. After 20 minutes they arrived they got out of their car going to the door, the entire time Antonio's heart is racing in his chest. Should he tell Voight? He knew that Hank had a right to know but he didn't know if it should come from him.

The team was gathered in Hank's living room and kitchen, everyone was laughing and talking. Jordan was getting worn out so she went up to her room to rest, everyone else was in the living room talking. There was a knock at the door so Adam went to get it, he opened it to see Antonio and Nagel there.

"Antonio what's up man, who's this". Adam said.

"Adam Ruzek meet Laura Nagel she's my partner, Nagel this is Adam Ruzek". Antonio introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you". Adam says shaking her hand.

"Like wise". Nagel said with a smile.

"Is Voight around? We need to talk to him".

"Yeah come in".

Once Antonio and Nagel entered the house the team looked at the two.

"Everyone this is my new partner Laura Nagel. Laura this is my old team, Hank Voight, Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess, Alvin Olinsky, and you just met Ruzek". Antonio spoke.

"Nice to meet you all". Nagel says.

"Nice to meet you". They said.

"We have some news, first Anna said she'd take the case".

"That's great". Erin said.

"I owe you Antonio". Hank said.

"Here's the second thing, we ran Josh's name through our database I wanted run it to make sure we didn't miss anything but what we found I don't know how to say it".

"Antonio what is it". Jay says.

The dark haired man glanced at Hank then took a deep breath. "About 15 years ago, a woman died and he was listed as a prime suspect in her murder".

"What was her name?" Erin asked.

"Her name was Anna Carter. His sister".


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dead quiet after Antonio revealed Josh was a suspect in his own sister's murder. Hank was fuming, to hear Josh was a suspect in his sister's murder it made him wanna kill the bastard.

"Does it say anything else". Kevin spoke first.

"We couldn't get the files, they're classified you'd have to go to the FBI field office". Antonio replied.

He then looked over at the older man who still had a death glare in his eyes. "Voight, I'm so sorry".

Without saying a word Hank stormed out of the house slamming the door he got into his SUV and drove to the house where Josh was staying. Josh was part of the reason he lost the woman he loved, he was part of the reason Jordan had to grow up without her mother, Hank wanted to know why. He arrived to the house he got out of the car marched up to the house and banged on the door, Josh opened the door and was met by a punch to the jaw by Hank who now stormed in.

Hank then pulled his gun as he got down on one knee, he picked Josh up by the front of his shirt and held the gun to his head. "You got some explaining to do Josh". Hank scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Josh replied.

"Why the hell are you a suspect in Anna's death?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Josh don't make me ask again".

Josh gulped hard and took a deep breath. "I was in this cartel about 15 years ago, we got a new recruit one day. A woman, it was Anna her assignment was to bring the cartel down and to do that she had to go undercover as part of the cartel. When she saw me she was so pissed and that's when she found out what I was really doing, I told her to leave and not come back. I told her to forget about the case and everything, she had Jordan to think about. Jordan needed her mother. A week goes by and neither of us said anything to each other, the leader of the cartel Carlos he knew something was up between us the whole time. Anna didn't tell him anything she had to protect her cover so after she left one day he came to me asking what was up between us, I told him that she was my older sister".

"Did you tip them off about her being a fed?"

"Carlos knew we had a rat he just didn't know who, I brought Anna to a room so we could talk privately I told her again to leave forget the case all she needed to worry about is Jordan but she said that bringing the cartel down was her last case and she'd retire. Apparently one of the guys heard us talking he went back to Carlos and said it was one of us, Anna convinced them she was the rat and to prove it she had to kill somebody and she did so they thought I was the rat. Do you know what it was like to get tortured so bad you were ready to break? They tortured me for 5 days it felt like a month, it was either talk or get killed and I had to do something I didn't want to. I told them Anna was an FBI agent she was undercover for an assignment, I begged for Carlos and the crew not to do anything to her she had a baby at home". Josh began to crack up. "When Carlos found out the truth he wanted to catch Anna in the act but he never could so when she went home one night he was there at her house I followed him and just as he was about to shoot her I begged and begged for him not to do it but he shot her and left. I ran over to her putting pressure on her stomach, Anna's last words were tell Jordan I love her and she was gone. I didn't want to rat Anna out but it was either kill or be killed. When the cartel went down I ran and never looked back, I knew being an accessory to murder I'd go to prison for life but I moved to Michigan and ran my father's company I wanted to stay around because Jordan is the only reminder I have of my sister. Hank I never meant for any of that to happen I swear to god".

"Do you know what it's like explaining to a _seven year old_ where her mother is? Why she doesn't have a mother? Do you?! Jordan came home crying one day because at her school they were doing a panic for mothers and daughters, when the day came she was sitting by herself but she wasn't alone because she had her godmother with her. You knew the consequences when you ratted you're _own sister_ out, it's because of you I lost the woman I loved, it's because of you Jordan doesn't have a mother. Believe me Josh you're gonna pay for that, you will pay for everything you did".

Hank threw Josh to the ground and put his gun back in the holster and left the house, when he got back in his SUV he was so angry, so depressed, after finally knowing the truth after 15 years. All of Josh's words cut him like a knife. Tears were now going down his face till he was full blown crying, Anna would still be alive if Josh had kept his mouth shut. He'd be married to the woman he loved, Jordan would have a mother, he'd probably have another child but all that was taken from him when Anna was killed. Once he was finished he drove off going back to his house, he was wondering if he should tell Jordan the truth or not. His mind went back to the day he told her about Anna.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Jordan was seven and the apple of her daddy's eye. One spring afternoon Hank was at home while Just was getting his sister from school, he was in the middle of cooking when he heard the front door open then sobbing. He turned the stove off and went out to see Justin carrying Jordan who was crying into his shoulder._

" _Hey what's wrong". Hank spoke._

" _Jo, dad's here". Justin whispered to her._

 _The upset seven year turned her head back to see her father, Justin had set her down on her feet and she ran over to him hugging his waist burying her face into her father's shirt. Hank then lifted her up into his arms as he rocked her._

" _Alright Jo shh it's ok, it's alright. Shh sweetheart everything's ok, everything's alright baby shh calm down". Hank soothed her._

 _After a few minutes the seven year old had stopped crying and asked a question. "Daddy, how come I don't have a mommy?"_

 _That caught Hank and Justin off guard, the older father didn't want to tell her but he knew sooner or later she'd be asking about her mother. Hank then sat his daughter down and took a seat beside her just as Justin did._

" _Jo you know how I'm a police officer and I take the bad guys to jail". Hank started._

" _Yeah". Jordan says._

" _Well you're mommy was a special type of police officer, she took bad guys to jail too. But one day she got hurt really bad and she died, you're mommy died a hero Jo. She took down more bad guys than I did"._

 _The two men knew explaining death to a seven year old wasn't easy at all._

" _You're mom was the best Jo Jo, she was a hero like dad. She protected a lot of people and us so nobody would ever hurt you". Justin said._

" _Did she love me?"_

" _Of course she did sweetheart, your mother loved you more than anything in the whole world". Hank spoke._

" _There's a picnic at school for mothers and daughter, I don't have a mommy"._

 _It broke the two men's hearts to hear the seven year old say that, Jordan then went up to her room and closed the door._

 _*Back to reality*_

That was one conversation he wasn't ready to have with his daughter. Hank finally arrived back to his house when he got inside everyone had left but Erin who was cleaning.

"You're still here". Hank said.

"Yeah. Someone had to watch Jo and clean up. Where'd you go off to?" Erin replies.

"To see Josh".

"Should I ask how that went?"

"He was part of the cartel that Anna was gonna bring down, he ratted her out so he can stay alive".

"What? You're kidding me".

"He said the cartel thought it was him or Anna, Anna proved herself so they took a crack at Josh. He was tortured for 5 days till he gave up Anna's name".

"I can't believe that son of a bitch gave up his own sister".

"All Josh had to do was keep his damn mouth shut and Anna would still be alive. I was gonna propose to her after her case was over, I wanted to marry her. Jordan could have still had a mother. We talked about having another baby when Jordan got old enough".

"Oh Hank, I'm so so sorry".

Jordan had awoken and went to the bathroom, when she was finished she walked down the stairs to see her father and sister talking.

"Dad, are you ok?" Jordan asked.

The two adults were startled at hearing the teen but calmed down when they saw her coming down.

"I'm fine sweetheart". Hank assured her.

"You ok Jordy?" Erin asked.

"Couldn't sleep, I'm nervous about the custody case".

"Don't worry Jo, you're not going anyway, I'll make sure of it". Hank said.

Once the house was clean and all the dishes were put away Erin headed home for the night, Hank sat down on the couch and Jordan snuggled into his side. He threw an arm around his little girl pulling her close he kissed her temple. They fell asleep on the couch that night.

The next morning

Hank awoke the next morning he looked at his surroundings and saw he was in the living room, he glanced over to see Jordan still fast asleep curled into his side. The older man carefully got up leaving his daughter to rest, Hank went up to clean up and change for work. He was dressed in a long sleeve dark green t shirt, black pants and his boots, he put his badge on his belt buckle.

There was a knock on the front door he went to open it and saw Erin and Jay there holding a brown paper bag and a coffee tray.

"Morning Hank, we thought while you're at work we'd keep an eye on Jo for you". Erin said.

"You guys sure you don't mind? She has to get treatment today". Hank replied.

"We don't mind". Jay spoke.

"Thank you. Dr. Charles will be talking with Jo as she's getting her treatment, when she's finished you can let her eat something small but not a lot or she'll get sick, after she eats she'll want to rest".

"Hank I think we got it from here". Erin chuckled.

"You might wanna check her temperature every hour or so, if it gets too high I got some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom-" He was cut off by Erin and Jay chuckling.

"Hank we got it, I know where everything is. Anything happens you're the first phone call".

"Alright I gotta meet Anna to discuss the custody issue".

"We got it from here boss you should go before you're late". Jay said.

Hank went and got his jacket then kissed Jordan's head and headed out. Erin and Jay walked in the house and shut the door, over n the couch the teen started to stir a little till she woke up. She saw her father was gone which shot panic and worry through her body.

"Dad? Dad?!" Jordan cried out.

Jay had rushed over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jo you're dad just left, he had to go meet the lawyer he'll be back". Jay said.

"Sorry I freaked out like that".

"It's alright, Erin's in the kitchen with coffee and breakfast. You're dad said you had treatment today so once you finish that and getting dressed we'll head out".

"Alright".

Jordan got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where Erin was pulling out breakfast sandwiches from the bag and putting them on plates.

"Morning sis". Jordan spoke.

"Morning Jo, here's some breakfast for ya". Erin replies, handing her a plate.

"Thanks".

After Jordan was finished eating she went up to her room and changed out of her pajamas, she put on one of Justin's shirts, a pair of blue jean shorts, and slipped on her sneakers. She then pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail, the teen grabbed her cell phone and her IPad putting them in her bag. Once she had her stuff together she headed downstairs to see Erin and Jay by the door with their stuff.

"Ready Jo?" Jay spoke.

"Ready". She replied.

The trio headed out to the hospital, Jordan put her headphones in listening to her music. Erin drove while Jay was in the passenger seat, the whole time Jay glanced over at his partner wondering if she's alright.

State's Attorney's Office

Hank arrived to the office to meet Anna, he sat down while he waited Antonio had just gotten off the elevator to see him.

"Hey man". Antonio greets him.

"How's it going". Hank replied.

"Is Jo home?"

"Erin and Jay agreed to watch her, she has treatment today. I came to see Anna about the custody issue".

"I know you went to see Josh last night when you left, what did he say?"

"Long story short he ratted out his sister to the cartel".

"And that son of a bitch think's he's gonna get custody?"

"He ain't taking my little girl from me".

After a few more minutes Anna and Peter got off the elevator, the two saw Hank and Antonio so they went to them.

"Hank how are you today". Peter spoke.

"I'm doing good Peter. Hello Anna". Hank says.

"Hi. So Antonio brought me up to speed on Josh Carter, let's go to my office and talk about this". Anna replied.

"Ok".

The two went to her office, when they got inside Hank sat down and Anna shut the door she then took a seat behind her desk.

"Alright Hank the first thing I wanna say is that Josh's lawyer is gonna bring up everything about you. From going to prison to just now being arrested for assault and battery, if there's anything else I should know now's the time to say". Anna says.

"There's nothing else". Hank spoke.

"Ok like I said Antonio brought me up to speed on Josh, the DUI charges, stalking, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, domestic battery, and domestic violence charges. Also the drug possession, intent to distribute and the warrant for him in Michigan".

"Is there a chance he would get custody? Even after all of that?"

"First, DCFS has to come in and inspect both your homes. Then they'll see if either of you are fit enough to take care of Jordan. But you should know his lawyer will make you look like the bad guy here, you're job is very demanding, Jordan is almost always by herself, you're job puts her in danger. You should get some character witnesses to speak on your behalf".

"Will Jordan be questioned?"

"Possibly".

"I don't think she'll be able to handle being on the stand".

"I understand Hank".

"What should I do?"

"You do what you have to".

Chicago Med

Erin, Jay, and Jordan arrived to the hospital they brought the teen up to the floor for her treatment, Erin signed her in for the day. The nurse brought Jordan to the back and hooked her up to an IV to her hand, after the teen was set up she pulled her IPad out and put her earbuds in and cut her music on.

Erin and Jay were getting coffee, as Will was doing rounds checking on his patients he saw his brother he then went over to the two.

"Hey guys". Will greeted the two.

"Hey man". Jay said, hugging his brother.

"Hi Will". Erin spoke.

"Is Hank here?"

"No, he had to meet with a lawyer. Jordan's uncle, Josh Carter is suing him for full custody".

"You're kidding me".

"I wish I was".

"When's the hearing?"

"A couple days I think". Jay answered.

"I'll see if I can get off to be there".

"Will are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Jo's my family too I wanna be there for her".

Erin smiled a little she was happy that her sister had a huge loving and very caring family. Dr. Charles had seen Erin but not Hank which got him confused, he went over to her just as Will got paged off.

"Hello Erin, Jay how are you". Dr. Charles greeted the partners.

"Hey Dr. Charles". Jay said, shaking his hand.

"How's it going". Erin says.

"Is Hank not here?"

"He's with a lawyer discussing a custody issue so Jay and I decided to keep an eye on Jo".

"Would it be alright if I got talk to Jordan?"

"Of course".

Dr. Charles then went to the room where Jordan was getting her chemo treatment, the teen saw him sit down across from her so she pulled her earbuds out and give a small smile.

"Hi, Dr. Charles". Jordan says.

"Hello Jo, how are you?" Dr. Charles replied.

"I've had better days, my uncle who has never been in my life is suing my dad for custody of me".

"Why do you think he's suing for custody?"

"Because he hates my dad, like literally he hates my dad. He said so. I just don't wanna be taken from my dad or my family".

"I don't think that'll happen, you father will do everything in his power to fight for you".

"Josh was never in my life he popped up once and disappeared until now, I don't want to ever live with him".

"I believe with the family you have you won't be leaving Chicago at all".

"I still haven't opened up about the shooting, I don't know how to tell my dad, Erin, anyone. I just don't know how to tell them, I'm afraid if I do I'll get judged for it".

"Why do you think you'll get judged for it?"

"Because I still feel that it's my fault that guy died, if I hadn't pinned them against each other he might still be alive".

"Can I ask you something Jo?"

"Ok".

"Let's say you haven't turned them against each other, what if that guy died anyway? Would you still feel guilty or ashamed?"

"Not really".

"You shouldn't feel guilty or ashamed, you had to make a choice that saved your life".

After a while Jordan's treatment was finished and a nurse came in and unhooked the IV on her hand, Jay and Erin helped her walk out to the car once they got her settled in the car they got in and drove off. As they were driving Jordan began dozing off, they arrived to Hank's house after a 15 minute drive.

When Erin unstrapped her seatbelt she saw Ms. Jackson standing there with two patrol officers, she looked back to see Jordan in a light sleep so she turned to Jay. "Take Jo inside lock all the doors and call Hank".

"Why". He scanned the perimeter looking for the threat.

"Look who's there". She pointed to Hank's door.

"I'll take her you deal with them".

Jay had gotten out and opened the door and gently shook the teen's shoulder. "Jo time to wake up honey, let's get inside so you can rest".

"5 more minutes Jay". Jordan whined.

"Once we get you inside you can rest all you want".

He helped her get out of the car and walked her to the house, Ms. Jackson along with the patrolmen saw Jay helping Jordan.

"I was wondering where you all were". Ms. Jackson said.

"Listen I don't have time to talk, I need to get Jordan inside so she can rest. She just came back from chemo". Jay quickly explained.

"Well Jordan has to come with me, she's in the custody of DCFS until the custody issue between her father and uncle gets resolved".

"I'm gonna be very clear about one thing, if any of you lay one finger on her I will break your hands".

With that said Jay walked the teen inside and shut the door behind him locking it, he walked Jordan over to the couch lying her down covering her with a blanket.

"Jay". Jordan said weakly.

"What is it sweetheart". He replied.

"Don't let them take me". She then fell asleep.

"Never".

He kissed her forehead then pulled his cell phone out dialing Hank's number. "Boss it's me you need to get back home ASAP. DCFS is here ready to take Jo".

Erin walked up to the social worker with a glare in her eyes, if she could she'd end the three people in front of her. "Can I help you". Her voice was steady and calm for the moment.

"I'm here to take Jordan, she's in the custody of DCFS".

"Jordan isn't going anywhere she just got back from having chemo".

"Detective Lindsay right? I'm just doing my job which is to remove Jordan from a hostile environment".

"And I'm doing my job which is protecting my sister from anyone who wants to hurt her. You're not taking my sister over my dead body and if any of you touch her I will hurt you".

State's Attorney's Office

Hank was finished talking with Anna, he rubbed his head tired of dealing with Josh he wants to be done with him once and for all. Antonio saw his old boss and walked over to him.

"Hey nobody's taking Jo from any of us, we'll dig up everything we can on this guy down to the last pack of gum he bought. I don't care what we have to do". Antonio said.

"Thanks man, I appreciate everything you're doing". Hank replied.

"Jo's my niece ain't nobody hurting her".

Just then Hank's phone began to ring with Jay's number.

-What's up Halstead. Hank answered.

-Boss it's me you need to get back home ASAP. DCFS is here ready to take Jo. Jay replied.

-I'm on my way don't under any circumstance let them take her.

That had caught Antonio's attention as he got up, Hank hung his phone up as he looked at the dark haired man.

"What's going on? Who's trying to take Jo?" Antonio asked urgently.

"DCFS is at my house ready to take her". Hank said.

"Go".

Hank didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the office and out to his car, he sped out of the parking lots using the lights and sirens Hank sped off down the streets. He kept avoiding the cars he was passing, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour. The older man felt his heart racing through his chest as fear was rising up afraid that his daughter was about to be taken from him.

Erin was still talking with the social worker outside, Jay remained inside with Jordan as she slept on the couch. In record time Hank made it to his street, when Erin heard the sirens she smirked knowing who it is.

"Now you all can deal with him". Erin said.

Hank stopped his car the lights still flashing he got out slamming the door marching over to where Ms. Jackson and the two patrolmen were.

"What the hell's going on here". Hank spoke.

"Mr. Voight, I'm Nicole Jackson, DCFS. I'm here for Jordan she's in custody of the state until the issue is resolved". Ms. Jackson replied.

"You're not taking my daughter".

"Mr. Voight I don't have a choice of the matter, I have the paperwork with me".

She pulled out some papers and handed them to Hank, he read them over and looked back at her. "You're still not taking her".

"This can go two ways Mr. Voight, either you release Jordan to me or I'll be forced to use force".

"I'm saying this for the last time you're not taking my daughter".

"Then you leave me no choice".

One of the patrol officers went up to the door knocking on it, Jay heard the knocking but won't go near the door he knew what was happening and he's not about to let his little sister get taken. Jordan woke up when she heard the knocking.

"Jay what's going on? Who's that at the door?" Jordan asked.

"Jo I need you to listen to me very carefully alright". Jay spoke.

That woke the teen up when she heard the urgency in his voice. "Jay what's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, DCFS is outside they're here to take you but me, Erin, or you're dad ain't gonna let that happen".

Jordan took her time getting to her feet since she was still weak and tired from chemo, she wrapped herself around Jay. He could feel the teen shaking in his arms, Jay felt anger surge through his body when his sister got scared it made him wanna cause pain to who did it. Just then the door was opened by the two patrolmen they walked over to Jay who was still holding Jordan.

"Give us the girl, Detective". One patrolmen said.

"Not a chance in hell". Jay spoke.

Jay gently took the teen from his arms and pushed her behind him. "You ain't taking her".

Hank then entered the house he looked over the detective's shoulder to see his little girl's face, it infuriated him to see her like that. "If either of you touch my daughter I will drop you where you stand".

"Dad what's going on? I don't wanna go". Jordan's voice was shaky and unsteady, filled with fear and worry.

"It'll be alright Jo Jo". Hank comforted her.

"Jordan you need to come with us". One patrolmen said.

"The hell she does".

One of the patrolmen went towards Jay and took a hold of Jordan, he gently pulled the teen away from Jay.

"Get off of me! Let me go! Dad please don't let them take me please". Jordan cried out.

"Get your hands off my daughter or I'll break them off". Hank warned.

The patrolmen brought a fighting and struggling Jordan outside as Jay and Hank followed, Erin saw the patrolmen bring her sister outside.

"Let go of her now!" Erin yelled.

Ignoring Erin they brought the teen down the stairs, with all the strength she has Jordan raised her arm and elbowed the patrolmen who had a hold of her. She ran straight to Erin and hugged her tightly.

"Erin please don't let them take me please". Jordan pleaded.

"It'll be alright Jordy, everything will be fine". Erin said gently.

Ms. Jackson walked over and took a hold of Jordan's shoulder, ever since the kidnapping incident Jordan became paranoid about people being behind her. She turned around grabbing the woman by her wrist and twisted it.

"Don't ever touch me again". Jordan seethed.

The teen let go of her and the woman took a hold of Jordan's wrist as she walked her away from Erin. The team had arrived to see the teen being hauled away.

"Hey what the hell is going on here". Alvin spoke.

"DCFS is taking Jo". Erin answered.

"The hell they are". Kevin said.

Hank ran out of his house and saw the woman putting his little girl in the back of her car he then ran over to her.

"Get her out of that car right now, she's in no condition to leave". Hank said.

"Dad please don't let her take me please. Dad please". Jordan said, pounding on the window.

"It's only until the custody issue is resolved Mr. Voight, it's only a couple of days". Jackson said.

Hank saw his little girl in the window as she put her hand up. "Dad please please don't let them take me".

He put his hand on the cool glass and looked down at her. "I'll get you back I promise. Just remember I'll always come for you. Always".

The car then pulled away just as Hank clenched his fist together tightly, he wiped his eyes from the oncoming tears. He couldn't believe that his little girl was once again ripped away from him.

"We'll get her back Hank I promise". Alvin said.

"I know we will". Hank replies.

In the car Jordan was pissed, she was tired and weak but just plained pissed. She wasn't pissed at her father or Jay and Erin, no she was pissed at Josh for causing all this. It was his fault that she was in the middle of a fight. Ms. Jackson looked back at Jordan then back to the road.

"Jordan I know you're upset now but it's just for a couple of days". Ms. Jackson spoke.

"It's Jo". Jordan replied.

"Alright Jo, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself".

"My dad's a police Sergeant, my family are cops, firefighters and doctors, I have a deadbeat uncle who's never been in my life until now, my mom died when I was a baby. My brother was murdered almost 6 months ago, my sister in law took my nephew and moved to Arizona. I play basketball and soccer, I run track, I'm going out for softball, and I have leukemia".

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick and I'm sorry about your mom and brother".

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a group home for teenage girls".

"Great. Can I at least call my dad?"

"No contact with anybody over the next couple days".

"What happens if I get rushed to the hospital? You guys gonna call my dad?"

"We will but only if it comes to that".

"I'm sorry about your wrist, I get paranoid about people sneaking up behind me".

"It's alright, I've had worse".

They arrived to the house and Jordan took her time getting out, they went inside. Ms. Jackson walked the teen inside till a woman in her early 50s, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, she wore a pink tank top and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Ms. Jackson, how are you. This must be Jordan". The woman said.

"I prefer Jo ma'am". Jordan replied.

"So polite".

"Mary this is Jordan Voight she's gonna be here for a couple days". Ms. Jackson said.

"Come on Jo I'll show you to you're room".

"Ok".

Mary took Jordan upstairs there were many bedrooms, Mary opened a door to one of the rooms. They went inside, the walls were painted a sky blue color, a twin sized bed was in the middle of the room. There was a tall book case filled with many different books. There was a tv and a computer in the room as well.

"Alright Jo this is your room where you'll be staying, my room is down the hall to the right. The bathroom is downstairs first door on the right, we have some clothes in the closet. If you want to take a shower there are towels and shower stuff in the closet downstairs. You will have a couple chores to do and then we have group therapy. Curfew is 11, if you can't sleep you may watch tv in your room but keep the volume down, you may use the computer for a few hours everyday you're here". Mary spoke.

"Thank you ma'am". Jordan says politely.

"The other girls aren't here right now so why don't we go down to the kitchen and I'll make some lunch".

"That sounds good".

The two went down to the kitchen, Jordan sat down while Mary started cooking. The teen already felt home sick, she didn't want to be here at this group home she wanted to be at her real home with her father, Erin, surrounded by her family. She wanted Justin to be alive, she wanted to be with her brother, sister in law and nephew. Most of all she wanted her mother around that's what she wanted her whole life.

"So Jo, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself". Mary says, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um well I'm 15, I live with my dad he's a police Sergeant of the 21st District, my mom died when I was a baby, my family are cops, firefighters, and doctors. My older brother, Justin he...he died about 6 months ago my sister in law took my nephew and moved to Arizona. I play basketball and soccer, I run track, I'm thinking about going out for softball, and I have leukemia. I just had a treatment today". Jordan said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that you're sick and I'm terribly sorry to hear about your mother and brother. Were you and your brother close?"

"We were close as we can be, I worshipped my brother. He taught me how to fight, he taught me just so much. When he would pick me up from school he'd take me to the park, to get ice cream, anything I wanted".

"Sounds like you had a great brother".

"Justin was the best brother I could have asked for".

"Now you're dad he's a police Sergeant".

"Yeah, he runs the Intelligence Unit over at the 21st. His name is Hank Voight".

"I'm sorry did you say Hank Voight?"

"Yeah".

"I didn't know Hank had a little girl, I only knew he had a son".

"You know my dad?"

"Of course he helped me out years ago, I'll never forget it".

"May I ask what happened".

"My ex husband was a real bastard, excuse my language. He was a real drunk you're father answered calls at my place so much when he heard the address he came right over. You're father is a very brave man Jo, he was able to get him to sign the divorce papers and leave Chicago for good. I lost contact with him over the years".

"He's still the same very over protective man he's always been".

"He still works with oh what's his name it begins with an A".

"Alvin Olinsky?"

"Yes, Alvin. They still work together".

"They do in fact they work in the same unit".

"I probably bet between Hank, Alvin, and you're father's team no boys dared to ask you out".

"Two boys asked me out, the first time his name was Michael my dad and brother full blown interrogated him it was like watching him at work. But things didn't work out between Michael and I, after a couple of months I don't know what happened he just changed into a completely different person. He started hitting me and beating me, but he only did it in places where bruises wouldn't be seen, one morning I was covering up a black eye and Justin walked in and saw me covering it up, I told him everything and begged for him not to tell my dad if he had found out he would have went to jail. I was just so scared to tell anyone because Michael said he'd kill me if I said anything. Now the other one Derek, I was nervous about dating again because of Michael so we started out as friends then we became a couple but that didn't work because a few weeks ago I was shot and I had found out that he was spying on me for his cousin".

"Oh honey I am so sorry".

"My dad said I will not date again until I'm forty".

Mary was finished cooking and set a plate in front of Jordan it was a grilled chicken sandwich and french fries, she opened the fridge pulling out two cans of soda placing them on the table.

"So how do you get along with your father's team? You mentioned that they were your family along with firefighters and doctors".

"Well the guys, Jay, Adam, Kevin, and Mouse are the protective big brothers. The girls, Erin and Kim are the older sisters. I've known Erin my whole life so she's practically my sister. Now as for the firefighters I hang around Firehouse 51 a lot when my dad works late, been hanging around there since I was about 11. For the doctors I know a few of them over at Med, one of the doctors, Will Halstead his brother Jay works under my dad. Natalie Manning I've been seeing her off and on since I was little. I have a pretty big family, we may not be blood related but they are my family. They're always there for me when and if I need them".

"Sounds like you have an amazing family".

"That I do".

"Jo I don't mean to pry but how come you were taken from your father?"

"My deadbeat uncle who was never in my life decided to pop in a few weeks ago and is now suing my dad for custody".

"That must be so awful".

"It is, he had my dad arrested for something bogus".

"I'm sure you're father is doing everything he can to get you back".

Meanwhile

Hank was at home he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode, the team was still at his house talking about the case. The older man stormed upstairs everyone flinched when he heard a door slam

"This is my fault I shouldn't have let them take Jo". Jay said.

"It's not your fault Jay, you did everything you could". Adam spoke.

Erin wanted to go check on her father figure she knew he must have been an emotional wreck after watching his little girl get ripped away from him. She checked his room and he wasn't there, he wasn't in Justin's room either, when she found him he was in Jordan's room sitting on her bed looking at a picture in his hand.

"Hank, you ok?" Erin asked.

"I should have gotten her out of the car, I should have fought to get her out". Hank replies, not looking up.

"What if you had gotten arrested again?"

"I wouldn't care at least I'd still have Jo".

"It's only for a couple days then once you get custody back, Jordan will never be taken from you again".

"First Justin and now Jordan?"

"Hey Jordan's coming back home with you, with all of us".

"It's gonna be a very long couple days".

Hank was right the next couple days were long and hard, when he was home it was hard when he would go by Jordan's room and she wasn't there. It killed him on the inside to not have his little girl with him, without her he was empty on the inside the same way he felt when Justin died.

The morning of the custody hearing he dressed in a black suit and blue tie, Erin showed up at his house so he wouldn't be alone riding to the court house. She wore a purple blouse, a black blazer, black dress pants and her heels. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore light makeup.

"Today we're getting Jordan back, you have a strong case and have a lot of people to back you up". Erin said.

"That's all I want today is to get my little girl back". Hank replied.

"Well let's go get her".

The two headed out to the courthouse where they met Anna, when they got inside they were stunned by who they saw. It was the whole Intelligence unit, Trudy and Mouch, Laura and the kids, Antonio, the Firehouse 51 crew, Alvin's wife Meredith and Lexi. Will, Natalie, Maggie, and Sharon showed up.

"Wow, Jo sure has a pretty big family". Erin said.

"That she definitely does". Hank agreed.

Kelly glanced over to see the two as they just stood there stunned for a moment, he wore his dress blues as he held his cap walking over.

"Kelly what is all this? How'd you guys know it was today?" Erin asked.

"Antonio told Gabby she told Matt and well he told the rest of us, Jordan will always have a family at 51 anytime". Kelly said.

"I appreciate that Kelly". Hank said, shaking his hand.

"Hank were about to start we should head inside now". Anna said.

Everyone headed inside and sat down filling up almost half of the seats. Anna and Hank sat on the table to the left while Josh and his lawyer Mr. Taylor sat on the right. When Josh glanced back to see everyone there for Jordan he couldn't believe his eyes, he shrunk a little when everyone was glaring over at him wanting to jump over and 'talk' to him.

Just then the judge came in "All rise for the honorable Judge Grady".

The judge then sat down and picked up the folder. "You all may be seated. Now today we are here to determine custody for Jordan Lynn Voight. Who had custody of her before this took place". He spoke.

"I had custody you're honor, Jordan's been in my custody since she was an infant". Hank said.

"Mr. Carter why did you wait all these years to try and get custody?"

"Because I thought I could trust Hank with my niece but a few weeks ago she was shot and almost killed then I knew she wouldn't be safe with him". Josh answered.

"You're honor, Hank Voight is a caring and loving father he puts his daughter before anything else in his life. He puts his daughter first before his job. He'll risk his own life for her. Yes his job as a Police Sergeant is dangerous but before he goes out into the field he always makes sure his daughter is with someone, he'd never intentionally risk her life. As you see before you he has strong ties with the community. Why take away the only parent Jordan has? She's been with her father since she was an infant. He was there when she was sick, when she had nightmares, when she was in the hospital. Where was Mr. Carter? Nobody knew. When his daughter was in the hospital getting surgery he never left, when she was recovering he was right by her side, when she had to get her chemotherapy treatment he was there right by her side. The only reason that Mr. Carter wants custody is because of his hatred towards Mr. Voight. Hank Voight is the only parent Jordan has ever had, her mother died when she was an infant and the only parent she ever had was her father. Jordan not only has her father to stand by her by she has the support of the Intelligence team, the Firehouse 51 team, and even doctors from Chicago Med, this girl has a big family that loves, cares, and supports her in times like this. So why take all of that away from her?". Anna spoke.

"Yes Mr. Voight does have strong ties to the community, he runs the Intelligence unit over at District 21. Everybody knows that a police officer's job is long and demanding, so when he leaves out for a case Jordan is either alone or with someone else, she should be with someone who can care for her, who loves her and protects her, she should be in a home with someone there not in a place where she goes home and nobody's there. A few weeks ago Jordan was shot and almost killed, why? Because of her father's job, his job caused his daughter to get shot, his job was the cause of her going to the hospital. His job puts her life at risk everyday. Whereas Mr. Carter, he's a construction worker who works reasonable hours and can provide for Jordan. His job would never put her in danger, his job won't put her life at risk, Jordan will be in a stable environment, she will be in a home with someone who loves her and cares for her". Mr. Taylor said.

"Can the people call their first witness". Grady said.

"You're honor the people call Detective Erin Lindsay to the stand". Anna said.

Erin got up from her seat going to the stand, she was nervous but kept her cool once she was sworn in Anna had gotten up from her seat.

"Detective Lindsay, can you tell how you met Hank Voight". Anna started.

"When I was 14 I was addicted to drugs and I became his CI, he and his wife took me in when I was 15. He got me clean, in school, help me get my life straightened out. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him". Erin answered.

"So he treated you like his own child".

"Yes".

"When did you meet Jordan?"

"I met Jordan when she was 2 and a half".

"Over the years have you ever seen Hank mistreat, abuse, or even neglect Jordan?"

"Absolutely not, he's the best father Jordan has ever had".

"Who does Jordan stay with if you all get a case?"

"She'll stay with her godmother Trudy Platt at the station or she'll go to Firehouse 51 until Hank picks her up".

"You're close with Jordan aren't you".

"Yes, she's my sister".

"Do you think Hank is a good father?"

"Yes. He would be there if Jordan got sick, hurt, if she was upset. Hank is a caring and loving father".

"Thank you Detective".

Anna then went to sit down just as Josh's lawyer got up. "Detective you just said you and Jordan were close".

"That's right".

"So you would know if something were bothering her right".

"Right".

"Did you ever see Mr. Voight hit Jordan?"

"He never in his life raised a hand to her".

"Has he ever mentally abused her?"

"No because she has an open and honest relationship with me".

"When she stays by herself, where does she go?"

"Either her house, my apartment, or Firehouse 51".

"A few weeks ago when Jordan was shot, where were you all?"

"At the District we had just finished a case and doing the paperwork".

"So Jordan was walking by herself".

"Yes".

"Detective how would you describe Hank Voight as a person".

"He's strong, rough, intimidating, bold, fearless, a fighter".

"Is it true that Mr. Voight went to prison for being a dirty cop?"

"Yes".

"And who did Jordan stay with during that time period".

"With me".

"Do you believe Hank Voight is a good and stable father?"

"Absolutely".

Josh's lawyer went to sit down while Grady dismissed Erin from the stand and Alvin was called next, once he was sworn in Josh's lawyer began questioning him.

"Detective Olinsky how long have you known Mr. Voight?"

"Going on 25 years".

"What is your relationship to his daughter?"

"I'm her godfather".

"Have you ever once seen him strike Jordan?"

"Never".

"Was he neglectful to her?"

"No. He put her before anything else".

"How would you describe Jordan's relationship with her father?"

"She loves her father more than anything, they have an open honest relationship. She's daddy's little girl".

"Does he tend to bring his work home?"

"No he doesn't, he keeps his work life and personal life separate".

Once Josh's lawyer was finished he went and sat down just as Anna got up smoothing her skirt some then walked over to question Alvin.

"Detective Olinsky, when did you first meet Jordan?" Anna asked.

"I met her a few days after she was born". Alvin asked.

"You watched Jordan grow up, was she a happy child?"

"She was the happiest little girl I knew".

"Is she happy now".

"Yes".

"As a father yourself, do you believe Hank is a good father?"

"Absolutely, he could be doing something one minute but as soon as Jordan needed something or something happened he'd stopped what he was doing and tended to her".

"When Jordan was diagnosed with leukemia, where was Mr. Voight?"

"Right by her side".

"Who took her to the treatment?"

"Hank".

"Where was Mr. Carter in all of this?"

"He wasn't around, he was up in Michigan".

"When did he show up?"

"A few weeks ago at the hospital after Jordan had surgery".

"Do you know what was said between Mr. Carter and Mr. Voight?"

"Mr. Carter told Hank that he was suing for custody and that once he got full custody he'd never see Jordan again".

Alvin was dismissed from the stand and Antonio was called, he was sworn in and Anna went to question him first.

"Inspector Dawson, what's your relationship with Jordan?" Anna asked.

"I consider her my niece". Antonio replied.

"Have you ever seen Mr. Voight mistreat his daughter?"

"Never".

"Has Jordan ever stayed with you while Hank was working?"

"A few times yes".

"During that time have you noticed a change in Jordan?"

"No, she's a happy outgoing person".

Once Anna was finished Josh's lawyer got up from his seat.

"Inspector Dawson, when you first arrested Mr. Voight were you aware he had a daughter?"

"I didn't all I knew is that he had a son, I found out about her after he got sent away". Antonio replied.

"How many times has Mr. Voight been arrested?"

"About 3 times".

"Should someone who's been arrested be allowed to have custody of a child?"

"It would depend on the charges".

That just gave Anna an idea, Antonio was dismissed from the stand.

"Your honor I'd like to call Mr. Carter to the stand". Anna said.

Josh got up from his chair going to the stand and got sworn in, Anna then picked up a file and scanned over it.

"Mr. Carter have you ever been arrested?" Anna asked.

"Yes". Jos answered.

That caused everyone to glare over at him.

"What were arrested for exactly?"

"DUI charges, a couple for stalking, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, domestic battery, and domestic violence charges".

"Who was it you were stalking?"

"An ex girlfriend, I tried to work things out with her but she didn't want to".

"Can you explain the battery and assault charges?"

"I was drunk at a bar and things got of hand".

"And now the domestic violence charges".

"Me and an old girlfriend got into a few fights".

"Your honor is this going somewhere". Josh's lawyer said.

"Is it Ms. Valdez?"

"Actually yes your honor. Mr. Carter let's say you did get custody today would you ever harm your niece?"

"No way".

"Why wait 15 years to fight for custody?"

"As I said before I thought I could trust Hank with my niece's safety and what transpired a few weeks ago showed me that he isn't fit enough to care for my niece".

"How'd you find out about Jordan?"

"I was in Michigan and I decided to come down here for business then I was gonna go back but a few weeks ago as I was coming into town one of my people called me to tell me Jordan was in the hospital after getting shot".

"So you have people stalk you're niece?"

"Not stalk just watch her for me".

"Mr. Carter can you explain to the court why you're a prime suspect in your sister's murder?"

"Objection! Cause for speculation!" Josh's lawyer yelled.

"Your honor I'm just pointing out that if he's a suspect in a murder who's to say this could happen again".

"I'll allow it, answer the question Mr. Carter".

"15 years ago my older sister Anna, was an agent for the FBI. Her then assignment was to bring down a highly known drug cartel and I was apart of that cartel. The second I saw her I pulled her to the side and told her to leave and not come back, she shouldn't have been there. The head of the cartel thought there was a snitch in the crew he thought it was either me or Anna because we had always snuck off and talked. He thought it was Anna and he wanted her to prove she wasn't so she shot one of her own people who was also undercover, they then thought it was me. I was tortured for 5 straight days I thought I was in hell, on the fifth day I couldn't take much more and I sold my sister out".

"You just admitted you sold your own sister out, would you do that to Jordan?"

"No. It was either talk or be killed. I told Anna repeatedly to forget the case and leave".

"Why is that".

"She had Jordan to think about she shouldn't have been chasing cartels anymore".

"What happened after you sold your sister out?"

"The head of the cartel went to one of her safe houses she was staying at I followed and begged for him not to kill her and he just shot her. I ran to my sister as she was gasping for air, her final words she told me was to tell Jordan that she loved her and she was gone".

"Have you once visited you're niece?"

"Yes, once when she was eight".

"What took place during that visit".

"I went to Hank's house, his son Justin was watching her while he was at work. Justin didn't like that I showed up when Hank wasn't there. He was in the kitchen making lunch and Jordan was watching tv, I gave her a stuffed animal".

"Did you say anything to her?"

"Yes. I told her once she was old enough I'd take her away from Chicago we'd go some place nice, I'd take her from her father, brother, and Erin".

"So you thought it was ok for you to tell a then eight year old you were gonna take her from her family".

"Yes".

Once Anna finished with Josh, his lawyer had no questions for him. Hank was then called to the stand by Josh's lawyer.

"Mr. Voight do you love your daughter?"

"I love my daughter more than my own life".

"You'd do anything to protect her?"

"Yes".

"So the other day when you're daughter was in the hospital is it true during an altercation between you and Mr. Carter you began to get physical".

"Yes, he had my daughter so frightened she had a panic attack and was rushed to the hospital".

"Were there any other times you got physical with Mr. Carter?"

"Yes. The other day when I found out on a case my daughter called me scared that Josh showed up at the District where I work. He wouldn't leave until he saw her I rushed back there and told him to drop the suit, I admit things got out of hand. I was doing what any other father would do".

Once Josh's lawyer was finished Anna had gotten up to question Hank.

"Mr. Voight did you know about Josh's visit from seven year ago". Anna asked.

"Yes". Hank answered.

"How'd you find out?"

"My son Justin, he texted me to meet them at the park. While Jordan was playing Justin told me what happened at the house, he told me that Josh showed up and told me what he said".

"How long have you known?"

"I've known all these years, Jordan was scared to tell me so I never mentioned it".

"Have you ever mistreated, abused or neglected your daughter?"

"No. I never even raised a hand to her".

"Would you ever hurt your daughter?"

"No, I love my daughter more than life itself. She's all I got in this world, after my son died I swore to myself I never in my life let anything happen to my daughter. Jordan means the world to me and that'll never change".

Hank was then dismissed from the stand.

"You're honor the defense would like to call Jordan Voight to the stand". Josh's lawyer said.

One of the court officers brought Jordan out bringing her to the stand and was sworn in. Her eyes were wide when she saw everyone in the courtroom and they were there for her.

"Hi Jordan". Josh's lawyer greeted.

"Hi, please call me Jo". Jordan replied.

"Alright Jo, do you love your uncle?"

"No I barely know him, he showed up once and disappeared".

"When he showed up the other day at your house, did you say anything to him".

"Yes I did".

"What was it you said".

"I said that he's a selfish low down sorry excuse for a human being, he has never been in my life but once then disappeared for 7 years. Josh have never cared or loved me the only reason he's suing for custody is the fact that he hates my dad. So he can save all that fake ass bullshit for someone else and shove it all up his ass and go back to wherever the hell he came from and stay there. Never come back because you will never get custody and I will never in my life live with you. I maybe sick but I can and will kick your ass".

"Did you mean all that?"

"Yes because it's true, that's the only reason he wants custody is because he hates my father".

"Has your father done anything to mistreat you?"

"No he hasn't".

"Has your father ever struck you?"

"No, my father hasn't hit me a day in my life".

"Do you lie for your father".

"No".

"How do you feel when you're father has to work long hours?"

"I manage, sometimes if I don't wanna be home alone I'll go to a friend's house or hang out at Firehouse 51".

"Do you ever wish your father had a different job?"

"No, he does what he loves. He protects this city, he protects me. I know the sacrifices he makes so he can go out and make this city a better place for everyone. I know from the time he puts on his badge he's going out into the streets of Chicago and takes down whatever threat is out there, his job is never ending because at the end of the day he may be done protecting Chicago but he does everything he can to protect me. I don't care what lengths he has to go too to protect me he'll do it".

Once Josh's lawyer was finished Anna had gotten up.

"Jo, would you trade your father for anyone else?" Anna asked.

"No way, my dad's the best father in the world". Jordan replied.

"What stuff do you like to do with your dad?"

"He shows me different fighting moves, we watch tv together, we go out. He comes to all my basketball and soccer games, he comes to my track meets. My dad is a good father. He's there for me when I was sick, he was there when I broke my arm, he was there for everything".

Jordan was then dismissed from the stands and it was time for the verdict, Jordan stood with the court officer her heart was racing in his chest. Everyone was beginning to feel nervous, it was the moment of truth. Hank felt his heart rate pick up he wanted his little girl to go back home where she belongs.

"After hearing everyone's testimonies I came to the decision. I hereby award full and sole custody of Jordan Lynn Voight to…...her father Hank Voight. Court is adjourned".

Jordan ran over and crashed into her father's arm, Hank wrapped his arms around his baby girl holding onto her tightly. "I told you sweetheart I wasn't letting anybody take you from me".

"I'm just glad we don't have to deal with him anymore". Jordan said.

Jordan then hugged the rest of her family, Hermann decided to have a celebration party at Molly's and everyone went. As everyone was outside and Josh was walking down the steps of the courthouse two federal agents walked up to him.

"Joshua Carter". One of them said.

"Yes". Josh said.

"You're under arrest for the murder of federal agent Anna Carter, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them".

"Yes".

Hank then left Jordan with Erin going over to the agents who held Josh. "I'd told you that you would pay for everything you did".

"Hank I'm so so sorry for everything".

"Yeah I bet you are".

Watching Josh get hauled away by the two agents put a smile on Hank's face, Jordan then walked over and hugged him.

"I'm glad they let you keep custody dad".

"I am too sweetheart, but remember this nobody'll ever take you from me ever again".

"Let's go celebrate with our family".

Hank was even happier that his little girl was going back home with him and not with Josh, what made him really happy is the fact that he never has to deal with Josh again. He was gonna enjoy some time with his little girl before having her to testify in court again.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the whole Josh situation is over Jordan has to prepare for the trial about the men who kidnapped her. The first couple nights she woke up in cold sweat, the teen was afraid to go back to sleep so she quietly shut her door and put her tv on. Jordan would sit alone in her room she would flip through the channels till she settled on some show. She wouldn't pay attention to it, she had butterflies in her stomach as she was nervous about going to court again.

One morning when she had stayed up during the night she was so tired the teen could barely stay awake, she walked down stairs and saw her father wasn't up just yet. Jordan started some coffee and began cooking, after the food was made she saw her father coming down the stairs. Hank was dressed in a plaid long sleeve shirt, jeans, and his boots, he was fixing the buttons on the sleeves. He had his badge on his buckle and the holster and gun on the side.

"Morning dad". Jordan said tiredly.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank said.

Hank then eyes his daughter, he saw the dark circles forming under her eyes and knew she wasn't sleeping again. "Jo Jo you should go upstairs and get some rest, you need it".

"I'm fine dad".

"Sweetheart you need sleep, I'll get someone to keep an eye on you".

"Dad I promise I'm alright, I'm gonna get my stuff and we can go".

The teen went up to her room to grab her stuff, Jordan sat down on her bed and began putting some stuff in her bag to keep her occupied. She was so tired her eyes were drooping closed but she kept waking up the teen laid back on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute till and soon she was fast asleep.

Hank went up to check on his daughter when she didn't come down, when he opened the door to her room he saw that Jordan was fast asleep. It pained him to see his daughter wasn't sleeping again, he then went downstairs and picked his phone up calling someone.

"Hey I need a favor". Hank said into the phone.

After a few minutes there was a knock on his door he went and opened it to see Ruzek there.

"Hey boss you needed a favor". Adam said.

"Yeah. Jordan's hasn't been sleeping well the past few nights so she's asleep now, when she gets up there's some left overs in the fridge. If anythings happens you have my number on speed dial and she is not for any reason to leave your sight. See if she'll talk to you, she won't open up to me".

"You got it".

"I think Antonio said he was gonna talk to Jo about what happened I'll call him and tell him to come here".

"Got it boss".

Hank left his house and Adam sat down on the couch turning on the tv, he kept his ear out in case Jordan woke up.

As Hank was driving to the District he couldn't help but think he shouldn't have left his daughter but they had to clear Jacobs murder and do the paperwork on it. He then thought about his little girl testifying, he didn't want her to be in the same room as those bastards. Hank arrived to the District and walked in he went up to the squad, when he got to the top of the stairs Erin looked over and didn't see her sister with Hank.

"Hey where's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She's at home resting". Hank replied.

"Is she ok?" Alvin asked.

"Jordan hasn't been sleeping well the past couple nights, she's nervous about testifying against those bastard".

"I wouldn't blame her". Jay said.

"Where are we with Jacobs murder?" Hank changing the subject.

"Single gunshot to the chest, died quickly". Kevin spoke.

"You'll get pissed at me for saying this but we need Jo to tell us what happened". Jay says.

"Not happening".

"Hank he's right, Jo's the only one who can tell us what happened. She may not have seen what happened but she heard it". Erin said, backing up her partner.

"When she wakes up I'll get Ruzek to bring her down here".

Hank's house

Adam was bored there was nothing on tv to watch, he couldn't leave the house without Jordan, there was nothing to do. Jordan was up in her room she was tossing and turning in her sleep as nightmares were plaguing her dream.

"No...please no….don't hurt me….my dad..will give..you what..you want...don't shoot me... **No**!" Jordan cried.

When Adam heard the teen cry out from her room he bolted from the couch up to her room, he had drew his gun out going to her room. Being a cop he knew to expect the unexpected. He opened the door to Jordan's room and saw nobody as he scanned the room looking for the threat, Adam put the gun back in the holster and made his way over to the teen who was thrashing in her bed.

"Jo, hey wake up sweetheart wake up it's a dream. It's all a dream sweetheart, it's ok you're ok. Wake up Jo wake up sweetheart". Adam says, gently shaking her shoulders.

Jordan awoke with a start as she looked around frantically, her heart racing in her chest. She saw Adam right there as she began to slowly calm down.

"You're alright Jo, you're safe nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm here. Everything's alright Jo".

The teen leaned and hugged Adam, he hugged the teen. Adam felt his blood boil when he saw his surrogate little sister in so much emotional pain it made him wanna go to the prison with Hank and kill all the bastards.

"Sorry for scaring you like that Adam". Jordan said, after a few minutes.

"It's ok Jo". Adam replied.

The two went downstairs and Jordan heated up some leftover, Jordan was picking at her food it was still messing with her. She decided to open up.

"Adam if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell my dad. I will". Jordan spoke.

"Yeah sweetie what is it". Adam answered, wiping his mouth.

"W-when I was in the basement I had to do something I thought would help save me but it backfired on me".

"Take your time Jo".

"The two guys would come check on me to feed me and give me water to make sure I didn't starve or dehydrate. I told them stuff to pin them against each other".

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them how the other was gonna take all the money and skip town with it. Adam I swear I didn't think that he was gonna kill that guy, was it my fault? Did I cause that guy to die? I pinned them against each other and now that guy is dead".

"Hey hey Jo, Jacobs death wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen alright, Jo you thought what you were doing was gonna help you. What happened in that house wasn't in any way you're fault sweetheart".

"I just feel if I hadn't pinned them against each other that guy would be alive".

"Jo you did what you thought was right, nobody is gonna blame you for his death".

"I've been afraid to say anything because if I told you guys you would treat me differently".

"We would never treat you any differently Jo".

There was a knock on the door so Jordan got up and went to answer it, when she opened the door his face fell into shock and anger. Derek was at the door.

"What in the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Jordan seethed.

"I wanted to come by and see you". Derek replied.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? What part of I never want to see you again didn't you understand".

"Jo please hear me out".

"Why? So I can hear more of your bullshit, I rather not".

"I didn't want to do it Jo but Charlie blackmailed me, he was gonna kill me and my parents".

"What about me Derek? He shot me and had two of his goons kidnap me and hold me hostage. I almost died! Twice! Did I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you did I loved you".

"Yeah I bet you did. Do you know what it's like to be tied up in a basement not knowing if you're gonna die or not? I heard a guy get killed. I can't sleep without seeing or even hearing about what happened. You could have told somebody but no you're loyalty lied with him and because of that I got shot. Derek you should leave now".

"I'm not going anywhere until we work this out".

"What's there to work out Derek? What? You lied to me for months, you spied on me for months, what if I did die?"

"I know I should have said something and I'm really really sorry for everything that happened".

"Derek get off my porch before I knock the holy hell outta you".

Adam then went over to the door to see Jordan and Derek talking, he got fired up when he saw the teen boy talking with his sister.

"You got a lot of balls coming here Derek". Adam said, from behind Jordan.

"Adam I got this". Jordan assured the detective. She then turned to her ex. "Derek just go I never want to see you again. Just go and stay away from me".

"If that's how you feel Jo". Derek said.

"That's exactly how I feel".

The teen boy left just as Jordan shut the door and rubbed her temples. "Will this drama ever stop in my life?"

"Gotta give it time Jo". Adam said.

There was another knock on the door which made Jordan angry. "Derek I said leave me alone". She opened the door to see Antonio. "Sorry Antonio, I thought you were Derek".

"Derek was here? When?" Antonio asked.

"A couple minutes ago but he left, come in".

Adam bro hugged the Investigator they all went to the living room, Jordan had a feeling on why Antonio was there.

"Jo I think you know that the State's Attorney is prosecuting the people that kidnapped you. Could you tell me what happened after the car accident we just wanna get a timeline on what happened". Antonio said.

"Two guys came around to my side and dragged me out of the car, I wanted to fight them but I was so tired and weak. They put me in their car and drove away. We got to a house I told them I was sick but they didn't care. I must have blacked out because I woke up in the basement on a dirty mattress, I checked to see if they took my phone. I was able to call Erin but my phone ended up dying".

"Did they ever check on you?"

"Yeah, the first time they were videotaping me I think it was for my dad. Then they took turns coming to see me, they'd bring me granola bars and water so I wouldn't starve or dehydrate".

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Yeah. As long as my dad gives them what they want they'll let me go. Then I said stuff to them".

"What did you tell them?"

"I said how the other was gonna take all the money and skip town with it".

"Alright Jo, what happened when Parker shot Jacobs?"

"I heard the door open and they were talking next thing I hear is a bang, then the basement door was opened he was dragging the body down the stairs. I heard him moving something around he took the mask off my head and looked me in the eyes. He said as long as my dad gives him what he wants he'll let me go, he might not let me go. The mask was put back on my head and he left out of the basement door".

"Do you know how long you were in the basement?"

"About a day, day and a half I think".

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

"I tried to escape".

"How'd you try to escape?".

"I said I had to go to the bathroom so he cut the tape on my ankles I got up from the chair and picked up a tire iron and hit him over the head, I ran up the steps before the other guy stopped me".

"That's all Jo, thanks".

"Antonio now that I talked about that guy's death, do you think it's my fault he died?"

The two men looked at each other and back at the teen. "No Jo, his death wasn't your fault".

"I feel a little better after getting that off my shoulders. You'll be there when I have to testify?"

"I'll be there so will everyone else".

"Thanks Antonio".

"No problem kiddo, I gotta head out now get back to the office. Anytime you wanna learn new boxing moves you know where to find me".

"Thanks again".

"Thanks bro". Adam said.

Antonio hugged the teen and bro hugged Adam, once he had left Jordan turned to face her surrogate brother. "Adam do you mind taking me somewhere? I need some air".

"Sure Jo, where do you wanna go?"

The two left the house and headed to the cemetery where Justin's buried. Jordan walked down the rows of headstones till she found her brother's. Adam stood by as he watched the teen sit down in front of her brother's headstone. Jordan traced her fingers over the headstone, she hadn't been to see the grave since Justin was buried. The headstone read.

 _Justin Voight_

 _June 11, 1986- May 25 2016_

 _Beloved father, husband, son and brother, to all._

"H-hey big brother, I miss you Justin. I miss you so much. I wish you were here with us right now, Josh tried to sue dad for custody but of course dad won. Now I gotta testify in court about what happened, I'm still scared Justin I don't think I can face those guys again but I have too. I need you Justin, dad needs you, Olive and Daniel needs you, we all need you. I'm trying so hard big bro, I try everyday to move on but I the flashbacks never stop. At a time like this you would tell me I can do this because I'm strong, brave, fearless, and a fight just like you and dad". Jordan says to the grave.

The teen touched the headstone, her fingers traced over the letters and numbers. She felt her heart ache with pain, Justin's birthday was approaching and it would be the first one that he wouldn't be there to celebrate.

"I'll see you on your birthday bro I gotta go, I know deep down you'll be with me when I go to court and put those bastards away. I love you big brother".

She brought two of her fingers to her lips then touched the headstone, the teen walked over to Adam who had just gotten off his phone.

"You ok now Jo?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Adam I wanted to say thank you". Jordan said.

"May I ask what for?"

"For being with me today, bringing me here to see Justin's grave. I always wanna ask my dad to come but I don't know how he'll feel. Also for listening I've been afraid to open up about what happened, now that I have it's like a weight lifted off my shoulders".

"Anytime sis. You're dad wants us to go down to the District".

"Alright. Do you think we can make one more stop before heading to the District?"

"Yeah sure".

The two got in the car and headed to Firehouse 51, when they pulled up Gabby and Brett saw the car pulling up the two women then got everyone else. Jordan had got out of the car going up to the group.

"Hey Jo, everything ok?" Casey says.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me at the custody hearing. It meant a lot to me". Jordan replies.

"Anything for you Jo, you're family to us and we look out for family". Kelly said.

"I appreciate that Kelly".

After a few more minutes Jordan hugged everyone there, she headed back to the car and Adam drove off heading to the District. The two finally arrive as they were going in Adam kept his guard up for any potential threats once they entered the District they headed up to the squad. Hank was in his office when he saw his detective with his daughter he left his office.

"Jo can I talk to you for a minute sweetheart". Hank said, from his office doorway.

"Sure dad". Jordan replied.

The teen went to her father's office and sat down. "So what's going on?"

"Jo we need you to say what happened when Drew Jacobs was killed".

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I know you don't want to but it's part of the case".

"Alright I'll do it".

She then headed to the lounge and waited, since Hank couldn't question her so Jay decided to do it.

"Alright Jo, can you tell me what happened the night Drew Jacobs was killed?" Jay asked.

"I was in the basement tied to the chair, I heard the door open and the two were talking next thing I know I heard a bang and then a thump noise. The basement door got opened and he brought Jacobs downstairs, I heard him moving around to get something once he was finished he took the mask off my face and said as long as my dad gives him what he wants he'll let me go, he may not let me go. He left after that leaving me in the basement". Jordan explained.

"That's all Jo, thank you".

Jordan then got up from her seat and headed to the squad, it was time she finally says what's on her mind to her father and to everyone else. She wanted to say to hopefully get some kind of closure, the teen stood at the entrance of her father's office.

"Guys if I tell you something, promise you won't judge me or treat me any differently". Jordan spoke.

"Jo what is it". Erin says.

Hank went by his daughter's side and put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she continued.

"When I was in the basement and the two guys came to see me I pinned them against each other, told them stuff I probably shouldn't have. I told them how the other was gonna take all the money and skip town with it. You gotta believe me when I say this, I didn't think one of those guys would kill the other".

When the others heard that it pained them because they didn't know that she'd been keeping that built up for the past few weeks. It killed Hank to hear that from his daughter, he thinks he failed as a father because he wasn't there to help his little girl when she needed it.

"Jo, sweetheart what happened in that house wasn't in anyway you're fault. You did what any of us would have done, none of us blame you for what happened". Hank tells his daughter.

"For the past few weeks I couldn't think straight or focus because all I can remember is hearing that gunshot and that plays over and over in my head repeatedly. I didn't know how I could tell you and when I wanted to tell you I was afraid that you would judge me or treat me differently. I can't take it anymore, it replays in my head over and over again I can't take much more of it I just can't anymore".

Erin got up from her desk going to her sister's side, when Jordan wouldn't look at her she gently took two of her fingers and turned her face. She gave her sister a soft gentle look, Erin saw the guilt, sadness, and the other emotions in Jordan's eyes.

"Hey we'd never judge you or treat you differently for anything you did, what happened in the house wasn't you're fault. You did what you thought was right and if any of us were in the same position we'd do the same thing. Jordy don't be afraid to come and talk to any of us about anything, we're here for you day or night. And just know this you're never alone we're all here for you, so are the guys at 51 and at Med. Were your family Jo, you never have to be afraid to come to any of us about anything. If you need to talk call one of us, you can talk to your dad, you can talk to Dr. Charles or Dr. Reese". Erin said.

The teen gave a small weak smile and looked at her sister. "Thanks Erin". She then turned to her father. "Dad I didn't know how to tell you because if I did, you'd be disappointed in me or you might blame me".

Those words just cut Hank, to hear his daughter say that he would be disappointed or even blame her for Jacobs murder those words cut him. It was like a stab to the heart.

"Sweetheart I would never be disappointed or blame you for any of that, I understand why you didn't tell me because you were still afraid. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you, whatever you had to do I will never in my life be disappointed in you or blame you for what you had to do". Hank replies.

Jordan felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, she didn't feel the burden of Jacobs murder anymore.

Peter entered the District going up to Platt. "Excuse me is Voight in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you up". Platt replied.

Peter went to the gate and it opened as he went up to the squad, Hank saw the Attorney coming up and he went over to him.

"How's it going Peter?" Hank asked, shaking his hand.

"I was hoping I could talk to you in your office for a minute". Peter replied.

"Sure".

The two men headed to Hank's office and shut the door behind them, Hank then sat down behind his desk and Peter sat across from him.

"What can I do for you Peter?" Hank asked.

"The trail for Jordan is coming up, I just wanna talk to her and go over a few things". Peter replied.

"Alright let's go".

"Hank I think it'll be better if I talk to Jordan by myself".

"Not happening".

"It'll just be for a few minutes, if it gets to be too much for her I'll stop".

"She's entitled to have me present with her".

"You can listen in".

The two men left Hank's office, Peter went to the lounge while Hank went and got his daughter bringing her to the lounge.

"Jo I think you remember Peter Stone from the State's Attorney's Office". Hank said.

"Hi, Mr. Stone". Jordan says politely.

"Hello Jo. Jordan we're gonna go through what happened from the beginning, if it starts to get too much we'll stop".

"Alright, let's start".

"From the beginning what happened".

"I had the feeling that I was being watched, I didn't think anything of it because two kids from school were messing with me and thought it was them. Notes started showing up on my locker and front door, I didn't say anything till after I was shot".

"Why is that".

"One of the notes said if I told anyone they would kill me and go after my dad and the team. I was scared so I didn't say anything, I figured I was protecting them if I didn't say anything about the notes".

"What happened the day you were shot".

"I was walking to the district but I stopped at the store on fifth street, I go there maybe once or twice a week. I text my dad to tell him I was on my way then I text my ex boyfriend, Derek to tell him where I was he sometimes walks with me but he stayed after school longer than I did. After i texted Derek I went in the store and got a soda and some chips then when I left I felt someone grab my arm and drag me to an alley". She then started to choke on a sob. "They threw me down and started to kick me I tried to fight back but the person was too strong he kicked me a few more times then I saw him pull something from his back pocket it was a gun, I begged him not to shoot me but he did then I think he said something I can't be too sure".

"Do you remember what he said?"

"My father will pay for what he's done, after that I was in and out of it for a while".

"What's the next thing you remember".

"I was holding my stomach where he shot me, I was in and out of it for a bit. I heard faint voices telling me to hold on that paramedics were on the way. I barely heard the paramedics talking next thing I know everything was black. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital with my dad by my side".

"Now we're gonna talk about the day you were released from the hospital and put into the safe house. Can you tell me about that day".

"My dad, Erin, Kim Burgess, and Sean Roman, they were taking me to the safe house I was staying in. My dad and Erin took me up to one of the rooms so I can rest for a bit, they had a call and had to leave so Kim and Sean stayed with me. I was asleep and I heard a noise in the room when I woke up I saw two guys there I ran from the room and one of them grabbed me, I kicked him and I ran again. When I got downstairs I called for Kim and Sean, the guys ran out the back door and Sean chased them while Kim stayed with me. They had paramedics check me out because I had surgery so they made sure my stitches didn't rip, my dad and the team arrived I was so shook up I didn't wanna leave my dad. Jay and Adam brought me back here to find out what happened, Antonio called his sister and asked if I could stay at Firehouse 51. Erin and Antonio brought me there Kim and Sean came with me as my protection detail, after lunch I wanted to rest again because I was still tired. Derek wouldn't leave me alone, I asked if we could go for a drive get some air and we went. Next thing I know there was a huge crash and I hit my head. It was the same two guys who tried to grab me before they dragged me from the car and brought me over to there car".

"Jo if you want we can take a break".

"I'm fine. We arrived at a house and I was still a little out of it but I told them I was sick after that I must have blacked out because I woke up in the basement I checked to see if they took my phone but didn't, so I called Erin and was able to talk to her for a couple of minutes I asked for my dad. My phone died and I hid it, the two guys came down one of them held a video camera. I went off of them and one of them hit me across the face".

Hank's blood was boiling at this point to hear that those bastards hit his little girl made him furious, he seen it on the video which made him even more furious. The older man was ready to go find all the bastard's and kill them all.

"After the video was made they tied me to a chair and put a mask over my head, they went back upstairs and stayed up there for a while".

"How long were you in the basement?"

"About a day, day and a half. Something like that".

"Did they ever see you?"

"Yeah, they brought me a granola bar and water so I won't starve or dehydrate".

"Would they say anything to you?"

"As long as my dad gives them what they want they'll let me go. The other guy said he might not let me go".

"What happened the night Drew Jacobs was killed?"

"I heard the door open and they were talking next thing I hear is a bang, then the basement door was opened he was dragging the body down the stairs. I heard him moving something around he took the mask off my head and looked me in the eyes. He said as long as my dad gives him what he wants he'll let me go, he might not let me go. The mask was put back on my head and he left out of the basement door".

"What happened after that".

"He came back and came down to get me, he left the mask over my head. Were drivin then stop, we walked till we got somewhere he put me inside and locked the door. Adam found me and got me to safety".

"Is there anything else you can remember, the smallest detail matters".

The teen bit her lip and swallowed hard, Hank saw the look on her face he was ready to step in but Jordan spoke up. "Um I told stuff to the guys and turned them against each other that's why Jacobs got killed because I turned them against each other".

"Thank you Jo, that'll be all".

Peter and Hank went back to Hank's office and closed the door.

"Did you get what you needed?" Hank asked.

"I did, but Hank you know how defense lawyers. From what I heard about this guy he's tough, there's no saying what'll happen when Jo goes on the stand". Peter replied.

"Peter if it starts to be too much for Jo I want you to stop".

"Alright I will".

Jordan put her head down on the table, the teen felt some kind of relief after getting all that off her chest. Erin went to check on her sister she sat down next to her and took a hold of her hand, the teen didn't know who had her hand so she jumped back in fear till she saw Erin.

"Sorry about that". Jordan said.

"It's ok. How are you feeling?" Erin replies.

"After getting all that off my chest I sorta feel better. Does it get easier?"

"Over time it does get easier".

"I think once the trail is over I can finally move on".

"I think so too".

"I asked Adam to take me to see Justin's grave today".

"How was that?"

"After talking I did feel better, with his birthday coming up it's gonna be hard".

Erin nodded in agreement, this was gonna be the first birthday that Justin wasn't gonna be there to celebrate.

Peter then left just as Hank went to the lounge to check on his daughter. "How you holding up sweetheart?" He asked.

"I feel better". Jordan replied.

Jordan was then staring into space, her body began to shake which caused Hank and Erin to worry.

"Jo, sweetheart can you hear me". Hank said.

"Jordan, Jo". Erin says worriedly.

"Call a bus!" Hank called out to the squad.

The teen began seizing and her body shook violently, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The team gathered around the door to see both Hank and Erin tending to Jordan. Erin had turned the teen on her side but she kept shaking. Hank was by his baby's girl side.

"You'll be ok Jo Jo, you'll be ok baby I promise". Hank says, as tears stream down his cheeks.

Gabby and Brett arrived to the District and quickly informed Trudy who immediately buzzed them up. When they got to the top the group cleared out the way so they can work.

"What happened". Brett says.

"She was talking one minute then starts shaking". Erin spoke.

"Pushing 4 mg of lorazepam". Gabby said, giving the medication.

They put Jordan on the back board, the teen slowly stopped seizing. Jordan was wheeled out of the squad and down to the ambulance, once she was loaded inside Hank got in without hesitation. He took a hold of her hand and began brushing her hair back. Gabby saw that worried look in Hank's eyes, she knew it all too well with dealing with kids.

"She's in good hands Hank". Gabby says comforting him.

"I don't know what happened, one minute she's talking and this happens". Hank replied, not taking his eyes off his baby.

"Jo will be alright".

They drove off heading to Med, Gabby called into Med to give them an update. The team stayed behind the ambulance with their lights and sirens on. Erin was trying to stay calm and not think about the negative outcomes, the tears were going down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them but they kept coming. Jay looked over at his partner.

"Hey Jo will be alright". Jay said, trying to comfort her.

"She was fine one minute now this happens". Erin says, choking on a sob.

"Jo will be in good hands at Med".

"We can't lose her Jay, we just can't!"

"And were not".

They finally arrived to the hospital, Gabby and Brett rushed her inside with Hank in tow, Maggie saw them coming in. "Incoming! Dr. Halstead!"

"On it". Will says jogging over. "What happened here".

"Seizure". Gabby answered.

They brought Jordan to a treatment room and took her off the gurney as they started to work on her. Hank tried to get into the room but the nurses and Will stopped him.

"Will, I need to see her let me in the room". Hank pleaded.

"Hank she'll be ok, Jordan's in good hands right now. Could you tell me what she was doing before this happened". Will said.

"She was talking, she was fine and next thing...she was shaking". Hank says in a shaky voice.

"Alright we'll run some test to see what's going on".

"Can I be with her? Please".

"Let us run the test and once she's in a room you can see her".

The rest of the team can running in and saw Hank outside of one of the treatment rooms, Erin was the first to rush over to him. "Hey is Jo ok?" Her voice was filled with worry and fear.

"Will said they're gonna run some test to see what's going on and once she's in a room we can see her". Hank replies.

"Boss she was fine all day, Jo didn't complain about anything at all today". Adam speaks.

"Let's see what the test says alright". Jay spoke.

Jordan was wheeled out of the treatment room and to the elevators, Hank wiped the tears that were streaming down his face like a waterfall but they kept coming. Jay hugged Erin who began to sob quietly. Alvin put a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder.

The nurses were drawing blood from Jordan's arm, after they had taken a few vials an IV was hooked up. Will had done a quick exam on Jordan and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her side was healing nicely after the surgery. Once Jordan was settled in the room he had went to get Hank.

Hank was sipping on a cup of coffee the whole time he was thinking about his baby girl, he hoped she was alright and this was a nightmare he was stuck in. He saw Will approaching him.

"How is she?" Hank asked, immediately.

"Jordan is stable for now, she's resting. Right now I'm waiting on the results of her lab work". Will tells the worried father.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me".

Will had taken Hank to the room Jordan was in, when they had gotten there the two men shook hands. Hank entered the hospital room and took a seat by his baby girl, he gently took a hold of her right hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. He took his free hand and began brushing her hair back, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You'll be alright baby, you'll be ok". Hank whispered.

Will had just made it back to the front when he saw his brother and the others. Erin saw him and ran to him. "How is she? How's Jordan?"

"Jordan's stable right now and she's resting. I'm waiting on the results of her lab work". Will tells the group.

"Can we see her?"

"Only two at a time so Erin you can go with Hank".

Erin didn't need to be told twice once Will had given her Jordan's room number she ran off to the room. He got back to work while the team sat down just then the Firehouse 51 crew came in going to the others.

"Hey how's Jordan doing?" Casey asked.

They knew that the Firehouse crew found out from Gabby and Brett.

"She's stable and resting now, they're waiting on her lab results". Kevin spoke.

"What happened". Cruz says.

"One minute she's talking next thing she was having a seizure, she didn't complain about anything at all today. I was with her she was ok". Adam answered

"This wasn't your fault Adam". Brett speaks.

"Where's Jordan?" A panicked voice from the door.

Everyone turned to see Antonio there he quickly went over and hugged his sister. "Is Jo ok?" His voice filled with worry.

"She's resting. Jordan had a seizure so they had to run some test to see what happened". Jay answered.

While everyone sat in the waiting room, Erin made it to her sister's room she walked in to see Hank fast asleep by Jordan. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that Hank held one of Jordan's hands. She took a seat by the teen, Erin caressed her cheek with her finger.

"Please be ok Jordy please. You're strong just like us, you're a fighter and you will fight this I know you will". Erin whispered.

Will arrived to the front and Maggie tapped his shoulder. "Will here are Jordan's test results". She says handing him the tablet.

"Thanks Maggie".

Will began reading the results, his eyes began to widen he sighed sadly after reading them. "Oh my god, this can't be happening".

He then went to go find Hank, Will didn't know how to break the news to him not for a second time. As he was walking he accidentally bumped into Natalie.

"Sorry Nat". Will says.

"It's ok. Hey you ok". Natalie replies.

"Jordan was brought in for a seizure, we had to do test to see what happened. I just got the results".

"And what is it".

"I don't know how to tell Hank. I thought telling him the first time was hard but this is gonna be worse".

"You want me to come with?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not one bit".

The two doctors went to Jordan's room and Will was talking. "She's been through so much Nat, how are we gonna tell her this?"

"Be straight with her. I remember when Jordan was 10, she was brought in with a broken arm and bruised ribs even though she was crying she is a brave and tough girl. And knowing who her father is she's gonna be a hell of a fighter during this fight".

"When Justin died Hank was in bad shape if he hears this I don't know what he'll do or how'll he respond".

"Jordan will get through she has the help of a strong family. She's a fighter and she can fight this and get through this".

The two doctors arrived to the teen's room, Jordan was still asleep, Erin was awake, and Hank was asleep. Will gently knocked on the door getting Erin's attention. Erin saw Will and Natalie which caused her to get worried and a little scared.

"Can you get Hank". Will says.

Erin then shook the older man awake, Hank woke up his first instinct was to check his little girl when he saw that she was still asleep he turned to his surrogate daughter she signed for him to look at Will and Natalie. The older man left the room going into the hallway with the two doctors.

"Hank I got the results from Jordan's lab work. We need to talk". Will spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

When those words left Will's mouth Hank began to get even more worried, what did the results say? Would his little girl be alright? Many things roamed his mind.

"Will what is it". Hank asked, his voice unsteady and shaky.

"I just got Jordan's lab work back. Hank I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Jordan's condition is getting worse, the leukemia is getting much worse". Will says sadly.

"How is it getting worse? She's been going to chemo almost twice a week".

"The chemo probably wasn't working, chemo is different for all cancer patients it may work it may not work. There are other options for Jo, we can do radiation or we can do a Allogeneic bone marrow transplant".

"What is that?"

"We use stem cells from a donor but for it to work the donor has to be a match for Jo, we do special testing to find a donor. We could test you to see if you're a match".

"Why wouldn't I be a match? I'm her father".

"Sometimes a parent isn't always a match for their child, look we'll test you and go from there. We'll put Jordan on the transplant list and hopefully a donor comes through".

"Will, Natalie please do everything you can for her".

"We will". Natalie assured the worried father.

"Hank I'll take you to get some blood drawn, Jo will be fine with Erin". Will spoke.

"Alright".

Will took the worried father to a spare room, he put a pair of gloves on just as Hank rolled one of his sleeves up. Will had taken a long yellow rope and wrapped it around the older man's arm then put a needle in and began taking blood. Hank didn't seem to be phased by this if it was gonna help his little girl he would endure all the pain in the world. After the blood was drawn a cotton ball was taped to Hank's arm.

"We'll do everything we can to help Jo, we won't give up". Will states.

"Thank you Will, I appreciate it". Hank says.

"Anytime. Jordan's family and we help family".

Hank smiled as happiness fluttered in his heart, he was glad that his little girl had such a large and caring family. What made him happy was other people accepted his little girl into their family. When he made his way back to Jordan's room Erin was outside of the room pacing around anxiously, when she saw her father figure heading back his way she went over to him.

"Hank what's going on, what did Will say?" Erin says anxiously.

"He said that Jo's getting worse, the leukemia is getting worse. The chemo isn't working, we can either try radiation or a Allogeneic bone marrow transplant".

"Oh my god".

"They're gonna see if I'm compatible match for Jo".

"Why wouldn't you be a match? You're her father".

"Will said sometimes a parent isn't always a match".

Jordan began to slowly come around she weakly tried to open her eyes but she was met with bright lights so she forced her eyes shut them then opened them again. The teen looked around confused, what had happened? Why was she in the hospital? The last thing she remembers was talking to Erin at the District.

"D-Dad". Jordan calls out weakly.

Hank and Erin heard Jordan from the room so they rush in, the older father was right by his little girl's side taking a hold of her hand and brushed her hair back.

"Hey sweetheart, you ok?" Hank asked gently.

"What happened, the last thing I remember was Erin and I were talking the rest is a blur".

"You had a seizure sweetheart".

"Do they know what caused it?"

Hank looked back at Erin who had tears in her eyes at this point, they didn't have the heart to tell Jordan the truth. When nothing but silence filled the room it made the teen get more worried.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me? Whatever it is I can handle it".

Taking a deep breath Hank turned to his little girl with a saddened look. "Sweetheart, Will ran some test to see what caused your seizure. Jo the leukemia is getting worse, there are other options we can do. We can do radiation or a Allogeneic bone marrow transplant".

Jordan put her other hand over her mouth to hide the whimpers she then covered her eyes as tears came. "Daddy I don't wanna die". She cried.

"You're not gonna die baby I promise".

"C-can I do the bone marrow transplant?"

"Yeah, we can do whatever you wanna do".

"Why didn't the chemo work? I was going almost twice a week".

"Sometimes the chemo doesn't work, it'll work with other people but not for some people".

"Dad don't leave me".

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I'm staying right here".

"Hey I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some coffee and update the team". Erin spoke.

"Alright".

Erin hugged her sister then left the room, as she was walking down the hallway she was wiping the tears. She then found Will and went over to him.

"Will do you have a second". Erin says, her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah what's up". Will replies.

"Can you test me to see if I'm capable for Jordan?"

"Of course".

The two head to a spare room, Will had tied a rope on her arm and drew some of her blood, Erin didn't care what she had to do for her sister as long as it was gonna try and help her she would go to the ends of the world for her. After the blood was drawn a cotton ball was taped to her arm, Will had taken her vial of blood to the lab while she went to grab a cup of coffee when she had it she walked to the waiting room.

The team, the firehouse crew, and Antonio were all just standing around, some sat in chairs, other paced. They were all worried about the teen and hoped she was ok. Jay was pacing and when he saw his partner he got concerned when he saw the look of sadness and pain on her face.

"Erin, what's wrong". Jay says concerned, going to her.

"Um the reason Jo had her seizure, the leukemia is getting worse. The chemo isn't working so she wants to do a bone marrow transplant right now Hank and I got tested to see if we're capable for her".

"Then we'll get tested too". Antonio said from his spot.

"Antonio's right, all of us will get tested 's family and we help family". Casey agreeing with his brother in law.

Erin gave a small sad smile, she couldn't believe that everyone treated Jordan as their own family. Everyone in the room had gotten blood drawn and it was all sent to the lab. Will had gotten the results for Hank and Erin when he read them he sighed sadly, why was this happening? What did Jordan do to deserve any of this? What did Hank do to deserve this? He only met Jordan when she was 13 and in just a short amount of time she wormed her way into his heart, she became the little sister he never had. Sometimes he'd often watch her for Hank if he got called into work late at night.

He went off to find Natalie and found her after she was checking up on a patient.

"Hey Nat, I need a favor". Will says.

"Sure what is it". Natalie replied.

"I need you to draw some blood from me, I wanna see if I'm capable for Jo".

"Ok".

Natalie and Will headed to a spare room in the ER and she drew some blood from him when she was finished she began rolling up her sleeve getting Will slightly confused.

"Draw some from me". She says.

Will smiled and began drawing some blood from Natalie, once the blood was drawn from her those were sent off to the lab. As Will was walking to Jordan's room to give Hank an update on the test results he ran into Ms. Goodwin.

"Will what is the update with Jordan". Sharon said.

"She's getting worse so we're gonna do a bone marrow, right now I got the results for Hank and Erin's test I'm waiting for everyone else's results and I just sent in mine and Natalie's". Will replied.

"Keep me updated on Jordan".

"Of course".

He continued his way to Jordan's room, he was by her room and he saw Hank with Jordan. Will took a deep breath and made his way over to the room and knocked on the door it caught the attention of the father and daughter.

"Hank you got a second". Will says.

"Yeah". Hank said. He then turned to his daughter. "I'll be right outside sweetheart".

Jordan simply nodded, Hank kissed her head then headed to the hallway with Will he turned to face the doctor. He knew something was wrong by the look on the doctor's face.

"Will what's wrong". Hank said.

"Hank I'm sorry to say but you're not a match for Jo". Will says sadly.

"How is that possible?"

"Again a parent isn't always a match. Erin gave some blood to see if she was a match and she isn't either. The others got tested to see if they are possible matches. If we can get a hold of Jordan's mother we can have her tested".

"Anna died when Jo was 5 months old".

"I'm so sorry. Is there any other family on her mother's side?"

"Anna has a younger brother but he's in jail".

"If we get him tested he could be a match".

"I'll go see him and see if he'll get tested".

"We're doing everything we can for Jo. You're team, everyone at 51, and Antonio got tested to see if they are a match. Myself and Natalie got tested to see if we're matches, none of us are gonna give up".

"Thank you Will for everything you're doing".

"No problem Hank, I'm gonna go check on Jo".

"I'm gonna go see everyone then go talk to Josh".

"Alright".

Hank headed to see everyone while Will headed to see the teen. Jordan looked up to see Will entering the room.

"Hi Will". Jordan spoke.

"Hey Jo, I'm gonna give you a quick look over alright".

"Ok".

Will began to look her over, he checked her eyes, her blood pressure, her temperature, he listened to her heart, so far everything checked out fine.

"Will could I ask you something".

"Sure honey".

"A-am I gonna die?"

"No Jo, you won't die because we're doing everything we can for your bone marrow transplant".

Jordan then felt something lurch in her stomach, she felt as if it was coming up soon. "Will I don't feel so good".

"What's wrong".

"I think I'm gonna be-" Jordan then vomited all over herself and the bed.

After a minute Jordan stopped throwing up, her entire lap and legs were covered in vomit as was the blanket and bed. She wiped the little bit off her lip.

"Sorry about that Will". Jordan's voice was raspy.

"It's alright I'll get April to come and help you clean up and we'll change the sheets".

He then paged for April. Hank was walking to the waiting room when he saw his surrogate daughter and went over to her.

"Erin you gotta sec". Hank says.

"Yeah. Is Jo ok?" Erin asked.

"She's ok, Will's with her now. He got our test results to see if we're compatible for Jo".

"What are the results?"

"Neither of us are a match for her".

"So what do we do now?"

"Everyone from the team, at 51, Antonio, even Will and Natalie got tested to see if they could be a match so we'll see if one of them comes through but I gotta go talk to….to Josh".

"Josh? Why him?"

"If I'm not a match for Jo then he might be, Anna's gone so are her parents so he's the only one left we can test".

"What if he won't do it?"

"He got Anna killed the least he can do is save Jo".

"I'll stay with her while you go talk to him".

"Thank you".

"For what".

"Getting yourself tested for Jo".

"I'd do anything for her".

"It means a lot to me".

"You and Jo are family".

Hank smiled then went over to the waiting room, when Alvin saw his best friend he got everyone's attention. Everyone in the room looked over to the older man.

"I wanna thank all of you for getting tested and helping my daughter. It means a lot to me knowing that Jordan has a large caring and loving family in all of you". Hank said to the group.

"We'd do anything for Jo, she's family and we always look out for family". Antonio says from his spot.

"Antonio's right, Jo's family we take care of family and look out for family. We'll do anything for her no matter the cost". Gabby said agreeing with her brother.

"Thank you. All of you, being here it means a lot to me and Jordan". Hank says gratefully.

Hank shook all the mens hands and hugged the women, he headed out going to the FBI field office that's in Chicago he hopped that Anna's old partner was still there.

After 15 minutes Hank arrived to the FBI field office and headed inside the receptionist hung her phone up and looked at him.

"Can I help you sir". She says.

"Sergeant Hank Voight here to see Special Agent Phil Thomas". Hank replied.

"One second". She got on the phone and dialed a number. After a moment she hung up. "He'll be down in a second to see you".

"Thank you".

A moment later a man in his late forties came down, he wore a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket and matching slacks, a red tie, his hair was jet black and brushed back.

"Hank Voight it's been a long time". Phil says , shaking his hand.

Phil Thomas was Anna's old partner and mentor when she was in the FBI, when Hank first met him he respected him and befriended him. He trusted Phil when he and Anna were in the field.

"It's been a long time Phil". Hank replied.

"How's Jordan doing?"

"Not so good, she's in the hospital right now. She has leukemia and the chemo treatments aren't working so she needs a bone marrow done".

"Oh my god I'm so sorry to hear that".

"That's why I'm here. I need to see Josh Carter, he's Anna's younger brother and Jordan's uncle. I'm not a match for her but he might be".

"Are you sure you wanna see him? After he got Anna killed I didn't think you wanted to see him".

"I don't _want_ to see him but I _have_ to see him. Phil I've lost my wife, Anna, my son, I can't lose my little girl too, I nearly went off the rails when my son was killed if I lose Jordan words won't describe what I'll do or how I'll feel. I already buried one child I don't wanna bury another".

"Alright I'll call the warden to tell him you're going to see Carter".

"Thank you Phil".

"Anytime".

Phil then called over to the prison to speak with the warden, after a couple of minutes he hung his phone up. "Alright you can see Carter, I explained the situation with the warden and he agreed to let you see him".

"Phil I can't thank you enough".

"You'd do the same for me, besides Anna asked me to watch out for you and Jo I intend to do that. I made her a promise and I keep them".

"When we found out Jordan was a girl she joke about hiding the guns from me when she started dating".

"You should go talk to Josh and get back to Jordan, if you need anything else I'm a call away".

"Thanks for everything Phil".

"Not a problem".

Hank left the office and headed to the federal prison, he finally arrives he gets a visitors badge and goes to the visiting room. A guard escorts Josh from his cell to the visiting room, when the guard and Josh entered, Josh had a look of disbelief on his face when he saw Hank.

"What are you doing here Hank? Came here to gloat? You won, you got to keep Jordan and I'm behind bars, what more do you want from me?" Josh says, his voice was annoyed.

"Look Josh I don't want to be here but I have to be here. Jordan's sick, she has leukemia and chemo isn't working so she needs a bone marrow transplant done, I'm not a match for her, Anna's gone and so are your parents". Hank replied.

"So I might be a match for Jordan".

"Yes. If you ever cared about or loved Jordan like you said, then you would get tested to see if you're a match. You said it yourself Jordan's the last reminder of Anna you have left and she's the last reminder I have left of Anna. I just buried my son a few months ago don't let me have to bury Jo next".

"Her condition it's bad?"

"She had another seizure today and after test were done they said her condition is getting worse, chemo isn't working so we can either do radiation or a bone marrow transplant. Jo wants the transplant done. If you have a heart you would do this for the sake of Jordan. You can hate me all damn day I don't care but don't let Jordan, you're niece lay in a hospital bed and suffer for it. I don't care if you like me or not but just do this for Jo please, I can't bury another child".

"I'll do it. Not for you but because of Jordan, I caused her a lot of pain since I showed back up this is the least I can do for her. Besides it's my fault she had to grow up without a mother I caused her pain before all this happened".

"Jordan doesn't know you ratted Anna out. I haven't told her".

"Will you ever tell her?"

"One day but now I just want her to get better".

Hank left to tell the warden, Josh was released but he had to be in an ambulance to make it seem convincing. The ambulance was following behind Hank's car as both vehicles sped down the road.

They finally arrive to Med and go inside, when the team saw Josh they all got fired up before a fight broke out Hank went over to his team.

"Sarge why the hell is he here?" Jay asked, his voice was filled with nothing but anger.

"I'm not a match for Jordan and neither is Erin, Josh might be a match because he's the only family on her mother's side". Hank explains.

"Wait why wouldn't you be a match? You're her father". Adam spoke.

"Sometimes a parent isn't always a match".

"And he's doing this on his own free will? No catch?" Antonio speaks next.

"Yeah".

Josh was brought to a room and Will had drew some blood from him, he sent it to the lab for testing. While Josh waited he wanted to see Jordan but wasn't sure if she would wanna see him he then went over to Hank.

"Um would it possible for me to see Jordan? I'll only be a minute". Josh says.

"One minute that's it". Hank replied.

The older father and Josh walked down to Jordan's room, the whole time guilt and sadness was starting to drown Josh. He didn't mean to cause his niece any kind of pain, all he wanted to do was watch out for her. The main thing he felt guilty for was ratting out his sister and having Jordan grow up without a mother, he had to carry that guilt and burden around for 15 long years.

When they reached Jordan's room Hank saw Erin sitting by Jordan, who was asleep by this point. Hank went over and knocked on the door getting Erin's attention she saw her surrogate father and Josh, when she saw Josh she was fired up but she tries to hide it. She quietly left the room and went to the hallway.

"Hello Erin". Josh simply says.

Erin had no words for him, not after everything he's done to Hank and Jordan.

"How's Jo doing?" Hank asked.

"She's ok, after you left she threw up so April and I helped clean her up and change the sheets. She fell asleep not long ago". Erin replied.

"Is it ok if I go in and see her?" Josh asked.

Erin then turned to face Josh, her eyes were full of anger and fury, it was taking everything inside her not to go off on him and clock him again.

"Why? So you can hurt her again? So you can make up so more lies for her? Huh. You caused Jordan more pain than anything. You had her so terrified one day she had a panic attack and was rushed here. So after everything you done why should you get to see her?" Erin snapped, her voice was full of anger and had a hint of venom in it.

"Erin". Hank said steeping in.

"No Hank, she's right. I caused Jordan a lot of pain and said enough lies all I wanna do is apologize".

With that said Josh entered the teen's room leaving Hank and Erin outside the room.

"Do you believe him?" Erin asked, quietly.

"All I know is he wants to help Jo". Hank replied.

Josh stood next to his sleeping niece, tears began going down his face all of the guilt was coming back when he saw her face. When he saw his niece's face it was identical to his sister's, Jordan had her mother's cheekbones, her nose, the shape of her eyes, it was as if he was looking at a younger version of his sister.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I never in my life meant to cause you so much pain, that was never my intention all I wanted to do was watch out for you and protect you that's all. I didn't realize I was hurting you until you landed here one day because of me, I was gonna drop the custody suit but I wasn't giving up without a fight. The reason you're dad won is because I knew you were better off with him instead of me, you have people here who love you and care about you I only wanted you because I hated your father. If, I'm a match for you Jo I'll do it I've caused you so much pain the past few weeks that this time I should start being an uncle and helping you that's what I'm gonna do. I'm doing this for you". Josh spoke.

Jordan remained asleep the whole time, Hank and Erin were outside the door and heard everything. They heard the pain from Josh's voice and knew that he meant every word of what he said. Josh had took a step away before the teen's hand shot out grabbing a hold of his finger.

"You know if you acted more like this, I wouldn't hate you so much". Jordan says, her voice filled with sleep.

"Jo, I'm truly sorry I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I thought I was protecting you". Josh replied.

"How about this, today we forget the past and forget everything that happened and we start fresh. No more bringing up anything from the past, after today we move forward with the future and we work on having a better relationship".

"I can do that".

"Just one thing though, if you do anything to cross me or hurt me you'll be dealing with my dad and the team".

"Fair enough".

What shocked Josh next was Jordan got up and hugged him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you Jo".

"I love you too Josh".

Will had gotten the results back from Josh's test when he read the results, a smile appeared on his face for once something was going right that day. He went off to tell Hank the news, when he reached Jordan's room he saw Hank and Erin outside the room as they were watching Josh and Jordan hug. He then jogged over to the two.

"Hank, Erin". Will calls out.

The two turn to see Will heading towards them, they hoped that he was bringing good news instead of more bad news.

"What do you got for us Will". Erin spoke.

"We got the results from Josh's test". Will replied.

"And what are the results?" Hank asked.

"It's positive. Jos is a match for Jordan".


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in weeks Hank actually had a smile on his face, Josh was a positive match for Jordan so the transplant is a go. Erin's breath got caught in her throat when she heard those words, they both knew that Jordan would be alright.

"When can we do the transplant". Hank asked right away.

"First the chemo has to leave Jordan's body completely so that might take a couple days then once it has left her body we'll do the transplant". Will explained.

"Thank you Will, for everything".

"You're welcome".

Will walked away to tend to his other patients, Hank and Erin were so happy they could have cried tears of joy.

"Let's go tell Jo the good news". Erin spoke after a moment.

"She's gonna be ok". Hank said.

The two entered the room to see Josh and Jordan making conversation, Jordan saw her father and sister enter the room. "Hey guys, what did Will say".

Hank looked over at Josh with a small smile. "You're a match Josh, you're a positive match for Jo".

"That's amazing". Josh said happily.

The teen looked at her uncle with tears in her eyes. "You really do this for me Josh? After everything I did and said to you? You would really help me after everything I did and said?"

"Jo you're family it doesn't matter what you said or did, I moved past it and besides you're my niece I'd do anything for you. Besides what you said you were right I am a selfish person I only sued you're father for custody because I hated him but all that is in the past so let move on with the future that's all we can do".

"Josh could we talk outside in the hall for a second". Erin said.

"Sure".

The three adults left the room while Jordan had went back to sleep, they were outside of her room when the three started talking Erin looked at Josh.

"Josh I wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did but Jordan's like my little sister and she has been since she was 2 and I'll do anything to protect. After she got sick I would do anything to protect her from anything and anyone, I was completely out of line earlier and I just wanted to say I'm sorry". Erin says.

"It's alright Erin, all of you have done more for Jordan than I ever did. I'm just glad that she has such an amazing family". Josh said. He then turned to Hank. "Hank I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and to Jordan, I was just caught up with hating you for being with Anna that I never realized that Jordan was happy here with you, Erin, and everyone. You are the best father Jordan has ever had and I know Anna would be proud of that. When you and Anna were together that was the happiest I seen my sister, then when she...when she died I was angry at myself for letting that happen but I wanted to blame you for so long I wanted to blame someone else anyone else for what happened I carried that around for years. The whole time I wanted Jordan because she's the last reminder of my sister I got left, I was blind because I didn't realize that she already has a home, a family, and people that care about her that's all I ever wanted for her when Anna died I knew I'd be taking all that away from her if I got custody. Yes I did want custody but I didn't want to build a strong enough case because when I saw everyone at the courthouse there for Jordan I knew you should keep her it just makes me happy to know that she has you as a father because I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect her so will Erin and your team".

"Thank you Josh for what you're doing for Jo it means a lot to me, when I lost Justin I did everything in my power so I wouldn't lose Jordan. When she got sick I wanted to go out of my head because that's one thing I can't protect her from but I know I would do anything to help her get better. I really appreciate what you're doing for her". Hank replies.

"When you came to the prison and told me her condition was getting worse I knew that I had to do something, if anything happened to Jo it be like losing Anna all over again. You already buried Justin I couldn't let you bury Jo too. I may not know what it's like to lose a child and I couldn't let you lose Jo not after losing Justin".

"What you're doing Josh, I can't ever repay the debt".

"Jordan's my family there is no debt when it comes to family. Is it ok if I go see your team, they may hate me right now but I need to tell them something".

"Let's go. Erin would you mind watching Jo".

"No problem". She says.

The two men walked down to the waiting room, the whole time all of Josh's emotions are all over the place but he did keep his niece on his mind the whole time. He was gonna be there for Jordan, he was gonna make it up to her.

"Hank I know you, Erin, and everyone else may still hate me but I want you to know that I'm serious about doing this for Jordan. I wasn't there for her like I should have been this is my way of making it up to her". Josh spoke.

"I believe you Josh and we can try to move forward after this, it's time to let go of the past we can't change anything. Anna and I talked about having another baby when Jordan was old enough she wanted to have this big family".

"So you knew".

Hank turned and looked at Josh with a confused look. "Knew what?"

"She never told you".

"Told me what?"

"Hank, Anna was pregnant when she died. She was about I think 10 weeks, she was having twins".

Hank felt his heart drop into his stomach, to hear that the love of his life was pregnant with his children again when she died it was a stab to his heart. He would have had two more children with the woman he loved, he wondered if they were boys or girls, he wondered who they would resemble him or Anna, all that and more roamed his mind he could have been a father again and he never knew.

"I'm so sorry I honestly thought she told you, that's the other reason I told her not to be undercover because she had you, Jordan and the babies to think about. I wanted to tell you after she died but I couldn't not with the mood you were in, you had a lot on your plate at that time, you had to take care of Jordan and all that stuff with Anna I couldn't tell you. I wanted to for a long time but it wasn't my place to tell you, Hank I honestly did think Anna had told you".

"Did anyone else know?" Hank finally spoke.

"Just me and some guy named Phil, I think he was Anna's partner".

With that said Hank stormed out of the hospital getting into his SUV he sped out of the parking lot and speeding down the streets heading to the FBI field office. He wanted to know why Phil hadn't pulled Anna out when he found out she was pregnant, he wanted to know Phil hadn't told him.

Josh was at the waiting room door and he cleared his throat, Adam was the first to notice him and he got everyone else's attention. When everyone in the room looked at Josh they all glared at him wanting to hit him.

"You all hate me and you have every right to, after everything I've done to Hank and Jordan you all have the right to hate me. I caused both of them a lot of pain and I want you to know that was never my intention I thought I was protecting Jordan but I just now realized I was hurting her. When Hank came to the prison to visit me and he told me about Jordan's condition I knew that would be my actual chance of helping her instead of causing her more pain, my test results came back and I'm a positive match for Jordan. For once I'm going to do the right thing and help my niece, you can hate me you can like me just know I'm doing this for her. I caused her so much emotional pain the last few weeks it was time I did something right for a change, I just wanted all of you to know that. Also I wanted to say thank you, all of you for accepting Jordan as part of your family I didn't realize I'd be taking her away from a home and a family like this that cares about her, that love her. It makes me happy to know that she has such an amazing family like this, she has all of you to look out for her, I couldn't ask for a better family for Jordan than with Hank and all of you. Thank you for accepting her it means a lot to me". Josh spoke to the group.

Antonio was the first to move from his spot he went over and shook Josh's hand. "Jordan will always be apart of this family no matter what and it's a good thing you're doing this for her, you're saving her life".

Josh smiled just then Adam was the next to shake Josh's hand followed by Jay, Kevin, Kim, and Olinsky. Everyone else in the room shook his hand Olinsky then went back to him.

"Just know one thing, if you ever hurt Jordan again you'll be dealing with all of us". Alvin said.

"Duly noted". Josh replied.

Hank had finally arrived back to the FBI field office and marched up to Phil's office, the whole time he was fuming. He wanted to know why Phil hadn't told him about Anna's pregnancy, more importantly why she wasn't taken out of the field when immediately when she found out about the pregnancy. All the agents looked at him as he stormed into Phil's office, Phil was surprised by Hank storming in.

"Hank what can I do for you". Phil says.

"Did you know?" Hank asked, his voice was full of anger and venom.

"What are you talking about? Did I know what?"

"Did you know that Anna was pregnant when you sent her undercover?!"

"So Josh told you didn't he".

"You're damn right he did! I understand why Anna didn't but you knew Phil. For 15 years you knew that she was pregnant and not once you came to me and told me. Why wasn't she pulled out as soon as she found out?"

"Hank we tried reasoning with Anna, we knew it was too dangerous for her to go undercover while pregnant but she was determined to do whatever it took to bring down that cartel".

"Yeah and look what happened, Jordan doesn't have a mother, I don't have the woman I was gonna call my wife or my other two children. You could have stopped this, you could have put her on desk duty, you could have done anything from her going undercover. Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?"

"No I don't".

"When I lost my first wife Camille, that tore me apart in ways you can't imagine. Then I lose Anna her death almost killed me but I held it together for the sake of my children. Not even a few months ago my son was killed that hole inside of you doesn't go away it stays there".

"Hank I'm so so sorry, as soon as Anna told me I knew she should have been pulled out I was going to pull her out but she didn't want to be pulled. She said that bringing down that cartel was gonna be her last assignment because she wanted to focus on her family, Anna didn't want this life anymore she was ready to settle down and have a family".

"Yeah well now she won't be able to have that".

"When they did the autopsy on her they found out the genders of the babies, one was a boy and the other was a girl".

When Hank heard all this he was ready to explode, he was gonna have another little boy and a girl. He wondered who his son who have resembled, who his other little girl would have resembled. He wondered what they would be like if they were alive, if they would have gotten along with Justin the way Jordan had. Many things had roamed his mind about his other children. Without another word Hank left the office and headed back to the hospital.

Erin was by her sister's side brushing her hair back from her forehead, Jordan was still fast asleep when Erin had felt her sister's forehead it felt a little warm it didn't worry her much but she made a mental note to talk to Will about that. After a few minutes Jordan slowly began to wake up.

"Hey Jo, you ok". Erin says.

"I'm really cold". Jordan replies tiredly.

"I'll see if they can get you an extra blanket".

"Where's dad?"

"He's with Josh he wanted to talk with the others".

"Everyone else is here?"

"Yeah, Antonio, everyone was 51, and the team".

"I have a pretty good family".

"That you do".

"Erin if I tell you something please don't tell dad".

"I promise".

"Before Antonio came over the house today….Derek stopped by he wanted me to hear him out".

To hear that Derek was over the house made Erin furious, he was in on everything with Charlie she wanted to go find Derek and talk with him. "You'll never have to worry about him again".

Hank stormed back into the hospital, anger and sadness filled his eyes knowing he was gonna be a father again 15 years prior and never got the chance it broke him so much on the inside. His heart shattered after hearing the truth after all those years have passed, he didn't know if he should tell Jordan or not, he hadn't even told her about Josh ratting out Anna the only thing that Hank new for sure if Jordan did find that out she'd go back to hating Josh for good. Alvin saw his friend by the entrance and went over to him.

"Hey everything ok?" Alvin asked.

"No Josh, he had told me something about Anna. Something I never knew". Hank replied, his voice filled with sadness and anger.

"What was it?"

"Anna was pregnant with twins before she died, one was a boy and the other was a girl. I was gonna be a father again and I never knew".

"Hank I'm so sorry".

"I was gonna be a father again and I never even knew".

Hank had broken down and Alvin had caught him before he hit the ground, he had been through so much pain in his life and to keep finding out secrets after years have passed it killed him. How much more pain can one person take?

"Hey you still have Jordan and she will pull through this. That's one person you'll always have no matter what".

"I just wonder what my boy would be like, what my other little girl would be like, who they would resemble, all of that and I'll never know. Anna will never know, Jo will never know".

Alvin wish he knew the rights words to say but sadly he didn't, after all the pain and suffering Hank had gone through over the years the only happiness he ever had was his children. His children were his light when he was in his darkness times, after Justin died Jordan had became his world and now she was in the hospital sick he couldn't handle no more pain.

"How do I tell her? How do I tell Jordan about all of this?" Hank asked, his voice cracking.

"If you really want my opinion, I wouldn't tell her at least not now. She doesn't need to know right now all she knows is her mother died a hero. When the day comes you'll eventually tell her".

"You're right Al and I can't change anything about what happened all I can do is move forward. Jordan is the only person I should be thinking of right now. How is she, is she alright?"

"Erin hasn't said anything".

"I'm gonna go see her".

"Go on we'll still be here".

The older man had left going down the hall but before going to see his daughter he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, when he looked in the mirror his brown eyes were a slight red color but not enough to notice he took some paper towels and dried his face. He then went back to his little girl's room he was down the hallway when he was approaching he saw Erin and Jordan talking. When he heard his daughter laugh it put a smile on his face.

Hank was outside his little girl's room and knocked on the door going inside. "Hey you ok sweetheart". He asked.

"I'm fine now dad just cold that's all". Jordan replied.

He then took off his jacket and covered her up with it like he always did when she was little. After a moment Jordan's breathing started to get a bit heavy which worried Hank and Erin.

"Jo, what's wrong baby?" Hank asked, going to her side.

"I...don't...know...hard...to...breath". Jordan replies gasping for breath.

"I'll get Will". Erin said.

Erin left the room to get Will while Hank stayed by his little girl's side. Watching her gasp for breath was one of the hardest things to watch.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, you'll be ok". Hank said, putting some hair behind her ear.

"Daddy….don't...leave...me". Jordan gasped.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I'm staying here".

Will and Natalie then entered the room but Erin stayed outside the room, a nurse was trying to get Hank out of the room.

"I gotta stay with her please". Hank says.

"Hank you can't be in here right now, as soon as we're finished you can come back in". Will told the worried father.

"Will please let me stay with her".

"I'm sorry but you can't".

Hank was then outside the room as he watched through the window. Will had taken off his stethoscope from around his neck and began to use it. "Jo, honey I need you to take a deep breath for me".

"I...can't". Jordan gasped.

"We gotta get her on oxygen now".

Natalie then grabbed an oxygen mask and gently placed it on the teen's face. "Jo this'll help you breath a little easier once you can breath easier we'll switch you to the Nasal cannulas.

"Thank….you".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

"Can...my...dad...come...back...now?"

"Absolutely". Will said.

The two doctors left the room getting Hank and Erin's attention.

"Is she ok?" Hank asked.

"Jordan is alright, we have her on an oxygen mask to help her breath a little easier once she can breath better we'll switch her to the Nasal cannulas". Will explained.

"Thank you Will".

"You're welcome, you can go see her now".

Hank and Erin went back to the teen, Jordan was propped up when she saw her father and sister enter the room.

"Hey...guys". Jordan says.

"Hey Jordy". Erin replies.

"I'm glad you're ok Jo Jo". Hank said smiling at her.

Jordan then drifted off to sleep again while Erin sat on her left and Hank sat on her right. Hank took a hold of her hand then began brushing her hair back.

Back in the waiting room everyone still sat there, some had fell asleep, others drank more coffee trying to stay awake. Antonio was leaning on the wall when his partner Laura came in.

"Hey what's up". Antonio said.

"I couldn't let you be here by yourself now could I, besides Jordan's a good kid she needs all the support to get better. What's the update". Laura replies.

"The chemo wasn't working so they're going through with a bone marrow transplant, Josh is a match for her so he's gonna donate".

"That's real nice of him".

Everyone was was sitting and waiting all knew one thing, it was gonna be a long couple of days. Josh stood outside his niece's room watching her as she slept he knew it was finally time to do some good in life for once.


	8. Chapter 8

After some time Jordan's breathing has improved so Will had taken the breathing mask off and put in the Nasal cannulas in. Hank and Erin stayed by her side the whole time she was asleep. Josh stood outside her room guilt was eating at him the whole time.

In the waiting room some of the firehouse crew had left, the rest of the team was still there, Antonio and Negal were still there. Antonio was lost in his thoughts until Nagel spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Negal asked

"The first time I met Jordan, she was 11. I didn't even know about her until after Voight got sent away. She's like her father and brother every way possible". Antonio replied.

* _Flashback*_

 _Detective Antonio Dawson had just sent Voight to jail after an undercover operation. He was going to 51 to meet his sister and Casey to update them._

" _You don't have to worry about Voight again, he's in jail". Antonio said._

" _Thanks again Antonio". Casey said._

" _No problem"._

 _Casey went back inside while Gabby had a look on her face and it had caught Antonio's attention. "Hey what's wrong?"_

" _The name Voight it sounds very familiar but I can't place it". Gabby said._

" _What do you mean it sounds familiar?"_

" _I'm not completely sure but I think he has a daughter and her name is Jordan"._

" _I thought he only had a son"._

" _It happened a year ago, Jordan was 10, Shay and I treated her for a broken arm and bruised ribs she fell out of the tree"._

" _I'll look into it"._

 _Antonio went back to his office and began looking through the files he had on Voight, until he found the one. He saw Jordan's name then pulled something up on his computer and typed her name in then it came up._

 _Jordan Lynn Voight_

 _Date of birth, May 15th, 2002_

 _Mother, Anna Carter. Deceased._

 _Father, Hank Voight._

 _Siblings, Justin Voight._

 _The detective wiped his face then got up grabbing his jacket and leaving the office, he knew school would be out soon. Antonio sat in his car outside parked across the street from Jordan's school after a couple minutes school was out, Jordan was walking out of the school with her head down and her hands shoved in her pockets. The eleven year old was depressed ever since her father went to jail now she had to stay with Erin, she loved her sister but Erin wasn't her father._

 _As Jordan walked down the street Antonio knew this was now or never so he got out of his car and began running down the street to her._

" _Excuse me. Excuse me are you Jordan". Antonio calls._

" _Um yeah, who are you?" Jordan asked._

" _I'm Detective Antonio Dawson, I was hoping I could talk to you for a second"._

" _Ok. Can I ask you something"._

" _Of course"._

" _W-were you the one who arrested my dad?"_

" _Yeah I was"._

" _But why he didn't do anything wrong"._

 _Antonio then knew Jordan didn't know anything about what her father was doing._

" _Jordan you're father he did some stuff that he didn't want to tell you and he had to go to jail"._

" _No my dad didn't do anything"._

" _I'm sorry Jordan but he did, you may not wanna believe it but it's true"._

" _What'd he do then?"_

" _I can't tell you"._

" _I'm sorry Detective I gotta go my friend is waiting on me"._

" _I'll see you around"._

 _Jordan walked down the street as Antonio watched her leave his sight._

 _*Back to reality*_

"I can say this about the kid, Jordan sure has her father's temper. You don't wanna get on that kid's bad side. She's also a fighter just like her old man".

"That I don't doubt for a second".

"Jordan's been through so much. She never got to have her mom in her life, Justin was killed a few months back, Olive took Daniel and moved to Arizona, it's been hell for all of them. If I were in Voight's position I couldn't think straight, seeing one of my kids in a hospital bed sick from cancer I wouldn't be able to handle it".

"I wouldn't be able to handle it either".

Erin was asleep in her chair she was covered with her jacket, Hank stayed awake the whole time. He was about to doze when he heard whimpering coming from his little girl, Jordan was asleep when nightmares plagued her dreams soon she began muttering.

"No...please...don't hurt me...please". Jordan muttered.

Hank then sat straight up in his chair and gently shook her shoulders. "Jo wake up sweetheart it's a dream, you're safe baby wake up".

Jordan awoke with a start but when she saw her father the teen began to calm down.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"It's like the nightmares seem to never end dad".

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Same old I was in the basement and they were uh, they were ready to shoot me".

"You're safe Jo Jo, nobody's gonna hurt you not while I'm here".

"It's my fault, the second I got the notes and I felt someone watching me I should have told someone but I didn't and this happens".

"Jordan that wasn't your fault, what happened wasn't your fault".

"Dad you taught me to always be aware of my surroundings, always look over my shoulder and I didn't then when I got the notes I wanted to tell one of you but as soon as I saw that one...I was scared I didn't want nothing to happen to me or one of you I didn't know what to do. Time and time again I wanted to tell you, Erin, Antonio, Uncle Alvin, I was just scared that if I had told someone that something would happen to one of you I didn't want that to happen".

"Jordan none of that was you're fault, you were scared I understand why you didn't say anything. But what happened wasn't in any way your fault if it's anybody's fault it's my fault".

"Dad that's crazy talk this wasn't on you".

"Sweetheart this guy was watching you a lot longer than we all thought, I should have figured it out a lot sooner and all that could have been avoided".

"Dad it's not your fault, none of us knew. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings".

"Jo you did exactly what I taught you, this guy hid to make sure you wouldn't know it wasn't anything you did".

"Do you believe me? That I wanted to tell someone about the notes".

"Of course I do and I understand why you didn't say anything, you were scared and in a complicated situation you were thinking about protecting yourself and everyone else".

"When I got the first note I was ready to tell Erin, Antonio, Uncle Alvin, you, but when I got that second note saying if I said anything something would happen to me or all of you. I couldn't let something bad happen to you guys because of me".

"Next time don't be afraid to tell one of us about anything even me".

"I promise".

The next couple days went by quickly and soon all the chemo was out of Jordan's body, Will gave everybody some time with the teen before they wheeled her up to the OR.

"Guys I just wanted to say thank you for being here with me this whole time, I'm just glad I'm not alone". Jordan said to the group.

"You will never be alone Jordy". Erin says.

"Were family and family sticks together through thick and thin". Adam chimes in.

"We'll be with you till the end no matter what". Jay spoke.

Jordan then hugged everyone in the room, they all then left to give her a moment with her father.

"Dad...I'm scared". Jordan said.

"You don't have to be, you'll be ok Jo Jo". Hank replies.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Right by your side sweetheart".

"I love you daddy".

"I love you too sweetheart".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, Will then told the father and daughter that Jordan needed to head up to the OR now. Hank watched as they wheeled his daughter to the elevator he saw that she blew him a kiss like she did when she was younger, a small smile appeared on his face.

Jordan was in the OR getting prepped, Josh was watching since he had already had bone marrow taken he hoped that this would help his niece. He left the room going back to the waiting area. Soon the surgery started.

Josh was taking his time going to the waiting room since he was in a bit of pain after getting the bone marrow taken but the pain was worth it. He accidentally bumped into Jay on the way.

"Sorry about that". Josh said.

"It's fine". Jay replied.

"Detective Halstead is it".

"You can call me Jay".

"Jay, you may hate me still and I don't blame you I hate myself for what I've done. I didn't think I was hurting Jordan-" He was cut off by Jay.

"Let's forget all that alright. We're gonna start off fresh but before we do I got one thing, you ever hurt Jo again we're not gonna be so friendly next time".

"Fair enough".

"So let's start off on better terms, hi I'm Detective Jay Halstead from the 21st District".

"Josh Carter".

The two men shook hands and continued down the hallway. The whole time Jordan was in surgery Hank's mind roamed a thousand miles an hour and stuff had started eating at him so he went to find Dr. Charles he couldn't find him so he went to find Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, have you seen Dr. Charles". Hank asked the head nurse.

"I can page him for you". Maggie said.

"Thank you".

She then went to page the phystractrist after a couple minutes he found Hank and went over to him. "Hank what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hey Daniel, I was hoping you had time to talk". Hank replied.

"Of course, let's get some coffee and talk".

The two men then started walking and went to the cafeteria, once they had their coffee they sat down.

"So what's on your mind Hank". Dr. Charles started.

"I feel like I failed Jordan as a father". Hank admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"The son of a bitch who shot her was stalking her for four years and I never knew until a few weeks ago, if I had known I could have prevented all of this. I could have protected her better".

"Hank you couldn't have known Jordan was being stalked, that wasn't on you. What happened to her wasn't on you or her. You didn't fail her as a father".

"I didn't want her to leave my sights because I knew she'd be safe with me at all times. I trust everyone on my team with my life and Jordan's life. When she went missing I almost went out of my head because my little girl was out there alone, scared, sick, if I had lost Jo it would be like losing Justin all over again".

"What you went through was a parent's worst nightmare during that time, emotions were high and it was understandable. What was your first thought when you saw Jordan the night you got her back?"

"I had her back and I knew from that point on I'd do anything to make sure that doesn't happen to her again. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and to make sure nothing or nobody ever hurts her again".

Erin was in the waiting room holding a cup of coffee she was lost in her thoughts she was broken from them when she felt her phone buzzing it was an unknown number this sent a confused look on her face so she answered it.

-Hello. Erin answered.

-Hello Erin. Miss me yet. The voice came on the phone.

Erin froze when she heard Charlie's voice come on the phone, what the hell did he want? Why was he calling her?

-What do you want Charlie? Erin's voice was whispered but had anger and venom in it.

-I was hoping you could come see me.

-Why the hell would I wanna do that?

-Because I still have information from what happened years ago, if you don't want me to run my mouth just come see me.

-No. You can go riot in prison cell for the rest of your life. Charlie don't think I don't have people who owe me favors.

-How's little Jordan doing by the way?

-Leave her out of this, you've caused enough damage.

-How's Hank doing?

-Charlie you're digging your own grave here. This is you're first and last warning don't call me again, don't contact me or Hank because if you do you'll face something worse than death.

With that said she hung her phone up Antonio had went over to her and gently touched her shoulder causing her to jump. "You ok?" He asked.

"Don't tell Hank but Charlie just called me".

"What does that bastard want?"

"He wants me to go see him but I said no".

"You know as well as I do Voight is gonna find out, he finds out everything".

"I don't know if I should tell him now because if I do, he's gonna go off and do something crazy".

"I agree but don't wait too long because you know he hates finding stuff out on his own".

"He mentioned Jordan".

Antonio growled under his breath and clenched his fist together tightly, the nerve of that son of a bitch mentioning his niece's name it sent straight fire and anger through his body he wanted to go to the prison to teach him a lesson.

"I don't know if I'm still paranoid but do you think Charlie could still have people watching us?"

"To be honest I don't know, he's in jail so is his crew I wouldn't know if he still has people to do his work".

"I'm gonna go find Hank".

"Don't let him get to you".

"I won't".

Erin then set off to find her surrogate father she found him leaving the cafeteria, she then ran up to catch him. "Hank!"

Hank then turned around to see his surrogate daughter. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Um you may not wanna hear this now but….Charlie called me not long ago, he wants me to see him but of course I said no. Then he um he mentioned you and Jo".

She saw the anger flash in his eyes, he had the same dark look in his eyes when he confronted Justin's killer. Hank was now just ready to go end Charlie once and for all. He then stormed off leaving the hospital he sped down the roads heading to Stateville prison once he arrived he stormed inside and went to see Charlie.

He waited in the waiting area the older man then saw a guard escorting Charlie into the room, the dark haired man saw Voight and smirked. Once the guard brought him over he handcuffed him to the table.

"What's going on Hank. Miss me". Charlie says.

"Were about to have a talk". Hank replied.

A/N:Sorry if it's short, work is a huge pain i try to write on my days off. Hope to have more work done this weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Hank glared over at Charlie, it was taking every fiber in his body not to jump over the table and beat him senseless.

"So Charlie were about to have a talk". Hank stated.

"Really? Just remember Hank there are guards here so you can't try anything". Charlie replied.

"I don't care about the guards. You're not gonna contact Erin after this, in fact you're not gonna contact her, me, and you sure as hell aren't gonna contact my daughter. Don't think they're aren't people in here who don't owe me a favor".

"How is little Jordan doing?"

The older man had shot up grabbing Charlie by his face. "My daughter's name ever crosses your tongue and mouth again I'll have your boyfriend turn you inside out".

"I'll see her again Hank in court, when she's on that witness stand.".

Charlie then looked over at the guards who were standing around doing nothing which caused Hank to give a little smirk. "They ain't gonna help you, I know a lot of people in here. The guards, inmates, hell the warden and I use to play poker together there isn't a single person in here I don't know and some people owe me a favor. Contact Erin, me, or my daughter and see what happens to you".

He the threw Charlie onto the ground and left the prison going back to the hospital. Back at the hospital Jordan was out of surgery and was moved to recovery, Will had went to find Erin and the team to give them the update. The team was still in the waiting area, none of them had left the hospital not even for a second the firehouse crew had came back.

Erin was picking at her nails the whole time, between Hank leaving to see Charlie in prison then waiting to hear about Jordan's surgery her anxiety levels were high as she was pacing she looked to see Will coming her way. She now had felt her heart racing in her chest.

"How's Jordan?" Erin asked quickly.

Erin and everyone else had a worried look on their faces, Jay went to go stand by his partner as she clutched to him for dear life. Will had a small smile as he was about to deliver the news.

"Jordan's surgery was a success, she's in recovery right now. When she's moved to a room you all can see her". Will says to the group.

Everyone in the group sighed in relief, their sister was ok. Josh was nearby when he heard the news, he couldn't have been more relieved he had a few tears going down his face. Hank arrived back at the hospital he went in to see everyone, he saw relieved looks on their faces.

"How's Jo?" Hank asked, going to the group.

They turned to see Hank back.

"The surgery was a success, Jo's in recovery now". Erin said.

Hank felt so relieved to hear that his little girl was ok, he couldn't wait to see her again. Jordan was being moved to her room Will had told Hank that she was back in her room and he ran straight to her room without stopping. When he stopped outside the room the older father looked inside for a moment, Jordan was fast asleep she had breathing tubes in her nose. Hank went in the room and before he sat down his kissed her head he then took a hold of her hand.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'll be right here when you wake up". Hank whispered.

Antonio was outside getting some air when Peter came up to him.

"Hey Peter". Antonio greeted the Attorney.

"Hey Antonio. How's Jordan?" Petter replies.

"The surgery was a success she should be in her room now".

"That's good to hear".

The Investigator then saw the change in Peter's face. "What's going on".

"The trail is approaching and being Jordan just had surgery I don't think she'll be able to handle it on the stand".

"Could those bastards walk?" Antonio's voice began to rise a little.

"I won't let that happen. I'll talk to the judge and explain the situation hopefully we'll get the trail moved so Jordan has some time to recover".

"We can't tell Voight now, all he needs to think about right now is Jordan and spending time helping her recover".

"I agree, I'll talk to the judge asap you make sure Jordan's ok".

"I always do".

Hank was still by his little girl's side the whole time not budging or moving an inch, Josh was outside his niece's room just watching. Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely he wiped his face but they kept coming, Erin then saw him crying and approached him.

"Hey she's ok why don't you go see her". Erin says.

"I can't. I can't face my own niece because sooner or later she's gonna find out that I ratted out her mother and it was my fault she died, if Jordan ever finds out I won't blame her if she hates me". Josh cries.

"She won't find out, I give you my word. Jordan knows her mother died a hero and that's what she'll always know".

"Um when Jordan gets up tell her I love her and I'm sorry".

"Josh don't do what I think you're gonna do. Jordan's been through enough don't make her suffer anymore than what she's been through please. She's lost so many people in her life, you're her last connection to her mother don't take that from her".

"Jordan's better off without me, I'm the reason she doesn't have a mother. Everything's my fault. Everything I love I end up hurting without realising it".

"That's not true".

"Yes it is we both know it's true. I was gonna take Jordan from her family, her home all because I hated Hank. I ratted out my own sister and watched her die in front of me, Hank lost the woman he loved and his other kids, Jordan lost her mother".

Erin then was stunned by some of Josh's words. "Anna was pregnant?"

"Yeah. Twins, can you believe it. She's always wanted a family of her own and I took that from her all of it".

She then knew why Hank was so upset earlier, he found out about the pregnancy after not knowing for 15 years. Nobody could take this much pain the way Hank has over the course of his life.

"I'm poison Erin, I know it, you know it, Hank and Jordan know it, maybe she's better off without me. Maybe they both are".

"Josh this is nonsense stop talking like this, you and Jordan are finally on good terms. If you kill yourself you're gonna do nothing but cause her more pain. As yourself this, if you do that how would Jordan feel? What do you think will happen to her if her uncle kills himself? You're the only connection to her mother she has left". She stopped for a moment taking a breath and went on. "Right after Justin died that destroyed Jordan completely it killed me and Hank too but Jordan was a wreck. She could barely eat, could barely sleep and if she did sleep she would go to Justin's room. Jordan could barely get herself out of bed most morning to go to school and when she went she end up cutting school, getting into more fights. I went to their house one day to find her drinking and….she ended up cutting her wrist. When I saw the cuts on her arm it killed me not knowing that she was in that much pain. She turned to drinking and cutting herself because of how much pain she was in, Jordan suffered enough. If she did that what do you thinks she'll do if you kill yourself?"

Josh looked in the room at his sleeping niece, he couldn't believe how she turned to booze and cutting. "She really did that?"

"Yeah. When I found her she cut her wrists pretty deep but I got her to the hospital in time, I can't watch that happen to her again. I can't and I won't".

"I'm tired of hurting the people I love and care about".

"You stopped all of that the second you decided to help Jordan, if it weren't for you she'd be in a worse condition. You two finally made up and are on good terms, don't let her suffer because you wanna be selfish. That's the only thing that will happen if you do that is make her suffer more I'm asking you think about Jordan and how she'll feel".

Josh was letting what Erin had said sink in, he was being selfish he wanted to end his life and it would do nothing but cause Jordan more pain to suffer and endure. She shouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Thank you Erin, for saying what you said".

"Anytime you need to talk you can always come to me".

Hank stayed sat by his little girl's side, after a few minutes Jordan began to stir a little. The teen began to open her eyes she saw the lights were a bit bright then closed them again for a minute, she then reopened her eyes and slowly turned her head towards her father.

"Daddy". Jordan says weakly.

The older father heard his daughter calling out for him and he turned to her. "Hey sweetheart, you alright?"

"Just tired and a little sore nothing I can't handle".

Hank had a small smile on his face, his little girl had always been a fighter since the day she was born and that'll never change about her.

"You up for visitors?"

"Yeah".

Hank got up from his chair going to the hallway, while her father was out of the room for a minute the teen took this time to look at her arms. She scanned them to see the scars from where she had cut herself, Jordan remembers when she was in her dark times after her brother died.

Whenever her father, Erin or any one was around she would take bottles of her father's whiskey and beer go to her room drink then cut her wrist. One afternoon she had cut school went back home started drinking and cutting her wrist she ended up cutting them too deep, Erin was headed over to check on her because Hank couldn't leave she searched the house and found Jordan in her room sitting on the side of her bed, blood oozing out of both her wrist. She quickly rushed over taking two shirts tying them to her wrist and Jordan was sobbing but her words were slurred due to her drinking. When Hank had found out it made Jordan even more depressed but with a lot of help and support she went back to being her regular self. The teen hopes that she'll never go back to that again.

Hank returned a moment later with Erin and Josh in tow, a smile appeared on Jordan's face she carefully sat up and hugged the two people.

"How are you holding up Jordy?" Erin asked.

"I'm ok just a tad sore, nothing I can't handle". Jordan replies with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're alright kiddo". Josh said.

"Thanks Josh".

It was time for Josh to head back to the prison, he gave one last hug to Jordan and before he was escorted out he looked at Hank. "Take care of her Hank, whatever you have to do to keep Jordan safe and protected do it. Knowing that she's safe I'll rest easy at night".

"I always do, nobody will ever hurt her again".

He was then escorted out of the hospital and back to the prison. Hank was back by his daughter's side.

"Hey dad". Jordan said.

"What is it sweetheart". Hank replied.

"W-would it possible I can see everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll go get everyone".

Hank then went to get his team, everyone remained in the waiting room all very anxious to hear an update on Jordan. Alvin saw his friend coming their way and he got everyone else's attention as they stood looking at their boss.

"Hey boss, how is she?" Kevin asked.

"She's ok, in fact she wants to see all of you". Hank replies.

"Let's go see our sister". Adam spoke from his spot.

The entire Intelligence team plus Antonio went to go see the teen, Antonio didn't know his phone was buzzing with Peter's number.

Meanwhile

Peter was waiting on the judge that was handling Jordan's trial, the attorney hoped that they'll get an extension on the trail date due to the teen's surgery. He then saw the judge get off the elevator and about to head to his chambers.

"Judge Donovan!" Peter called out, running to him.

The judge turns around to hear Peter calling his name. "Ah, Mr. Stone what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could get a couple minutes of your time sir, it's about the case involving Jordan Voight".

"What is it?"

"I was hoping we can get an extension on the date, Jordan has cancer and just had a bone marrow transplant done. She's going to need time to heal and recover".

"That is so sad to hear, you'll get the extension. The trail is in 2 weeks time".

"2 weeks? Sir I think she needs more than 2 weeks".

"That's the most I'll be able to extend. Good day Mr. Stone".

Once the judge left his sights Peter pulled his phone out calling Antonio he got the voicemail. "Antonio it's me, we need to talk".

Chicago Med

The team was gathered in Jordan's hospital room, talking and joking around. The teen had a smile on her face she was happy that she had a family like this. After a while Jordan had fallen asleep and the team minus Erin left the hospital, Erin was entering Jordan's hospital room and gently touched Hank's shoulder.

"Hey". Hank said.

"Hey, you should head home, shower and get some real food. I'll watch Jo". Erin replies.

"I'm fine".

"Hank you maybe fine but you've been in the same clothes for almost a day, go home and clean up get some real food. You haven't eaten much the entire time.

"I can't leave her".

Erin knew that Hank was afraid of leaving the hospital because if he did leave Jordan's condition could change, something else could happen, he didn't want to leave his little girl.

"She'll be ok Hank, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Antonio. Jordan will be alright".

Hank looked at his sleeping baby girl and sighed knowing Erin was right he figured a few minutes wouldn't do any harm so he got up from his chair and kissed Jordan's forehead. Before he left the room he faced his surrogate daughter.

"If anything happens you call me, even if it's the littlest thing".

"I promise I will".

The older man then left the hospital, Antonio was getting some coffee and he pulled his phone out to see a missed call from Peter and a voicemail he then put the phone to his ear and heard the message.

"Antonio it's me, we need to talk". Peter's voice spoke.

The Chief Investigator felt his heart race a little bit then he called Peter back.

-Stone. Peter answered.

-Peter, what's going on? You said we need to talk. Antonio replied.

-Is Voight around?

-No why.

-I talked to Judge Donovan about the trail and getting it extended.

-Ok.

-The trail's in 2 weeks, that's the most he was able to extend it.

-I'll tell Voight, he's not gonna like this.

-Sorry if I couldn't get it extended longer.

-Don't worry about it you tried that's the most anyone can do.

-I'll get started on my end.

-Alright, see you back at the office.

Antonio then hung up and went to find Voight, he didn't know how he was gonna take this. Jordan had to be ready to testify in court in 2 weeks time, he didn't want to be the one to break the news but he had too. He got to Jordan's room and didn't see Voight instead he saw Erin, he went to the door and quietly knocked on the door getting her attention. Erin looked over to see Antonio and went over to him as Jordan slept.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"Is Voight around?" Antonio replies.

"No he just left, why".

"Peter talked to Judge Donovan today about getting the trail extended because of Jo's surgery".

"How long was he able to get it extended?"

"The trail is in 2 weeks".

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"That's the best he was able to do, I don't like this anymore than you do".

"Hank really isn't going to like this".

"No kidding".

"Should we tell Jo when she wakes up or let Hank be the one to tell her?"

"He should be the one to do it".

What the two didn't know is that Jordan was awake and had heard it, the teen took a deep breath and then spoke. "I'll be ready".

The two looked into the room to see Jordan up and trying to sit up and they rushed inside to help her.

"Jo you just had surgery and you're gonna need time to rest and heal". Erin said.

"Erin's right kiddo, that's all you need to worry about". Antonio agreed.

"I'll rest and heal as soon as I know those bastards and bitch is in jail where they belong, so they can't hurt me or anyone else ever again". Jordan said boldly. She then looked at Erin for a second. "Sorry for calling Bunny a bitch".

"No need to be sorry". Erin tells her.

"I'm tired of being scared, afraid, powerless, and weak. I'm afraid they'll come back for me and next time I might die. I won't feel safe until they get put behind bars where they belong. The nightmares won't go away, everything replays in my head, maybe all that will stop when they get put away".

The two adults each held a smile on their faces, to hear Jordan talk like an adult they often ask if she really is a kid sometimes but she is Hank's daughter after all and she does take after him every which way possible.

"I'm ready to do this, I've been ready since I got shot. There's nothing I can't handle, whatever gets thrown at me I'll fight it. Yes it maybe hard but with my dad, you guys, and everyone else I'll pull through just fine like always".

After a while Hank had returned in fresh clothes and he carried in bags of food, he went to his daughter's room and as soon as he got close enough he saw Antonio with Erin in Jordan's room. The older man had a feeling on why the Chief Inspector was there he continued his way there, he entered the room getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Hank". Erin greeted her father figure.

"Hey dad". Jordan said next.

"What's going on man". Antonio says.

"What's going on". Hank spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a second".

"Yeah".

"Um Antonio you could tell him here, I already know". Jordan said.

"Know what?" Hank asked, looking at his daughter then at Antonio.

"Peter talked to the judge who's handling the trail, the most he was able to extend it was 2 weeks".

"What? 2 weeks? That's all she gets?"

"Dad, I'll be fine I promise. I'm ready to do this, maybe after everything I'll get closure and I'll feel safe again knowing they'll be behind bars where they belong. Once they get put away I'll finally be able to rest and heal, I can go back to being my normal self again. Yes it's gonna be hard because I have to relive it and say what happened for what seems like the upteenth time but I'll have you in the courtroom with me, I'll have Erin, Antonio, the team, the 51 crew, I'll have my family with me. This is one fight I have to fight on my own, I'll finally have the closure I need". Jordan spoke.

Hank looked at his little girl and when he heard how she spoke with confidence it made him proud to be a father. "You're so much like you're mother and Justin".

"What can I say it runs in my family". Jordan gave a small smirk. She then looked over at Antonio and Erin with a brave and confident look. "Bring it on".


	10. Chapter 10

A few days have passed and Jordan was able to go home, Will had often checked on her to make sure she was stable. Ever since Jordan's been home Hank was watching her like a hawk to make sure she was alright, if she was even in the slightest pain he'd get her pain meds.

When she was strong enough Hank had to take her to the State's Attorney's office so they can start getting prepped, Jordan was ready to get this over with so she can move past this. The father and daughter arrived at the office to meet Peter and Anna.

"Hank how are you". Peter greets the older man.

"Peter, Anna good to see you again". Hank greeted the attorneys.

"Hi Mr. Stone, Ms. Valdez". Jordan said kindly.

"Hello Jo". Petter says with a smile.

"Hi Jo". Anna said next.

"Let's go to the office and discuss this".

The went to the conference room Hank had a gentle hand on Jordan's shoulder the whole time. Jordan felt her heart race a little as she was feeling nervous but she knew one thing for sure once the trail was over what happened could finally be forgotten about. Everyone sat down at the conference table Hank sat next to his daughter, Peter and Anna sat across from the father and daughter.

"Alright Jo we're gonna start from the beginning about what happened, if it gets to be too much we'll stop and have a break". Anna says to the teen.

"I'm ready". Jordan replied.

"Go ahead".

After taking a deep breath the teen started. "One day there was a note on my front door saying my dad will pay for what he's done after that more notes started popping up on my locker at school and my house I was ready to finally go to him or someone on the team but I didn't".

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"One of the notes said if I told my dad or anyone on my dad's team they'll kill me and go after them, I figured if I didn't say anything I'd be protecting all of us".

"When did feel like you were being followed?"

"Around the time the notes started popping up, at first I thought it was two guys from school because they were picking on me".

"What happened the day you were shot?"

Jordan then felt her heart race faster in his chest, she bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly blocking the tears. Hank saw the look and knew it was already beginning to overwhelm her.

"Sweetheart we can take a quick break if you want". Hank said.

"I'm fine dad, just needed a minute". Jordan replied. She then took a deep breath and continued. "I was walking to the district but I stopped at the store on fifth street, I go there maybe once or twice a week. I text my dad to tell him I was on my way then I text my ex boyfriend, Derek to tell him where I was he sometimes walks with me but he stayed after school longer than I did. After i texted Derek I went in the store and got a soda and some chips then when I left I felt someone grab my arm and drag me to an alley". She then started to choke on a sob. "They threw me down and started to kick me I tried to fight back but the person was too strong he kicked me a few more times then I saw him pull something from his back pocket it was a gun, I begged him not to shoot me but he did then I think he said something I can't be too sure".

"Do you remember what it was that was said?" Anna asked.

"My dad will pay for what he's done. After that there was a bang noise and I fell on the ground holding my stomach, I could barely focus. I heard someone saying hold on the paramedics were coming then i was in and out of it for a while next thing I know everything's black. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital".

"Jo now we're gonna talk about what happened when you got to the safe house". Peter said.

"My dad, Erin, Kim, and Sean were with me I was pretty out of it because of my chemo, they took me inside and I wanted to rest. My dad and Erin got a lead on the suspects so they had to leave, Kim and Sean were downstairs I was asleep in the room when I heard a noise. I woke up to see two guys in the room one of them said get me and I ran one of them caught me so I kicked him and he let me go I ran down the steps calling out for Kim and Sean, the guys ran out the back and Sean chased them while Kim stayed with me".

"Can you tell what happened before and after the car accident?"

"I was at 51, Derek wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get some air so I figured a drive wouldn't hurt. We drove for a bit as we were driving there a crash I hit my head but not too hard, two guys came around to my side and dragged me out of the car they brought me to their car and put me inside and drove off. We got to a house and I told them to let me go they said no, I told them I'm sick but they didn't believe me I must have passed out because I woke up on a mattress in the basement".

The whole time his daughter was talking Hank felt his blood boiling as anger, fury and rage filled his body, he was ready to call in a favor but for the moment he let the anger melt away.

"How long were you in the basement?" Peter asked.

"About a day, day and a half I think. I'm not too sure it was always dark".

"What happened while you were in the basement?"

"After I woke up the first thing I checked to see was if they took my phone and they didn't so I called Erin and talked to her then my dad I tried to give them anything that could help but my phone died. The guys came to check on me and they were recording me probably to give proof of life to my dad, I ended up going off on them which made one of them smack me. They tied me to a chair so I wouldn't escape".

"Would they ever see you or check on you?"

"Yeah. They would bring me water and a granola bar so I wouldn't starve or dehydrate. The first time I tried to escape but it didn't work out".

"What happened".

"I told him I had to use the bathroom so he cut the tape on my ankles, I got up from the chair and went for the stairs I saw a tire iron and my first instinct was to grab it and hit him with him once he was done I Ran up the steps only to get caught by the other guy. He was so pissed because I dropped him. After that they left me tied up to a chair when they fed me they never untied me".

"What happened when Drew Jacobs was murdered?"

"Um I was in the basement my dad had called saying he had the guy's brother, it happened after that. He came back in the house they were talking then….then bang. After that he dragged the body down the stairs he was looking for something I heard him moving around a lot and once he found whatever is he was looking for he came to me taking the mask off my head looking me in the eye. He said as soon as my dad gave him the money he would let me go he may not let me go".

Hank was getting more and more pissed by the second he was ready to go to the bathroom and make one call but he let all that go for the time being.

"I thought Jacob's death was my fault, for weeks I thought it was my fault he was killed".

"Why would you think that Jo?" Anna asked.

"I pinned the two guys against each other saying how the other was gonna take all the money and leave town with it. I really didn't expect for him to get killed".

"Jo I can assure you what happened wasn't your fault". Peter said.

"So what happens now?"

"When the trail happens I'm gonna ask you some questions as will the defense, the judge is aware of your condition so if anything begins to get too much for you we'll stop".

"I'm ready".

Once that was finished Hank and Jordan headed to the District, during the drive Hank noticed his daughter was really quiet.

"Jo, you ok sweetheart?" Hank asked, glancing over at her.

"I'm ok dad". Jordan replied.

"It's ok if you're not alright, what you're going through right now it's not easy for anyone especially someone in your condition".

The teen knew her father was right, deep down she was terrified about being in court and facing her captors. Jordan just didn't know how to tell her father.

"I-I'...I'm scared dad, I know I have to do but I'm just scared and nervous. I don't think I can face them again in court".

"It's alright to feel scared sweetheart it's normal when you have to do something like this, just know you will never be alone in this".

"I just want this to be over with once and for all".

The rest of the drive to the District was quiet between the father and daughter, they finally arrived heading inside and up to the squad. Platt saw the look on her goddaughter's face and knew she was upset about the upcoming trial. Hank and Jordan went up to the squad and without saying a word to anyone Jordan went straight to her father's office closing the door, the team then looked over at their boss.

"Is Jo ok?" Jay asked from his desk.

"She's scared about the trail". Hank answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Adam asked.

"Be there for her, I don't want her doing what she did before".

When Hank found out his daughter turned to cutting and booze to ease her pain it killed him on the inside, the day Erin called from the hospital he broke every traffic law to get there. As soon as he saw his little girl in the hospital her wrist wrapped up and to see her sobering up killed him, he never knew how much pain she was in after Justin died. After that he kept a real close eye on her to make sure she didn't try it again, Hank made sure to keep an eye on her.

Erin then got up from her desk and went to see her sister, Jordan was laying on her father's couch listening to her music she was slowly scratching her arms at the old scars on her arm. The older woman went over and gently took a hold of the teen's hands grabbing her attention.

"Hey Erin". Jordan says, not looking at her.

"Hey you ok?" Erin replied.

"Yes and no".

"What's wrong honey".

"The trail, I don't know if I can face those guys in court. Erin I-I'm scared I don't know if I can".

Erin heard the fear and worry coming from her sister's voice she gently wrapped her arms around the teen hugging her. "Don't worry Jordy, you don't have to be scared anymore we won't let nothing happen to you".

"I don't know if I can do it though Erin, sit on that stand and face them".

"When you're on the stand don't pay them any mind just look at me, you're father, or any of us. Pretend they don't exist for that time".

"I'm ready. And I'm ready to end this once and for all".

"That's the spirit".

Hank was outside the room and heard everything then smiled.

The next couple of weeks flew right by and soon it was the day of the trail, Jordan was wearing a blue dress shirt and black dress pants with flats, her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was standing next to her father in the hallway of the courtroom along with everyone. The teen felt her heart racing as she began to get nervous.

"You'll do great Jo". Adam says.

"Thanks Adam". Jordan replies with a smile.

"You ready sweetheart?" Hank asked his daughter.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be".

"Hank were ready". Peter said.

"Let's do this".

Everyone piled into the courtroom, the Intelligence team along with Platt and Mouch were there so were Antonio and Nagel, Matt and Gabby, Kelly, and Brett. Jordan sat next to her father and gripped his arm.

After a moment court was in session, Peter stood from his chair. "You're honor the people call Jordan Voight to the stand".

When Jordan heard that she gripped her father's arm tighter and he wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple, he then whispered something in her ear. "You got this sweetheart".

She nodded and got up from her spot going to the stand, once she was sworn in the teen looked over at the defense table to see Charlie, Marcus, Aiden, Jon, Caleb, and Bunny. The teen then looked over to see her family.

"Hi Jo". Peter says.

"Hi". Jordan replied.

"Jo, how did you first meet the defendants?"

"I know Bunny because she's Erin's mom so I've seen her around a couple of time. I saw the others when they kidnapped me and held me hostage".

"Can you explain from the beginning what happened".

"One day there was a note on my front door saying my dad will pay for what he's done after that more notes started popping up on my locker at school and my house I was ready to finally go to him or someone on the team but I didn't".

"Why is that?"

"One of the notes said if I told my dad or anyone on my dad's team they'll kill me and go after them, I figured if I didn't say anything I'd be protecting all of us".

"When did feel like you were being followed?"

"Around the time the notes started popping up, at first I thought it was two guys from school because they were picking on me".

"What happened the day you were shot?"

Jordan then felt her heart race faster in his chest, she bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly blocking the tears. Hank saw the look and knew it was already beginning to overwhelm her. Peter also saw the look on her face he went and got her a small cup of water bringing it to her.

"Take your time Jo".

"I was walking to the district but I stopped at the store on fifth street, I go there maybe once or twice a week. I text my dad to tell him I was on my way then I text my ex boyfriend, Derek to tell him where I was he sometimes walks with me but he stayed after school longer than I did. After i texted Derek I went in the store and got a soda and some chips then when I left I felt someone grab my arm and drag me to an alley". She then started to choke on a sob. "They threw me down and started to kick me I tried to fight back but the person was too strong he kicked me a few more times then I saw him pull something from his back pocket it was a gun, I begged him not to shoot me but he did then I think he said something I can't be too sure".

"Do you remember what it was that was said?"

"My dad will pay for what he's done. After that there was a bang noise and I fell on the ground holding my stomach, I could barely focus. I heard someone saying hold on the paramedics were coming then i was in and out of it for a while next thing I know everything's black. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital".

"Jo now we're gonna talk about what happened when you got to the safe house". Peter said.

"My dad, Erin, Kim, and Sean were with me I was pretty out of it because of my chemo, they took me inside and I wanted to rest. My dad and Erin got a lead on the suspects so they had to leave, Kim and Sean were downstairs I was asleep in the room when I heard a noise. I woke up to see two guys in the room one of them said get me and I ran one of them caught me so I kicked him and he let me go I ran down the steps calling out for Kim and Sean, the guys ran out the back and Sean chased them while Kim stayed with me".

"Can you tell what happened before and after the car accident?"

"I was at 51, Derek wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get some air so I figured a drive wouldn't hurt. We drove for a bit as we were driving there a crash I hit my head but not too hard, two guys came around to my side and dragged me out of the car they brought me to their car and put me inside and drove off. We got to a house and I told them to let me go they said no, I told them I'm sick but they didn't believe me I must have passed out because I woke up on a mattress in the basement".

"How long were you in the basement?"

"About a day, day and a half I think. I'm not too sure it was always dark".

"What happened while you were in the basement?"

"After I woke up the first thing I checked to see was if they took my phone and they didn't so I called Erin and talked to her then my dad I tried to give them anything that could help but my phone died. The guys came to check on me and they were recording me probably to give proof of life to my dad, I ended up going off on them which made one of them smack me. They tied me to a chair so I wouldn't escape".

"Would they ever see you or check on you?"

"Yeah. They would bring me water and a granola bar so I wouldn't starve or dehydrate. The first time I tried to escape but it didn't work out".

"What happened".

"I told him I had to use the bathroom so he cut the tape on my ankles, I got up from the chair and went for the stairs I saw a tire iron and my first instinct was to grab it and hit him with him once he was done I Ran up the steps only to get caught by the other guy. He was so pissed because I dropped him. After that they left me tied up to a chair when they fed me they never untied me".

"What happened when Drew Jacobs was murdered?"

"Um I was in the basement my dad had called saying he had the guy's brother, it happened after that. He came back in the house they were talking then….then bang. After that he dragged the body down the stairs he was looking for something I heard him moving around a lot and once he found whatever is he was looking for he came to me taking the mask off my head looking me in the eye. He said as soon as my dad gave him the money he would let me go he may not let me go".

"The people rest your honor".

Just then the defense lawyer got up from his chair going towards Jordan.

"Hi Jordan". He said.

"Hi, you can call me Jo".

"Alright Jo. Being the daughter of a police Sergeant you must always be aware of your surroundings am I right?"

"Yeah, all the time".

He held a small remote in his hand and turned the tv on, showing pictures from when Charlie was stalking her. Fear and worry took over her when she saw all those pictures she was speechless, how could she have known this?

"So Jo, if you always aware of you're surroundings how could you have not known you were being stalked for almost four years?"

"I was a kid in those pictures I didn't think I was being stalked".

"When you were in the house with Jacobs and Parker, did you ever say anything to them when they saw you?"

"Yeah".

"What was it you said?"

"I told them how my dad and his team were gonna find them and end them once and for all. I pinned them against each other".

"What does that mean you pinned them against each other?"

"I told them how the other was gonna take all the money and skip town with it".

"How'd you know what to say in a situation like that?"

"My dad's a police Sergeant, I was raised around cops my entire life. Some of my family are detectives".

"The day you were shot, did you see any of the defendants?"

"No they attacked me from behind and had a hood over their face".

"So how do you know it was one of them?"

"I heard his voice".

"But how could you be so sure it was one of them? Like you said whoever it was got you from behind".

"And I heard his voice when he said my father will pay for what he's done".

"Based off your words you're always aware of your surroundings which you're not, you pinned two of them men against each other and that resulted in Jacobs death, and you're not even sure who attacked you. Are you even telling the truth? For all we know you could be lying just to put these innocent people in jail".

"I'm not lying!"

"Objection!" Peter called out.

"Sustained. Move it along".

"Jo do you know Charlie Pugliese?"

"I've seen him a couple times when I was 12".

"Are you aware that you're father and Detective Lindsay know him?"

"I guess, who they know doesn't involve me. My father doesn't bring his work home".

"Could you be lying for your father and Detective Lindsay just to put him away?"

"What? No. I told you I'm not lying! What reason would I have to lie? You don't know what I went through during that time nobody does! I was locked in a basement tied to a chair slowly dying, I heard a guy get killed, I was locked in a storage unit I thought I was gonna die. After all the hell I was put through why would I lie about any of that? All you're doing is defending a bunch of criminals. You don't know what it's like to be kidnapped, held hostage, close to death, until you do know what it's like don't you dare accuse me of lying. I know what I saw and what I heard you weren't there so you can't say jack about any of it".

"Order in the court!" The judge says slamming the gavel.

Jordan was furious now she knew why her father didn't like defense attorneys. Peter saw the look on the teen's face and raised from his seat. "Your honor may I call a recess".

"We will take a 15 minute recess". The judge said.

Once court was dismissed for the recess Jordan got up from the seat and stormed out of the courtroom, she went to the nearest women's bathroom and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Erin then went inside to see her sister.

"I see why dad hates defense attorneys". Jordan said.

"Yeah some of them can be like that, but Jordy you did great on the stand I haven't seen someone do that ever". Erin replied.

"Until someone goes through that nobody knows what it's like so they can't say jack shit about it all they can do is hear and talk about what happened".

"You're absolutely right".

"After all the hell I was put through why would I lie? How could I even make up a lie like that?"

"Some lawyers are like that sweetie they wanna twist everything around and make it look like you're the liar and who their defending are innocent".

"They shouldn't do that".

"I agree with you".

After a moment the girls left the bathroom and Jordan went to her father hugging him. "I hate defense lawyers now". She said into his shirt.

"I do too sweetheart".

"Screw him, I know what happened I was there. I know what I saw and what I heard".

"That's all that matters sweetheart".

The recess was over and court was back in session this time Jon was on the stand.

"Mr. Ryder, when you took this job did you know that Jordan was the daughter of a police Sergeant?" Peter asked.

"No way if I hadn't known I wouldn't have taken the job".

"Have you heard of Hank Voight?"

"Of course who hasn't? If I had known it was his kid I would have told Charlie to piss off".

"But you still took the job on even after finding out Jordan being the daughter of Sergeant Voight".

"I did it for the money I was hoping after I got the money I was gonna use it to skip town before he found out".

"What was your role in the plan?"

"I was hired to grab her if the others couldn't do it".

Once Peter was finished the desene lawyer didn't have no questions for him, Charlie was then on the stand he looked over at Jordan and gave her a small smirk. Jordan swallowed hard and gripped her father's arm and leaned against him, it was taking all of Hank's strength not to hop over the bench and beat Charlie to a pulp.

Charlie's lawyer got up first and went towards him.

"Mr. Pugliese, how do you know Jordan Voight?" His lawyer asked.

"I know her father and Detective Lindsay, I knew that she was Sergeant Voight's daughter".

"Did you wanna use her as leverage against Sergeant Voight?"

"Yes I did".

"Why is that?"

"He drove me out of my city, away from my home and my son".

"Was it you who attacked Jordan and then shot her?"

"Yes, I did it to send a message to her father. You're past always finds a way to haunt you".

His lawyer was finished and Peter got up. "You admitted to attacking and shooting Jordan, was it you who also stalked her for almost four years?"

"Yes".

"So you went after Jordan to get back at her father because he drove you out of the city and away from your son".

"Yes. I wanted him to suffer the way I had to when I was away from my son".

"Why hide the fact that Jordan was the daughter of a police Sergeant and not just any police Sergeant but Voight?"

"If I said that nobody would take the job so I kept that small detail quiet, they would have found out eventually".

After Charlie got off the stand it was time for the verdict. Jordan was starting to get more nervous, it was the moment of truth she gripped her father's arm tighter just as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"On the sole count attempted murder in the first degree how do you find?" The judge says to the head juror.

"We find the defendants….guilty".

"On the sole count kidnapping in the first degree how do you find?"

"We find the defendants….guilty".

"On the count of stalking in the first degree how do you find?"

"We find the defendants...guilty".

After that court was adjourned, Jordan was relieved she was finally able to moved forward she turned and hugged her father tightly.

"It's over, it's finally over". Jordan whispered.

"It's finally over sweetheart". Hank says.

"We should go celebrate". Erin said.

Before they left the courthouse Hank excused himself to go to the bathroom a guard was there for Charlie he assured him that everything was gonna be fine. Charlie was washing his hands when he saw Hank behind him.

"Hello Hank". Charlie greeted him.

Without saying a word Hank put Charlie in a choke hold for a moment. "Never again mess with me or my daughter, I'm the _wrong_ father to piss off when it comes to my I gotta do".

"Don't...worry...Hank...I'll be...back".

"The hell you will".

He released Charlie and left the bathroom going back to his daughter. When Jordan saw her father she hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go home sweetheart".

A/N: The story isn't over there will be more.


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed since everything happened, Jordan was going back to school so she doesn't fall behind and Hank wasn't sure about letting her leave his sights.

"Dad for the millionth time I'll be ok, I have you're number along with everyone else and so does the school if I want to leave at any time I promise I'll call you". Jordan said to her father.

"I just wanna make sure you'll be alright sweetheart". Hank said.

"I'll be perfectly ok".

The older father already had an idea in mind so once the father and daughter were ready for the day they headed out. Hank was taking his daughter to school he didn't want her to be out of his sight or anywhere, where he or the team didn't have eyes on her. He felt uneasy about letting her go.

They arrived at the high school where kids and teachers were heading inside, Hank then kissed his daughter's head and she kissed his cheek.

"Bye dad". Jordan said.

"Have a good day sweetheart". Hank says.

The teen hopped out of the car and headed inside the school as Hank watched on, once he knew she was inside and safe he pulled off heading to the District. During the drive the older man felt his stomach doing flip flops he wondered if his little girl would be ok, if she would be able to handle it, his worst fear if something would happen to her again. He hoped this idea he has in mind will work.

Jordan walked into her high school her head held high, she didn't care who knew or didn't know what happened. She was walking to her locker and saw some of the other students whispering and glancing at her, the teen blocked them out and went on going to her first class.

When Jordan walked into her first period English class she handed a note to her teacher explaining the situation, the woman nodded as Jordan went to her seat. The class began filling up with students, Jordan stayed in the back to herself as the class got started.

"Good morning class, this week we're gonna be learning about short stories. So your assignment today is think of a memory, a happy one, sad one, any kind of memory you can think of and turn it into a short story. You have till the end of class to turn it in, if it's not completed in time it will be your homework. You all may begin". The teacher said.

Everyone in the class pulled out paper and a pen and began writing, when Jordan took her paper out along with her pen she looked down at the piece of paper frozen. Her hand wouldn't move, flashbacks begin to roam her mind about what happened. The teen felt her heart race faster in her chest. She looked to see her hand was slightly shaking. Jordan got up and excused herself going to the bathroom she ran down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom.

As soon as she got in there Jordan dropped her bag on the sink and turned the water on and splashed some water on her face then dried it with a paper towel. Her hands were still shaking a little, the whole time she was trying to calm herself down. The teen thought she was finally able to move past what happened but every time she thought she was moving forward something got in the way of that. She looked in the mirror at her reflection she was ready to punch it to release her now built up anger.

Why did it have to be her? What did she do to deserve this? After a couple more moments she took a deep breath and went back to class hoping to get through this day.

District 21

Hank arrived at the District after dropping Jordan off at school, he headed inside going up to the squad. When he got to the top of the steps everyone was at their desk doing some paperwork, Erin glanced over to see him there.

"Hey, where's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She's at school today". Hank said.

"How's she handling that?" Adam asked.

"She says she's gonna be ok but I don't know".

He then walked over to Mouse who was reading something on the computer. "Mouse you got a sec to talk".

"Yeah boss".

The two go to his office while the team watches, Hank shuts the door and everyone begins talking.

"$50 bucks he gets Mouse to hack the school security cameras to watch Jo". Jay said.

"No way he wouldn't". Erin says.

"I'm in on that bet". Adam spoke.

"You guys are ridiculous, Hank wouldn't do that he trust Jo and if he says she's fine then she is".

"Care to bet on that?" Jay raised an eye brow.

Erin scoffed and went back to her work just as everyone else did. Hank and Mouse were inside his office talking.

"So what do you need done boss?" Mouse asked.

"I need you to hack into the high school's security cameras just to check and see if Jo is ok throughout the day". Hank replied.

Mouse frown and let out a fake cough. "Um you do know Jordan won't like that".

"What Jordan likes and what I say are two different things. I just wanna make sure nothing happens to her again".

"Alright I'll do it".

"Thanks. Oh and this stays between us".

"Gotcha".

The tech left the office and went to his computer as he began to type rapidly. Everyone looked over at him when Adam spoke up.

"Mouse whatcha doin over there?" Adam asked.

"Oh nothing just working". The tech replied.

"What did you and Voight talk about?" Kevin asked.

"He asked me to check to make sure his computer was working".

They all knew the tech was lying but dropped it for the time being, Erin couldn't shake the feeling Hank did have Mouse hack the school's cameras. She got up from her seat and went to his office knocking Hank looked to see his surrogate daughter and signed for her to enter. She entered the office and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"I was hoping I could ask you the same thing, did you have Mouse hack the school's security cameras to check on Jo?" Erin replies.

"Why would I do that? Jo said she was fine and I believe her".

"Hank you're scared I understand, you're afraid that something is gonna happen to Jo but you won't lose her. We're not gonna lose her".

"Jo's been through so much the past month, I don't want anything to happen to her again. You and Jo are all I have left, I can't lose my little girl I can't".

Erin never once heard Hank talk about his emotions, the entire time Erin knew Hank he only got scared when something happened to his children.

"Have you been seeing Dr. Charles?"

"The only time I seen him was when Jo was in the hospital".

"Hank this is just my opinion but I think you may need to see him again and talk about what's going through your mind. It'll help you out so much. Hiding your emotions and feelings aren't good they'll slowly break you till there's nothing left that's probably what Jo's doing because she sees you doing it".

"All I wanna do is help her but I don't know how".

"Be there for her, if she needs to cry hold her and let her cry, if she's ready to talk about it be there when she's ready. Jo will reach out to you when she's ready".

Just then there's a knock at his door and it was Kevin. "Excuse me Sarge, Commander Crowley needs to see you at her office. Says its urgent".

"Alright". He tells his detective.

He put his jacket on and headed out, the team saw him leave out. Mouse had just got into the cameras and began watching all of them he saw Jordan a few times on them as she went from class to class, class to lunch, etc. He sent a quick text to Hank then went back to his work.

After a 15 minute drive Hank arrived to Ivory Tower and headed inside to see Crowley, the whole time he wondered what was so urgent? Could one of the bastards escaped? All that plus more roamed his mind his phone buzzed signaling a text message from Mouse.

-Jo is alright. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Mouse.

That brought him some relief as he continued his way to Crowley's office, he got to her door and knocked he heard 'come in' he opened the door and headed inside. Commander Crowley looked up from her paperwork to see Voight.

"Hank I'm glad you made it down here quickly". Crowley says.

"You said it was urgent". Hank replied.

"Yes. When was the last time you saw Charlie Pugliese, Jon Ryder, Caleb and Aiden Parker, Marcus Young, and Bunny Fletcher?"

"I saw them during the trial. Haven't seen them after that, why?"

"Ryder, the Parker brothers, Young, and Fletcher are all dead. They were all skanked. Ryder was skanked in the shower, the Parker brothers in the cafeteria, Young in his cell same with Fletcher".

"Ok what does that have to do with me? I'm not sorry they're dead they kidnapped my daughter".

"Did you set them up to get killed?"

"Absolutely not, if I wanted things to be different I would have done it myself".

"Hank this next thing you're not gonna like".

"Whatever it is I can handle it".

"Charlie Pugliese escaped from prison".

Chicago Central High School

Jordan was walking to the lunch room when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry". Jordan says quickly.

"Jo?" The voice said.

The teen recognized that voice anywhere Jordan shot her head up to see Derek standing there she moved past him heading to the cafeteria just as Derek went after her.

"Jo come on wait up". Derek called.

"Leave me the hell alone you bastard". Jordan seethed.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry? I'm so sorry Jordan I never meant for any of that to happen".

"Yeah I bet now before I knock your ass out leave me alone".

"Jo please".

"Do you know what it's like?"

Jordan turned around to face Derek, sadness, anger, fear, and worry filled her brown eyes. "Do you know what it's like to get shot? Do you know what it's like to live in constant fear not knowing if those people will come back? Do you know what it's like to almost die? Because I do. The past month hasn't been easy at all for me, I was shot, I find out I'm sick, I was a damn target. Then I find out you were spying on me, lying to me for months pretending to be in love with me. I was kidnapped and locked in a basement for almost a day and a half. Wanna know what it's like to be locked up in a dark basement? Wanna know the feeling when you're slowly dying. I could have died because of my cancer. I had to face those bastards and that bitch in the courtroom which wasn't easy not one bit, I relived everything that happened. You think I enjoyed doing that? You think by saying sorry it's gonna fix what happened between us well news flash jackass it's not. You lied to me, betrayed me, manipulated me, and you couldn't say anything to anyone".

"He said he was gonna kill me and my parents!"

"Yeah and look what happened to me! I was shot and left for dead, I was kidnapped and held hostage. Would it have even mattered to you if I did die? I loved you Derek and you do this to me. Derek your best bet right now is to walk away before I knock the dog shit out of you because I'm done. I'm done with what happened to me and I'm done with you completely, we will not ever get back together and we sure as hell can never be friends again. Just stay away from me I never in my life want to see you again, come back around me and I'll knock your lights out".

With that said Jordan walked away and into the lunchroom, she went to a table by herself and pulled her lunch out. It was a simple pb&j with carrot sticks and a bottle of water. As she was eating Jessica Queen, the popular girl of the school had went to Jordan taking a seat. When the teen saw the other girl she was getting more annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?" Jordan asked, drinking her water.

"So the cop's daughter finally returns to school. Where were you?" Jessica replies, chewing gum.

"None of your business that's where I was".

"Rumors going around that you got shot".

"Your point in all this?"

"Who did it?"

"Again none of your business".

"Look here Voight you better watch who you're talking to or else".

"Or else what? You may scare every other girl in school but you don't scare me you're all talk and no fight, we both know I can and will kick your ass all over this cafeteria so go ahead and try something. I dare you".

The two girls got up from their seats, Jordan was ready for a fight wasn't the first one she had and won't be the last. Jessica looked a little scared because Jordan was a little taller than her but she managed to stand her ground. She then balled up her fist and threw her arm out only for Jordan to twist it tightly and held the arm behind Jessica's back pinning her to the table.

"Never again try something that stupid again or next time I'll give you a broken wrist. We clear".

"Yes. Just get off me!"

Jordan released the girl as she ran off and everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her. Some were shocked, some were surprised.

"Let all that be a friendly reminder to not piss me off or you'll get worse of what she got". Jordan says to the student body.

"Jo that was amazing, I never seen anyone stand up to her like that". Theo said approaching his friend.

"Like I said she may scare everyone else but nobody scares me".

"Um what are you doing after school?"

"Going to the District, I'm gonna be spending a lot of time there".

"What about Friday night?"

Jordan blushed a little. "Theo are you...are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am".

"It's sweet you wanna ask me out but I'm not ready for that just yet, I'm still sorting stuff out with what happened and all. Besides after Derek I don't think my dad or the guys will let me date for a very long time".

"Hey I totally understand, maybe someday though".

"Yeah some day".

The school day was finally over and Jordan was heading to the District, the entire time she had kept her guard up. Every few seconds she'd look over her shoulder she had taken a different walking route to the District to make sure she wouldn't be followed again. Jordan had arrived to the District and headed inside she saw her godmother at the front desk as always.

"Hey Aunt Trudy". Jordan greeted her godmother.

"Hey kiddo, how was school". Trudy replies.

"Same stuff different day".

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really, Derek won't leave me alone".

Trudy raised an eyebrow to that. "Want me to have a word with him".

"No thanks Aunt Trudy. Is my dad in?"

"No he had to go see Commander Crowley about something".

That got Jordan concerned. "H-he's not in trouble is he?"

"No he's not sweetheart".

"Is everyone else here?"

"They went to get lunch about 10 minutes ago".

"Mind buzzing me up?"

"Not a problem".

Trudy then buzzed her goddaughter up to the squad, Jordan reached the top to see the squad empty so she headed to the lounge to start on her homework. As she pulled out a blank sheet of paper she held a pen in her hand, she remembered her English assignment was to write a short story about a memory.

Once again that day the flashbacks started to flood back into her mind, her heart was racing rapidly, her hand that held the pen began to shake. Sweat started to form on her forehead, her breath got caught in her throat. The teen felt as if she couldn't breath, pain started to fill her chest soon she let out a scream.

Mouse was heading back to the squad when he heard a girl scream, the team was out so the other girl that should have been there was Jordan. He started running to where Jordan is he was close enough to see that the teen was in the lounge, Jordan was now cowering in a corner crying hard. Her arms wrapped around her legs tightly as she had them pulled to her chest. As he got closer he was able to hear some of what the teen was muttering.

"Please! You don't understand! I'm sick!"

The tech know knew what was wrong with her, Jordan was having a panic attack. He then went in and began trying to help her.

"Jordan? Jo it's ok your at the District. Nobody's gonna hurt you". Mouse says gently.

"Please! Let me go! My dad will give you what you want!"

"Jo you're safe nobody is gonna hurt you. You're at the District".

Without knowing it Jordan pulled her arm back and accidentally punched Mouse in the face blackening his then realized that he was gonna need help so he pulled out his phone and called Jay.

Jay and Erin were driving back to the District with lunch, Erin was driving just as Jay was in the passenger seat like always. Jay's phone was ringing and he picked up.

-Hey Mouse, what's up. Jay said.

-Um how far are you guys from the District? Mouse replied.

-Maybe 10 minutes out. Why what's up.

-Jordan's having a panic attack and I can't get her to calm down.

-Call Voight now, hang up with me and call him now.

When Erin heard his partner say that she began what was wrong. What was going on with Jordan? Was she alright? Jay hung up just as Erin quickly glanced at him.

"Jay what's wrong?" Erin said.

"Jo's having a panic attack, Mouse can't get her to calm down". Jay explained quickly.

After hearing 'Jo' and 'Panic attack' Erin pressed down on the gas pedal and began speeding back to the District to see her sister.

Back at Commander Crowley's office, Hank was practically in shock at what he heard. Charlie escaped from prison. How could this have happened? Who let this happen? The older man felt his blood boil, now he was gonna end Charlie once and for all.

"Hank I know this is a lot to take in but for a second think about Jordan, you're daughter". Crowley said.

"How'd this happen?" Hank asked, venom in his voice.

"He jumped and killed a guard, took his uniform and walked out. Nobody knew until after lockdown. I'm gonna suggest Jordan goes into protective custody".

"She's staying with me".

"Then I'll assign a protective detail for the both of you".

"Commander with all due respect I don't need protection, Charlie's gonna need protection from me".

"I don't want you to lose control Hank".

"I give you my word I won't lose control".

"Be sure to give Detective Lindsay my regards about her mother".

"I will".

Hank got up and left he was furious to hear that Charlie was out again which meant Jordan was once again in danger. He almost lost his little girl once before it won't happen again. He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing with Mouse's number.

-Yeah Mouse. Voight answered.

-Sarge are you still with Commander Crowley? Mouse replied.

-I just left her office, why what's wrong.

-Jordan's having a panic attack and I can't seem to calm her down.

Hank then ran out of the building and out to his SUV, he turned on the lights and sirens speeding out of the parking lot. He was breaking every traffic law to get back to the District.

District 21

The team arrived back and they all hurried inside after getting Jay's 911 text about Jordan. Kevin, Adam, Olinsky, and Kim were there first and rushed to the squad they were met by Mouse who had a red mark around his right eye.

"Did Jo do that to you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she's having a pretty bad attack in there. I tried but she won't calm down". Mouse replied sadly.

"I'll go first". Alvin said.

"You sure that's a good idea Al?" Adam spoke.

"Let's find out".

The older detective went into the lounge and heard his goddaughter screaming and crying.

"Please! You don't understand! I'm sick!" Jordan cried.

Alvin went in and sat next to his goddaughter. "Jo? Sweetheart it's alright you're ok, you're at the District nobody's gonna hurt you. You're safe, none of us are gonna let nobody hurt you". His voice was soft and gentle.

"My dad will give you what you want! Please! Just let me go!"

After a few more minutes Jay and Erin arrived to the District Erin wasn't even all the way out of the car when she hopped out, she had left her door open not caring about it. Her legs were working overtime as they ran up the steps, her lungs were on fire. The only thing she could focus on was helping her sister. When they got closer to the squad they heard it, Jordan's screams and cries it was enough to break all their hearts.

The partners reached the squad and saw Alvin sitting there trying to console her but it wasn't working.

"What happened?" Erin asked right away.

"I was coming from the bathroom and heard Jordan, she was screaming and crying. She's having a pretty bad flashback to cause an attack like this". Mouse answered.

"What happened to your eye?" Jay says.

"Jo hit me by accident".

"Did you call Hank?" Erin asked.

"Yeah he should be on his way now".

Hank arrived in record time back at the District he jumped out of the SUV and ran inside, the patrolmen looked at him confused just as Trudy did. Instead of asking what was wrong she just went upstairs to find out for herself.

As soon as Hank got to the top of the steps he heard his little girl scream and cry, that alone was enough to break his heart. Trudy was right behind Hank when she heard it as well. The older father then headed to the lounge everyone watched as he entered the lounge, Alvin looked over to see his friend so he got up and patted his shoulder. Hank then went inside and sat next to his daughter slowly bringing her into his arms.

Jordan felt arms begin to wrap around her she then tried to fight it. "No! Please! My dad will give you what you want! Please! Just let me go!"

"Jo Jo, it's alright sweetheart it's me. It's dad. You're ok baby, I promise you're safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you sweetheart. Jo look at me you're alright". Hank says gently.

The teen then looked over at her father, her eyes and cheeks were red from the intense crying. She was slowly starting to come out of it as she looked around to see she was at the District.

"D-Daddy?" Jordan asked, her voice was cracking.

"It's me baby, you're safe. I won't let nobody hurt you I promise". Hank was now rocking her.

Jordan wrapped her arms around her father hugging him tightly, she buried her face into his shirt as a new round of tears came. Hank kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head.

"It's ok now sweetheart you're safe, nobody's gonna hurt you again I promise. Shh sweetheart shh it's alright now".

"Make it stop daddy, just make it stop. I want it all to stop".

To hear his little girl cry like this broke Hank on the inside, all he could do was hold her.

"It'll be alright sweetheart I promise, nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around. Nobody".

After a while Jordan had calmed down so Hank laid her down on the couch in the lounge, everyone went to their desk and said nothing about what happened. Hank kissed her head and covered her with his jacket he left the lounge and shut the door.

"Erin you got a second". Hank says to his surrogate daughter.

"Yeah". She replies.

She got up from her desk and they went to Hank's office shutting the door, he went behind his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hank what is it?"

"Erin I'm so sorry but Bunny's dead".

Erin didn't know how to feel about hearing about her mother's death, one part of her should grief because losing a parent isn't easy. The other part should be some what happy because now she'd never be able to hurt Jordan or her ever again.

"W-what happened".

"She was skanked on her way to the cafeteria".

She took a seat still trying to process the new information about her deceased mother.

"That's not all".

"What else".

"...Charlie escaped from prison. He's back out there".


	12. Chapter 12

Erin completely froze in that moment when Hank said the words, Charlie's back. How could this be possible? Why was this happening?

"W-what happened?" Erin stammered.

"Apparently he jumped and killed a guard then stole his uniform. Commander Crowley wants to put me and Jo in protective custody". Hank replies, sitting down.

"You're going into protective custody?"

"Nope, the only person who's gonna need protection is Charlie when I go find him and end his ass".

"I don't think I should ask but I will, are we gonna tell Jo? I think she should know".

"Jordan's not gonna know, she won't find out because I'm gonna find him first".

Erin looked over at her father figure with a look of disbelief. "Hank she has a right to know he's out there, as soon as he gets a chance Charlie's gonna go for her".

"He won't have a chance because I'm gonna have eyes on Jo everywhere she goes".

"We at least have to tell everyone else so they at least know".

"Let's go".

The two got up from there seats heading out to the squad, everyone in the unit looked as Hank and Erin left his office. The older man checked to see if Jordan was still asleep in the lounge and she was, the door to the lounge remained shut which was good she wouldn't hear what was about to be said.

"Listen up". Hank says in the squad.

Everyone turns to look at him and Erin. The whole time Erin's body was filled with fear and worry she thought once Charlie went to prison they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore but sadly no.

"What's up Sarge". Kevin said.

"Charlie escaped from prison". Hank spoke.

"What?!" They yelled.

"How the hell did that happen?" Adam asked.

"He jumped and killed a guard".

"What are we gonna do about Jo?" Kim asked.

"Wherever she goes I want eyes on her, after I drop her off at school I want eyes on her. Burgess and Roman you're gonna be outside her school". He looks over to the patrolmen.

"You got it Sarge". Sean said.

"Ruzek you're gonna be inside the school". He looks over at Adam.

"What am I gonna say if she sees me?"

"I don't care what you say, just as long as you have eyes on her".

"Got it boss".

"So we're not gonna tell Jordan? At all?" Jay asked.

Hank then looked over at Jay. "We're not gonna tell her because I'm gonna find the son of a bitch and end him once and for all".

"We don't even know where to start looking for him". Kevin said.

"Then get to work".

Elsewhere

Charlie was in the house of Derek's parents, he stood over their bodies as he held a bloodied knife in his hand. The blood dripped from the knife onto the floor and his clothes. The front door opened and closed.

"Mom, dad, I'm home". Derek called.

"Hey cuz". Charlie replies back.

The teen's head shot up when he heard Charlie's voice, he froze in fear. He thought Charlie was in prison but when he went eye to eye with him fear took over his whole body, he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. He then saw his parents on the floor both dead and pools of blood surrounded their bodies.

"Mom! Dad!".

He ran over to his deceased parents and cried. "W-why did you do this? W-what do you want?"

"I believe I told you that you would pay for what you did".

"I wasn't gonna let you hurt Jordan anymore!"

"One thing you gotta learn in life Derek is actions always have consequences".

Charlie then slowly began walking towards Derek, the teen got up from his spot on the floor and ran but he didn't get far. He was pulled back by Charlie and the dark haired man began wailing on the teen boy, punch after punch to the face. Derek's face was bruised and bloodied. He then began punching Derek's midsections repeatedly, the teen was slowly losing his breath with each punch to his ribs.

"C-Charlie...pl-please stop...I-I'm so-sorry".

"Too late for that kid".

He sent one final punch to Derek's midsection then plunged the knife into his chest. Derek gasped as the knife was plunged in his chest, he slowly looked down then back at Charlie. The teen fell just as Charlie walked out of the house.

Derek slowly crawled to be next to his parents he then weakly pulled out his phone and called one person he knew he could trust. The only person he could trust.

"Jo...send help". After that everything was black.

District 21

The team was gathering all the information they could on where Charlie could be hiding, where he would go, who he would go to. They were all on a dead end. Hank then decided to check on his little girl, Jordan has been asleep for a hour and a half. He opened the lounge door to see her still cuddled up on the couch with his jacket. After a moment the teen began to stir and looked around as she was confused.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank said entering the lounge.

"Dad? How long was I asleep for?" She replies getting up and stretching.

"About a hour and a half".

"I don't remember falling asleep...the last thing I remember. I had to do a story for English and I must have freaked out".

"Jo if you want I can schedule something with Dr. Charles".

"I just want it all to stop dad. The nightmares, the panic attacks, the flashbacks, I want it all to stop. Make it all stop dad please just make it go away".

Hank felt his heart break when he heard his little girl plead for everything to end, he wished he could take all her pain away. He sat down and pulled her into his embrace.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, It's gonna take time. I'll be with you the whole way".

"I just want it to stop dad, I want it all to stop".

"I know baby I know, If I could I'd take all the pain away".

After a moment Jordan's phone rang and she answered it, she looked at the caller ID to see Derek's number. She sighed and answered.

-Derek I said I don't-Jordan answered but was cut off.

-Jo...send help. Derek's weak voice came on.

-Derek? What's wrong?

That caught Hank's attention as he was getting ready to stand, Jordan kept trying to get her ex to talk.

-Derek talk to me, what's wrong.

-Send help...I love you.

Before Jordan could speak again her phone went out as she looked up at her father worried. "Dad you gotta help Derek he's in trouble".

Without another word Hank left the lounge and left the squad. "We're rollin' out, let's go".

"Where we goin?" Erin asked, getting up.

"Derek's house".

"Roman and Burgess stay here with Jo, don't let her out of your sight for any reason". He looks to the patrol officers.

"You got it". Kim said.

The team rolled out heading to Derek's house. Erin probably had guessed that whatever happened to Derek, Charlie was behind it. It was gonna be a matter of time before they went face to face with him again. Jay was behind the wheel of his car and Erin was in the passenger seat, she kept picking her nails trying to keep calm, the whole time her anxiety levels kept rising. Jay looked over to his partner and used his free hand to put a gentle hand on her knee.

"We'll get him this time Erin, he won't hurt you, Jo, or anyone ever again". Jay says.

"He needs to be put down Jay, once and for all". Erin said with venom in her voice.

"And we'll put him down".

The whole team arrived to Derek's house everyone got out of their vehicles and pulled their guns moving to the house. Kevin and Adam were already by the front door, the two noticed the front door was slightly open.

"Boss the door is open". Adam informed the Sergeant.

"Go". Hank said.

"Chicago PD!" Kevin yelled.

The two enter the house followed by everyone else, Kevin was in the living room and was sickened at the sight. Derek's parents laid on the floor dead, Derek was by his mother.

"In here!" Kevin called to the others.

The team gathered in the living room to see the sight before them, it sickened all of them. Erin couldn't control her emotions and left the room. What caught everyone's attention was a groan coming from Derek.

"Call a bus!" Hank yelled.

He then got by the teen boy, he may have hated him after what he found out but at the moment Derek was one of Charlie's victims.

"Derek you're gonna be ok kid, I promise". He tells the teen boy.

"Ah!". Derek weakly cried in pain.

He slightly opened his eyes to see Hank beside him and the team gathered around, the teen was in too much pain to move.

"I-it w-was...Charlie...said...actions have...consequences".

"We'll get him kid, I'll get him and end him myself if I have too".

"Tell Jo...I love..her and...I'm sorry".

"You're gonna tell her kid, just stay with me".

Hank kept adding pressure to Derek's stab wound, more blood kept seeping out more and more. Blood covered both of Hank's hands as well as some of his clothes, as much as he wanted Derek to hurt for what he did to Jo the kid didn't deserve what just happened to him.

"Hank move aside we got it from here". Gabby says coming in the room.

Brett and Gabby entered the house and got to work, Hank moved Derek away from his mother so they could get to work.

"There's too much blood I can't find the wound". Gabby said.

"We have to get him on the board now". Sylvie says quickly.

Kevin and Jay picked up the teen boy as the two paramedics wheeled him out of the house and into the ambulance. The ambulance took off speeding down the street.

Erin was outside she couldn't get that image out of her head, she had seen many things throughout her career as a cop and it was enough to scar anyone and give them nightmares. But to see a kid laying at the side of his dead parents that had sickened Erin to her stomach. She knew this was a message from Charlie basically saying he's back.

The whole time fear was going through her body, where was Charlie? Was he stalking her? Was he stalking Jo again? She knew one thing for sure Charlie had to be put down once and for all.

District 21

Ever since the call from Derek, Jordan was worried about him. What happened? Why'd he call her and not 911? Was he ok? Many things roamed her mind. Kim and Sean were out in the squad quietly talking.

"You think we should tell her?" Sean asked quietly.

"No way, Voight said not to. Are you trying to get on his bad side? We have to respect his wishes as a cop and a father". Kim replies.

"I just think Jo has a right to know".

"Can I ask you something Sean?"

"Ok".

"Put yourself in Voight's shoes, someone kidnapped your daughter, held her hostage, she was dying, and they escape prison. Would you want her to know something like that? Jordan's already been through a lot the past month she shouldn't have to worry about this besides it's not our place to tell her. We should just leave it alone and let Voight and the others handle it".

Jordan then got up from the lounge going out to the squad. "Kim, Sean, is everything ok?"

The partners turned to see the teen, they hoped she hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"Everything's fine honey we promise". Kim says with a smile.

"I think my dad could be hiding something from me".

"What are you talking about Jo?" Sean asked.

"I just feel like he's not telling me everything".

The two knew the truth but couldn't say it. Jordan saw the look on the partner's faces and immediately knew that whatever her father is hiding they knew what it was. Before Jordan could speak her phone rang and when she looked at the number it was blocked which confused her she then decided to answer it.

-Hello. Jordan answered.

-Hi Jordan. The voice came on.

-Who is this?

-You're father will pay for what he's done.

After that was said the phone went out and Jordan was frozen in shock, he was back. Charlie was back. When Kim and Sean saw the teen's face they got worried going to her.

"Jo, sweetie what's the matter? Who was that?" Kim asked.

"He's back. Charlie's back". Jordan says with fear dripping in her voice.

"I'll call Voight". Sean said.

"H-how'd this happen? I thought he was in prison".

"We don't know honey but we're not gonna let anything happen to you". Kim said calming her down.

"I want my dad".

Kim held onto the teen while Sean called Voight.

Meanwhile

Hank and the team were outside the house of the Undermans, CSU and the MEs were working inside the house while they waited outside. The older man felt his phone buzzing and he pulled it out to see Sean calling he excused himself from the group he then answered it.

-Yeah Roman. Hank answered.

-Sarge you may wanna get back to the District ASAP. Charlie called Jordan's phone. Sean replies.

The older man felt anger surge through his body, he was trying to keep Jordan from finding out. Hank was gonna find Charlie and put a bullet in his head, he was gonna keep Erin and Jordan safe from the bastard.

-I'm on my way don't leave the District for any reason and don't let Jo leave either.

-Got it boss.

He hung up just as the team looked at him, Erin saw the look and took a guess on what happened.

"Everything alright?" Alvin asked.

"No. Charlie called Jordan". Hank said.

Erin couldn't take it anymore so she went to sit in the car to calm down, she sat in the car and was slowly trying to calm down. She brought Charlie into her life, Charlie went after Jordan in Erin's mind this was her fault. Trouble always managed to find Erin at a point in her life her thoughts were broken by her phone ringing, without looking at it she answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered, rubbing her eyes.

-Hi Erin. Did you miss me. The voice came on.

She froze when she heard Charlie's voice, anger and rage surged through her body. She was ready to end Charlie for good.

-What do you want Charlie? Erin's voice was cold and dangerous with venom laced in it.

-I'll be seeing you and Jordan real soon.

-We're gonna find you Charlie and you're gonna be stopped for good this time.

-I like to see you try.

Without another word the phone went out and Erin saw that Hank had already took off back to the District, she didn't know if she should tell him about this call from Charlie.

Jay was on the phone with his brother as he was getting the update on Derek, he hung the phone up and sighed sadly.

"Jay what is it?" Adam asked.

"That was Will, Derek died 10 minutes ago. He had severe internal bleeding from where he got stabbed, they couldn't control the bleeding. He died while they were working on him". Jay explained sadly.

The whole team was sadden to hear that, all they had to do was tell Voight now. What was gonna kill them is when they had to tell Jordan the news.

District 21

Hank arrived back to the District before he saw his daughter he cleaned the blood off his hands. The whole time anger and rage was surging through his body wanting to beat Charlie to a pulp with an inch of life left. He then heard his phone ringing again and he answers it.

-Yeah. Hank answered.

-Sarge, I got bad news. Derek's dead, he died 10 minutes ago. Jay replies sadly.

-I'll tell Jo.

He hung up and went to see his little girl, he didn't want to be the one to tell her the news about Derek. When he got to the top of the squad he saw Jordan holding onto Kim when the teen saw her father she ran from Kim's arms straight to her father.

Hank held his little girl tightly in his arms, he was determined to keep her safe and protected from the bastard.

"He's back dad, Charlie's back". Jordan whispered in fear.

"He won't hurt you sweetheart I promise". Hank assured her.

"Daddy please don't let him get me again".

"He won't get anywhere near you sweetheart".

Hank was gonna do everything in his power to protect his daughter, no matter the cost. He held his little girl for a couple more minutes before releasing her now he had to break the news.

"Sweetheart there's something I need to tell you".

"What is it".

"It's about Derek".

"Is he ok? Is he alright?"

"Jo Jo, Derek he's...he's gone".

Jordan was shocked at what he heard, she didn't know how to feel. Her bottom lip was quivering till she started sobbing, she may have hated him but part of her still cared for him. Hank hated when his little girl cried he wished he could take all her pain away, he brought her into his office and closed the door.

The teen laid on the couch and cuddled her father's jacket tightly to her chest, Hank got down on one knee and brushed some hair from her face. "It'll be alright baby he's not gonna hurt you ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it".

"Dad, I don't care what you have to do to stop him. Whatever you have to do to finally stop him do it".

Hank smirked it was like Jordan read his mind. "You know I will sweetheart".

"Can I stay in your office? I sorta wanna be alone right now".

"Of course. I'll be in the lounge if you need me".

"Alright".

He kissed her head and left his office going to the lounge, he pulled his phone out and called in a favor with an old friend. "I need a favor".


	13. Chapter 13

After calling in a few old friends all Hank had to do was wait for them to arrive, 10 minutes later Antonio had arrived to the District and Platt buzzed him up. The Chief Inspector saw his old boss.

"Hey man". Antonio greets Hank.

"Hey bro". Hank says bro hugging the Inspector.

"What's going on? You said you needed a favor".

"Charlie escaped from prison, he's already made contact with Jo".

"What?! How the hell did that happen?"

"He jumped and killed a guard".

"That son of a bitch".

"Whenever Jo goes I'm gonna have eyes on her, Burgess and Roman are gonna be outside her school and Ruzek is gonna be inside".

"He needs to be put down once and for all".

"Already ahead of you. Antonio he's already struck".

"Dare I ask who it was?"

"He killed Derek and his parents. Charlie told the kid actions have consequences".

"We'll put a stop to him for good".

"I'll be the one to do it".

"Where's Jo?"

"In my office, she wanted to be alone after I told her the news about Derek".

"How has she been?"

Antonio hadn't been able to check on his surrogate niece since the trail, he wondered if she was doing alright.

"Good and not so good".

"What's that mean".

"She's back at school now but she had a panic attack, real bad one at that".

"Anything I can do to help let me know".

"I will".

"What do you need me to do?"

"Since I'm gonna be short 3 people I was hoping you could assist me during the case".

"You got it, you need anymore help? I can call in some favors".

"I got some back up coming but thanks though".

Jordan got up from the couch and left her father's office, as soon as she opened the door she saw her father talking with Antonio.

"Antonio!" Jordan says excitedly.

The teen ran and hugged him, Hank smiled he was glad that his daughter was happy. She deserves to be happy after all the pain she went through the past month. All the anger that Antonio had melted away when he hugged his niece.

"How you been kid?" Antonio asked.

"Getting better".

"That's good to hear".

Kenny Rixton had entered the District going up to Platt. "Excuse me, is Hank Voight here?"

"May I ask who's here for him?" Platt replied.

"Kenny Rixton, he's expecting me".

"One second".

She then left her desk and went up to the squad, Hank saw the Desk Sergeant and he went over to her. "What's up Trudy".

"A Kenny Rixton is here, he says you're expecting him".

The two left the squad, Hank knew his daughter would be in the best hands possible. Hank had seen his old friend as he was up on the steps still making his way down.

"Kenny glad you can make it down". Hank says coming down the steps.

"Anytime man, what's going on". Kenny replies, as they shook hands.

"This guy was stalking Jo, last month he...he shot her then had two of his guys kidnap her and hold her hostage. The guy just broke out of prison and is going back after Jo, he's already made contact. I'm gonna be short a few hands so I was hoping you could help us out".

Kenny was infuriated when he head what happened to his surrogate niece, he was already to end the bastard. "Whatever you need help with I'm in".

"Thanks Kenny".

The two went up to the squad, Jordan looked over to see her father and Kenny coming up the steps. A smile appeared on her face, she'd known Kenny since she was a young girl and it wasn't long ago since he was in the unit and he transferred out. The teen ran and hugged her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Kenny". Jordan says hugging him.

"Hey sweetie, how you doin?" Kenny replies, hugging his niece.

"I'm ok".

"Hey Jo, I gotta go over some stuff with Kenny and Antonio why don't you go wait in my office". Hank said.

"Alright".

Hank kissed his daughter's head and watched as she went into his office closing the door.

"Antonio meet Kenny Rixtion, Kenny this is Antonio Dawson". Hank said introducing the two people.

"Nice to meet you". Antonio said, shaking the man's hand.

"Same". Kenny replied, shaking Antonio's hand. He then turned to Voight. "What do you want us to do?

"Let's find the bastard". Hank said.

Back at Derek's house, Erin remained in her car as she was trying to keep calm about Charlie's call. She had to tell Voight there was no doubt in her mind about that but how was she gonna tell him? After the call with Jordan she didn't know how she was gonna tell him.

Jay went to go check on his partner he knocked on the window to get her attention, Erin was so lost in her thoughts when she heard the knock on the window she jumped then looked to see Jay.

"Hey what's up". Erin said.

"You ok?" Jay asked.

"I will be once we finally get rid of Charlie".

When Jay looked at his partner he knew she was hiding something from him. "Erin you sure you're ok?"

"If I tell you please don't tell Hank he already has enough to deal with this'll piss him off more".

"What is it? Whatever it is you can tell me".

"Charlie called me a few minutes ago, he said he'll be seeing me and Jo soon".

"We need to tell Voight now".

"I get that I need to tell him but I don't want him doing something he'll regret later".

"Voight? Regret? I don't think those two belong in the same sentence. Erin he needs to know now, Charlie won't stop until he gets you and Jordan and whatever Voight does believe me he won't regret doing any of it".

"He should worry about Jo right now, nothing else".

"Erin-"

"No Jay his main and only focus should be Jo, I'll tell him just not now".

Erin felt her phone buzz signaling a text message from Hank.

-Everyone back to the District. Got a new plan. Hank.

She looked back at Jay. "Hey, Hank wants all of us back at the District. He's got a new plan".

"Alright, I'll gather everyone up".

With that Jay went back to inform the rest of the team while Erin sat in the car lost in her thoughts again. After everyone was rounded up they all headed back to the District.

District 21

Another one of Hank's old partners, Jimmy Shi had arrived Platt buzzed him up to the squad. Hank was at the top of the stairs as he greeted his old partner.

"Hank it's been a long time". Jimmy said, bro hugging him.

"It has been". Hank replied.

"So what's going on, you're message it sounded urgent".

"This guy was stalking Jordan then last month he shot her and had her kidnapped, he just broke out of prison and is going after Jo again. I'm gonna be short a few hands so I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping out".

"No problem".

A few minutes later the team had arrived to the District, when they entered the squad they had seen Kenny, Jimmy, and Antonio. After a quick greeting they all got to work.

"So what do we know about this guy". Kenny said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Charlie Pugliese, he's a former associate of mine. A few years ago we got him to leave Chicago but he never left for four years he's been stalking Jordan everywhere she went. He had a kid, Derek Underman befriend Jo and then fall in love with her, last month he followed Jo from school jumped her in an alley on Fifth Street then um...he shot her. He then had two of his guys kidnap her and hold her hostage, she was locked up in a basement for a day to a day and a half slowly dying from cancer. Everyone who did this to Jo was convicted and sent to prison. Recently we got word that everyone was killed in prison and Charlie escaped he's already made contact with Jordan and myself. Charlie's dangerous as they come he won't hesitate in doing anything or going after anybody. He's already killed the mother to his son and my best friend Annie, he killed Derek and his parents, who knows who he'll go after next". Erin said

Hank looked over at his surrogate daughter and she knew what that look meant so they went to the lounge and had a talk.

"When did Charlie call you?" Hank asked.

"Back at the house, I was in the car trying to get it together and he called. He said that he'll being seeing me and Jordan soon, Hank I was going to tell you I just didn't know when or how. You have a lot to deal with and worry about, your main and only focus should be Jordan and protecting her I can handle myself". Erin replies.

"Next time tell me I don't want anything to happen to anyone of you, especially you and Jo. You two are all I have left".

"I will".

It was starting to get later in the day soon it was night fall, everyone was getting nowhere at the moment so Hank had sent them home for the night. Jordan was asleep in his office the only people who were there were him, Jordan, Erin, Jay, and Antonio.

"Hey we should head out it's late". Jay says to Erin.

"We can't stop, every minute we waste is another minute Charlie has at doing something". Erin replies.

"We'll figure more out tomorrow".

"Jay's right if we want to find this guy we need to be rested". Antonio said.

"Alright. Do you think we should get Roman and Burgess to stay outside of Hank's house for the night?"

"I would do it to be safe but after the whole break in I don't think nobody is stupid enough to break in Voight's house again".

Hank was in his office and watched as his daughter slept, he then got up to see some of his two of his detectives still there along with Antonio.

"You all should go home and get some rest". Hank tells the three.

"Are you and Jo gonna be ok?" Erin asked.

"We'll be fine".

The older man went back to get his daughter while the three people had a quick talk.

"Just as a precaution let's have Roman and Burgess sit outside, just say they were doing a patrol or something". Antonio said.

"You honestly think that he'll believe that?" Erin asked.

"I'm just sayin do it as a precaution, just in case something happens".

"I'll go tell them". Jay said.

Jay went to go talk to the patrolmen, Hank gently shook his daughter's shoulder to wake her up.

"Jo Jo, time to get up sweetheart". Hank says, shaking her.

The teen began stirring and blindly looked at her father, she then realized she had fallen asleep in his office. "Dad? What's going on?" Her voice was groggy.

"Time to go sweetheart".

She then got up and stretched, the father and daughter left the office and said their good nights to everyone. The two left the District and luckily Hank didn't see Roman and Burgess following him, the patrolmen stayed far back away from Hank's SUV so they wouldn't be noticed.

Hank arrived to his house, he and Jordan got out going inside. The whole time Hank had kept his guard up, he scanned the area to make sure there is no potential threat or threats. The father and daughter went inside, Jordan was still tired so she went to bed Hank had stayed up. He couldn't sleep knowing Charlie was out there on the streets again and back after his little girl, he went and found some whiskey and poured himself a glass them began sipping it.

It was just past 1 in the morning Hank was now dozing off so he decided to turn in for the night as he was going up the steps he heard Jordan scream. Jordan was asleep in her room as she began to toss and turn as nightmares began plaguing her dream, soon she let out of scream and began fighting in her sleep.

"No..please..don't hurt me...let me go..please..No!" Jordan cried.

Hank ran to Jordan's room opening her door to see her fighting in her sleep he then made his way over to her and shook her.

"Jo you're alright sweetheart, wake up. It's all a dream, you're dreaming. You're safe Jo Jo, you're safe just wake up sweetheart wake up".

After a moment her eyes had shot open, she was gasping for breath she frantically looked around till her eyes landed on her father.

"Daddy". Jordan cried.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're safe nobody's gonna hurt you".

Hank embraced his little girl holding onto her tightly, Jordan sobbed into her father's shoulder holding onto him for dear life. When would the nightmares end? When would all the pain stop?

"It's ok sweetheart, everything's alright now. Your safe baby nobody's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around. Shh it's ok Jo Jo, it's ok you're ok. I'm not going anywhere".

"Make it stop dad, make it all stop. The nightmares, the panic attacks, all of it. Just make it stop. Please".

Hank had felt his heart shatter when he heard his little girl cry and plead for everything to end, he held her tighter and kissed her head.

"I wish I could sweetheart if I could I'd make it all stop".

"I...I just want it to stop dad I want it all to end and be over".

"I know baby I know".

Roman and Burgess are sitting in their patrol car just watching Hank's house to make sure nothing happens and Charlie doesn't try anything. The Two partners are on their fourth cup of coffee trying to stay awake.

"You should get some shut eye I'll take the first watch then we'll switch". Roma says to Kim.

"Should we even be here? I mean Voight can handle himself and Jordan, who would be crazy or stupid enough to try something now".

"Charlie might".

"I already have a gut feeling that this isn't going to end well".

"I have a feeling that Voight will do whatever it takes to finally bring Charlie down. Once and for all".

"Do you think he'd risk his own career to take Charlie down?"

"To protect Jordan, he'd risk his career and his own life".

Little did the two partners know that a few cars back Charlie was watching them, he pulled his phone out and sent two text then drove off.

Erin was in her apartment she shared with Jay, he was fast asleep while she was wide awake. She couldn't sleep, her mind was roaming a thousand miles an hour. Was Charlie following her like he done with Jo? Was he following Jo again? Could he know where she and Jay lives? She never tried to live in fear but after what happened before with Charlie and what he did to Jo, that was more than enough to put fear into anybody.

She went to get a water bottle from the fridge and when she returned she saw her phone lit up, Erin had gotten confused. Nobody except the team would text or call in the middle of the night, when she saw the time it was 1:45 in the morning. Who'd be texting her this late? For a moment she thought it could have been either Sean, Kim, Hank, or Jordan so she picked up her phone unlocking it and saw the message notification. She clicked it and froze.

-See you soon Erin.

Erin knew who the message was from, she looked down at Jay who was still fast asleep. Should she wake him and tell him about the message? She figured she could tell the team tomorrow hopefully after this time they'll finally be done with Charlie for good.

After Jordan had calmed down she was back to sleep, her phone buzzed signaling a text message and since Hank was close by he figured he'd check it. He trusted his daughter and her privacy but ever since Charlie came back he could never be too careful. He unlocked the phone to see a message from an unknown number and knew it was from Charlie.

-See you soon Jordan.

This infuriated Hank as soon as he found out where Charlie was he was gonna go, find him, and beat him then put him down like the animal he is. He decided to keep a hold of Jordan's phone so he can get Mouse to track the number. It was gonna be a matter of time until hell is unleashed in the city of Chicago by Hank.


	14. Chapter 14

By the next morning everything had simmered down from the previous night's events, Hank and Jordan got ready for the day and then they were on their way out the door.

Hank had driven his daughter to school and made sure to keep an eye out for Charlie or any potential threat. They arrived to the school and he watched her as she went inside then once she was safely inside he took off heading for the District.

As soon as Jordan got into school all the kids looked at her and began whispering, she didn't care what they had to say about her or any of it. She knew not to listen to any of the rumors going around about her, what the teen didn't know is that if the news about Derek had hit the school yet. As she was going to her locker Theo had went to her very worried.

"Hey is it true?" Theo asked.

"Is what true?" Jordan replied.

"Derek. Is he really ya know dead? I saw on the news this morning".

"Yeah he is, the guy who did what he did to me killed Derek".

"If you ever need any help or a safe place you always got me".

"Theo that's really nice and very sweet but this guy is back on the street he's trying to get back at me, I can't involve you or anyone else. He's already killed Derek I can't and I won't lose anyone else to this guy. Besides knowing how my dad thinks and operates he'll have me under secure lockdown until they catch him again".

"Totally understand. And don't listen to everyone else you know the truth about everything they don't know jack".

"Always, I gotta go English is about to start can't be late".

"I'm heading that way let's walk together".

"I'd like that Theo".

The two teens began walking to their classes together. Charlie was watching the school with a smirk planted on his face.

District 21

Hank had arrived going inside and he saw Roman and Burgess signing in for the day.

"Roman, Burgess, got a sec". Hank said.

"Yeah Sarge what's up". Kim says.

"I want you two to sit on Jo's school, I got Ruzek going inside to keep an eye on her. You two keep an eye on the outside the first thing that's out of place, or the first sign of trouble I'm you're first call".

"You got it sir". Sean said.

"Also I wanna thank the two of you for sitting outside my house last night".

"We don't know what you're talking about". Kim chuckled a little.

"I've been a cop for a long time I know when someone's following me especially if it's another cop doing it".

After that Hank had went upstairs and the two partners left heading to Jordan's school, as soon as he got up to the squad everyone who was there was working on the case. Erin had given a list on where Charlie would go and the known associates that she knew he might go to. He then saw Ruzek coming in from the locker room and quickly pulled him aside.

"What's up boss". Adam said.

"You're going to Jordan's school today, you will be inside the whole day. Get her schedule watch her, keep an eye on her. Wherever she goes you go if she goes to the bathroom you stand outside the door. I got Roman and Burgess outside of the school and what I told them I'm gonna tell you, the first thing out of place or the first sign of trouble I'm you're first call". Hank tells his detective.

"You got it".

"Get going".

Ruzek then left heading to the high school, Hank had went to everyone else in the squad.

"What do we got?" Hank asked, getting everyone's attention.

"I gave a list to where Charlie would go or hide out and who he might hang out with but those people could be either dead or in jail". Erin states from her desk.

"Check the locations and go see the people that you can".

"Hank you got a sec".

"Yeah let's go".

While everyone split up and went to check the possible locations and people, Erin went to Voight's office with him then shut the door.

"What's up kiddo". Hank says, sitting down.

"I'm not trying to pry into yours or Jo's life but she didn't happen to get a text last night from an unknown number did she".

"It was Charlie, I know".

"He sent me a message last night saying see you soon. Hank I think he's going after me and Jo this time, he wants us to suffer".

"I won't let him get either of you".

"So is Jo gonna be alright today? You got eyes on her?"

"Yeah I got Roman and Burgess outside of the school and Ruzek inside, Jo should be fine".

"I just can't help but think this is my fault, I brought Charlie into my life. And what happened to Jo wouldn't have happened if I never brought him into my life or around in general this is all on me Hank".

"No it's not Erin none of this is on you, Jo, any of us, it's on him and I promise you that I will be the one to end Charlie for good".

Chicago Central High School

Burgess and Roman were outside the high school keeping their eyes open for any threat, Adam was inside the high school wearing a janitor's uniform he was mopping the floors as he kept glancing around. A bell rung and he stopped mopping, a moment later the hallway filled with kids going from one class to the next or going to lunch. Jordan had he backpack on one shoulder as she carried a couple of her books. Adam saw Jordan as she was walking he turned away trying not to get caught, as the teen was walking she could have sworn she seen Adam. She walked around everyone and found the detective, she 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"Hey Jo, what's going on?" Adam replies.

"Adam I'm gonna ask one more time, what are you doing here?"

As the detective looked at the teen she had a pissed off face that highly resembled her father's face, when Adam looked at her it was like looking at a mini Hank Voight but as a girl. Nothing had ever scared or feared Adam except looking into the eyes of a furious Hank Voight, but to see the stare coming from Jordan that scared him too.

"Making sure the...the fire extinguishers are working".

"My dad sent you to watch me? Didn't he. Knowing dad he'd do something like this".

"Jo he wants to make sure you're ok and that you stay safe, we don't know where Charlie is or what his next move is".

"So if you're here does that mean Kim and Sean are outside".

"How did-" He was cut off by Jordan chuckling.

"Adam, my dad raised a kid but he didn't raise a stupid kid. He wanted eyes on me inside and outside".

"Jo don't be mad at your dad understand why he's doing this, he just doesn't want nothing to happen to you".

"I get it I really do, does my dad nor trust me?"

"What? Jo you're dad trust me more than anything".

"Then why not tell me about you guys being here?"

"Because if you knew you'd tell him you wouldn't need us that you'd be ok but knowing you're dad he wouldn't buy it".

"Hey I gotta get to class, let's have lunch outside can't deal with everyone staring at me all day".

"You got it".

The teen then went to her next class and as she was walking she glanced around to see everyone staring and whispering, it was starting to irritate Jordan. When she got into her next class which was Algebra 2 everyone looked at her and started whispering again.

"Alright whatever you have to say about me stop being little wimps and say to my face". Jordan spoke.

"Did you get Derek killed?" One boy asked.

"Excuse me".

"Rumors goin around you got Derek killed".

"That is not true, I didn't even know what he was doing so how the hell can I get him killed?"

"Please that's what they all say".

"Whatever Derek did that was on him, I didn't know anything about what he was doing. I didn't know I was being stalked, I didn't think I was gonna get shot. So if I didn't know any of that and Derek did please how did I get that little piece of shit killed. Humor me".

The kid got closer to Jordan, the teen dropped her backpack to the floor and set her book on the desk. She balled up her fist and got ready to take a swing.

"I bet after what happened to you, you wanted to blame Derek so you had your daddy, Sergeant Voight kill him or he had someone else kill him".

"You son of a bitch!"

Jordan swung and punched the kid in his face, the boy then hit Jordan in her midsection and pulled her in a headlock. At the right angle Jordan was able to elbow the teen boy in his ribs and sent another punch to his face.

"Do not _ever_ talk about my father!".

The kid got back up and tackled Jordan and she managed to fight him again, after a moment 2 teachers ran in the classroom and pulled the teens off each other.

"Get off me!"

Jordan released herself from the teacher and bolted from the classroom, she was seething. How could they think she got Derek killed? And most of them believed it? She felt something under her nose so she wiped it to see blood, scoffing she went to the nearest bathroom to see what the damage is. She looked into the mirror to see her left eye was a red color she, the teen grabbed some paper towels and wiped her nose of the blood.

The whole time she was seething with anger and she didn't know what to do, her first thought was to punch the mirror to let the anger out but that was not gonna be a story she wanted to explain to her father. Jordan then left the bathroom and went to find Adam, the detective was still wandering the halls cleaning keeping an eye out for anything. When he saw the teen coming down the hall he got concerned he immediately got concerned when he saw her eye red.

"Jo, are you alright what happened". Adam says quickly, scanning her for more injuries.

"Me and this kid got into a fight. Let's go outside not in the mood to deal with other people right now". Jordan replied, her voice was angry.

"Alright".

The detective knew one thing, this was gonna be a fun story to tell Hank.

Meanwhile

Jay and Kevin went to go question one of Charlie's associates. Jesse Henderson. The guy was outside on a stoop when the two detectives showed up.

"Jesse Henderson". Jay said.

"Depends who's asking". Jesse says.

"Chicago PD, we got a few questions". Kevin steps in.

"About what".

"Charlie Pugliese".

"When was the last time you seen or heard from him". Jay says.

"About a month ago, he had some crazy ass plan I told him not to do it and leave me out of it".

The two looked at each other then back at Jesse.

"What was this plan?" Kevin asked.

"He was going to go after some cop's kid. A sergeant to be exact. Told his ass not to do it if he did it that was complete suicide".

"He mention a name of this Sergeant?"

"Hank Voight. I told Charlie not to go after that kid if he did anything that was all him I told him no, I heard of Voight that is one person in this city I'm not gonna cross. If Charlie went after his kid he signed his own death wish".

"You know of any places he would go? Anybody else he might go to for help?"

"Not that I know of, after he came to me to offer that deal I turned him down haven't heard from him since".

"Call us if you see or hear from him". Kevin handed over a card.

"You got it".

The two partners walked away going back to there car.

"I will say this that guy was smart". Kevin said.

"I agree. Who else would Charlie go to? Erin said whoever he talked with is either dead or in jail who's left". Jay replied.

"Maybe the others will get something from the locations".

Elsewhere

Antonio, Kenny, and Jimmy were at three separate locations to see if Charlie would be there or if he was dumb enough to leave something behind.

At one location Antonio was searching an apartment, he walked through the whole apartment and saw nothing. The paint on the walls were chipped, it was peeling. He walked into one room with his gun raised and looked around he then opened a closet door as soon as the door opened he was stunned. More pictures of Jordan were taped up, pictures of Erin were up as well all of them were from the past month. If Charlie was in prison who took these pictures of Erin and Jordan?

Kenny was at an abandoned house, he searched the house thoroughly he didn't see anything out of the ordinary so far. He swept the top part of the house and it was clean same for the middle part. He then searched the bottom part of the house and it was clean.

Jimmy was searching another apartment building so far it was good, he was about to leave when he heard a scream and he ran to it.

"Chicago PD! Where are you?" Jimmy called out.

"In here!" The voice called back.

He ran back and looked in the bathroom to see a guy holding his stomach, blood was oozing out of his stomach. Jimmy then ran in and began putting pressure on the wound.

"What's you're name?"

"Zack. Zack Dalton".

"What happened".

"Crazy son of a bitch shot me".

"Who was it".

"C-Charlie Pugliese. I told him I couldn't help him no more".

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He's loaded though".

"He's got a gun?"

"Yes".

Jimmy then called for an ambulance and stayed with the guy.

District 21

Hank and Erin stayed back at the District, Hank wanted Erin to stay back so Charlie wouldn't go for her. He hadn't heard anything from Adam, Sean, or Kim so he figured Jordan was alright. Antonio then came back and went up the steps holding some pictures.

"Charlie has a partner somewhere". Antonio said, entering the squad.

"What'd you find?" Hank asked.

"These".

He handed over the photos of Jordan and Erin, Erin got up from her desk going around to see what they were. When Hank saw the pictures he was furious, Erin was sickened. Who could have gotten this close to them? Who'd be dumb enough to help Charlie?

"How is this possible?" Erin asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange for the past month?" Antonio asked.

"No way it was quiet ever since we put Charlie away, it's been nothing out of the ordinary".

"We'll find Charlie and his new partner".

Erin's phone rang and she answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin you guys gotta get down here now. Kim's voice came on, frantic.

-What's wrong? What happened?

-Shots fired at the high school, Jordan's location and condition is unknown.

-Oh my god. Were on our way.

She hung up just as Antonio looked worried and Hank was at his door, he got worried at hearing the tone of her voice.

"What happened". Antonio says.

Erin looked back at Hank with a look of fear in her eyes. "Hank there was a shooting at the school".

Chicago Central High School

Adam and Jordan were outside on the bleachers, Jordan had her arms crossed and rested her chin on her arms. The detective looked down at the teen.

"Everything ok?" Adam asked.

"It will be once everyone stops asking me that". Jordan snapped.

"Sorry".

"No I'm sorry, everyone just keeps asking me that all the time and it gets annoying".

"I feel you".

The teen looked over at the detective confused. "You do?"

"Yeah. Remember back when I first started in the unit".

"Of course you were the new kid from the academy".

"Being fresh out of the academy I never fired a gun before and during a case I fired my gun for the first time. I admit it messed me up a little and every two seconds it was someone asking me if I was ok it got me annoyed".

"Rumors going around school that I got Derek killed, apparently I knew what happened all along so I had my dad kill him or he had someone else kill him".

"Let them believe whatever they want, we all know the truth".

"It's hard ya know being the kid of a cop, the moment I get into any kind of trouble everyone thinks my dad will make one call and it goes away. And going back to what that dick said how my dad killed Derek or he sent someone to do it, stuff like that pisses me off. Back when I was younger I never knew what my dad did about him being dirty or any of that I understand he does what he has to, to keep me safe and protected but I know my dad wouldn't stoop to that level not ever. I don't care what they believe anymore they can blame me all they want, at this point I don't give a damn anymore".

Before Adam could say anything there was a loud bang followed by more shots, Adam took Jordan and covered her as more shots were being fired. The detective pulled his radio out.

"This is Detective Ruzek of Intelligences I got shots fired at Chicago Central High School send back up immediately". He says into the radio.

"Back up en route".

"Roman, Burgess, Shots fired find the shooter! I repeat find the shooter!"

The two partners heard Adam on the radio and got out of their cars to begin their search, they had the school put on lockdown while they searched for the shooter. Kim then called Erin.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin you guys gotta get down here now. Kim's voice came on, frantic.

-What's wrong? What happened?

-Shots fired at the high school, Jordan's location and condition is unknown.

-Oh my god. Were on our way.

She hung up the phone and went to find the shooter, Adam kept Jordan covered so she wouldn't get hit. A few more shots rang out till they stopped, the detective looked around and saw nobody.

"Jo, hey Jo you alright kid". Adam says.

"I-I'm fine". Jordan replied in a shaky voice.

"You're not hit are you".

Adam scanned the teen over to see if she was shot, he already had to explain one thing to Voight he didn't wanna explain how she got shot. A moment later sirens were heard as ambulances, patrol cars and the team arrived on the scene. The school was off of lockdown and kids ran out, Hank looked through the swarm of kids to find Jordan and couldn't find her. Fear and panic began to rise inside his chest he couldn't lose his little girl he couldn't.

"Search the grounds! Find out where those shots came from! Find Jordan and Ruzek!" Hank ordered everyone.

All the patrolmen fanned out, the detectives went inside the school to find Jordan and Adam. Jordan was shaking in Adam's hold he wouldn't let her go and he wouldn't move from the spot afraid that if they moved more shots would be fired and either him or Jordan would get him. Erin, Antonio, Jay, and Kevin were searching the grounds on the high school, as they were searching Jay had seen two figures on the bleachers and went over to them.

"Hey! Ruzek? That you?" Jay called.

"Over here Jay!" Ruzek called back.

The three had went over to see Adam and Jordan, they saw the teen still in Adam's hold shaking like a leaf.

"You guys alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I think Jo's in shock though". Adam replies.

"Jordy, are you alright honey". Erin spoke gently.

Without saying a word all she did was nod her head and went from Adam's hold to Erin's arm. Erin wrapped her arms securely around her sister holding onto her tightly.

"I-Is dad here?" Jordan asked quietly.

"He's in the front". Erin answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, come on".

As the two started walking shots were once again fired, Erin took a hold of Jordan and dropped on the ground. The three men ducked to find out where the shots were being fired from. Hank and everyone else heard the shots he felt more fear and worry in his body, was Jordan hit? Was Erin hit? Could someone on his team be injured or worse? The older man pushed those thoughts out of his mind for a minute he wouldn't be alright until he saw Jordan.

The shots stopped and as quickly as they could they all ran to the front, Erin kept a protective arm around the teen they all circled arounded her incase more shots were fired. Hank saw everyone gathered around Erin who had a protective arm around his daughter. He was finally able to breath he rushed over to the team, he pulled his little girl into his arms and held her tightly. One of his hand rested on the back of her head and the other on her back.

The teen wrapped her arms around her father's waist she was still shaking a little, they got to the front and Hank had Jordan be looked over by Gabby and Brett. As the two paramedics were looking her over she felt pain in her midsection and when Brett pushed there the teen tried to hide the pain.

"Jo how bad is the pain, scale 1-10". Brett says.

"About a 5 or 6". Jordan replies.

"We're gonna transport you just to be sure".

"I'm fine".

"Transport her, I'll follow". Hank said.

"Dad I'm fine".

"I'll be right behind you sweetheart".

He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his cheek in return, Erin decided to ride with Jordan to the hospital. During the ride Jordan laid on the stretcher and when Brett was checking her midsection she gently pressed down and Jordan hissed in pain, she tried to hide it. She didn't want her father to know.

"Jo what happened that you and Adam were outside". Erin said.

"Kids being assholes". Jordan replied.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Don't tell dad please, I don't want him flipping out".

"I won't tell him you have my word".

"Adam won't tell him either?"

"I don't know but remember what's said between us stays between us".

"I...I got into a fight at school with a kid. A guy. He started it".

"What happened".

"Since I came back to school kids they stare at me and whisper, today I had enough of it so I told everyone to say what they were whispering to my face. This dick says that the rumors going around school is that I got Derek killed as if I knew everything about what was going on and that Derek got killed by dad or dad had someone kill him, I wasn't gonna let him get away with saying that so I swung he got me in a headlock I got out of the hold and punched him again. He ended up tackling me and that's when two teachers broke it up I left the classroom went to find Adam and went outside. We talked then all of a sudden shots started coming, he covered me and called for back up".

"Do you know where the shots were coming from?"

"No I didn't even see anybody".

"Jo don't listen to any of those kids they don't know anything about what happened, they wanna blame you because Derek was so popular. We all know the truth".

"At this point Erin I really don't care what any of those ass holes at school think, they can think what they want, believe whatever the hell they want. They all can blame me till the end of time it's not like they liked me at school anyway. Everyone looks at me the same way, a cop's kid. The second I get into any trouble all I gotta do is go to dad and is fixed that's what they think and that's what they'll always think so they can think what they want and believe what they want because I don't care anymore".

They arrived at the hospital and Will had checked over Jordan, the conclusion was she had a few bruised ribs other than that she was fine. She was ready to go back to the District or go home as long as she was away from the world she didn't care where she went. Hank arrived to Chicago Med and found where his daughter was being treated, after finally knowing she was alright and safe he was able to breath and think straight again.

"Hey you alright sweetheart". Hank asked.

"I'm fine dad, just a long day of hell". Jordan replied.

She kept her head down not wanting to her father to see her eye but Hank had already noticed as he took two of his fingers and lifted her head up by her chin and saw the eye.

"Jo what happened".

"Don't worry about it you got a lot more to deal with than my eye".

"I wanna find out what happened to your eye first".

"I got into a fight ok. That's what happened. A kid was saying that I got Derek killed and that you killed him or hired someone to kill him I wasn't gonna let him get away with saying shit like that dad. I wasn't gonna stand by and let some dumb ass high school kid who doesn't know anything talk about you like that so I punched him he got me back in a headlock I got out punched him again and he tackled me. I got a few bruised ribs from it but it was worth it to defend you".

Hank couldn't have been more of a proud father at the moment, he knew Jordan was open minded, she was always able to say what was on her mind. The one thing he knew absolutely for sure she had his temper. Once Jordan was released from the hospital they all rode back to the District in silence. After they arrived back to the District they all headed upstairs, Jordan headed for her father's office and shut the door.

"Everything ok? We heard the scanners". Kenny said.

"Yeah, Ruzek covered Jordan so she wouldn't get hit. What'd you find". Hank replies.

"Place I went to was clear nothing was there".

"Jimmy how about you".

"Place I checked there was a guy there he knew Charlie he tried to back out and Charlie shot him. He's in surgery at Chicago Med now". Jimmy answered.

"What's his name".

"Zack Dalton".

"I know that name, he use to be Charlie's right hand man for almost 2 years till he split. Never heard from him again". Erin spoke.

"As soon as he's out from surgery get him to talk".

"He said Charlie's loaded".

"Charlie's the one who fired the shots". Jay said.

"But we didn't see him, I looked around and didn't see anyone". Adam spoke.

"Zack had to have been the one stalking Erin and Jo for the past month, hide the pictures at another place so it wouldn't be traced back to him". Antonio says.

"We'll know more when Dalton gets out of surgery. Ruzek did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary today". Hank looked at his detective.

"Other than a bunch of moody teenagers no. When the shots started I looked everywhere and didn't see anyone, so either Charlie was out of sight or he did it from a car".

"Take Halstead, Atwater, Burgess, Roman, and Olinsky, look around the school, look everywhere in that area he had to be within that area to be that close to you".

"I'll go too". Erin said.

"No you're staying here and helping to run down leads".

"Hank I can take care of myself, I'll have backup in case you didn't notice".

"I said you're staying here and that's final".

"Look I appreciate you looking out for me but I can handle myself, you need to worry about Jo and helping her".

"This ain't up for discussion Erin you're staying here and that's final".

"I'm not a kid anymore Hank so I'd like it more if you stopped treating me like one".

He looked over to his detectives for a second. "Go find what you can".

They then left just as Erin threw her jacket down in disbelief and stormed off to the lounge and Hank followed her closing the door.

"I don't care if you like it or not Erin, you're staying here and that's it". Hank said.

"Hank I know this guy better than anyone I should be out there helping, he shot at all of us and Jordan". Erin replied, angrily.

"I understand that but he's after you and Jordan so to keep the both of you safe you're gonna be here at the District".

"I'm not about to sound harsh or anything but I'm not Jordan and you can't tell me what to do anymore. That was fine and dandy when I was 15 but I'm not anymore you need to stop with this overprotective father thing and let me do my job and find this bastard before he does something else if not kill someone else. You can do the overprotective father thing with Jordan all day long but not me, I can handle myself just fine. All you need to worry about is Jo and helping her".

"Last time I'm saying this, you're staying here and this isn't up for a debate".

Hank then left the lounge just as Erin threw her arms up in frustration, he phone buzzed signaling a text message she unlocked her phone then clicked the message notification. She froze when she saw the message.

-I'm coming for you Erin. Jordan too. Watch out.

She knew it was Charlie without a doubt if Hank wasn't gonna let her do her job then she was gonna do it without him knowing. The detective slipped out of the lounge without anyone seeing her and she left the District.

Jordan was laying on the couch in her father's office when her phone went off with a text message she picked up her phone and checked the message.

-I'm coming for you Jordan. Watch out.

The teen let the phone fall out of her hand which caused Hank to go in his office and check on her.

"Jo what's wrong". Hank says concerned.

She pointed to her phone and he bent down to pick it up, he read the message on it and it infuriated him. He was gonna put a bullet in Charlie's head to finally end the bastard. He went out and gave Mouse the phone and told him to track it. Charlie better hopes someone else finds him before Hank does.


	15. Chapter 15

Hank had kept Jordan at the District the rest of the afternoon so she was safe, he gave her phone to Mouse hoping to track the number Charlie is using. When Hank didn't see Erin he figured she went to the locker room to calm down the older man then went and checked the locker room and didn't see his surrogate daughter so he went back to the squad.

"Anyone seen where Lindsay went?" Hank asked.

"We haven't seen her since you two talked". Antonio said.

"Mouse ping Lindsay's phone". He looked to the tech.

"One sec and...sorry boss nothing either she turned the GPS off or her phone's off". Mouse replied.

Hank then took his phone out and called Erin's phone, it went straight to voicemail. Fear began to creep up in his body not knowing where she went. Did she go and find Charlie on her own? Was she lured away? Many things roamed his mind about the situation, he went to get his jacket from his office. Jordan looked to see her father grabbing his jacket.

"Dad, we going home or something?" Jordan asked.

"I'm gonna go find Erin you are going to stay here". Hank answered her, putting the jacket on.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Jo the safest place for you right now is the District, as long as you're here Charlie won't get to you and he ain't stupid enough to come in here and try anything".

"When could we go home? I love it here and all but I wanna lock myself in my room after the day I had all I want is to be alone".

"Yeah after I find Erin we'll go home".

He then kissed her head and headed out leaving the District, everyone in the squad knew where he was going and to look after Jordan. Antonio decided to go see his surrogate niece, he knocked on the door to get her attention. The teen looked over and saw him entering the office.

"Hey Antonio". Jordan says.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"I will be".

"Can I ask what happened to your eye?"

"Got into a fight at school with a dick".

"What was the fight about?"

"Rumors were going around saying that I got Derek killed, they were saying my dad killed Derek or he had someone else do it".

"Jo they can't say anything about what happened alright they weren't there, they don't know what happened. We know what happened, the truth. Their kids they say whatever they want but just know that we'll always know the truth".

"That's all I get all day at school, people staring at me, whispering things about me as if I'm a danger to be around but they all look at me the same way. A cop's kid. A cop's kid who gets in any kind of trouble and my dad comes into save the day and make whatever disappear as if it never happened. Everyone thinks that because my dad is the Sergeant of Intelligence I can get away with whatever I want ever since my dad and Justin went to jail when I was younger it was bad, it's like now. Everyone staring, whispering, saying how I'm gonna end up like them behind bars now it's hell all I gotta do is get in a fight my dad gets called and it's like nothing ever happened. That's how everyone sees me at school now on the streets that's a different story all they gotta do is look at me and think, 'oh there's Sergeant Voight's daughter'. Most people they turn the other way because they know who my dad is others will come at me to get at my dad, I'm sick and tired of everyone looking at me like that and treating me like that".

Antonio was speechless from the teen's words he didn't know what to say or even how to respond just then Kenny came in.

"Hey, Zack's out of surgery". Kenny said.

Elsewhere

Erin was driving her car, she had put her phone on silent. She knew Hank would call her or have Mouse ping the phone so she cut the GPS off. The cell phone buzzed with a text message she stopped at a stop sign and quickly checked her phone it was an address that she and Charlie knew, she put her phone down in the cup holder and began driving to the location. Every fiber in Erin's body told her to forward that message to Hank and the others but she wanted to be the one to end Charlie for good, in her mind she was the reason he caused everything she was gonna be the one to finish him.

As she was driving her phone rang she looked at the caller ID to see Hank calling, it was about the fourth time he called her she wanted to answer it but chose not to. The phone rang again and this time she couldn't ignore it so she answered.

-Yeah Hank. Erin answered.

-Where are you? Hank replied.

She knew she couldn't lie to him he'd see right through it.

-I'm going to see Charlie.

-Where?

-Hank, I can't tell you that.

-You can and you will.

-I caused this to happen so I should be the one to end it, I don't care if it cost me everything. I don't have anything anyway, you have Jo.

-Erin that's not true, you have Jay, the team, me and Jordan. You have us, you have a family.

-I'm sorry Hank I can't tell you and I won't tell you. Whatever happens, happens if I go down in taking this bastard out then I know he'll never hurt anyone or Jo ever again.

With that said she hung up the phone and this time turned it off so Mouse couldn't track it at all, after a 15 minute drive she arrived to the house. It was an old house she use to stay at with Charlie, as she got out of the car she got a gutsy feeling something wasn't right. Erin's anxiety levels were slowly rising, fear and worry began to creep up in her body.

Slowly she walked up the steps looking out for any kind of booby trap, she rattled the doorknob to make sure it was safe, Erin stepped inside the house to see it was empty. Nobody was there, it was completely empty as she stepped inside her hand went right for her gun as she lurked around to look for Charlie. Once she was fully inside the house she looked every where for him, Erin was in the kitchen searching when she heard a creaking sound she aimed her gun in front of her moving towards the sound.

Charlie quietly came from a closet and snuck up behind Erin hitting her on the back of the head with a crowbar knocking her out completely. As Erin laid on the floor unconscious Charlie bent down to her level and whispered in her ear. "Nice to see you again Erin".

Chicago Med

Jay and Kevin went to Med to question Zack about his involvement with Charlie, they tried to keep their head straight about the situation. The two arrived to Zack's room and stood by his bed, when Zack saw the two detectives he threw his head back on the pillow.

"Zack Dalton, were Detectives Halstead and Atwater. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Charlie Pugliese". Jay said.

"Crazy son of a bitch shot me". Zack says.

"Why's that". Kevin asked.

"Told him I couldn't help him anymore".

"Help him with what?" Jay spoke.

Zack stayed silent which irked Jay and Kevin, Jay squeezed down on Zack's stomach where he was shot causing him to hiss in pain.

"Zack, this guy shot at one of our detectives, our Sergeant's 15 year old daughter then at all of us, so you can either tell us or we let our Sergeant come down and the two of you can have a conversation and you really don't wanna mess with him. One more time help him with what".

"He wanted to get into contact with Erin Lindsay and some kid, Charlie said that the kid was under tight protection because her father's a cop. He had me follow them for about a month then he pops up one day wanted me to tell him everything I knew".

"You know Erin Lindsay?"

"Yeah from back in the day I heard she turned her life around".

"Where's Charlie?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know I swear to god".

The two detectives knew that Zack wouldn't give up Charlie's location till Jay had an idea and went into the hallway with Kevin.

"He's not gonna give up Charlie's location unless". Jay started.

"Unless what". Kevin replied.

"We say Voight's name we get more out of Zack then what he's leading on, works almost all the time".

"Let's do it".

They reenter the room to see Zack looking highly annoyed then tried to see if their plan worked.

"So Jay you wanna tell Zack or should I?" Kevin spoke.

"Tell me what". Zack says.

"Who our Sergeant is".

"I ain't afraid of nobody not even you're Sergeant".

The two partners had an amused look on their faces but kept it professional.

"Last person who said they weren't afraid of Voight practically pissed himself after he left the room". Jay said.

When Zack heard Voight his whole attitude changed, his body tensed up. "Did you just say Voight?"

"Yeah, the kid that Charlie shot at and is going after she's Sergeant Voight's daughter. He has quite a temper when people go after her". Kevin said.

"One more time just so I'm clear we're still talking about Voight? Hank Voight? He's your boss?"

"Yeah he is and he doesn't like it when people go after his kid, has a very nasty temper you don't wanna be around him when he loses it". Jay answered.

"You can't put me in the same room as Voight he'll kill me after he told me to beat it all those years ago I stayed far off his radar he finds out I'm helping Charlie I wished that I did die".

"Tell us where Charlie is and we'll see what we can do".

"Right before Charlie got sent away he told me that he'd be back and he wanted me to spy on Erin and Voight's kid, wanted me to follow them wherever they went. After he got out he came right to me wanting the information I gave him what I had then today I told him I wasn't gonna help him no more. He shot me and left".

"Do you know where he went? Where he could be hiding?"

"Before he shot me he said he had some business to take care of it was after that I wanted out and the bastard shot me then he left, don't know where he went. Um I don't know where he would go or hide out. Look whatever you do don't tell Voight my name I like living I'll leave town, hell I'll go as far as leaving the country".

"You aren't going anywhere because you're under arrest for stalking".

"I didn't wanna do it but I had no choice".

"Everyone has a choice".

"No he said if I didn't once he got out he'd...he'd kill my sister, niece and nephew. He already killed one kid and his parents he'll go after anybody as leverage. One thing about Charlie he doesn't care who he hurts".

"Wait who told you that he killed a kid and his parents?" Kevin asked.

"He did, Charlie told me about what he did to this kid name Derek and his parents. If he can do that, do what he did to Voight's kid, he can do anything to hurt people no matter who they are or what he'll do. Charlie always finds away to get people, oh my god you gotta get my sister and her kids please Charlie could have gotten to them".

"Calm down and slow down, where are they?"

"She took the kids on a vacation but they should be coming back to town soon".

"Give us an address and we'll get them to safety".

"Believe me if I knew where Charlie was I'd tell you".

Meanwhile

Hank had checked everywhere he knew Charlie would go and didn't find him or Erin, it was starting to worry him on where she was. Could he have her? Could he be doing something to her? Why'd she go off on her own knowing Charlie's after her? Sometimes he wished Erin wouldn't be so hard headed and stubborn about things, he only did what he did to protect her now he can't do that. He then drove back to the District.

Erin was in the basement of the house as she was slowly starting to come around, her head was splitting she looked around confused and puzzled. The last thing she remembered was searching the house then it was blank. Erin quickly checked for her gun and phone which were both gone she was screwed.

"Hey! Charlie! Where are you, you son of a bitch!" Erin yelled.

Charlie was up in the living room of the house, he couldn't hear Erin due to her being in a soundproof room he had taken her phone and gun. He took the phone set it in a box along with a note, after he finished with that he went down to check on Erin. Unlocking the padlock on the door he went down the stairs and cut a light on, blinded by the light Erin looks over to see Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Hey Erin, long time no see. How you been? How's oh what's her name been? Oh little Jordan" Charlie spoke with an evil smirk on his face.

"Charlie we both know how this ends and it will end when you finally get a bullet in your head". Erin replied, venom laced into her voice. Her tone was cold and dangerous.

"You and your little idle threats don't scare me Erin besides you can't shoot me you don't even have a gun. Your gun to be exact".

"If I don't do it then Hank sure as hell will".

"Please he won't risk his job, career or little Jordan just to get rid of me".

"You don't know what he'll do or what he'll risk to keep her safe and protected from monsters like you".

Charlie then backhanded her and she swung hitting him in the face, he then twisted her left arm behind her back making a wrong move a bone snapped in Erin's arm causing her to scream in pain. The dark haired man smiled proudly at what he's done.

"Well I must be off I'm hoping to go see my friend Jordan soon". Charlie said, turning around leaving.

"Leave...her….alone! Charlie! You have me...just leave Jordan….alone". Erin spat.

"Bye bye Erin".

"No! Charlie!"

The door was shut and Erin was left in the dark and cold basement, pain was consistently shooting through her left arm. She knew Hank was right to keep her at the District and now she was in Charlie's hand, when will she learn? At least one good thought was in her mind, Jordan was still at the District where she would be safe.

District 21

Hank arrived back to the District he headed up to the squad, he went to Mouse.

"Hey boss". Mouse said, looking up at him.

"Track Lindsay's phone again I wanna know where she is right now". Hank tells the tech.

"You got it".

He then went to see his daughter, Jordan was laying on the couch slowly falling asleep. He gently shook her shoulder and she bolted awake. The teen shot up in a panic and looked around frantically till Hank gently put both hands on her shoulders.

"Jo hey it's alright sweetheart calm down". Hank said.

"Sorry dad guess I'm a little jumpy". Jordan replied, brushing hair out of her face.

"It's alright come on let's go".

"We're going home?"

"Yeah you need the rest".

"What about Erin? Where's she?"

Hank couldn't lie to his daughter but he couldn't tell her the truth about where Erin was because he didn't know where she was.

"I don't know where Erin is, she got mad and left. She could be running down a lead".

"Dad you gotta find her, she could be in danger".

"Jo we'll find Erin I promise, right now my main and only concern is your safety. Everyone will find Erin no matter what they have to do".

"Is...is Charlie gonna kill Erin?"

"No, not if I have anything to say".

There was a knock on his door and it was opened by Mouse. "Boss you got a sec".

"Yeah".

The two left the office leaving Jordan alone inside, Hank shut the door so she wouldn't hear. "What do you got Mouse?"

"I can't get a trace off Erin's phone it's turned off or it died, I've tried to get it but nothing".

"Try the GPS in her car".

"Tried that too someone had to have disabled it, I can't find Erin at all".

"What do you want us to do Hank?" Kenny asked.

"Recheck every location go back to the people you can talk to, I wanna know where Erin is right now. I wanna know where Charlie is right now. You find anything else".

"Yeah, Zack Dalton he's stable at Med. He claimed that Charlie had him stalk Erin and Jo for the past month today he tells Charlie he's done helping him and he gets shot. Also said that if he didn't help Charlie, he'd go after his sister and her two kids". Antonio says, putting his phone down. "Told Jay and Kevin everything after they said you're name".

"You say Zack Dalton?"

"Yeah".

"Tell Halstead and Atwater to stay with him until I get there".

"Hank you should go home, be with Jordan we got everything from here". Jimmy says.

"I will after me and Zack have a chat".

After that he went and got Jordan from his office they left the District, Hank drove to Chicago Med. The whole time while he was driving he had kept his guard up the whole time, he made sure to take a different route in case Charlie or someone helping Charlie was following them. They arrived at the hospital and Hank quickly informed Kevin and Jay that he was there, Jordan was confused on why they were at the hospital.

"Dad um why are we here? Are you ok?" Jordan asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just gotta talk to someone real quick so Jay and Kevin are gonna stay out here with you". Hank replied.

After a moment the two detectives went out to their Sergeant's car just as he went inside, Jordan remained in the SUV, Kevin and Jay had gotten inside the entire time the two kept their guard up. They glanced around the area looking for any potential threat or threats.

"Guys who did my dad have to talk too?" Jordan asked.

"A suspect, wants to make sure the information we got was right". Kevin answered.

Hank walked in the hospital and found the room where Zack was staying he went up to the room and walked down the hall. The older man found the room and made his way to it, Zack was watching tv when Hank walked in the room and shut the door locking it. Zack was scared when he saw the older man enter the room, fear filled his entire body he couldn't move due to the pain in his stomach. He was screwed.

"H-hey Hank...um long time no see". Zack said worriedly.

"Long time Zack". Hank simply replies.

He then shuts the blinds in the room and turned to look back at Zack with a dark look in his eyes which made Zack cower in fear.

"You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know about your involvement with Charlie right now or you're gonna see a side of me that nobody should ever see".

"Like I told you're guys Charlie said he was gonna kill my sister, niece and nephew so I stalked Erin and your daughter for a month till he escaped. Today I told him I wanted out and he shot me".

"Where's Charlie right now?"

"I swear to god I don't know if I knew I would have told your guys that".

Hank then pushed down on Zack's stomach where he was shot sending pain through his body. "Charlie shot at one of my detectives and my daughter today you're going to tell me where he is right now. If he does anything to my daughter or Erin so help me god I will finish the both of you".

"I swear...to god...I don't know where Charlie is".

"I think you're lying to me Zack and do you know what happens to people who lie to me".

Adding more pressure to the wounded stomach it caused more pain to shoot throughout Zack's body, his monitors began to beep rapidly Hank knew soon the nurses would be in to check on him so he released the hold on Zack's stomach sending his monitors back to normal.

"Hank, Hank I swear to god, I swear on my life I don't know if I did I would tell you".

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Where is he? Charlie could be holding Erin if something happens to her that will be the end of you both".

"He has Erin? Dear god, umm he has a place on the north side of town".

"I want an address right now".

"4426 North Avenue, if they're not there then I honestly don't know. Hank you gotta promise me something, protect my family from that bastard".

Normally Hank wouldn't make deals with people like Zack but at the moment he may do it. "If the information checks out you have my word I'll keep them safe but let me make one thing clear to you". He added slight pressure to Zack's wounded stomach again. "If anything happens to my daughter or Erin I'll finish you both myself".

"Understood".

Hank then unfolded the blinds and left the room just as Zack sighed in relief, he went out to his SUV. Jay saw his boss coming so he signed for Kevin to get out and they did.

"Get anything Sarge". Kevin said.

"A possible address, 4426 North Avenue". Hank replied.

"We'll get Kenny and Jimmy on it". Jay spoke.

"Kevin, can I get a second with Jay". He looked over at his detective.

"Sure, see you in the car man".

Kevin walked away to get in his and Jay's car, Jay was getting a little confused and worried about why Hank needed to talk to him.

"Everything ok?" Jay asked, highly concerned.

"No it's not, Erin's missing. Mouse can't get a location on her phone or car either her phone's been cut off or it's dead and someone disabled the GPS on her car". Hank replies. He paused for a moment then finished. "Charlie may have her".

"Oh god no, why would she go off on her own like that?"

"She thought she could stop Charlie herself".

Jay was just about to lose his cool with the situation, why would Erin do this knowing that psycho is after her and Jordan? Where was she? Was she hurt or worse? Many things roamed his mind about the situation. Hank saw the feared look in Jay's eyes it was almost the same look he got.

"Jay we'll find her I promise". He assured the detective.

"We'll get Kenny and Jimmy to check out the address you go be with Jordan".

"If this gets to be too much I'll have to pull you off the case".

"No disrespect Sarge but I'm not the one you should be worried about, I know I can control myself but can you?"

"Careful Halstead".

"We got this just take care of Jo".

"I want an update later".

"Got it".

Hank got in his SUV just as Jay went to his car, Jordan saw her father get in the car and then put his seat belt on then starting the car.

"Did you get what you needed?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I did". Hank answered, driving from the hospital.

"They'll find her won't they?"

"Of course they will".

"And you'll get him? Charlie?"

"I'll end him myself if I have too".

"Wouldn't expect no less".

The father and daughter went back to their house, the time was now nearing 8 in the evening. Hank made a quick dinner of spaghetti and meatballs once dinner was finished Jordan cleaned the dishes and the two sat on the couch watching tv together. The teen was curled into her father's side as she held some of his shirt in her hands, Hank wrapped a protective arm around he then kissed her temple.

It was now midnight, Hank turned the television off and Jordan was fast asleep on the couch. Hank saw the dark circles under his daughter's eyes he didn't wanna wake her up so he covered her with a blanket and kissed her head, before going up to his room for the night he locked up the house and went to his room. The teen was asleep for a half hour before she awoke with a start; Jordan looked around frantically before she realized she was in her house in the living room, she needed something to calm down and forget about the day's events.

She went to the kitchen as quietly as she could and began searching through all the cabinets, ever since her past drinking habits Hank had hidden all the alcohol in the house but the teen knew all of her father's hiding spots. After a moment of searching the teen found her father's bottle of whiskey she held the bottle in her hand and thought about it. Should she drink it? Should she put it back? Jordan wanted to numb her pain from the day's events and forget all about them she unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a huge gulp of the whiskey. When she drank the whiskey it burned her throat but she had felt a little better so she took another swing of the whiskey.

The teen wasn't drunk but was a little buzzed she put the whiskey back she went and rinsed her mouth out then popped a piece of gum to get rid of the smell. Jordan then went to the bathroom and put some eye drops in as she left the bathroom she heard a knock at the door.

This highly confused the teen, nobody from the team would come this late to give an update Jordan looked at the clock and it read 1 in the morning. The knocking got a little louder, it was starting to scare her a little so she ran up to get her father she wasn't taking no chances. She got to her father's room in record time and rushed to him quickly shaking him.

"Dad, wake up, wake up dad". Jordan says urgently.

Hank shot awake and looked around then his eyes landed on his daughter, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "What's the matter sweetheart".

"Someone's at the door".

This caused the older man to shoot up from out of the bed and going for his shotgun he kept. "Who's at the door?"

"I don't know, I didn't check. Couldn't take the risk with what's going on".

"Attagirl. Stay here wait for me to come back".

"No way I'm going with you".

"Jordan you're staying here, call the team get them here now".

"Alright".

Hank went down the stairs slowly his shotgun in front of him, he then heard the knocking he held the gun up in front of him. The knocking ceased so carefully Hank unlocked the door and opened it, he looked around and saw no one there he looked down to see a package addressed to him. He reached for his cell phone dialing a number.

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight, I need the fire department and the bomb squad".

Not even five minutes later the fire department, bomb squad, and the team were all at Hank's house. Hank and Jordan evacuated the house, the older father kept a protective arm around his little girl keeping her close by. The bomb squad was checking the package by the door, scanning the box they determined that it was safe.

"Sergeant it's safe, no bomb". The captain of the bomb squad said.

"Thank god". Hank whispered.

"Can we go back in?" Jordan asked.

"Not yet sweetheart, go with Alvin and Adam for a minute".

"I'm staying with you dad".

"Jordan go with Alvin and Adam for a minute".

When Jordan heard the tone change in her father's voice she knew not to argue or fight him about it but to listen, she heard it many times and afterwards she listened. The teen was just grateful nobody had figured out she was slightly buzzed.

The captain of the bomb squad opened the box and saw a phone along with a note. "Hey Sergeant you need to see this". He called.

He looked over to his friend and his detective. "Keep Jordan here with you. Don't let her out of your sights".

"You got it boss". Adam said.

"Come on Jo". Alvin says, leading his goddaughter away.

Before Jordan went to her godfather and Adam she threw herself at her father hugging him tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. "I'm glad we're ok daddy". She whispered.

Hank smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad we're alright too baby". He then kissed her head then sent her with Alvin and Ruzek.

The two guided the teen away while Hank went to go check to see what was in the box when he got close enough he was able to see the phone and note in the box. He took the phone out first and noticed it was Erin's phone, he felt his stomach drop but kept it together. He turned the phone on and saw a picture that made his heart drop into his stomach.

In the picture Erin was clutching her left broken arm and her right cheek was a bright red color. The picture alone was enough to fire Hank up he put the phone down and then picked up the note and it read, ' _One down, one to go'._


	16. Chapter 16

After the fire department and bomb squad left Commander Crowley had arrived to see the Intelligence team still there by this time Jordan was back next to her father. She went over to them.

"Hank you a minute to talk". Crowley says to the older man.

"Yeah. Stay here Jo". Hank said then looked to his daughter.

"Ok".Jordan whispered.

He kissed her temple and passed her to Jay while he went to talk with his superior, once the two were close enough away they began talking.

"Hank first thing's first are you and Jordan ok?"

"Were fine, it wasn't a bomb just Erin's phone and a note".

"Detective Lindsay's phone? Is she missing?"

"Yes, Charlie may have her".

"What I'm about to say you won't like, until this gets resolved I'm assigning a protection detail to both you and Jordan".

"Commander with all due respect I don't need a protection detail, Jordan will need one for sure but I won't. I can take care of myself".

"I can't take any chances with something happening to either of you and after this you're getting a detail whether you like it or not".

"Yes Commander".

"I'm glad that the both of you are safe and ok".

"Thank you Ma'am".

Just then a patrol car showed up and parked, Hank saw them over her shoulder.

"And Hank try not to slip your detail like I know you will".

"I won't".

Crowley had left the house, Hank turned around to see his team still there. Most of them were still sleepy but remained awake and alert. Jordan went back to her father and gripped one of his arms, he pulled her close and kissed her head one more time. "It's alright now sweetheart, he's not gonna hurt you".

"Dad I'm...I'm scared".

"I'm not gonna let him come after you again I promise".

He then looked to the team. "Everyone go home, get some rest. We'll get to the bottom of things tomorrow".

"Want any of us to stay?" Alvin asked.

"No, Crowley's got a detail on us we'll be fine".

After saying good night the father and daughter went back inside, Hank kept a protective hand on her shoulder as he looked around scanning the area for any more threats. Jordan was just glad nobody found out or saw that she was slightly buzzed from her quick drinking. After entering his house Hank locked his house up tightly and put his shotgun back he then saw the look on his daughter's face to see that she was worried.

"Jo Jo, it'll be alright Charlie's not gonna hurt you again. I won't let him and if he does have Erin we'll get her back". Hank says.

"I know you will". Jordan said.

"You should get some rest you got school tomorrow".

"Going in a minute".

"Goodnight sweetheart".

"Night dad".

After hearing that her father went to bed once she was in the complete clear she went back to where she hid the whiskey, the teen took one more swing of it then poured the rest into a water container mixing it with soda. Before going to bed Jordan brushed her teeth very well and rinsed with a lot of mouthwash then put some more eye drops in her eyes. She then went to Justin's room hoping to get some sleep, the teen curled up in her brother's old bed she pulled one of his pillows close to her chest and after a moment she softly cried herself to sleep.

The next morning

Jordan awoke with a start as the alarm clock started buzzing loudly, she looked at the alarm clock that read 7:45 am ib red number. She cut the buzzer off and got ready for school. The teen slid on one of her brother's shirts along with a pair of gray jeans, red sneakers, she braided her long brown hair. She then grabbed her backpack heading downstairs, Hank was pouring coffee into two canisters.

"Morning dad". Jordan says.

Hank turned to see his daughter. "Morning sweetheart, let's head out don't wanna be late".

"Am I gonna have a detail on me today dad?"

"You're gonna have one until we catch Charlie".

"Do they really have to be parked right outside of the school though? I mean can't they stay down the street from the school. It's bad enough I get kids staring at me and whispering about me all day if they see Kim and Sean or whoever out there imagine what else there gonna say".

"Jordan they're teenagers they can all say what they want, just give it a few days and it'll all blow over. They don't know the truth we do all they can do is make stories up, give it a couple days it'll blow over".

"No dad it doesn't just blow over, I wish it would just blow over but no it won't. Ever since I went back to school I'm the center of attention, I'm the Sergeant's daughter who got kidnapped by a deranged psycho and because he killed Derek everyone is saying I got Derek killed by having you do it or you had someone do it. That's how my days goes I wish it would blow over but it won't. Everyone at school looks at me as if I'm a danger to be around because you're my dad who's the Sergeant of Intelligence if I get into any kind of trouble they all think you can make whatever happen disappear with one phone call. That's how everyone at school and on the streets look at me and see me, people on the street all I gotta do is say my last name and they run the other way. Dad I love you I really do but I don't want to give them another reason to make whatever up about me".

When Jordan finally told her father the truth, she felt relieved. Maybe he'll allow her some kind of freedom at least for the day. After his daughter finished talking it killed him not knowing that all that was happening with her, at school and in public. He wanted her to have her space and freedom but not with Charlie back on the loose.

"Jo I'd love for things to go back to normal for us, for you. I want to give you the freedom and the space but with Charlie around I'm not taking the chance of losing you. I almost lost you before I'm not doing it again".

"Do you trust me?"

"Sweetheart it has nothing to do with me trusting you, it's Charlie I don't trust. If I don't give you a detail or any kind of protection who knows what he might try and pull, I'm not going to risk it".

"So let me guess Kim and Sean are gonna be outside and someone from the team is gonna be inside babysitting me".

"It's not babysitting it's keeping an eye on you".

"I gotta go can't be late".

She went and grabbed her canister that she made the night before along with an apple, Hank then chased after her.

"Jordan! Get in the car I'm taking you to school".

"I'll walk dad".

"Jordan Lynn, I'm not saying it again, get in the car now".

No matter how mad she got at her father when he used her first and middle name she was screwed and if she didn't listen she'd be in more hot water. The teen got in her father's SUV and slammed the door putting her headphones in hoping to drown him out. Hank was outside the car and shook his head.

"Teenagers". Hank sighed.

He then got in the car starting it and drove off to Jordan's school, the detail assigned to the father and daughter followed them. Hank wanted to lose his detail but he wouldn't, as he was driving he glanced over to his daughter he pulled one of the headphones out of her ear.

"Dad I don't wanna talk". Jordan says annoyed.

"Don't talk just listen. I know it seems unfair that I'm giving you a protection detail and putting someone in your school but sweetheart I'm not doing it just to do it, I'm doing it to protect you. We don't know where Charlie could be or what his next move is, you should know this by now I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe".

"I'm sorry it's just I already get the starting and whispering all day long, I don't wanna give them another reason to talk about me".

"Ignore them Jordan they don't matter".

They arrived to the school and Hank kissed her head. "No fights or fighting today".

"No promises".

"Jordan". He used a warning tone.

"I won't fight as long as they don't talk about us".

"Good enough for me".

"So who's gonna be inside the school?"

"Probably Halstead".

"Go find Erin".

"We will".

The teen got out of the car heading inside, Hank watched her as she went inside. He then drove to the patrol car. "Stay here until I get my guys here. Anything suspicious happens call me".

"You got it Sarge".

Hank then drove back to the District. Jordan walked in the school ignoring the stares and whispers again, she was gonna ignore all the lies today. The teen got to her locker and pulled her canister out and drank some of the whiskey and soda, she wiped her mouth popped a piece of gum then put eye drops in her eyes. She went to her first class of the day, as soon as she entered the classroom all eyes were on her the teen moved past all the other students and took a seat by the window. Class had started for the day and had gotten their assignment, as Jordan was writing a crumbled up paper ball was thrown at the back of her head. She angrily glanced around the room to see everyone working she didn't want to see the note but just to get over it she uncrumpled it and her heart dropped into her stomach.

The word, 'Killer' was written on the piece of paper in black marker. She then tore the paper up and walked out of her classroom while everyone watched, the teen went to her locker for her canister and as soon as she got to her locker, her eyes were in shock. Someone had carved 'Killer' into her metal locker. Could they all now think she may have killed Derek? Once the locker was opened she pulled the canister out and took a long drink of the whiskey. Jordan knew one thing for sure, it was gonna be one long ass day of hell.

District 21

Hank arrived to the District and headed inside, he saw Kim and Sean signing in for the day like always he then makes his way to the patrolmen.

"Burgess, Roman got a sec". Hank says to the partners.

"Yeah Sarge, what's up". Sean replies.

"Until we catch Charlie the two of you are assigned to Jordan's school from the time it starts to the time she gets out. I'll drop her off and you two will be responsible for bringing her back here. I already cleared it with Platt and she cleared it with Crowley. You see or hear anything suspicious you pick up your phones and call me, today Halstead will be inside the school with Jo".

"Understood sir". Kim said.

The two patrolmen left out for the high school again while Hank went up to the squad, as soon as he got to the top everyone was gathered around the whiteboard as they wrote some possible locations where Charlie could be or who he would talk too. The older man walked into the squad.

"Halstead you got a sec". He called to his detective.

"Yeah boss". Jay replies, going to him.

"You're going to be inside Jordan's school today keeping an eye on her".

"Sarge I'd rather be here helping to find Erin, can't you put Kevin, Antonio or Adam inside?"

"I could but I don't want too".

"If this is about my relationship with Erin I give you my word I'll keep my head on straight".

"I know you will but today you will be keeping an eye on Jordan".

Jay knew it was pointless to debate anything with Hank because he'd always win, so he got his jacket and left the squad heading to the high school. Hank then went to the rest of his team.

"Find anything". He spoke.

"Kenny and I were about to go check out the house that Zack told us about". Jimmy said.

"Go".

Kenny and Jimmy left to check out the possible house. Kevin's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Atwater...we'll be there". He then hung up the phone. The detective looked over to his boss. "Sarge we gotta patrol caught a crime scene, they need us".

"Let's roll out".

Hank looked at his phone to see no new text, no missed calls or anything so he figured Jordan was alright at school.

Chicago Central High School

Jordan was drunk off her ass and somehow she managed to hide it for a while, when a couple of her teachers asked what was wrong she said she was tired and not feeling well. She was in the bathroom putting some eyedrops in her eyes as she was chewing more gum, the teen felt a little better. After a moment she had went into a stall and locked the door, sitting down she unzipped her backpack pulling a small pocketknife out. The teen rolled up her shirt sleeve and saw the old scar wounds from her past cutting, she thought long and hard about it but being drunk she went ahead and cut her arm. Jordan hissed as she took the sharp blade across her arm, she did it 4 more times.

Blood ran down her arm she took a lot of toilet tissue and began to clean her arm of it, after a moment three girls entered the bathroom and began fixing their makeup. Jordan stayed quiet so she could hear what they were saying.

"You know I bet Jordan killed Derek and had her daddy cop cover it up". One girl said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I bet you she could commit any kind of crime and she'd get away with it". Another girl says.

"Knowing who her daddy is she could get away with just about anything because of him".

Jordan was seething with anger at the point, now they're saying she killed Derek? She wasn't about to take no crap today so she unlocked the door and viciously glared at the three girls. The girls turned to look at a pissed off Jordan, she had both her fist balled up as tightly as she could ready to take the first swing at one of them.

"Wanna say all that shit to my face now instead of behind my back". Jordan seethed.

"Look girls it's the killer, what happened Jordan? You kill Derek because he pretended to love you". One girl taunted.

"I bet you had your dad cover it up and all just so you wouldn't go to jail".

"Can your dad even stand to look at you after what you did, I sure as hell couldn't. I can't look into the eyes of a kill every single day maybe he's just a dumb bastard".

That was all it took for Jordan to swing and punch one girl in the face hard, knocking her to the floor. She turned to look at the other two who were scared shitless but they couldn't get away fast enough so Jordan threw one of the girls into the bathroom mirror shattering it into pieces. The third girl got Jordan into a headlock from behind, Jordan ran back and caused the girl to hit her head on the bathroom wall. The teen looked at the three injured girls now realizing what she did, blood was pouring out of one girl's face, more was coming from the one who got punched.

Jordan looked into the mirror, her eyes were a blood red color at this point no amount of eye drops she was gonna use was going to fix this. She looked at the three knocked out girls on the floor then back to the mirror without thinking she punched the mirror, blood was oozing off her hand as she looked at her now cut up hand and nothing but pain just shot through her hand, shoulder, elbow and wrist. Quickly thinking Jordan took paper towels and wrapped her hand as best as she could and shoved it in her pocket then left the bathroom but bumped into Jay. She was royally screwed.

"Hey Jay". Jordan said.

"You ok Jo?" Jay asked, scanning her.

"I'm fine".

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Allergy season man".

The teen was hoping Jay would see through her charade but him being a highly skilled detective she didn't know if he would fall for it. So the two could get some privacy they stepped away and Jay noticed an odd smell on the teen.

"Jo have you been drinking?"

"Jay, come on my dad hid all the booze in the house. Besides what reason would I have to drink?"

"I just don't want you going down hill because of the whole Charlie thing".

"I give you my word I won't spiral out of control, I think you've been working with my dad too much".

A girl went into the bathroom and when she saw the three unconscious girls she screamed, Jay heard the scream coming from the bathroom so Jordan took this chance to bolt before she got into trouble.

"Hey CPD, what's going on". Jay says to the panicked girl.

"They're all unconscious and there's blood everywhere". The girl replies, freaked out.

Jay then went inside to see the three girls he checked to see if they had a pulse and thankfully they did, he then called for three ambulances. He then ran back out and couldn't find Jordan, he had a feeling she beat up the girls. Jordan was walking quickly through the hallways trying to get out of the school before the cops were called or her father was called, she was going so fast she ended up bumping into Theo.

"Hey Jo". Theo said happily.

"Hey Theo". Jordan replies.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You're pocket is bleeding".

The teen mentally cursed herself and thought of something. "Messed my hand up in gym got cut or something wasn't paying attention to my surroundings I guess".

"Right. So where you off to?"

"Feeling sick I'm gonna head to the District, I already texted my dad and he sent someone to come get me. He would but he's wrapped up in a case".

"Feel better Jo".

"Thanks Theo, see you later".

"See you".

Jordan then walked away from the teen boy, she quickly ducked out of the back part of the school. She couldn't go out the front she'd get caught by Sean and Kim then they'd take her back to Hank, the teen put on some shades and her hood as she was walking away from the school. The teen couldn't go to the District or home, she had thought about hiding at Erin and Jay's apartment but it would be to obvious, thinking of no other place to go Jordan began her walk to 51.

Meanwhile

Kenny and Jimmy arrived to the house Zack was talking about, the two went up the stairs and carefully stepped inside. They split up, Jimmy took the bottom part of the house while Kenny took the top part. Jimmy searched the living room first and nothing, kitchen was clear, he then checked the basement. Carefully he took his time going down the steps as he flashed his flash light around the small room and didn't see anything. One thing caught his attention was dried blood on the floor, Jimmy then ran back upstairs.

Kenny was still searching the top part of the house, he cleared 2 of the rooms and when he got to the final room on the top part it was clear for the moment. He opened the closet door and saw more pictures taped up but what they weren't of Jordan or Erin. They were of Hank. Some were of Hank at the house, different places in public, and a couple were at the District. The detective ran down the stairs to see Jimmy.

"We got problems". Kenny said.

"No kidding, found blood in the basement. It's dried looks maybe a few hours to 24 hours old". Jimmy replied.

"Charlie's stalking Hank".

"This guy really has a death wish".

Jimmy pulled his phone out to call Hank. "Hank we got some problems man".

Elsewhere

The team arrived arrived to the crime scene, patrol let them through as they entered a house. As soon as they entered the house it looked as if a storm came through and destroyed the house, the team entered the living room to see a woman lying face down on the floor. A huge puddle of blood surrounded her.

"What happened". Hank says.

"Looks like she tried fighting off her attacker". Antonio said.

Adam then found the woman's wallet and saw her ID, his eyes widened a little. This woman was Zack's sister. "Boss according to this ID, this is Kaylee Dalton. Zack's sister".

"Look for the kids. Now". He orders everyone.

They all then searched the house for the two kids, Kevin was searching one of the rooms and found a little boy. He rushed over to the boy and checked for a pulse but sadly couldn't find one, Adam was searching another room and it was empty. Just as he was about to leave he heard a small groan he rushed back in the room and saw it empty. He looked under the bed to see a little girl about 7 years old, she was crying and groaning in pain.

"Hey sweetie, my name's Adam I'm a police officer you can come out now. It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you. What's you're name". Adam says gently to the girl.

"S-S-Sky". The girl whimpered.

"Are you hurt Sky?"

"M-my an-ankle hurts".

"Come on out sweetheart I'll take you to the doctor and get it checked out".

"I-I don't want h-him to come back".

"Who?"

"The bad man, he hurt mommy and Jake. I ran away and hid".

"Come out honey, you're safe now. He's not gonna hurt you again".

Sky crawled out from under the bed and jumped onto Adam, she buried her face into his neck crying hard. He took her down the stairs, everyone heard crying and looked over to see Adam carrying the young girl who was crying. He kept her face hidden in his neck to keep her from seeing her mother dead.

"Charlie did this, he told Zack he'd do this". Antonio said.

"He's going to be a dead man". Hank says, venom laced into his voice.

Hank's phone was ringing so he excused himself from the group going outside to answer it.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hank we got problems man. Jimmy's voice came on.

-What's wrong?

-Charlie's stalking you.

Firehouse 51

Jordan finally arrived to the firehouse, the pain was getting a lot worse she hoped Gabby and Brett could help her fix it without getting transported to Med or having her father called. She kept the sunglasses on but took her hood off, Casey and the truck crew were out doing drills. The Truck Lieutenant had seen the teen approaching.

"Hey Jo, everything ok?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could hang here for a bit. Is Gabby or Brett around messed my hand up during gym need some help with it". Jordan replies.

"Yeah they're in the common room".

"Thanks Matt".

The truck crew watched as the teen went inside to the common, they all wondered why the teen would be there during a school day. Had something happened?

"Should we call Voight to see if everything's alright?" Otis asked.

"Not yet". Casey answered.

"Is it just me or did anybody else notice the smell coming from Jo?" Stella asked.

"Could Jo be...drunk?" Mouch asked.

Ever since marrying Trudy, Mouch has treated Jordan as a niece and he'd do anything to help her.

"So I say again should we call Voight?" Otis says again.

"Let's see what's really going on before we call Hank". Casey said.

Jordan walked in to see the two paramedics sipping on coffee and talking. "Hey guys". She says.

"Hey Jo". Brett replies.

"Jo, you alright?" Gabby asked.

"I messed my hand up during gym I was hoping you could fix it or give me something for the pain".

"Yeah come on".

They took her out to the ambo and Jordan slipped her injured hand out of her pocket, kelly had seen her hand out of her pocket and saw the bloodied up paper towel wrapped around it he then rushes over.

"Jo you alright?" Kelly asked.

"Messed my hand up during gym". Jordan answered.

She got in the ambo and unwrapped the bloodied paper towel, when the three adults looked at her hand they all got concerned and were ready to call Hank.

"Jordan what exactly happened during gym". Gabby said in a serious tone.

The teen didn't know what to say or how to lie her way out of this, she might as well come clean while she can so she slipped her shades off and they all saw her eyes were red and noticed the smell coming off her.

"Jordan are you...are you drunk?" Brett asked.

"Yes". She whispered.

"What really happened to your hand". Gabby tries.

"If I do please don't tell my dad. Please".

The three adults looked at each other for a minute, when they heard Jordan's voice whatever she did had to have been very bad. No matter how much pleading or begging Jordan did someone was gonna tell Hank or he'd find out.

"We won't tell him".

Brett and Kelly looked over at Gabby who said that, they looked as if she lost her mind. They have to tell Hank or he'd be pissed when he finds out.

"I was in the bathroom and I overheard three girls talking, what they said just made me lose it. I fought them and once it was over I punched a mirror".

"What were they saying?" Kelly asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it".

The two women looked at her injured hand, her hand was cut up and some of the blood had dried up. Brett cleaned her hand so she can see how badly the teen's hand was cut.

"You may need stitches and an x ray, you could have done damage to your wrist, elbow, and possibly your shoulder". Gabby said, examining her.

"Gabby you can't transport me you can't, they're gonna call my dad and he can't find out".

"Why don't you want him to know?" Brett asked.

"I'm suppose to be under protection and being I skipped school, Jay, Sean, and Kim all think I'm there. I told Theo I was going to the District".

"So nobody knows where you are right now?" Kelly asked.

"No, Theo thinks I'm going to the District because I told him I was feeling sick and well everyone else thinks I'm still at school".

Gabby had a better chance at getting the teen to talk so she took Jordan to where the bunks are sitting her down taking a seat next to her.

"Jordan what's really going on". Gabby says.

"You wouldn't get it, nobody gets it". Jordan said.

"What happened".

"The past couple days have been hell at school, the staring, the whispering, I figured I just came back to school after what happened so people will do that but no it wasn't about that. Charlie he escaped from prison and is back after me, Erin, and my dad. He killed Derek and his parents, when that hit school everyone stares and whispers so yesterday I had enough and told them to tell me what they were really saying, this one guy said I got Derek killed, they all think I had my dad kill Derek or he had someone do it". She paused for a moment, Gabby then gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"What happened today Jo".

"It was like yesterday, the staring and whispering. My first class someone threw a paper ball at my head and someone wrote killer on it and I left because I felt like I was gonna lose it so I went to my locker for my canister and someone carved killer into my locker too. I was so pissed so I got my canister and I drank".

"What'd you drink?"

"Whiskey mixed with soda, I chewed gum and put some eye drops in and acted normal. I was in the bathroom went into a stall and...and". Jordan then started to crack up. She then rolled up her sleeve to show the new cut on her arm making Gabby gasp. "Being drunk and cutting makes everything easier, it helps ease my pain".

"Oh honey".

"Three girls come in the bathroom and start talking, now everyone is saying I killed Derek and my dad covered it up. One of them said that being who my dad is I can get away with just about anything, I got out of the stall and started at them. One of them said that I killed Derek because he pretended to love me, another one said that my dad had it covered up just so I wouldn't go to jail. Then this bitch called my dad a dumb bastard and I just lot it, I punched one girl, threw another one into the bathroom mirror and the other one got me from behind so I ran and backed into a wall so she'd get off me, I think she hit her head. After that I punched a mirror. Jay was there to check on me I told him everything was fine I bolted and ran into Theo I told him I was feeling sick so I was going to the District then I left".

After hearing everything Jordan had said Gabby's heart shattered, Jordan couldn't take much more and cried. Gabby brought the teen into her arms holding her tightly, who could push someone like that to their breaking point?

"I-I can't take it anymore Gabby… I just can't. Everyone is blaming me for Derek's death! I wasn't even there when he died so why blame me? I didn't even know he died until my dad told me. Maybe they're all right one day I will end up behind bars like my dad and Justin after all it does run in the family right?"

"Jordan you are not gonna end up behind bars alright you're better than that, better than all of them. Nobody knows what really happened so they can't say anything".

"That's why I started drinking again, if I'm drunk I feel better. All my problems go away. Cutting helps ease my pain makes it easier to get through the day".

"Jo you shouldn't drink or cut, if you're drinking you're damaging your entire body. Shaving years off your life, what if you had drove here while drunk? You could have injured yourself if not killed yourself and someone else".

"To me it doesn't matter anymore I don't care, everyone looks at me and treats me the same. A cop's kid, they all think the same thing my dad will get me out of any kind of trouble. Other all they do is hear my last name and they run the other way, I'm sick and tired of everyone looking at me like that and treating me like that. I'm just another person just like everyone else the only difference is my dad is the Sergeant of Intelligence".

Gabby wished she knew what to say to the teen girl but didn't know what to say, Jordan laid down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Gabby, if it's ok I'd like to be alone for a few minutes".

"Of course Jo take as long as you need".

"Thanks for everything".

"You're welcome".

Gabby left the room and went to the locker room, pulling her phone out she called someone. "Hey, how fast can you get here?"

Chicago Central High School

After the three girls were transported to Med, Jay was going around the school to find Jordan but couldn't find her. Theo was going to his next class till he seen Jay.

"Detective Halstead". Theo called out.

"Hey Theo, what can I do for you?" Jay replied.

"I wanted to see if Jo was feeling better".

This confused the detective, was Jordan sick? If she was sick why didn't she say something? "What are you talking about?"

"I passed by Jo earlier she said she was feeling sick so she texted her dad and said that he sent someone to pick her up and to take her to the District".

"When did she tell you this?"

"Maybe 30, 45 minutes ago".

"Thanks Theo".

"Is Jo really ok?"

"Yeah she's just going through a tough time that's all".

Jay then left running outside to Kim and Sean, when the two patrol officers seen the detective run out they got worried.

"Halstead, everything good?" Sean asked.

"Did either of you see Jordan leave?" Jay says.

"She left?" Kim spoke.

"We've been here all day, nobody came or left". Sean answered.

"Where would Jo go?"

"Either the District, home, mine and Erin's place or 51". Jay said.

"Well this is great we lost our Sergeant's daughter, we all should be looking for another job after today". Sean said.

"Sean really not helping". Kim tells her partner.

Jay then hears his phone ringing and just as he saw the caller ID he groaned and yelled in frustration.

"Who is it?" Sean asked.

"It's Voight".

Chicago Med

Adam stayed with Sky at the hospital since she was still scared, Alvin and Kevin then had to go inform Zack of his sister's death. The two went to his room when the injured man saw the two detectives he shut the tv off.

"Did you find my sister and the kids?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Mr. Dalton we're so sorry to tell you but we just found you're sister and nephew dead". Kevin says sadly.

"No please no tell this is a joke right". He begins crying.

"We're very sorry for your loss". Alvin said.

"Sky, Did you find Sky? Is she ok?"

"She's currently with one of our detectives now getting looked over".

"You find the bastard and put him down the dog he is".

Sky was just finished getting checked out, she curled herself into a ball while Adam stood by for a moment.

"Sky is it alright if I ask you a couple questions sweetie". Adam asks softly.

The young girl nodded her head and Adam went on. "Can you start by telling me what happened at you're house?"

"T-There was a knock on the door and mommy answered it, a bad man came in she started yelling at him to get out and leave but he wouldn't. They were fighting and he pulled something out and started to hurt mommy, Jake saw he ran to his room but the bad man got him. I was in mommy's room hiding but he found me so I ran back to my room but I tripped and twisted my ankle, I crawled under the bed and hid".

"The bad man, what did he look like?"

"He had dark hair, brown eyes, and a beard".

"Do you remember what he was wearing?"

"No".

Adam then pulled his phone out and pulled a picture up of Charlie showing the frightened girl. "Is this the bad man?"

"Y-yes don't let him get me please".

"Sky I promise he won't hurt you or anyone ever again".

District 21

Everyone gathered back at the District, Kenny and Jimmy had taken the pictures from the house to show Hank. Hank was furious, he was steaming everyone made sure to back away at that moment.

"Hank you couldn't have known Charlie was stalking you". Antonio said.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him sooner or later, mark my words". Hank says.

He stormed back into his office slamming the door behind him, he checked the time to see that school was about to be let out so he figured he could call Jay for an update.

-Hey boss. Jay answered as calmly as possible.

-I want an update Halstead. Voight replied.

-Everything's great Sarge.

-Alright this time without the lying.

-I'm not lying, everything is fine.

-Then put Jordan on the phone.

-She just went to the bathroom I'll have her call you as soon as she finishes.

Before Hank could even reply Jay hung up. Antonio was at his old desk when his phone rang with his sister's number.

-Hey sis. Antonio replies.

-Hey how fast can you get down here? Gabby replied.

-You good?

-Yeah just get down here and I can explain.

-Alright.

Antonio then quickly informed Voight about him leaving and left the District going to 51 the whole time Charlie was watching him smirking. The Investigator finally arrived to the firehouse and went to find his sister.

"Hey Tonio". Gabby greeted her brother.

"Hey sis, what's going on". Antonio replies, kissing her cheek.

"Jordan cut school and came here but before you go off then call Voight hear me out. Antonio kids are really and I mean really cruel to her right now, they all blame her for Derek's death. One kid said she killed Derek because he pretended to love her and Hank covered it up. Jordan was drunk today, she went back to drinking and cutting to help ease her pain. Three girls were going on her today, one of them called Hank a dumb bastard and she lost it. She punched one girl, threw another into the bathroom mirror, and the other girl got her from behind so she backed into a wall to get the girl off her Jo said she may have hit her head. She doesn't need a lecture right now, what she needs right now is love, care, a lot of help and support".

"Where is she now?"

"In the bunks resting, she wanted to be alone".

"Let's go".

The siblings went to go check on Jordan, the teen was still laying on one of the beds. By this point she was starting to sober up but she was still a little drunk, her hand was throbbing in pain she wanted to use her pocket knife and cut her arm some more but she couldn't do that without getting caught. She heard the door being opened and two people talking, it was Gabby and Antonio, Jordan was just glad her father wasn't called.

"Jordan are you ok?" Antonio asked.

"Define ok". Jordan replies dryly.

"You must have Jay, Kim, and Sean worrying their asses off right now".

"Didn't wanna be at school anymore".

"Jo those kids don't know anything they're just making stuff up just to push your buttons. Besides what if patrol had picked you up for being drunk in public?"

"My dad would have had it fixed that's his thing, right getting his screwed up kids out of trouble".

"Jordan it doesn't matter who you're dad is, regardless of who he is he can't make everything go away. And you aren't screwed up".

"I might as well be a screw up".

"What happened today".

"The real question is what didn't happen, everyone stares at me, whispers shit about me, the teachers look the other way because most of them if not all of them heard of my dad. Some of them are scared shitless of him others just don't care. A girl called my dad a dumb bastard today and I lost it, punched one girl, threw another into a mirror, and backed another into a wall".

"Jordan do you know if those parents wanted to they could press charges against you, you'd be looking at assault, battery, aggravated battery, that's a Class 4 felony you'd be looking at a year in jail if not longer it could be a $2,550 fine if not both. Yeah you may have a lot of connections because of your dad but he can't always get you out of trouble".

"We done now? Can we go to the District now so I can get another lecture".

"Yeah let's go".

The two left the firehouse and headed back to the District, as they were driving Antonio pulled up to a red light and stopped the car. Jordan was starting to feel guilty about how she talked and treated her surrogate uncle, all he tried to do was talk some sense into her.

"Antonio I'm really sorry for being an ass, I'm taking my anger out on you and all you're trying to do is help and talk some sense into me".

"Jordan I get it".

"You do?"

"Yeah, Eva and Diego get picked on because I use to be a cop".

"I get picked on because my dad is a Sergeant who has a lot more connections and more power, they all think with one phone call whatever I did gets cleared up".

Before Antonio could reply someone had rammed into the driver side rendering him unconscious, Jordan was also out of it but was able to make out a face who opened her door dragging her out. "No...let...me...go".

"You're father will get what's coming to him". Charlie said.

District 21

Hank had just gotten an uneasy feeling in his stomach, something wasn't right. Something had happened. Jay was clearly lying to him about something and he was gonna get to the bottom of it. Mouse was at his desk when his phone rang.

"Intelligence….what?! Alright yes I'll tell him".

"What was that about?" Kenny asked.

Ignoring him Mouse went straight for Hank's office normally he would knock but not this time. "Sarge I just got a call Jordan was at 51 not long ago, Antonio went to get her. Sir they were just in an accident".


	17. Chapter 17

Everything froze. Time had stopped. Hank froze in his chair when he heard his daughter and Antonio were in an accident. Why was Jordan at 51 to begin with? He now knows why Jay was lying, the older man tried hard to keep cool but couldn't. Mouse had seen the look was about to leave till Hank spoke up.

"Why was Jordan at 51?" Hank asked.

"I don't know sir". Mouse answered.

"What's their condition?"

"Don't know that either sir".

"Get Halstead, Burgess, and Roman back here now. Find out Jordan and Antonio's condition now".

"You got it Sarge".

The tech left the office going back to his desk and picked up the phone, Hank remained in his office he was taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down. He reached over and picked up a picture of Jordan that was on his desk and stared at it as he was looking at it a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on it.

Meanwhile

Charlie was speeding down the streets while Jordan was in the passenger seat, she was clutching her stomach as pain shot all through her body but mainly her stomach.

"You know….my dad...will find you...this time...and this time...he will...kill you". Jordan says hissing in pain.

"You're daddy isn't gonna do a damn thing, not when I have his two favorite girls". Charlie replied giving a smirk.

"Where's Erin? What the hell did you do to her?"

"She has a broken arm for the time being".

"I hope this time when my dad does kill you he doesn't miss".

"We'll see about that".

After a while of driving they arrived to a house, Charlie got out first then went around to get Jordan just as he got her out with all the strength she has she took her elbow and rammed it into his rib. The teen the faced him as more pain just shot through her stomach the pain was beginning to be to be too much for her so she grabbed onto a railing to keep her balance.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore you bastard". Jordan growled.

The teen tried to march over to him but the pain was getting worse in her stomach this gave Charlie an advantage he then moved over to her and grabbed her around the middle and whispered in her ear. "If you want your father and Erin to live then stop fighting and do as I say".

Jordan then stopped fighting because she had feared for her father and Erin's lives, if he was able to take Erin and her who knows what he might do to her father she didn't want to know or find out. Charlie then dragged her inside the house but she pulled out of his hold.

"Don't touch me".

"Anybody ever tell you that you act just like you're father?"

Jordan gave a small smirk. "I've been told".

They entered the house and Charlie grabbed the back of Jordan's shirt and bringing her to the basement door, he unlocked the padlock on the door and turned the light on and took a hold of the teen again bringing her down the stairs. Erin was in the basement when the light turned on it caught her attention and when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she figured Charlie was back but she heard another more footsteps it caused her to look over in fear and shock.

"No please no". She whispered.

Charlie and Jordan came into sight, the teen look in relief as she saw Erin. When Erin saw Jordan she was angry.

"Let her go now Charlie". Erin says forcefully.

"I'm gonna let you two get acquainted". Charlie spoke.

"I hope my dad puts a bullet in your head". Jordan spat.

"Let's see who he loves more, you or Erin".

He shoved the teen towards Erin who was able to catch her with her good arm, Erin tried to hide the pain shooting in her broken arm. Charlie went back up the stairs and locked the door, the pain in Jordan's stomach kept getting worse it made her fall to her knees screaming. Erin got down to help the teen.

"Jordy, what's wrong". Erin says concerned.

"M-my stomach. Ma-make it stop!" Jordan yelled.

Erin lifted her shirt up to see if she was injured but she wasn't, there was a cut or any kind of wound so what was causing the pain in her stomach? The teen then felt something wet on her legs so she looked down to see her blue jeans were now getting soaked with blood.

"E-Erin I'm bleeding really bad". Jordan says terrified.

The older woman then looked horrified as something entered her mind, it couldn't be true. Could it be? If it was true she didn't want to be the one to tell Hank.

"Jo...could you be...could you be pregnant?"

Chicago Med

Antonio was rushed into the hospital by his sister and Brett, the whole time Gabby was trying to stay professional and keep her emotions under control. Dr. Choi then began to exaime him.

"What do we got?" He asked.

"H-he's my brother, Antonio. He was pulled out of an accident". Gabby replies in a shaky voice.

"Antonio can you hear me". Ethan checked his eyes first.

"What the hell happened". Antonio mumbled weakly.

"You were in a car accident. Does anything hurt?"

"My head and my arm".

"Let's get him upstairs for a CT scan".

"Where's Jordan?"

"Let's worry about you first".

They rushed the Inspector up to get a CT done. Gabby was worried about her brother and Jordan but where was the teen? She wasn't found with Antonio everyone at 51 dreaded to tell Hank that Jordan went missing again.

District 21

Jay, Sean, and Kim have arrived back at the District and headed up to the squad, the three had felt like kids who had gotten into trouble and were going to the Principal's office. They didn't know if Hank would be in his usual boss mode or his over protective father mode the three didn't want to deal with Hank in his father mode. Hank was standing at his office door when he had seen his detective followed by the two patrolmen.

"You three my office now!" Hank's voice boomed in the squad.

Everyone looked away when Hank yelled, at the moment he was a force to be reckoned with. The three had walked into Hank's office and he slammed the door shut causing them to flinch some.

"I want an explanation on how and why my daughter disappeared under the watch of a highly trained detective and two patrolmen!" He yelled.

They had seen their boss when he's pissed but when he was really really pissed everyone knew to be as far away from his as possible.

"Sarge we didn't know Jordan was missing until Jay had came and said something". Sean says.

Hank then looked at his detective with a death glare. "Halstead you got something to say".

"I got to the school and I was looking around to make sure everything was clear. Jordan ran into me after she came out of the bathroom um I believe she was drunk".

"Excuse me".

The older man rounded his desk to face his detective Kim and Sean stepped back, Jay kept his cool the whole time.

"I think Jordan was drunk at school, she smelt like it and acted like it, she looked unsteady on her feet".

"And instead of bringing her here you did what?"

"Jordan and I were talking then I heard a scream coming from the bathroom, I went to see what happened. Three girls were unconscious on the bathroom floor if I had to take a guess Jo jumped them. After I heard the scream she must have left before she got caught, I went to look for her and ran into Theo she had told him that she was feeling sick so she texted you and you sent someone to pick her up".

"Were you three aware that Jordan went to 51? Not long ago she and Antonio were in a car accident".

The three stayed quiet till Hank spoke again. "Burgess, Roman dismissed".

The two patrol officers left the office and shut the door behind them, Hank sat down at his desk while Jay was still standing.

"I got one question for you Halstead, did you think you could get away with lying to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. When Jo left I didn't think she left the school I figured she went back to class or somewhere to hide so she wouldn't get caught after jumping the girls".

"Jay when you become a parent that's one thing you will always do is worry. I'll never stop worrying about Jordan. When you become a parent everything changes, you'll lose sleep, you become more protective and worried".

"We'll find Jordan and Erin if it's the last thing we do".

"I'm sorry for losing my temper".

"And I'm sorry for lying".

The two headed out of the house, Hank was gathering his thoughts trying to keep calm. Jay went to his desk while Hank stood at the door of his office. "Atwater, Al, go to Jordan's school see why she ditched school".

"Got it boss". Kevin says, putting his jacket on.

Mouse had just got off the phone and looked over to his boss. "Uh Sergeant, I just got off the phone with Med. Antonio is there now, he's getting a CT scan. But uh Jordan wasn't brought in".

Meanwhile

Erin and Jordan were still in the basement, the teen was still screaming in pain. But she froze when her sister asked, if she could be pregnant. She couldn't be she just couldn't she then remembered one time when she and Derek hooked up she thought he had protection.

"Erin...you gotta...promise...me something". Jordan says, gasping for air.

"Of course". Erin replies.

"A few months ago you guys were working late so Derek came over to the house, we were in my room we ended up making out...one thing led to another. I thought he had protection that night".

"What's a few months?"

"Maybe 4-6 months I don't really know. I didn't even know I was pregnant".

It then hit the teen she had been drinking during her pregnancy, her hand flew to her mouth as she started sobbing.

"Hey hey it's alright Jo, everything will be alright". Erin tried comforting her.

"No Erin it will not be alright, I was drinking today and last night. What if I hurt my baby?" Jordan was crying harder at this point.

"Honey why were you drinking?"

"Kids at school being assholes, they all now think I killed Derek and dad covered it up. I'm so damn stupid! I should have never left school".

"You ditched school?"

"I jumped three girls in the bathroom because they were talking about me and dad, then I punched the mirror and left but Jay caught me. Jay heard a girl scream and that gave me my chance to run before I got caught".

"I'm so sorry sweetie".

More pain shot through Jordan's stomach which caused her to scream louder, she then felt something wet going down her legs and she looked at Erin in fear.

"Erin what was that?" Her voice shaking and full of fear.

Erin saw a puddle of water and knew what was going on, Jordan was in labor. "Jo you're in labor that means you're having this baby now".

"What?! No way I can't have this baby here".

"You don't have a choice Jo".

"I don't wanna do it, not without dad".

"This may not be the best time to ask this question but do you have a name picked?"

Jordan weakly chuckled giving a smile. "If I ever had the chance of having a girl her name would be Anna after my mom. And if it's a boy his name would be Justin".

"Those are amazing names after two strong people".

"Since I never knew my mom I figured if I ever had a girl I'd give her my mom's name and Justin was my best friend ever no matter what he did or how much trouble he got in he was always there for me and when he...when he died I lost my best friend".

Charlie then came down to check on the two girls, Erin got in front of the teen in a protective stance. Jordan managed to get onto her feet and move around her sister.

"Jordan get back behind me". Erin told the teen.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore". Jordan said.

"Hasn't your father ever taught you anything Jordan?" Charlie asked.

"Believe me dickwad my dad taught me plenty".

"Well he never taught you to keep you're mouth shut".

"And what are you gonna do? All you are is a scared little bitch who has people do his dirty work".

Charlie then backhanded Jordan across the face, her right cheek is now a bright red color and was stinging with pain. The teen then chuckled dryly and looked back at the dark haired man.

"That all you got man? Hell I can hit better than you can and I'm a girl".

"Jordan stop". Erin tells her sister.

"Like I said I'm not afraid of him anymore".

Without a second thought Jordan swung and hit Charlie in the jaw she went for another one but this time he caught her fist and turned her around to the point her body was close to his and he dropped her arm and held one of his arms around her neck and throat.

"Charlie let her go, you don't wanna do this ok. Jordan's pregnant and possibly in labor if you do anything to her you can hurt that baby and if you do anything to either of them Hank will kill you". Erin tells him.

"Then what better way to destroy Hank then by getting rid of his little girl and little grandchild". Charlie says.

"If you do _anything_ to hurt my baby I'll kill you myself". Jordan spat.

"You are so much like you're father, makes me wonder about something. If you act like you're father does that mean you get your looks from your mother?"

"Normally I wouldn't agree with assholes like you but you do make two valid points".

"Really? What's that".

"I may look like my mom but I sure as hell act like my dad".

After that Jordan took all her strength and elbowed Charlie as hard as she could in his midsection causing him to release her. Jordan was now at the steps and Charlie was in front of the teen and he shoved her hard, the teen fell back and hit her head against the concrete step hard.

"No! Jordan!" Erin cried going to her side.

"Mmm sorry had to protect my baby". Jordan mumbled. Weakly she put her hands on her abdomen protectively.

"Come on Jordy stay awake for me please". Erin tapped her fingers against Jordan's cheeks.

"Trying".

While holding Jordan's head Erin looked down horrified, blood was coming from her head. Charlie was laughing at the sight in front of him. "Always had a soft spot for little Jordan".

Erin snapped her head up and viciously glared at Charlie. "I swear to god, Charlie if Jordan doesn't make it I'll kill you myself".

"I'd like to see that happen".

Charlie then walked around the two girls walking back up the stairs, Erin then carefully brought the teen over laying her on the floor but kept her head in her lap. She began brushing her fingers through Jordan's long brown hair. The teen was struggling to stay awake.

"Erin". Jordan weakly says.

"What is it Jordy". Erin replies softly, looking down at her.

"Promise...one...more thing".

"Anything sweetheart".

"If...if I..don't make...it...take care...of my...baby. Give'em...a good...life".

By this point Erin had tears spilling from her eyes. "Don't say that Jordy, you're gonna be ok. And you'll see your baby I promise, you'll see you're little girl or little boy".

"Tell...dad...I love him...and I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jordan nothing".

"I...screwed up...so many...times...failed him...so many...times".

"No you didn't, you didn't screw up or fail him in anyway".

"Take care...of my...little girl...for me".

Erin let out a small laugh. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"A feeling".

"I promise to look after her".

"T-thank you".

Jordan's eyes got heavier and heavier but Erin wouldn't let her close her eyes. "Come on Jo stay with me baby stay with me". She began tapping her fingers against the teen's cheeks.

"Mmm sorry".

The teen then fell unconscious which made Erin panic even more. "Jo? Jordan? Jordan! You gotta wake up sweetie come on wake up. Jordan!"

Chicago Central High School

Kevin and Alvin arrived to the high school just as it was letting out for the day, the two partners went to the office.

"Can I help you". The secretary asks.

"Yes ma'am, Chicago PD, we'd like to see Jordan Voight's locker". Alvin says.

"One moment".

She then got the teen's locker number giving it to them, they then went and found Jordan's locker. The first thing they saw on Jordan's locker was the word 'Killer' carved into the metal.

"I think I know why Jordan cut school". Kevin said.

"Kids are calling her a killer". Alvin says.

They opened it to see a few book on the shelf, a couple pictures taped up, and her water container. Kevin took the container and opened it he was met by the strong smell of whiskey.

"I think it's safe to say Jordan was drinking today".

Two students then walked passed and the two heard them talking.

"I bet she killed Derek and her father covered it up". One guy said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I bet she's gotten away with a lot of stuff because her father covered it up".

It caused Alvin to stop the students. "Excuse me, Chicago PD. May I ask what you're talking about".

"Jordan Voight she killed Derek and her father covered it up".

"Where'd you hear that?" Kevin asked, defensively.

"It's all over school". Onr of the students said.

"Yesh she did it because he pretended to be in love with her". The other says.

"Well the rumors aren't true, Jordan didn't kill Derek".

"You could be saying that because you work for her father".

The students left the school leaving the two partners standing there angry.

"No wonder why she ditched school, she was getting called a killer and got blamed for Derek's death". Kevin said after a minute.

"We should head back to the District and tell Hank". Alvin spoke.

As the partners were about to walk out of the school they saw two patrol officers entering and heading to the office where they heard a group of parents yelling.

"We want that girl expelled!" One man yelled.

"Forget expelled we want her arrested!" A woman yells.

"Calm down I assure you all we are getting to the bottom of things". The principal said.

"She punched my daughter so hard she chipped a tooth!" Another woman screamed.

"My daughter needs stitches all in her face now". A man spoke angrily.

"My Angela could have a concussion after that attack".

This caused the partners to enter the office. "Excuse me, Chicago PD. May we ask what's going on here". Kevin said.

"Jordan Voight attacked our daughters and we want her arrested". One man spoke.

"Sir we understand that you're upset but all you need to understand one thing, you're kids were bullying Jordan. Calling her a killer, blaming her for a death that wasn't her fault". Alvin says.

"Figures she'll end up like her father". Another man said.

"Excuse me".

"Any child of Hank Voight they'll end up just like him".

"You know our boss?" Kevin asked.

"Of course I know him, heard he use to be dirty ended up behind bars so did his son and now his daughter too".

"Sir Jordan was merily defending herself against your kids".

"Where is she? I won't leave until I see her in cuffs". A woman says.

"At the moment Jordan's missing". Kevin said.

"Again knowing Voight he found out what happened and is hiding her just so she wouldn't get arrested".

Before anymore words were said the two partners left the school and headed back to the District.

Chicago Med

Antonio was in a room after getting a CT scan done, everything came back normal his arm would have to be in a sling for a while. He was feeling agitated because he didn't know where Jordan was or if she was ok, the Inspector didn't know if Hank would forgive him if something happened to Jordan.

Kenny and Jay went to talk to him, they went to his room and stood beside him.

"Antonio what happened". Jay asks.

"I went to get Jo from 51, she was a wreck she was sobering up but was just really down. We left after that to go back to the District next thing I know it's lights out". Antonio answered.

"Did she say what happened?" Kenny asked.

"Kids at school were picking on her, blaming her for Derek's death, calling her a killer. She jumped three girls in the bathroom, she said she lost it because one of them called Hank a dumb bastard. Is Jo ok? Is she here?"

"She wasn't found in the car with you we may think Charlie has her".

This caused Antonio to slowly get up from the hospital bed. "Alright let's go". He was hissing in pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jay asked.

"Were gonna go find Jordan".

"Hey man we got it from here we'll find her and Erin, we'll get them back alive".

District 21

Hank was in his office when his phone buzzed signaling a text message, it was from an unknown number.

-Check your computer.

Confused, Hank then got onto his computer and something had popped up sending him to a screen. It was a live feed of Erin and Jordan. The sight sickened him because he saw his little girl laying on the floor unconscious but had her head in Erin's lap, what really caught his attention was the fact that he seen blood surrounding his baby. What has Charlie done to her? Was she alive? Many things roamed his mind at seeing the live feed. Just then his phone rang with the same unknown number, he knew who it was.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hello Hank. Charlie's voice came on.

-Where's Jordan and Erin?

-I'll tell you in due time but I'll give you one chance to let only one of them live.

-What do you want?

-Nothing except to make you suffer. I'm gonna ask one question and if I were you I'd think about your answer long and hard. Who do you love more? Erin or Jordan? Only one will live and one will die so I'd think about your answer wisely.

After that Hank hung his phone up and was furious, how could Charlie make him choose between Erin and Jordan? He could never choose between the two ever. Hank looked back at the screen to see his surrogate daughter with his little girl. He was ready to find Charlie and put a bullet in his head.


	18. Chapter 18

After the phone call from Charlie, Hank stayed in his office and wondered what he was gonna do next. He looked at his computer to see the live feed of Erin and his little girl, anger, sadness, and other emotions filled his body after a moment his phone buzzed with a text message without looking at it he knew it was from Charlie. It was an address, the address was to the docks where the first ransom drop off was, he got up from his desk to leave. When his office door opened everyone looked at him as he left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kevin asked.

"Could be getting some air". Adam says.

"No, Charlie sent him something. Mouse see what that son of a bitch sent to Hank". Kenny said.

"One sec". The tech replies.

The tech began typing on his computer rapidly, he checked Hank's phone and computer. When he got the live feed from the computer it popped up on his screen. "Oh my god".

"What? What is it?" Jay asked.

Without a word Mouse moved his electronic screen out and put the live feed on the screen for the squad to see. When the squad seen the live feed their eyes had widened, all their hearts dropped into their stomachs. Erin still had an unconscious Jordan laying on her lap, she moved hair out of her face.

"What was sent to his phone?" Jimmy asked, his voice was angry.

"An address".

"Where?" Alvin asked.

"To the docks".

"Charlie lured Voight away back to the same place where everything went down the first time". Jay realized.

"Hey something's happening". Kevin says looking at the screen.

They all surrounded the screen to see what was about to happen next.

Erin still had her sister in his arms, the teen's head laying in her lap. Blood had covered all of Erin's clothes by this point, tears were going down the older woman's eyes she wiped them away but they kept coming.

"Come on Jordy you gotta wake up now, wake up Jo. Please wake up". Erin cried.

The teen didn't move or budge an inch Erin held the young teen tighter. "I still remember the day I met you, I was wrapped around your little finger after that. Jo you're strong you can fight this, you'll see your baby I promise. Sweetheart you've got to wake up".

She felt something poke her from Jordan's pocket so she felt to see what it was so she used her good hand to pull it out. It was Jordan's phone so she slipped that into her pocket.

Just then the basement door open and Erin saw that Charlie was coming down, he had an evil smirk planted on his face. When he came into full view Erin made sure to keep Jordan close to her it may have sent pain through her broken arm but it was worth it to keep her sister safe.

"What do you want Charlie?" Erin asked, venom was laced into her voice.

"Hand over the kid and she may stay alive". Charlie responded.

"Like hell I'm handing Jordan over to you!"

"This can go one of two ways, the easy way or the hard way you're choice".

"You're not taking her from me".

"Well then I guess we'll go with the hard way".

Charlie then pulled his gun out clocking it aiming it at Erin, when the gun was aimed at her Erin was afraid not for her life but for Jordan's she didn't know what he was gonna do.

"I say again hand over the kid and you both just might live".

"I'm not giving her over to you, over my cold undead body".

"That can easily be arranged".

"Charlie _please_ I'm begging you let me call an ambulance for Jordan, she could be dying right now. We both know if anything happens to her or this baby, Hank will kill you without any hesitation. You already have me just leave Jordan out of this she's an innocent kid who's done nothing to you".

"You maybe right but what better way than to destroy Hank is by the death of his precious little girl and little grandchild".

"I'm not giving her to you, not now, not ever, I wouldn't do it even if hell froze over".

Without saying a word Charlie shot Erin in her shoulder causing her to scream, she released her hold on Jordan and Charlie took his chance to grab the teen and picked her up carrying her bridal style taking her out of the basement.

"Bye Erin and don't worry I'll take very good care of Jordan". Charlie said, going up the stairs.

"No! Charlie! Leave her alone! Take me! Charlie!" Erin yelled.

The basement door closed and she was locked in the dark basement, she was sobbing not because she was in pain but because she had let Charlie take her sister all Erin hoped was that Hank will forgive her.

Charlie brought Jordan out of the house taking her out to the car and putting her in the trunk. "Let's go see your daddy shall we".

He then got in the driver seat and drove off heading towards the docks.

Using her hand on her broken arm Erin pulled Jordan's phone out of her pocket she screamed in pain but she didn't care at the moment after unlocking the phone she dialed Jay.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Jay it's me, I need help. Erin says.

District 21

Everyone sat at their desk after the feed went down, to see Charlie dragging Jordan out was a punch to the gut that was the last of the feed. They all sat in silence not knowing what to do next, Jay's phone rang breaking the silence he then answered it without looking at the caller ID.

-Halstead. Jay answered.

-Jay it's me, I need help. Erin says.

-Erin? Is that you?

The whole squad looked at the detective as he put his phone on speaker and Mouse began a trace.

-It's me Jay I have Jordan's phone. That son of a bitch took her.

-We know he had a live feed he was streaming it to Voight but he took off.

-Where's he going?

-To the docks where everything went down the first time.

-Jay listen to me carefully, Jordan needs to be found right now.

-What's going on?

-Jordan's pregnant and possibly in labor.

Everyone looked completely shocked at that, they didn't want to be the one to tell Hank that.

-Erin, did you just say Jordan's pregnant? Kenny asked for clarification.

-Yes she said she didn't know.

-Where are you? Antonio asked next.

-I'm at a house, 5033 North Lincoln drive. Get an ambo here I have a broken arm and a GSW to the shoulder.

-Were on our way. Jay assured her.

-Promise me you'll find Jordan. I let him take her please find her.

-We will.

After that the phone went out and Mouse was able to get the trace on the phone.

"Alright so how we gonna do this?" Adam asked.

"This is what's gonna happen, me, Kenny, Jimmy, Adam, and Sean, were gonna go to the docks and sweep it. Jay, Kevin, Alvin, and Kim, are gonna check the house. Let's go vest up". Antonio spoke.

"So who tells Voight about Jo?" Kevin asked.

"We'll tell him when the time comes".

Everyone went to go vest up and got all their weapons, once that was finished they all got in separate vehicles and split up.

Down on the docks Hank sat in his SUV scanning the area waiting for Charlie, after the live feed he was ready to get rid of Charlie once and for all. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off he saw it was Kenny calling.

-Yeah Kenny. Hank answered.

-Hank we found Erin and the rest of us are headed to the docks. Kenny replied.

-What about Jo?

-Charlie has her we think he's bringing her to the docks.

Hank saw a car approaching so he hung the phone up to see what was gonna happen.

The others were speeding down the streets going over the speed limit to get to Erin.

Erin was still the basement losing blood from her shoulder because of her arm she couldn't apply pressure to the wound, pain was shooting through her broken arm and her shoulder. She blindly looked at the puddle of blood that was surrounding her, the detective couldn't keep her eyes open but kept fighting to keep them open but ended up passing out but was able to mutter something. "Jordy be ok".

Half of the team arrived to the house and got out of the car, Kevin had the battering ram as they all went up to the front door. Kevin bashed the door in with the battering ram and everyone swarmed in.

"Chicago PD!" Jay yelled.

"Erin? Where are you?" Adam called next.

Kevin and Kim checked the upstairs and it was clear, Alvin was in the kitchen and as he was coming out he seen the basement door locked tightly.

"Over here". Alvin says getting everyone's attention.

When they saw the padlock on the door they looked for something to get it off, Kim ran out to get a crowbar from the car and came back with it. Jay took it from her and broke the padlock on the door opening it and turning the light on.

"Erin! You down here? Erin!" Jay called down the steps.

Erin was still a little out of it, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name from a distance but wasn't sure. When Jay got down the stairs he saw his partner on the ground still bleeding from her shoulder, he panicked and rushed to her.

"Erin!" Jay called out.

He began putting pressure on her shoulder wound he then saw Kevin coming down. "Get a bus Kev! Now!"

The detective then went to call for a bus while Jay carefully brought his partner to her feet and carried her up the stairs, when everyone saw Jay bringing Erin up they all rushed to her helping him keep her on her feet.

"Ambulance is a couple minutes away". Kevin informed them.

"Keep pressure on her shoulder". Jay spoke.

"Find anything?" Alvin asked.

"House is empty, Charlie must have taken Jordan to the docks or he dumped her at another location". Kim answered.

"We need to find her now". Kevin said.

After a minute they heard sirens approaching so they knew it was the ambulance, Gabby and Brett got out going over to the house. They got the stretcher and the medical bag and rushed inside when they saw Erin on the ground, unconscious and blood still oozing out of her shoulder they got to work right away.

"What do we got". Gabby spoke, her voice was serious.

"Broken arm and GSW to the shoulder". Jay answered.

When they lifted Erin they didn't see an exit wound from the gunshot.

"I don't see an exit wound, the bullet could still be lodged in her shoulder. We gotta get her to Med now or she'll possibly bleed to death". Brett spoke.

The guys lifted Erin onto the stretcher and Kim went with her, soon they headed off for Med.

Docks

Hank had gotten out of the SUV and began walking the docks to look for Charlie, the other half of the team had arrived and began setting up. Charlie had arrived to the docks, Antonio had seen him getting out of the car.

"Hey hold on guys he's here". Antonio told the group.

"Should we move?" Sean asked.

"No way we do something, he could kill Voight or Jo if not both of them besides we don't know where Jo is or if he has her for all we know he could have dumped her somewhere else".

"So what we just sit here and wait?" Adam asked upset.

"Charlie doesn't know we're here as long as we stay hidden that's good, once Hank has him far enough away or he's beating the shit out of him we'll look for Jo". Jimmy said.

"Jo could be _dying_ and you wanna wait?" Adam's voice rose a bit.

"Adam calm down we love Jo just as much as you do alright, but if we don't go in without a plan we could get Jo, Hank if not all of us killed". Antonio spoke.

Charlie was approaching Hank with a smirk planted on his face, when Hank didn't see his little girl with Charlie he was about to lose it.

"Hello again Hank, see I told you I'd be back". Charlie said.

"Where's my daughter and Erin?" Hank demanded.

"I told you before Hank you can only save one of them. They're both dying right now and only one of them can be save. So Hank who do you love more, Erin or you're precious little Jordan?"

Hank pulled his gun from the holster clocking it aiming it at Charlie's heart. "Where are they?"

"I'd put the gun down Hank unless you want them both to die. Who are you gonna save Erin or Jordan? Can't save both so choose wisely one will live and the other will die so who's it gonna be?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hank still had his gun aimed at Charlie's heart not wanting to put it down, he was gonna find out where Erin and his little girl are.

"Come on Hank, who's it gonna be Erin or little Jordan?" Charlie taunted.

"Where are they?" Hank demanded.

"You only can save one of them so who's it gonna be?"

"Where. Are. They?"

The other half of the squad was still sitting tight ready to move, Adam was ready to hop out of the van and look for the young teen. When Charlie pulled his gun out and aimed it at Hank which made them wanna jump out of the car but they didn't. Hank didn't look scared or intimidated by Charlie's gun.

"You honestly think that scares me?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"You're right what was I thinking" Charlie threw his gun down. "Let's settle this like real men Hank".

"That's fine with me". Hank then put his gun back in the holster.

Charlie slowly approached Hank still smirking, without a word said Hank took the first swing at the dark haired man knocking him on the ground. "I told you what I'd do if you came back around Charlie".

"And I'd told you I would be back and here I am".

The older man had sent a hard swift kick to Charlie's midsections he then started kicking him repeatedly not able to stop himself. "Where are they?!"

Charlie coughed trying to get his breath back but he was laughing darkly. "You know from the time I met Jordan to know something occurred to me she may not look like you but she sure as hell acts like you I think she got the looks from her mother, don't ya say?"

When he said that it made him bend down and roughly grab him by the shirt and began beating the holy hell out of him.

"Let's go and remember stay quiet we make one wrong move and were all dead including Hank and Jo". Antonio said.

The guys got out of the car and managed to stay quiet, Sean and Adam check inside the car to find the teen but she wasn't there.

"Pop the trunk". Kenny said.

Adam busted the window of the car and hit the button that popped the trunk, when the trunk of the car opened Antonio and the others were shocked to see an unconscious Jordan. Some of her clothes were torn they didn't wanna think that Charlie did anything to her.

"Jordan!" Antonio says frantically.

He checked for a pulse and thankfully there was one he sighed in relief and gently picked the teen up.

"Call a bus now!" He looks to the team. Antonio looked down at his surrogate niece as she was covered in blood. "Come on sweetheart you gotta wake up, wake up Jordan please wake up".

As they all waited for an ambulance the guys gathered around the teen girl, tears pooled in all their eyes to see Jordan like this.

"Come on kid you gotta wake up". Jimmy says to the teen.

"Jo you have to wake up sweetie please wake up". Adam spoke next, tears coming down his eyes.

They never knew how much one person can change them, when the men looked at the teen they looked at her as if she was their niece and their sister.

Hank and Charlie were still fighting without seeing it Hank was pulled a gun from his back pocket and when the dark haired man saw it they began fighting over it. As they were fighting over it the trigger was pulled and a loud bang was heard.

Chicago Med

Erin was getting wheeled out of the ambulance by Gabby and Brett, the other half of the team surrounded her Maggie was standing by helping wheel the detective inside.

"PD's in the house! Dr. Rhodes!" Maggie called.

"What do we got?" Connor replied.

"Broken arm and GSW to the shoulder, lost a lot of blood". Gabby informed the surgeon.

"Maggie call up to the OR she's going into surgery now, we're gonna need some O negative blood make sure it's warm". The doctor looked to the head nurse.

"On it". She then made the call on her phone.

Jay looked scared to see his girlfriend like that he tried to keep his head straight and focused but it was becoming hard they still had to find Jordan.

"Connor please do everything you can for her". Jay says to the doctor.

"I will Jay". Connor assured the detective.

Erin was a little out of it she blindly saw that she was somewhere with bright lights and that was the last thing she saw when she passed out once again.

Back on the docks

There was a loud bang that was heard, it caused the group to look where it came from, they were horrified.

"Go!" Antonio ordered them.

Adam, Sean, and Jimmy ran over to where Hank and Charlie were. Hank was moving he held the gun in his hand, he looked down to see Charlie's dead body below him. His blood covered Hank's clothes, the older man got up and aimed the gun back down at Charlie and emptied the rest of the clip into the deceased man.

When the three saw the older man covered in blood they got worried.

"Hank you ok? Were you hit?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Jordan? Did you find her?" Hank asked, more worried about his little girl.

"We found her boss". Adam says.

"But there's something you should know first". Sean spoke next.

"What?" Hank got concerned. What was wrong with his little girl? Was she ok?

"Hank...Jordan's pregnant". Jimmy admitted.

The ambulance had arrived to the docks and it caught everyone's attention, Hank ran over to the group. His heart shattered when he saw his little girl laying in Antonio's embrace still out cold and covered in blood the Inspector saw his old boss and gently handed over Jordan. Without hesitation Hank took his baby into his arms and cried over her unconscious body.

"You're ok baby you're gonna be ok now, you're safe now sweetheart nobody won't ever hurt you again. I promise". Hank cried.

"Hank the paramedics are here". Kenny tells his friend.

He sniffed and nodded the two paramedics carefully took hold of the teen putting her on the stretcher getting her into the ambulance. Hank then got in and took a hold of Jordan's hand, he brushed some of her hair back but noticed the dried up blood in her hair, the older father was relieved that Erin and Jordan never had to deal with Charlie ever again.

Antonio and the others were going to escort the ambulance to Chicago Med.

Chicago Med

Erin was still in surgery while the other stood around waiting to hear an update on Jordan and Erin, when none of their phones rang from the others with an update they began to get really worried. Was Jordan ok? Did her condition worsen? Most of all was she still alive? They were broken out of their thoughts by the sound of sirens.

Maggie looked up to see an ambulance coming up she ran over. "Incoming! ! Dr. Choi!" She called.

"What do we got". Will says, after putting on a pair of gloves.

"It's Jordan, she's been unconscious for a while and she's pregnant and possibly in labor". Adam answered quickly.

"Let's go to Baghdad". Dr. Choi spoke.

Hank followed by closely so he could be by his daughter, the paramedics along with Will and Ethan moved the teen from the stretcher to the hospital bed. The two doctors began examining her, Hank tried to get in the room but the nurses wouldn't let him in.

"I need to be in the room she's my daughter". Hank told the nurses.

"Hank she'll be in good hands". Will assured the worried father.

"Will please I need to be with her please".

"We'll take care of her".

"She's pregnant, she could be in labor. Do whatever you can for her and the baby".

"We'll do our best Hank".

"Can I have a second with her?"

"Of course".

Hank then went in to see his baby girl, the nurses and Ethan stepped out for the second as they watched. Seeing his little girl on the hospital bed crushed him, she was still covered in blood, he was wiping the tears off his face but they still came. After a moment he kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Be strong baby I'm here when you wake up. I love you sweetheart". He whispered.

He then watched as his little girl was wheeled out of the room and headed for the elevators going to the OR. Hank was still trying to process the fact that his little girl was pregnant. His baby was going to have a baby of her own.

"Hey boss you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine". Hank replied.

"You're covered in blood". Kevin spoke.

"It's not mine, it's Charlie's. He's dead".

2 hours went by and now Erin was out of surgery, she was being moved to the ICU. A nurse was putting a cast on her broken arm, her shoulder was wrapped up and an extra pillow was propping it up. After giving her some more pain meds the nurse left.

Jordan was still getting an emergency C-section, she was on the operating table still out. Dr. Rhodes and on OB was performing the surgery, once the teen's lower abdomen was cut open the doctor then open her uterus and delivered the baby. When the baby came out the infant didn't let out a cry, they cut the umbilical cord and the nurse whisked the baby away. They began stitching the teen up, once the teen was stitched one of the nurses had went over to Connor with a sad expression.

"Doctor, I'm afraid I got some bad news".

Connor was out of surgery his gloves were off and he scrubbed down, he now had to deliver some bad news to Hank. This was the most hardest part of being a doctor, he couldn't tell the older father this after all the pain he went through the past few months this could crush him even more. He thought about telling Hank about Erin first before he told him about Jordan's condition.

Hank was sipping on some coffee, his anxiety levels were starting to rise nobody had said anything about his little girl or Erin. If he didn't hear anything soon he was afraid he'd lose his mind. Connor was approaching the older man, it was now or never.

"Hank". Connor said.

"How is she doc? How's Jordan?" Hank asked immediately

"Jordan's out of surgery she's in ICU, but uh Hank you should know that...the baby didn't survive. I'm so sorry".

The older man wiped the tears that were burning in his eyes, to hear his grandchild died killed him he never even got the chance to see the baby.

"D-do you know the gender?"

"The baby was a girl".

That had killed him even more his granddaughter had died and he never knew that Jordan was pregnant. He didn't know how much more bad news he could take.

"How's Erin?" He asked changing the subject.

"Erin's fine she's also in the ICU, the bullet lodged in her shoulder and she lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a transfusion. Her arm is in a cast I wouldn't suggest she go into the field for a while".

"Thank you doc".

"No problem Hank".

"I do have a question though".

"Ok".

"How is it Jordan was pregnant and we didn't know, she didn't show none of the symptoms".

"Pregnancies are different for all women and girls, Jordan's pregnancy hormones could have been really low and it would have thrown off some test. So it could be possible that she really didn't know and all the stress she was under caused her to go into labor early".

"Thank you again".

"Anytime, Jo's family and we look out for family".

"Can I see her?"

"Of course".

Connor then brought Hank to see Jordan, once they got to the room the two men shook hands and parted ways. The older father went into his little girl's room taking a seat by her, he picked up her hand and began brushing her hair back from her forehead. Tears were started to form in his eyes again to see the sight of his baby the way she was killed him on the inside he wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost her. Justin's death tore Hank into pieces the only things that kept him together were Jordan and Erin if anything happened to either of them he wouldn't know what to do or how to get out of bed in the morning.

"I don't know what I do if I ever lost you Jo Jo, I've lost so many people in my life I can't lose you too. After today you will never ever have to worry about anybody ever hurting you again I promise". Hank says to her.

He kissed her hand and laid back in the chair he wanted to be by her side when she woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

Hank remained by his baby girl's side, he cried for a good 15 minutes he was still grieving the loss of his granddaughter. He was just so relieved that Erin and his baby girl was found.

Jay was in Erin's room, she was still out due to the pain meds, nobody had told them anything about Jordan's condition or the baby which worried them. He wanted to ask Will but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to give that information out. After a a few more minutes Erin started coming around, when she let out a groan Jay immediately turned around going to her side. Erin blindly looked around confused, where was she? How'd she get to where she is?

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living". Jay says.

"W-where am I? What happened?" Erin asked, her voice groggy.

"You're at Med, you passed out from blood loss".

"Jordan? Where's Jordan? What about Charlie?"

"Hey calm down, relax. We found Jordan she's here at Med now".

"Thank god. Did Hank get Charlie? Is he in jail?"

"Charlie's dead, Voight killed him".

Erin has never felt so relieved in her life to hear that Charlie's dead was a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders something then hit her. "The baby? How's the baby?"

"I don't know, none of us know about Jo or the baby".

She then weakly moved trying to throw her feet across the bed as pain shot through her arm and shoulder, Erin had her legs dangling over the bed and Jay went to her.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like? I'm going to see Jo".

"Hey I promise you'll see Jo but you need to rest and heal".

"Jay I promised her that I'd take care of that baby if….if she didn't make it and I'm keeping that promise".

"I'll see if a nurse can wheel you to Jo's room".

"I don't need a wheelchair I can walk just fine".

"You're still on pain meds and it's making you talk crazy".

"I need to see her".

"And you will".

Tears were forming in Erin's eyes she put her good hand over her mouth to hide her sobs but they escaped, Jay sat next to her and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"Hey you guys are fine, you're both safe, you're both alive. You'll never have to worry about Charlie ever again".

"Jay I let him take her from me, I did everything to protect her but I failed her".

"You didn't let him do anything alright and you did protect Jordan with everything you had".

"He shoved her and I just stood there, I wouldn't blame Hank if he doesn't forgive me".

"Erin he'll forgive you he knows you did everything in your power to protect Jo from that bastard, he won't blame you for what happened".

Erin let what Jay said sink in her head, Jay then walked out to get a nurse the women looked at her arm that was in a bright white cast and her shoulder was bandaged up. She didn't care how much pain she was in it was all worth it for her sister. A moment later Jay and April arrived with a wheelchair they helped Erin into the chair and Jay wheeled her out of the room heading to Jordan's room.

Hank didn't budge an inch from his little girl's side, he still held one of her hands in his. Jordan was still unconscious which worried the older father even more looking at her in this state brought memories back from Justin's death he didn't wanna lose his little girl the way he lost his son. A knock on the door caused Hank to look over to see Jay pushing Erin.

"Hey". Hank greets the two.

"Hey, how is she?" Erin replied.

"She's ok, been out since we found her".

"How's the baby? Is the baby ok?"

That caused Hank to go silent and his throat tightened, he didn't have the heart to say the words. Erin and Jay picked up on the silence and thought the worst.

"The baby is ok right? Hank please tell me that the baby is alright". Erin was now begging and never once in her life has she begged like this.

"Erin the baby she didn't make it". Hank cried.

"She? It was a girl". Erin began sobbing.

Jay felt his heart drop into his stomach and tears burned in his eyes, he couldn't believe what he just heard he coughed trying to clear the lump in his throat. He then bent down and Erin held onto him crying into his shoulder, her niece had died. She tried so hard to stop the sobs and the crying but it came harder.

"Hank". Erin looked at her father figured, tears still coming down her face. "Jo said if the baby was a girl she'd wanted to name her Anna. She said if she ever had a girl she'd wanna name her that and if it were a boy she'd name him Justin".

Hank had a fresh round of tears streaming down his face as he looked as his little girl, he wiped his eyes of the tears. He was gonna honor what Jordan wanted. After a moment all of Jordan's monitors began going crazy, her stats were rising rapidly.

"Jo? Jordan!" Hank says worriedly.

"Jordy". Erin cried.

Jay ran out in the hallway and screamed. "We need some help here!"

A moment later two nurses along with April, Will, and Ethan rushed into the room the nurses were trying to get the others out of the room. Jay wheeled Erin out after multiple protest, demanding she wanted to stay, they stayed outside the room watching the scene inside the rom. Hank wasn't gonna leave the room not a chance in hell he was gonna leave.

"Hank, Jo will be in good hands wait outside please". Will said to the father.

"I'm not leaving her Will". Hank protested.

"Stats are rising, let's get her up to CT to see what's going on". Ethan spoke.

Hank watched as his little girl was wheeled out of the room and into the elevators, he felt as if his whole world was crashing. He lost so many people Jordan was the only thing holding him together if she died that would be the end of it.

Erin was sobbing as she watched her sister get wheeled away into the elevator, Jay got down and hugged her as she sobbed. She couldn't help but think everything that happened was her fault she knew what she had to do.

"I need to talk to Hank". Erin says, sniffing.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"I'm gonna leave the team".

Wheeling herself over to her father figure she knew it was now or never. "Hank you got a sec". She spoke breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah what's up". Hank replied, his voice was raspy.

"I'm really sorry for everything that happened to Jordan, she wouldn't have gotten involved with Charlie if I hadn't brought him around. None of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't around".

"Erin that's not true this wasn't on you".

"Yes it was, I brought Charlie into my life and after everything that happened it might as well be my fault. Hank I wanna quit the team".

"None of it was you're fault, I don't blame you for any of it. It was all on Charlie".

"At the house Jo she wouldn't back down from him not for a second, I told her to back down but she wouldn't. He had her from behind and she fought him he shoved her and she fell hitting her head on the step, I wouldn't let go of her for anything. If I hadn't let go he wouldn't have got her".

"He shot you Erin to make you let go of her, none of this was on you, me or Jordan. It was all Charlie and I ended his ass".

"Jay said you killed him".

"You bet I did".

"Thank you".

"No _thank you_ , you protected Jo when I wasn't there".

"I'd do anything for her she is my sister after all".

Jordan was getting a CT done, Will and Ethan found that she had pressure in the brain.

"Get her to the OR, call in Dr. Rhodes, I'll go talk to Hank". Will said.

"Right". Dr. Choi replied.

"Were not losing her, I don't care what we have to do to save her we'll do it".

Ethan had went to bring Jordan to the OR while they paged for Dr. Rhodes, Will went to go inform Hank about Jordan's update. As he was walking a lump was forming in his throat and tears were burning in his eyes, he couldn't even imagine the thought of losing Jordan. The past few years he and Jordan were close, she became the little sister he and Jay never had. Most days when Hank would work late he'd offer to watch her, sometimes she'd hang around the hospital until Hank or someone from the team picked her up. He stopped for a moment and ended up crying himself that thought alone was enough to get him emotional, Natalie was doing her rounds when she ran into Will.

"Hey you ok?" Natalie asked concerned.

"It's Jordan, she was brought in had an emergency C-section. Connor said that t-the baby had died, it was a girl. Now she's in surgery to remove the pressure from her brain, I'm about to go tell Hank". Will explained sadly.

"Oh my god". Natalie was speechless. She had considered Jordan as a niece and to hear what Will said crushed her. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Be there with me to tell him".

"Of course".

The two then headed off to tell Hank the news about Jordan.

The whole Intelligence team, Trudy, Mouch, and the rest of 51 had came to Med when they got the news that Jordan was found. Everyone stood around waiting for someone, anyone to tell them about the teen. Jay then left Erin and Hank alone giving them time together, as he walked tears freely flowed down his cheeks he wiped them but more kept coming. Antonio seen his friend coming and saw the tears he immediately got concerned he rushed over to him while everyone watched.

"Jay, how's Jordan? How's the baby?" Antonio asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Um Jordan needed an emergency C-section...t-the baby she didn't make it". Jay answered.

Everyone then hugged each other and began sobbing quietly, they looked back to Jay as he continued. "Jordan was just rushed upstairs her stats were rising that's all I know so far".

"D-did she have a name for the baby?" Kim asked, holding onto Adam.

"If the baby was a girl she wanted to name her Anna and if it was a boy she wanted to name him Justin".

That made them cry harder and hold onto each other more.

Will and Natalie found Hank with Erin, it was the moment they dreaded. The two doctors went over to them, Erin saw them coming and got Hank's attention. The older man whipped around to see them.

"What is it Will". Hank said right away.

"Jordan has pressure on her brain, she's in surgery now to relieve the pressure. The second she gets out I'll give you an update". Will spoke.

"Will is there some way we could see the baby, Jordan has a name for her. Would it be alright if I named her for Jordan?"

"We'll see what we can do Hank". Natalie said.

"Would we be able to hold her?" Erin asked.

"We'll see let us talk about it with Ms. Goodwin". Will answered.

"Thank you".

Connor was in the OR operating on Jordan, he was keeping his mind focused at hand. He looked at the teen as if she was a sister and he'd do anything to help her. As the surgery went on Jordan's blood pressure began going down rapidly.

"Doctor her BP is dropping and fast". A nurse told Connor.

"Let's get it elevated now". Connor spoke.

A nurse injected Aspiration to help the teen's blood pressure rise.

"Come on Jo, don't give up now kiddo. There's a lot of people waiting for you when you recover from this, you're a true fighter just like you're father. Don't give up". He whispered to the teen.

Jordan was unconscious on the table her mind began to wander.

 _*Dream*_

 _Jordan was alone in a large field with no one around for miles._

" _Hello? Dad? Erin? Where am I?" Jordan called out._

 _No one had answered so all she could do was walk, after walking for what seemed like a mile and a half Jordan had spotted two figures from behind she couldn't tell who they were._

" _Hello! Where am I?"_

 _She then ran as fast as she could to the two people, when she got there she was out of breath but quickly regained it._

" _Excuse me, where are we? Where am I?"_

" _Hey Jo Jo". One of the voices said._

 _Jordan knew that voice from anywhere and other than her father only one other person was ever allowed to call her that, the figure turned around and the teen was met by her older brother._

" _J-Justin?" Jordan's voice was wobbly._

" _How ya doin squirt?"_

 _She jumped into his arms and held onto her brother tightly as she sobbed, Justin soothed his sister. After she stopped crying Justin wiped the rest of the tears off her face._

" _There's one more person here to see you"._

" _Who?"_

" _Hi my sweet girl". A woman's voice said._

 _Jordan turned around to see Anna her mother. Anna's hair was long, brown, and silky, she wore a shirt and jeans._

" _M-Mommy?"_


	21. Chapter 21

_*Dream*_

" _Hi my sweet girl". Anna says, hugging her daughter._

" _Mommy". Jordan cried._

 _Jordan flung herself in her mother's arms and cried, she doesn't know what to feel right now. The teen never had her mother so she doesn't know what her hugs are like, what her perfume would smell like, any of it. Being held by her mother felt strange but snuggled into her mother's embrace, she inhaled Anna's scent of strawberry and vanilla._

 _Anna had tears going down her cheeks, it's been so long since she was able to hold her little girl she didn't wanna let go of her forever. After a few more moments Anna pulled her daughter back and looked at her, it was as if she was looking at her reflection in a mirror._

" _You look so much like me baby". Anna comments._

" _Dad said I look like you but act like him". Jordan chuckled._

" _I don't doubt that"._

" _So I don't get it, how are you guys here? Where am I?"_

" _This is all in you're head Jo Jo, all in your subconscious". Justin answered._

" _I don't understand"._

" _Jordan, honey you're dying". Anna said next._

" _What? No I can't be dying, I only hit my head". Jordan was horrified._

" _There's pressure on your brain, you're in surgery right now". Justin spoke._

 _The field changed into the OR, Anna and Justin stood behind Jordan while she watched the scene in front of her. Connor was still doing her surgery the nurse was able to get her stats back up._

" _Come on kiddo don't give up now, you're a fighter just like you're father. Don't give up Jo". Jordan heard the surgeon say to her._

" _This can't be happening it can't be". Jordan says in disbelief._

" _Honey you do have a choice in all this". Anna said to her._

" _What choice?" The teen looked back to her mother._

" _You can continue to live and be with your father, Erin, and everyone else or you can come with Justin and I"._

" _It's up to you Jo Jo". Justin said after a minute._

 _Jordan looked between the surgery and back at her mother and brother._

 _*Back to reality*_

Connor was still doing Jordan's surgery, the nurse was able to get her stats back up. Hank and Erin still waited to see if Will would let them see the baby, the older man wanted to see his granddaughter to help give him some closure.

Will was walking the hospital trying to find Ms. Goodwin till he was finally able to find her. "Ms. Goodwin!" He called out.

"Dr. Halstead what's the update on Jordan". She replies as the two walk.

"She had an emergency C-section for an unknown pregnancy, t-the baby ended up dying. Jordan was stable for a while then her stats began to rise rapidly, we brought her up to get a CT she has pressure on her brain. Dr. Rhodes is in surgery with her as we speaking trying to relieve that pressure". Will explained.

"Oh my god, where's Hank?"

"He's waiting by Jordan's room, he and Erin wanted to know if they would be able to see the baby he wants to name the baby for Jordan while she's in surgery. I'd say let them see the baby".

"I agree, that is his grandchild and he is the next of kin for the child at the moment".

"Erin was hoping that they could...they want to hold the baby".

"I'll go talk to Hank myself you keep me updated on Jordan, the second the surgery is finished I want an update from Dr. Rhodes".

"Yes ma'am".

Sharon then walked away to find Hank. As everyone still waited for an update on Jordan, Antonio had seen Peter coming closer and noticed the look on his face.

"Hey, everything ok?" Antonio asked.

"Is Hank around? I gotta tell him something". Peter replied.

"Peter, Hank can't handle no more bad news right now. Jordan had an emergency C-section and she lost the baby she's upstairs getting a CT to find out what's going on with her. Whatever it is I don't think he'll be able to handle right now".

"Jordan has warrant out for her arrest".

"What the hell for". Adam said getting into the conversation.

"Jo jumped three girls in the bathroom at the school, she knocked one of them out, threw another into a mirror and backed the third girl into the wall". Antonio answered his friend.

"Their parents want her arrested and they all think Hank is hiding her, and due to him being a Sergeant they'll also think he'll make the charges disappear".

"Peter those kids tormented her, drove her over the edge, they all blame her for Derek's death, I wouldn't blame her if she fought back".

"I'll defend Jordan, this is her first offense but the judge will look into her because she is Voight's daughter".

"Hold on you're telling me Jordan's being judged because of who her father is". Jay said in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised how many judges heard of his name".

"That's bullshit". Adam cursed.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do".

"Nothing you can do? Nothing you can do! You can explain to the judge that those kids bullied her, she was defending herself against them kids". Alvin spoke.

"You know Jordan she's a good kid, they drove her to do that". Kevin steps in.

"I was also informed that Jordan was drunk when she attacked those girls".

"She's a troubled girl, her brother died almost six months ago, she finds out she's sick, she was kidnapped twice almost died both times, finds out she's pregnant and loses the baby. Her life wasn't easy since Justin was killed, Jordan turned to drinking and cutting to ease her pain. Jordan did what she did because they provoked her to that, if it were any of us we would have fought back too". Jay said, her voice was full of anger.

"When she wakes up she's going to be arrested. I'm so sorry my hands are tied". Peter's voice was full of guilt and sorrow. He didn't wanna do this but he had to. "I need to tell Hank".

"Peter Can I talk to you a sec". Alvin said.

"Sure".

The two walk away from the group and they faced each other.

"Do you honestly wanna be the one to tell Hank that Jordan's going to be arrested when she wakes up? After everything they've been through? After everything she's been through? He's been through? Jordan is the only thing keeping Hank together right now if you tell him that who knows what he'll do, if anything happens to her he'll fall apart". Alvin spoke.

"I don't wanna do this but it's my job, if I don't do this they'll think I'm covering up for Hank and Jordan. Those parents already think that Hank has Jordan hidden somewhere and working on getting the charges dropped". Peter replied.

"Peter those kids bullied Jordan, they drove her to do that. She was drinking because they all blame her for Derek's death and what happened they all believe she killed him because he pretended to be in love with her".

"It's not up to me if it were I wouldn't do this it's my job".

"Don't tell him right now he's still grieving".

"If you don't mind me asking, was the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, Jordan said if she ever had a girl she'd name her Anna after her mother".

"Tell Hank I'm so sorry for his loss".

"I will".

Hank and Erin were still outside Jordan's room waiting for any kind of update, Sharon saw the two and approached them. The detective saw the woman coming and got Hank's attention the two then faced Sharon.

"Erin, Hank, I'm so terribly sorry to hear about what happened. Is there something I can do?" Sharon says.

"May we see the baby?" Hank asked.

"Of course. Hank being you are Jordan's father and since she's still in surgery you are the next of kin for the baby".

"I don't have to decide anything right now do I?"

"No, maybe once Jordan is awake you can discuss it with her".

"I don't think I should tell her".

"Dr. Halstead or Dr. Choi could tell her if you're more comfortable with that".

"Sharon I don't want her to know at all, if she hears about it she will be crushed and I don't wanna see her like that again".

"You do what you think is best for her".

Sharon walked away while Erin sat there in shock and anger, she couldn't believe that Hank wants to keep this from Jordan.

"Hank how could you keep this from Jo? She has a right to know about the baby that's her child". Erin spoke, a bit of anger was in her voice.

"And Jordan is my child and if I say I don't want her knowing about the baby then I don't want her knowing. Do you wanna be the one to tell her that she lost the baby? Do you wanna see her cutting herself again? Drinking again? I don't if Jordan ever finds this out it will kill her I don't wanna see her in that state again". Hank replied.

"It's wrong that you wanna keep that from her".

"Wrong? It's not easy telling anybody that they lost a child, after everything Jo's been through don't you think it's enough? She suffered enough the past few months let's not add anymore on to her".

Back in the OR, Connor was just finishing up on Jordan he wouldn't give up on her for a second he didn't care what he had to do to save her he was gonna do she had slipped into a coma during the surgery they had to keep a close eye on her stats for a while. Jordan remained unconscious as her mind still wandered.

 _*Dream*_

 _Jordan looked at her mother and brother, she had the choice to either go with them and die peacefully or go back to her father, Erin, and everyone else. The teen had tears going down her cheeks for her entire life she wanted to be with her mother and ever since Justin died she'd have done anything to be with him again but Jordan knew it wasn't her time to die yet. She looked back over at her unconscious body to see herself being wheeled out of the room by Connor and two nurses, Anna put a hand on her shoulder._

" _I know it's a hard decision to make sweetie it doesn't have to be made now". Anna said._

" _What do you mean? A few minutes ago I was dying now I'm fine". Jordan replies, clearly confused._

" _Jo Jo you're in a coma there was a lot of pressure on your brain and during surgery you slipped". Justin explained._

" _All I did was hit my head"._

" _You're body went through a lot of trauma Jordan, it needs time to heal". Anna says._

" _Trauma what trauma?"_

 _Anna and Justin looked at each other not wanting to tell her, the teen picked it up she knew what that look meant her father used it almost all the time when a certain subject came up._

" _What aren't either of you telling me?" She looked between her mother and brother afraid._

" _Sweetheart you were pregnant". Anna started._

" _Were? Is the baby ok? Please tell me my baby is ok". Jordan was now pleading at this point._

" _Jo Jo were so sorry". Justin comes in._

" _No! No you're lying my baby is alive and fine"._

" _I'm sorry baby but she's gone". Anna then pulled her daughter in for a hug._

" _She? I had a little girl". Jordan now crying into her mother's shoulder._

 _Anna held onto her baby girl for a good few minutes, Jordan was crying harder than ever before. She then pulled away from her mother to hug her brother, Justin wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. Jordan snuggled into her brother's warm embrace, she had missed it._

" _It's very sweet how you wanted to name the baby after one of us". Justin said._

" _Well I never got to have my mom so I figured if I had a girl she'd have my mom's name. And you were practically my best friend ever Justin and if I ever have a son he should be given your name not only because you're my friend and my brother but because you were strong, a fighter, you turned your life around". Jordan replied._

 _Anna then joined in on the hug and the trio had hugged each other, after a moment they all let go of each other. Anna then began to fade away which made Jordan concerned._

" _Mom, what's going on?"_

" _I have to go for a little bit, I'll be back"._

" _No please don't leave me I need you"._

" _I love you my sweet girl"._

" _Mom no please"._

" _Tell your father I love him and I'm watching over the both of you"._

" _Mommy please don't leave me"._

 _Anna wiped away her little girl's tears and kissed her head then disappeared, Jordan dissolved into tears and hugged her brother burying her face into his chest. After crying for a good few minutes the teen pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose._

" _Um would it be possible for us to see daddy? I wanna see him". Jordan says, sniffing._

" _Yeah". Justin answered._

 _The two siblings went from the OR to outside Jordan's room to see their father and Erin, their father looked heart broken as did Erin._

" _Dad! Erin!" Jordan called_

 _No answer from either of them._

" _Daddy! I'm right here I'm ok!"_

" _Jo they can't hear you or see you for that matter"._

" _Justin I can't leave them yet, besides they're still so much of life I didn't experience yet. I wanna graduate high school, go to college, then to the police academy, if dad ever lets me I wanna get married, start a family. I'm not ready to leave yet"._

" _That's the Jordan I know, strong, stubborn, and one hell of a fighter"._

" _I wasn't much of a fighter, after you died I didn't know how to cope so I...I turned to cutting and drinking to ease the pain made me feel better for a while but one day I cut my wrist too deep Erin had found me and rushed me to the hospital. I saw the look in dad's eyes and knew I disappointed him after that I realized the cutting and drinking wasn't solving none of my problems because at the end of the day all it did was made me forget but it was still there"._

" _Back before you were born and dad met Anna, I'd get into all kinds of trouble because at that time my mom had died and I couldn't cope with that. It was small stuff at first fighting, cutting school, stuff like that then it would get more serious dad he had to bail me out of jail quite a few times. Then when you were born I wanted to change my way so you wouldn't turn out like I did it worked for a while till I ended up screwing up again"._

" _You didn't screw up you made mistakes but you never once screwed up, Justin you almost beat Michael to a pulp hadn't I pulled you off of him. People are entitled to make mistakes so we can learn from them. I've learned from the mistakes you made, dad made, everybody made and I screwed up a couple times. Hell I might just be a screw up in general"._

" _Hey you know that's not true". Justin's voice was sharp but kept it gentle._

" _Then how didn't I know I was being stalked for four years? Dad's a cop I always know if I'm being watched, followed, or anything but for four years I didn't know"._

" _That doesn't make you a screw up Jo Jo you were a kid, you didn't think you were being stalked"._

" _I ended up drinking at school because the kids blame me for Derek's death, they all say I killed him because he pretended to be in love with me. Then I jumped three girls in the bathroom I didn't mean for it to happen but when that bitch called dad a bastard I lost it, knocked one girl out, threw another into a mirror, and backed another into a wall then punched the mirror"._

" _You so have mine and dad's temper"._

 _Jordan looked at her father who still looked heart broken. "I can't leave him yet Justin, I can't. When you died it tore all of us up, we all took it hard I've never seen dad cry before and when I did I cried too"._

" _You watch over him for me and Anna"._

" _I will"._

 _The teen walked over to where her father was and even though he couldn't see her she had seen him, tears were once again flowing down her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere daddy, not now, not for a long time. I promise you I will wake up and we'll be a family again"._

 _Hank sat on the floor resting his elbows on his knees and Jordan sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his midsection._

 _*Back to reality*_

The surgery was finished and Jordan was being moved to her room, Connor had went to find Hank so he can update the worried father. As he was walking when the surgeon bumped into Sharon.

"Dr. Rhodes what's the update on Jordan". She spoke.

"We relieved the pressure from her brain but she slipped into a coma, it'll be hard to say when she'll wake up or if she even wakes up". Connor replied.

"Are you on your way to tell Hank?"

"I am".

"Would you mind if I tagged along? He's going through a really hard time right now".

"Let's go".

The two began walking to find Hank and Erin. The two still remained outside the teen's room Hank was sitting on the floor resting his elbows on his knees he was about to lose his mind if someone didn't say something about his little girl. Was she alright? Did the surgery go well? Was she still alive?

"Anna please watch over our baby, I can't lose her she's all I have left". Hank whispered.

Erin was wheeling herself around when she saw Sharon and Connor approaching them she then turned to her father figure. "Hank they're coming".

Hank stood up quickly just as they were approached by Sharon and Connor, his heart was racing in his chest this was the second time in his life he was truly scared.

"How is she Doc?" Hank asked right away.

"The surgery was a success we relieved the pressure off of Jordan's brain but somewhere during the surgery she slipped into a coma". Connor explained.

"When will she wake up?" Erin asked.

"All coma patients are different it could take days, weeks, months, years, there could be a chance she might not wake up at all".

"C-can we see her?" Hank managed to get out.

"Of course this way".

The surgeon guided the two down to the room Jordan was in, she was hooked up to a tracheotomy and the sight alone was enough to kill Hank and Erin.

"As you see we have her on a tracheotomy to help her breath, her stats are good right, her blood pressure is fine. We'll check up on her later".

"Thank you for not giving up on her and doing everything you can for her". Hank says, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome and Jordan's family you don't give up on family".

The surgeon walked away leaving Hank and Erin alone, they went inside the room to see the teen. The sight brought them to tears, the older father rushed to his baby girl's side and brushed her brown hair back off her forehead and kissed her head.

"I'm here baby when you wake up I'll be right here". He whispered.

He pressed his forehead against her's for a moment crying he pressed one last kiss to her temple, Erin them wheeled herself over and used her good hand to gently rub her thumb across Jordan's knuckles.

"You'll pull through this Jordy I know you will because your a strong fighter". Erin whispered.

After spending some time with his daughter Hank wanted to see his grandchild, he went to the nursery where they kept the baby. He saw the tiny infant and when he looked at his granddaughter she looked just like Jordan when the teen was a baby.

"May I hold her?" Hank asked the nurse.

"Sure". The nurse replied.

Very carefully Hank picked the tiny infant up and held her, he hugged the baby close and kissed her little mop of brown hair. He rocked the baby for a moment.

"Mr. Voight, Ms. Goodwin said you were gonna name the baby on behalf of your daughter. Do you have a name picked out for her?"

"Anna. Anna Lynn Voight".


	22. Chapter 22

After spending time with his granddaughter, Hank had went back to see his little girl. Erin hadn't left her sister's side the whole time her father figure was gone. When Hank entered the room Erin had seen the saddened look on his face.

"Did you see Anna?" Erin asked.

"Yeah I did, she looks exactly like Jo did when she was a baby. I decided to give her Anna's name and part of Jo's name. I named her Anna Lynn Voight". Hank replied.

"Hank that's a beautiful name, I'm sure Jordan would love it too".

"I thought about what you said and it is wrong for me to keep this from Jo but I can't tell her it would kill her maybe once some time has passed then I'll tell her".

"I'll be there when you decide to tell her".

"I never thought I'd have another grandchild so soon".

"Jo said that she never knew".

"I can't believe I never knew".

"I'm gonna go update everyone before they all lose their minds".

"I'll be here".

Erin nodded she knew Hank wouldn't leave Jordan's side for a second they'd have to physically pull him from the room. She wheeled herself out of the room heading to the waiting room but along the way she bumped into Adam.

"Hey Erin, you alright?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything hurts like hell but I'd do it all again for Jo". Erin answered.

"How is she? Jay uh he told us about the baby".

"Anna. The baby's name is Anna Lynn Voight".

"That's a pretty name".

"Hank also wanted to name her after Jordan so he gave her Jo's middle name".

"How's Jo doing?"

"Would you mind wheeling me to the others and then I'll tell all of you".

"Yeah sure".

He then began to wheel her to the rest of the group, the whole time he was wondering how the teen was doing. Was she alright? Was she awake? Was she alive? Many things roamed the detective's mind. The rest of the team and the firehouse crew still were gathered in the waiting room, none of them had left the hospital not even to change their clothes. When Kim had seen Adam with Erin she then got everyone's attention as they looked over to the two.

"How's Jo doing?" Kenny asked.

"Um they found pressure on her brain and Dr. Rhodes went in to relieve the pressure but um during the surgery….Jordan slipped into a coma so it's a matter of when she'll wake up".

"Jo will wake up she's strong and a hell of a fighter". Jimmy said from his spot.

"What's the baby's name?" Kim asked.

Erin gave a small sad smile as her lip quivered and she shut her eyes tightly. "Her name is Anna. Anna Lynn Voight".

Everyone had tears in their eyes and wiped them to block the oncoming tears.

Hank was still by his baby's side not moving an inch, he held one of her hands in his he used his other hand and brushed her hair back. Seeing her in the hospital bed unconscious killed him it was like looking at his son all over again.

"You gotta wake up sweetheart, you're strong, you're a fighter. You're like me, you're mother, and Justin every way possible, you will get through this I know you will". Hank said to her.

Jordan's mind was wandering once again.

 _*Dream*_

 _Jordan was standing in her hospital room looking at her father and herself, she wanted desperately to be held by her father whenever she was held in his arms it was as if she was safe from the world and nothing or no one was around to hurt her. She walked over to her father standing behind him._

" _I'll wake up daddy I promise, it's not my time to go yet". She whispered._

" _Jo Jo". Justin spoke._

 _The teen looked back to see her brother and ran over to him hugging him, Justin smiled he missed his little sister so much._

" _Watching dad isn't gonna help neither is watching anyone else"._

" _So what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Whatever you want really, you can go into the past if you want, you can walk around, anything"._

" _We can really go into the past?"_

" _If you want"._

" _Um I'd like to do that, see me with dad and my mom. I wanna see it for myself, i never knew what it's like to have a mom in my life"._

" _Let's go"._

 _The hospital scene changed to a nursery in a house, Jordan was confused at where she was she looked over at her brother highly confused._

" _Justin where are we?"_

" _We are in your nursery at home"._

 _Just then Anna and Hank walked in the nursery holding Jordan who had just been released from the hospital._

" _Welcome home sweet girl". Anna cooed to her little girl._

 _Hank smiled down at his baby girl as he gently caressed her cheek he then took her from Anna. "Come to daddy sweetheart"._

" _So am I gonna have to hide the guns from you when she gets older and starts dating?" Anna joked._

" _My little girl won't date till she's thirty she may not even date then"._

" _You're gonna be a lot of fun when she starts dating, the first boy who comes to the door you and Justin will interrogate the poor boy"._

" _Nobody will be worthy enough of my little girl"._

 _Jordan then awoke and cried out getting her parents attention, the new parents looked down at their little girl._

" _Looks like someone needs to be fed". Anna took the little girl back._

" _I'll go make a bottle you watch our girl". Hank then kissed their heads and left the nursery._

 _Anna gently rocked and bounced her little girl as she walked around the room. "Shh it's alright sweet girl mommy's got you, you're ok. I promise to never let anything happen to you as long as I live"._

 _The newborn still wailed out Anna then sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock her that way hoping that'll calm her down some. Jordan had calmed down somewhat but she still wailed._

 _The teen watched the sight as her mother rocked her, tears swelled in her eyes and pain ached in her heart. She longed to wanting to get to know her mother her entire life, what really killed her was she was too young to remember her the only way she knew of her was through the pictures and the stories her father and brother told her._

" _I wish I got to know her". Jordan spoke after a moment._

" _From the time I spent with her she was pretty amazing, even though she wasn't my mom she acted liked it very well. She loved all of us". Justin replied._

" _Why'd she have to die? Why does anyone have to die?"_

" _Part of life Jo Jo, can't do nothing about it once you lived your life and you've accomplished everything you planned to do it's time. Sometimes if you get sick and you're body can't take anymore"._

" _Justin c-can I ask you something?"_

" _Yeah anything"._

" _Umm d-did you wanna die?"_

" _I didn't I couldn't leave you, dad, Olive, Daniel, and Erin but I was too hurt and I wouldn't get better. I wasn't ready to leave any of you. Jo if I wanted things to be different I would have stayed with all of you but my body couldn't take anymore". He then paused for a moment. "I didn't wanna be in anymore pain and I made the choice to let go if I had stayed on the ventilator I would have just been in pain all the time and I didn't want that"._

 _The teen then flung herself at her brother hugging him tightly. "I wouldn't have wanted you to suffer either. I just didn't wanna be without my brother you were my only best friend I've ever had. You must be disappointed in me after everything I did after you died. The drinking. The cutting. I just didn't know what to do or how to handle it it made me feel better but the pain was just still there"._

" _When you slit your wrist too deep, Anna and I were the ones to save you from that. We brought you back to dad and everyone else we knew it wasn't your time and what happened was a mistake"._

" _You guys saved me?"_

" _Of course we did, we'd do it again if need be"._

" _How come you can't do it now?"_

" _We're trying but the rest is all up to you, remember it's still your choice but I see it right now Jo Jo it's not your time. You're not ready. You have a bright future ahead of you and maybe one day if dad will ever allow it you'll get married and have a family of you're own"._

 _A huge lump formed in the teen's throat, she was still upset over the death of her daughter she tried to swallow it but it remained there. "C-can you promise me something"._

" _Anything"_

" _Watch over her for me. Please. I need to know that she'll be in safe hands"._

" _Jo she'll be in the safest hands possible"._

" _I wanted to name her Anna"._

" _We know. Dad picked out a very good name for her actually"._

" _He did?"_

" _Dad named the baby Anna Lynn"._

" _He named the baby after me too"._

" _She'll be in good hands with us"._

" _So if the baby was a boy, you wouldn't have mind if I named him Justin?"_

" _I wouldn't have mind at all"._

" _You gotta wake up sweetheart, you're strong, you're a fighter. You're like me, you're mother, and Justin every way possible, you will get through this I know you will". Hank's voice spoke._

 _Jordan looked around at hearing her father's voice. "Why did I hear dad just now?"_

" _He's talking to you"._

" _If I hear him now does that mean I could wake up soon?"_

" _That's up to you, you can wake up now or wait till later"._

" _How much later?"_

" _As long as you want. It could be now, tomorrow, next week, next month, all up to you"._

" _I wanna wake up but I'm enjoying the time with you and my mom"._

" _You can stay here as long as you want too Jo Jo, but just remember we may not be with you physically but we'll always be with you in your heart"._

" _Could I stay here just a bit longer? Not too much though dad still needs me"._

" _Of course"._

 _The teen looked once again at her mother who was holding the small baby, her heart swelled with happiness and pain she wished she was old enough to remember her mother._

" _When you were seven and first asked about your mom that wasn't a conversation dad and I wanted to have with you but we knew sooner or later you'd be asking about her"._

" _Back when I was younger I always wondered why I didn't have a mom, I'd look at kids at school they had a mom and dad but I had dad, you, Erin, but never a mom. Most of the kids made fun of me because of that they always said my mom left because she couldn't stand me, she left me because she never loved me. I knew none of it wasn't true she died a hero protecting this city, protecting all of us"._

" _She was a real badass wouldn't let nobody trash talk her, trash talk any of us. When she went back to work after having you everybody thought she would be soft and nice now that she was a mom but she proved all of them wrong"._

" _I wouldn't doubt that at all"._

 _The two siblings stop talking as they seen Hank coming back to the nursery with a warm bottle giving it to Anna and she began to feed her baby girl. Anna rocked and fed the baby, Jordan was beginning to fall asleep in her mother's hold. The new mother was also feeling tired, she was slowly falling asleep so carefully Hank took a hold of his little girl and when Anna felt her baby being moved from her arms she woke up with a start._

" _Go get some rest sweetheart, I'll put her down". Hank tell her._

" _Alright. Get some rest sweet girl mommy's loves you". Anna says, looking at her little girl then kisses her head._

 _Anna headed to her's and Hank's room to get some rest while Hank was just putting his little girl down in the crib. Jordan whined a little but fell right back asleep, the new father covered her up with a small blanket and put a stuffed rabbit next to her._

" _Sleep tight baby girl". He kissed her head. Hank then turned on the baby monitor and took the second one with him._

" _I didn't think I really changed dad". Jordan said after a moment._

" _Before Anna and dad met he was just angry at the world, he held it together for my sake but I knew he was still hurting because I was too"._

" _Why were you guys hurting?"_

" _We were hurting because my mom had passed away from cancer, it hit all of us hard. Dad tried to hold it together and boy did he, I acted out a lot to get his attention. Then he met Anna and he was happy again, he hadn't been happy in a long time. The moment you were born he completely changed when you and Anna came dad has been the happiest person ever"._

 _After hearing what her brother said Jordan had a few tears roll down her cheeks. "That's why I can't leave him I'm all he has I don't want him to suffer or spiral out of control if I die"._

" _By the way that Theo kid loves you"._

" _Wait what? No way Theo loves me we're just friends nothing more nothing less"._

" _Jo he's been in love with you for years, I know the looks he gave you he's been too scared to tell you. In my opinion he's the right guy for you"._

" _After Michael and Derek I don't know, I'm tired of getting hurt by guys. When dad found out about what happened he was ready to kill both of them guys"._

" _Jo trust me Theo is the right guy for you, he won't hurt you. I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to say"._

" _That's why he asked me out that one time. I might give him a chance"._

 _After a moment Justin then began to fade away concerning the teen. "Justin what's going on? What's happening?"_

" _I have to leave just for a bit but I'll be back I promise"._

" _No No no you can't leave me please, I can't lose you again. Justie please don't leave me"._

" _I'll be back Jo Jo"._

" _Justie". Jordan now had tears pouring down her cheeks as she watched her brother disappear._

" _No!" She screamed._

 _Jordan was now all alone in her own mind, her mind transported back to the present day. She was back in her hospital room watching the scene in front of her, Hank was still by her side holding her hand brushing her hair back._

" _Please Jo Jo wake up, you have to wake up. I don't know what I would do without you, I can't lose you sweetheart. I can't lose my little girl. Wake up baby please just wake up". Hank said to her._

" _I hear you dad, loud and clear and I'm going to wake up. I'm not going anywhere not for a long time". Jordan spoke boldly._

 _*Back to reality*_

Hank remained by his baby girl's side as he was talking to her the whole time, the only noises in the room were his breathing and small sniffles as well as the machines and monitors. After a while Hank had fallen asleep.

3 weeks later

Jordan was still in a coma, Hank only left her side long enough to go home and change other than that he was at the hospital. The team had come to visit as well, Erin couldn't go back to work due to her arm and shoulder so she was put on mandatory desk duty, she'd call her father figure to check on her sister but always got the same response.

Late one afternoon the team was back at the District catching up on paperwork, Hank was still at Med with his daughter. He was flipping through random channels trying to distract his mind but it failed as he was flipping through the tv stations a low groan had caught his attention. Hank quickly turned around to see Jordan slightly moving and heard the soft groaning coming from her.

"Jo Jo can you hear me, wake up sweetheart you can do it. Open your eyes baby you can do it". Hank says.

Jordan tried hard to open her eyes but they had felt really heavy, her whole body was filled with pain as if she was hit by a truck. Still groaning in pain the teen slowly began to open her eyes but she was met with bright lights so she shut her eyes, she could barely make out her father's voice.

"Open your eyes sweetheart I know you can do it I know, wake up baby wake up. I'm right here, daddy's right".

After a moment Jordan opened her eyes and looked over at her father. "Daddy?"

A/N: Made a one shot the other day as well as a new story. Hope you enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

Hank thought he was in a dream, his baby girl was awake. She was finally awake after 3 long grueling weeks he pressed the nurse's button a few times. Jordan looked around confused and scared she reached out for her father's hand.

"Daddy, where are we?" Jordan asked, her voice shaking and full of fear.

"You're at the hospital sweetheart, you're ok nobody's gonna hurt you again. I promise". Hank tells her gently.

"Why am I here?"

The older father then got a little confused. "Baby, Charlie kidnapped you and Erin the both of you got really hurt".

"Who's Charlie?"

Hank then began to get more confused and before he could say a word April had entered the room after sanitizing her hand.

"Hey Hank. Hey look who's finally awake". April says happily.

"She just woke up". Hank says to the nurse.

"I'll get Dr. Halstead or Dr. Choi first let me check you over. Jo, I'm gonna look at you sweetheart ok". She looks at the teen.

The teen scooted closer to her father a bit while she held his hand, April checked her over and everything was fine.

"I'll send in Dr. Halstead or Dr. Choi in a few minutes". She tells the older man.

"April can I talk to you outside for a minute". Hank replied.

"Sure".

The nurse headed out of the room and just as Hank stood up Jordan tugged his hand child like.

"Don't leave me". Jordan whispered.

"I'll be right outside sweetheart ". He tells her.

Jordan nodded and he kissed her head then left the room, April stood outside giving the father and daughter a moment alone. Hank was now outside the room standing a few feet from the nurse.

"Everything ok Hank?" April asked concerned.

"Jordan doesn't remember what happened, would it be possible for Dr. Charles to talk to her to see what's going on". Hank replied.

"Absolutely".

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

April walked from the father while he stood in the hallway for a second, he had to tell Erin and the others about Jordan so he pulled his phone out calling his surrogate daughter.

-Lindsay. Erin answered the phone, her voice was full of boredom.

-Erin it's me Jordan's awake.

District 21

The team is in the squad going over case files they still were putting all new cases on hold until Jordan was better. Erin was still on desk duty and she was bored. They wouldn't let her do anything involving field work being stuck behind a desk wasn't her being in the field was her.

She couldn't stop thinking about her sister, was she ok? Would she wake up soon? Was she still alive? So many things roamed Erin's mind about Jordan her heart was still filled with pain about the loss of her niece and they dreaded to tell the teen about it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing she answered it while combing her fingers through her hair.

-Lindsay. Erin asked, her voice was full of boredom.

-Erin it's me Jordan's awake. Hank replied.

-Is she ok? Is she talking? When her voice rose everyone looked at her curiously.

-She just woke up April looked her over so she's getting Will or Dr. Choi to check her out.

-We'll be down there soon.

-See you then.

Erin quickly hung her phone up shooting up from her chair and tried putting her coat on but had trouble due to her sling and her shoulder, Jay rushed to her side helping her.

"Hey hey calm down and slow down, what's going on". Jay says to her.

"That was Hank, Jordan's awake". Erin replies with her voice cracking.

"Let's go". Adam spoke.

"I'll go tell Platt". Kevin said next.

They all headed out, Kevin went to inform Trudy about her goddaughter then they all headed to the hospital. While Jay drove Erin sent a text to Kelly to tell them about the teen.

Chicago Med

April went to find Will or Ethan along with Dr. Charles till she finally found Will he was just finishing with a patient.

"Dr. Halstead". April called out.

"Hey April, what's up". He replies looking down at his IPad.

"Jordan's awake, she's alert and talking".

"Really".

"Yup. Hank said that Jordan doesn't remember what happened".

"That is interesting".

"He wanted me to get Dr. Charles to talk to her".

"I'll check her out".

"Alright".

Will walked down the hallway and as he was walking he bumped into Ms. Goodwin.

"Ms. Goodwin". Will said.

"Dr. Halstead, what can I do for you". Sharon replied.

"I just heard from April, Jordan's awake".

"That's great news".

"I was just on my way to check on her".

"I have some work to do at the moment but I'll be sure to check on her later. I want consistant updates on her".

"Yes ma'am".

She then got on an elevator while Will continued his way down the hall, he got to Jordan's room taking a deep breath going inside. He stepped inside to see Jordan watching tv, Hank wasn't in the room so the older Halstead figured he was either in the restroom or he was updating the team.

"Hello Jo, how are you feeling". Will says to her.

"My daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers". Jordan replied.

"I'm not a stranger Jo, I'm a doctor. My name's Will remember".

"I don't remember I'm sorry".

"It's ok sweetheart".

Hank then entered the room to see Will there with his daughter. "Hey Will".

"Hey Hank". Will replied.

Jordan shrinked down in the hospital like a child Hank was beside in a second, Will examined her. Her temperature was fine, her heart and lungs were great, everything else checked out.

"Jo I'm gonna ask you a few questions alright, if you can't answer them it's ok". Will said to her.

"Ok". The teen replied.

"What's your name?"

"Jordan Lynn Voight".

"When's your birthday?"

"May 15th, 2002".

"How old are you?"

"4"

"Last question Jo, what's your dad's name?"

"Hank Voight".

"You did a great job Jo. Hank you got a sec".

"Yeah". Hank replied.

Jordan changed the channel while her father and Will left the room closing the door.

"So looks like Jordan still has some of her memory but I will have Dr. Charles consult". Will said.

"Could this be permanent?" Hank asked.

"Hard to say until we know what the problem I can't really say anything".

Will had put a gentle hand on the older father's shoulder. "We'll find out what's wrong Hank we won't rest until we do".

"I just want my little girl back to herself".

"And we'll get her back to her normal self".

The doctor walked away while Hank went back to his little girl. Will was walking and was back at the front desk he paged for Dr. Charles and Sarah. Just then the whole Intelligence team and the crew from 51 all came rushing in, Erin was in the front running Maggie seen the large group and was curious about what was going on.

"Everything ok?" The head nurse asked.

"Hank called, Jordan's awake". Erin replied.

"I didn't know. Wait here for a second and let me talk to Will".

Maggie headed over to Will while he was waiting on the two pscyatrist, he saw the head nurse approaching him.

"Hey Maggie". Will greeted her.

"Jordan's awake?" She asked for confirmation.

"She's awake and alert but she doesn't remember what happened so I'm having Dr. Charles consult".

"What should I tell the others?"

"I'll go tell them".

"Alright".

He headed over to the large group Jay had seen his brother coming over and he got everyone's attention and they all faced him.

"Is Jordan ok?" Erin asked quickly.

"Jordan is awake and alert, she's talking but she doesn't remember what happened so I'm getting a consult from Dr. Charles". Will told the group.

"Can we see her?" Gabby asked.

"You all can see her after Dr. Charles sees her, we don't know how much of her memory she lost. She doesn't even remember me".

They all were sorta relieved but they were all sad to know Jordan may or may not remember them. Tears were glistening in Erin's eyes to hear that Jordan may not remember was a stab to the heart, she wouldn't remember her sister.

Dr. Charles and Sarah made it to the front desk to see Will there.

"Dr. Halstead you need a consult I believe". Dr. Charles says.

"Yes. Jordan woke up today". Will started.

"That's great news".

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know when I said hi to her she said that her dad said that she shouldn't talk to strangers. Something a child would say. Hank said that she doesn't remember what happened to her and I asked her a few basic questions, one of the questions was hold old was she and she said 4".

"That does seem interesting, I'll go talk to her". Dr. Charles said.

"Thank you".

The two psychiatrist walked down the hallway to Jordan's room. Erin was getting antsy she wanted to see her sister, she needed to see for herself that Jordan was ok mainly she wanted and needed to know if she had her memories. As she was picking her nails Kelly had went next to her.

"Hey Jo's gonna be ok". Kelly tells her.

"She may not remember us Kelly, she may not remember her life". Erin said, pain filled her voice.

"Jordan will have us to help her get through this we're gonna be there for her all of us".

"Kelly she may not know that she was pregnant or lost the baby".

"Let's see what Dr. Charles says first before we get ourselves worked up".

Dr. Charles and Sarah had gotten to the teen's room and the older doctor had knocked on the door getting Hank and Jordan's attention. The teen was getting a little more scared by more people coming to see her.

"Hello Hank, Hi Jordan". Dr. Charles greeted the father and daughter.

"Hi Daniel". Hank says.

"Hi". Jordan said shyly.

"Hank do you have a moment, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind sitting with Jo for a couple of minutes". Dr. Charles spoke.

Hank looked over to his frightened little girl. " Will you be alright with Sarah for a couple minutes sweetheart I'll be right in the hallway".

"Ok". Jordan whispered.

The older father stood up and kissed her head then headed out with Dr. Charles while Sarah stayed with the teen. Jordan looked over to the psych resident then back to the bed, she didn't wanna be in the hospital anymore she wanted to go home.

"Hi Jo, how are you doing". Sarah said after a moment.

"My daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers". Jordan replied.

"He's right but see I'm not a stranger I'm a doctor".

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"Well I'm a psychiatrist, people tell me how they're feeling and we help people who need help expressing their feelings".

"Oh".

"Can you tell me how you're feeling Jo".

"I'm scared, I don't know why I'm here. I wanna go home".

"Once we're finished I'm sure you'll be able to go home soon".

Hank and Dr. Charles were outside the room quietly talking.

"Hank with your permission I'd like to talk with Jordan, but I'd like to do it one on one maybe I can figure out what the problem is". Daniel explained to the father.

"Of course". Hank agreed.

The older father decided to go get some coffee while Dr. Charles went in the room to see his resident talking to the teen.

"Dr. Reese a moment". Dr. Charles says.

"Sure". Sarah said. She then turned to the teen. "We'll be right back Jo".

"Ok". Jordan says.

The two then step outside for a moment the young resident looked to her mentor.

"What Will said is true she doesn't remember, she doesn't know why she's here all she wants is to go home". Sarah tells her mentor.

"Let me talk to her and see if we can get a diagnosis". Dr. Charles replied.

"Alright".

Dr. Charles the reentered the room and took a seat near Jordan, the teen scooted away from the older man as she looked at him.

"Hi Jo, I'm Dr. Charles". Dr. Charles said kindly.

"Hi. My daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers". Jordan replied.

"He's right but see I'm a friend of your dad's and he asked me to talk to you".

"Talk about what?"

"Just how you're doing after everything that happened. What's the last thing you remember before you woke up Jo".

"I don't know".

"What's the last thing you remember in general Jo?"

"Being at the District waiting for my daddy to finish his work".

"Jo what grade are you in at school?"

"I haven't started school yet".

"What does your dad do at work?"

"He's a police officer he puts bad guys in jail".

As he was talking to the teen Dr. Charles was getting an idea on her diagnoses. "That'll be all for now Jo you did a great job".

"Can my daddy come back now?"

"Of course I'll get him".

He then got up from his chair and left the room Sarah then saw his coming out.

"What do you think Dr. Charles?" Sarah asked.

"I believe Jordan has regression". Dr. Charles replied.

"Regression?"

"The person regresses to an earlier age, behaves like a toddler. It is a psychological coping technique of not being able to face something. Jordan's acting like a toddler because she's not ready to face what happened to her, she feels safer like this as if nothing happened to her. The last thing she remembers in general is being at the District waiting on Hank to finish his work. If she's like this she feels safe".

"But what about her memories? She remembers some things but not the rest".

"People who have regression they will have their memories to a point, Jordan may remember some things from her life and some things she may not remember. She will have the mind of a toddler for a while".

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know that'll be up to her".

"So what they're suppose to treat her as if she's a child?"

"There is no real treatment there is regression therapy where she'll be under hypnosis it was very popular in the 1980s and is controversial because it has occasionally resulted in the uncovering of false repressed memories".

"Couldn't we do that?"

"We could but I don't think that's what Jordan would want, she's been through something very traumatic and heart breaking she's not ready to face it just yet".

Sarah sadly looked back into the room to the teen. "This shouldn't be happening Jordan hasn't done anything to deserve this, she's an innocent kid".

"I agree at least she'll have the help of a very large and caring family".

Hank was sipping on a cup of hot coffee he was still lost in his thoughts, why couldn't Jordan remember what happened? Could she have amnesia? Would this be permanent? He was walking back to his little girl's room when he saw the two doctors the older man then quickly approached them.

"What's the diagnoses Doc". Hank says.

"I believe Jordan has regression". Dr. Charles replies.

"Regression?"

"The person regresses to an earlier age, behaves like a toddler. It is a psychological coping technique of not being able to face something. Jordan's acting like a toddler because she's not ready to face what happened to her, she feels safer like this as if nothing happened to her. The last thing she remembers in general is being at the District waiting on you to finish your work. If she's like this she feels safe".

"What about her memories?"

"She'll memory stuff things up to a point, she may remember some stuff but not others. Right now she believes she's 4 years old and when I asked what grade she was in at school her response was she didn't start school yet".

"How long will she be like this?"

"Hard to say it'll be up to her".

"Thank you Daniel".

"You're welcome Hank".

The older father went back to his little girl, when he entered the room Jordan looked to see her father.

"Daddy when can we go home? I don't wanna be here anymore". Jordan said.

"I don't know sweetheart it shouldn't be much longer. You for visitor's?" He replies.

"I guess".

"I'll go get the team".

Jordan nodded and went back to the tv as she began flipping through the channels again. Hank was walking to the waiting room to get the team.

In the waiting room the whole team and the crew from 51 still stood around pacing they were waiting to hear something about Jordan. Erin was just about to lose her mind if somebody doesn't say something. Just then Antonio bursted into the waiting room.

"Is it true? Is Jordan awake?" He got out quickly.

"Yeah". Jay answered.

"There saying she may have some memory loss because she didn't know who Will was. They're having Dr. Charles do a consult to see what's going on with her". Erin explained.

Antonio then felt pain, nobody should have to endure any of this. A few minutes passed and Peter came into the hospital he saw the Inspector and went over to him.

"Antonio is it true, Jordan's awake?" Peter asked.

"She is but there are some problems going on with her". Antonio tells the prosecutor.

"What kind of problems?"

"She's having memory problems there saying she has some of her memories but not all of them".

"Antonio there's still a warrant for her arrest now that she's awake we have to arrest her".

"Peter she's not in her right state of mind right now. She may not even remember attacking those girls".

"I still have a job to do".

"All I can say is good luck telling Voight because I'm not gonna tell him you wanna arrest his daughter who may not even remember the attack".

"I don't wanna do this but I have to, right now those parents think Hank is hiding Jordan and finding a way to have the charges drop. You think I wanna arrest Jordan after everything she's been through? I don't but I can't ignore the fact that she attacked those girls she committed assault, battery, and aggravated battery".

"Those girls drove her to it Peter they were verbally attacking her. Blamed her for Derek's death she was gonna snap sooner or later".

"Did those girls drive her to drink?"

"All the kids at that school drove her to drink, they all blamed her for a death that wasn't her fault. Those kids were calling her a killer, they craved that into her locker. I'm siding with Jo at this point she skipped school that day just to get away from it all I saw the state she was in. Kids are cruel to her as it is due to Voight being a cop after everything that happened it only got worse so I wouldn't blame her if she did fight back. So good luck telling Voight you wanna take his only daughter to jail because I'm not sticking around for that conversation".

Just then Hank was coming down the hallway Alvin saw his friend and he had gotten everyone's attention.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

"Dr. Charles says that she has regression she has the mind of a toddler right now, it's a coping technique of not being able to face things. He said that she'll have some of her memories to a point and others she may not remember right now she thinks she's 4".

"Can we still see her?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but only a few at a time I don't wanna overwhelm her".

Erin, Alvin, Trudy, and Antonio went to see the teen Hank looked to see Peter there and he went over to him

"Peter, how are you?" Hank asked.

"Hello Hank. I'm doing good. I heard about Jo I'm glad she's awake". Peter replied.

It was the moment of truth for Peter he had to tell Hank before he found out from someone else and he's always hated that. Taking a deep breath the prosecutor continued.

"Hank there's something I have to tell you, I couldn't tell you this before because of what was going on now I have to".

"Tell me what Peter".

"You're not gonna like this. There's an arrest warrant out for Jordan"

"What?!"

Everyone looked over after they heard Hank yell, the two headed outside so they wouldn't cause a scene. Peter could see it on Hank's face he was pissed he figured this is how he'd react after finding out. Once they were outside Hank turned to face the prosecutor with a pissed off look, anger burned in his brown eyes, his fist clenched tightly together by his side.

"Why is there an arrest warrant out for my daughter?" Hank's voice got dangerous.

"The day Jordan skipped school she attacked 3 girls at her school, she knocked one girl out, threw another into a mirror, and backed one into a wall and she got a concussion. The parents want her arrested they think because you're a Sergeant you were finding a way to have the charges drop and the entire time you were hiding Jordan".

"You're not arresting her Peter, she's not in her right state of mind hell she may not remember doing it. She has regression meaning she has the mind of a toddler right now, right now Jordan's scared enough about what's going on if you arrest her you'll traumatize her even more and I won't allow that".

"I still have a job to do Hank".

"I do too, it's my job as a father to protect my little girl".

"I understand that Hank but Jordan broke the law she committed assault, battery, aggravated battery, and because she was drunk when she attacked those girls we have to charge her with drunk and disorderly conduct".

"You're not arresting her and you won't take her from me".

"Hank you're putting me in one hell of a position I don't wanna be in".

"And what would that be?"

"I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice".

"Then I guess you'll have to arrest me then because you're not taking Jordan from me, she's not mentally stable to do anything right now".

"Look I didn't arrest Jordan a few weeks ago because of what happened now that she's awake I have to do it. I don't wanna arrest you or Jordan but I still have a job to do. I'll represent Jordan myself being this is her first offense I'll see if I can get her probation at least, I'll explain to the court her mental issues at this time. I'll fight hard as hell to make sure she doesn't serve anytime".

"Peter don't do this please after everything she's been through you really wanna do this? Jordan's suffered enough between Justin dying, Olive and Daniel leaving, her being kidnapped twice left for dead both times, being pregnant and losing the baby hasn't she been through enough? Way more than enough?"

"Hank if nothing gets done about this everyone will think I didn't prosecute Jordan because she is your daughter and you're a Sergeant, they will think I didn't do it because were friends. I know it's your job as a father to fight and protect Jordan at all cost but Hank sooner or later you're gonna have to realize that every battle that Jordan has you can't fight it for her. Let me ask you something if someone did this to Jordan would you want that person to walk or would you want something done about it the right way?"

Hank knew that Peter had valid points but he doesn't have the heart to watch his little girl get arrested and get put through the system. Tears were pooling in his eyes just as his baby had woken up she was gonna be snatched away from him yet again.

"I'll let everyone see Jordan and give you some more time with her but she will be arrested and if you interfere Hank you'll be arrested to".

With no words to say all Hank did was walk back into the hospital while Peter walked away.

Erin, Alvin, Trudy, and Jay were in Jordan's room the teen smiled when she saw them she was now slowly starting to come around.

"Hey Jordy how are you feeling". Erin said happily.

"I'm ok I guess, everything just really hurts". Jordan replied.

"We're glad you're ok sweetie". Trudy said next.

"Thank you Aunt Trudy".

"Jo you remember Jay don't you, he works for your dad". Alvin spoke.

"Hi Jo". Jay greeted the teen with a smile.

Jordan looked at the detective and tried to remember him but couldn't. "I'm sorry but I don't".

"It's ok Jo". Erin says gently.

They then left the room and Hank had came back he told everyone he wanted to spend some more time with Jordan. Antonio knew why he was saying that, the firehouse crew got called away on a call so he along with the Intelligence team were still in the waiting area. The whole time Antonio had a pissed off look on his face and Kevin noticed it so he went over to him.

"Something on your mind bro?" Kevin asked.

"Peter told me earlier now that Jo's awake she...she's being arrested for what she did to those girls". He said.

"What?!" They all yell.

"He can't be serious". Erin says angrily.

"Jordan is being charged with assault, battery, aggravated battery, and due to her being intoxicated at the time she's also being charged with drunk and disorderly conduct".

"After everything she's been through they're really gonna drag her through the system". Adam said in disbelief.

"Peter said he's gonna fight like hell to at least get her probation".

"Could she get it?" Jay asked.

"She could but it depends on the judge and believe me a lot of them judges have heard of Voight so they really wanna get everything on Jordan".

"How can they judge her just because of who her father is?" Adam asked.

"I think they figured because he was dirty that Jordan was gonna turn out like him".

Erin had heard enough so she stood up from her seat and marched down to Jordan's room to talk to her father figure. Jordan was dozing in and out of sleep whenever her eyes were drooping she bolted right awake.

"Get some rest sweetheart I'm right here". Hank tells her softly, stroking her hair back.

"Daddy...don't leave me". She whispered trailing off to sleep.

"Never baby". He then kissed her head.

Erin looked into the room to see Hank by her sister's side and also saw that the teen was asleep so she knocked on the door and got Hank's attention. The older man looked over to see his surrogate daughter, he noticed that pissed off expression on her face he quietly got up from his seat going over to her then stepped outside. Erin used her good hand to close the door so they don't wake the teen.

"Do you know Peter is still having Jo arrested?" Erin asked angrily.

"I know and believe me I tried talking to him". Hank replied.

"Hank you can't let them do it not after everything she's been through".

"I won't let them I don't care if I get arrested too".

"What?"

"Peter said that if I interfere he'll have me arrested for obstruction of justice".

"If they take her then they'll have to take all of us too because she's not going to jail, over our cold dead bodies they're taking her".

An hour later Peter had returned with two patrol officers and Antonio had seen them, he knew what was about to happen. Everyone else then stood up going to Peter and the patrol officers.

"I know what you all are doing and it's not gonna work". Peter tells the group.

"This isn't right Peter and you know it". Antonio said.

"If you're taking Jordan then you'll have to take us too". Adam says next.

"I'm giving you all once chance here move aside or they'll move you". The prosecutor spoke.

"Guys were not helping Jo if we go to jail too". Alvin said.

With looks of disbelief everyone stepped aside as Peter walked with the patrol officers down the hallways to Jordan's room. By this time the teen was awake again she was watching a show on tv not really paying attention to it, Hank and Erin were outside the room when Erin spotted Peter and the officers.

"Hank they're here". Erin said.

He turned around to see the prosecutor and two officer, Hank felt his heart drop into his stomach. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't. He just got his baby back and now she was about to be ripped from him again. The older father didn't care what happened to him as long as his little girl was safe that was the only thing that mattered to him. Hank could careless if he would lose his job, he'd careless if he loses his badge, he'd give up everything to help Jordan no matter what it cost him.

"Hank I'm sorry but it's time, I know she can't leave the hospital so she'll be detained here until she can leave". Peter said.

"I don't care what it cost me Peter you're not taking her and you're not arresting her. This could cost me my job, my badge, I don't care because my job as a father isn't over I'll protect Jordan till the last breath in my body".

"Don't make things harder than what they already are".

"If you're taking Jordan then you're taking me too".

Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing, Hank was volunteering to go to jail for Jordan.

"Hank think long and hard about this"

"I have and I won't let you take my little girl".

"Don't do this Hank". Erin tells the older father.

"Why". Hank looked at her.

"Because Jordan still needs you she saw you behind bars once before she's not gonna see you like that again. You're all Jo has she has us but you're the only family she has left. Don't let her spend the rest of her days seeing you behind bars. We understand you want to protect her but how can you do that if you're in jail too? For Jo's sake don't do it we don't like this anymore than you do".

He hated the fact that she was right Hank shut his eyes tightly hoping to block out the tears but two ended up falling from his eyes. The two officers went inside then Hank followed Jordan looked to see the officers and her father, she got scared because she didn't recognize the officers.

"Daddy what's going on?" Jordan asked scared.

"It'll be alright sweetheart". Hank tried to calm her.

"Jordan Voight you're under arrest you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights as I explained them". One of the officers says.

"Daddy make them stop, why are they doing this?" Jordan had tears streaming down her face at this point.

The other officer handcuffed her to the bed then they left leaving the father and daughter alone Hank couldn't take it and went over to his scared little girl and held her as she cried.

"It'll be alright sweetheart I promise, everything will be back to normal I promise".

Jordan was too upset to speak all she did was cry into her father's shirt using her free hand to clutch his shirt. Hank had both his arm around around her protectively he held her head with one hand and used the other to rub soothing circles on her back.

Erin stood outside the room to see the sight of her sister handcuffed to the hospital bed wrapped in her father's embrace crying. She looked over to Peter with a death glare in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy now". Erin snapped to Peter.

"Erin I didn't have a choice". Peter replied calmly.

"After everything she went through, everything she endure, the pain and suffering you wanted to do this".

"No I didn't wanna do this I had to do this, I was doing my job".

"Yeah you doing you're job, Jordan's an innocent kid who was driven to do that those kids drove her to snap. Blaming her for a death that wasn't even her fault. It was because of them she started drinking and started cutting again".

"Erin let's say if this was just another person and they did this to Jordan would you want them to walk around with no consequences or would you want something done about it? Jordan knows that actions have consequences she knew that when she attacked those girls".

"She was drunk! She wasn't in her right state of mind. Those girls were talking trash about her, calling her a killer. Wouldn't you snap too? People staring at you, whispering all kinds of shit behind your back you don't know what it's like for her. Until you spend a day in Jordan shoes and see what she goes through all day everyday at school don't say anything. She gets picked on enough because Hank's a cop, kids nowadays are cruel they are cruel to her right after Derek was murdered they all started to blame her. They all thought Hank had killed the kid or he had someone do it then the very next day they all thought Jordan did it because Derek pretended to love her, Jordan snapped because one of the girl's called Hank a bastard. So until you know everything like you're suppose to you can't just go off with what you have because if you don't you won't know what happened".

"I'll fight for Jordan the best way I can, being it is her first offense I'll try hard as hell to get her at least probation".

"You better fight like hell for her, you know Jordan and the only reason she'll fight someone is to defend herself and her family that's what she did".

Without another word Erin walked away from the prosecutor, Peter watched as Hank soothed Jordan the best way he could. He knew what he had to do now so he walked off down the hallway leaving the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

A couple of days have passed since Jordan was arrested she still couldn't leave the hospital due to her injuries, she was still handcuffed to her bedside and the whole time she wasn't allowed no visitors. The entire Intelligence team and the 51 crew begged to see her but they wouldn't let them back, Hank was allowed back but only for a limited time. Jordan was still scared and confused on why she was handcuffed, she hadn't seen her father yet and she was upset she was dead quiet the whole time. Will had came to check on her the guard had taken the cuff off her wrist so the doctor could examine her.

"You feelin alright Jo? Nothing bothering you" Will says.

"No. Can my daddy come back here with me?" Jordan replied, shyly.

"I'll see what I can do".

After examining her the guard tried to put the handcuff back on her but she began fighting him.

"Come on kid don't make this any harder". The guard spoke.

"Go away! My daddy will kick your butt!" Jordan yelled.

"Jo it's ok sweetheart he's not gonna hurt you" Will said gently to the teen girl.

"No! I want my daddy!"

The guard then got a bit closer to her to get her wrist she pulled her arm back and punched him right in the stomach making him fall to his knees. She then hopped off the bed and grabbed a chair holding in front of her trying to protect herself.

"Jo I need you to put the chair down".

"No! I wanna go home!"

"What if I stay with you until you're dad comes?"

"No because you'll give me a needle or something".

"I promise I won't".

The teen didn't believe him but she felt as if she could trust him. "Can you get him now please".

"I'll go get him can you put the chair down please".

"No they'll try to hurt me". She refers to the patrol officers.

"They won't hurt you I promise if they try Erin and Alvin will come and get them". He had to go along with what the teen was saying to gain her trust.

Jordan still stood there in the room in her hospital gown holding the chair, a scowl was planted on her face. Will then left the room while the guards didn't try anything for the moment because they heard of Voight and if they did something to hurt his little girl that would be the end of both of them.

The older Halstead searched everywhere trying to find Hank but he also had to find Dr. Charles or Sarah to see why Jordan is beginning to act violent. He got back to the ED and headed to the waiting room Jay seen his brother coming and went over to him.

"Hey what's wrong? Is Jordan ok?" Jay asked.

"Where's Hank? There's been a situation in her room". Will replied.

"What kind of situation?" Jay's voice rose a little.

"The guard tried to handcuff her but she ended up fighting him and punched him, she now is holding a chair trying to protect herself from them. She thinks they're going to hurt her".

"I'll get him he's just outside getting air".

"You get him and I'll page Dr. Charles".

The brothers split up going in opposite directions, Will went over to Maggie and had the head nurse page for Dr. Charles or Sarah. Jay went outside to see Hank with Erin and the rest of the team.

"Voight there's been a situation in Jo's room". Jay said to his boss.

"What situation?" Hank asked, urgently and worried.

"The guard in Jo's room tried to cuff her back to the bed and she started to fight him and punched him, she's holding a chair trying to protect herself she thinks they're going to hurt her".

"Let's go". Erin said heading in.

"Erin they won't let us in". Adam spoke.

Hank ran back inside and saw Will while he waited on Dr. Charles, he rushed over to the older Halstead. "Will, Jay just told me. Is Jo ok?"

"She's scared at the moment and attacked the guard who tried to handcuff her back to the bed, I've paged Dr. Charles for another consult".

"Can I see her?"

"Of course".

Without another word the older father ran down the hallways heading to his little girl's room, he approached her room and looked inside the window to see her now struggling to stand and still holding the chair in front of her, the two guards weren't doing anything to the teen afraid of what Hank will do to them if something happens to her in their care. He then rushed inside the room, the guards and Jordan looked over to see the older man in the room he sent a death glare to the guards and they left the room. The teen put the chair down and wobbled over to her father only for her to fall and Hank rushed over to her.

"It's alright now sweetheart, you're ok. I'm right here". Hank soothed her.

"T-they wanted to put that thing on my wrist again, I wanna go home daddy". Jordan says, choking on a sob.

Hank had his little girl in his arms he rocked her gently, stroking her hair back he kissed her head. "I know sweetheart, I know".

Will was waiting on Dr. Charles or Sarah he then saw the two approach him.

"What can we do for you, Dr. Halstead". Dr. Charles says.

"It's Jordan, the guard tried to handcuff her back to the bed and she attacked him. She was holding a chair in front of her trying to protect her from them. Hank is with her now". Will explained.

"Hmm sounds like she had a tantrum but it escalated".

"Is that normal?" Sarah asked.

"It is toddlers have tantrums when they are either hungry, upset, or afraid, Jordan attacked the guards because she was afraid".

"What should we do to help her? There has to be something we can do". Will said.

"In my opinion we should leave Jordan like this".

"You wanna leave Jordan with the mind of a toddler? How is that gonna help her?"

"At the moment Jo feels safe, it's as if nothing happened to her. She's like this because she's not ready to face what happened to her. What happened was very traumatic for her to handle. Regression is a coping method for most people not ready to face what happened to them and they'll regress back to an early age. If Jordan is like this she'll feel safe again".

"This is just so wrong, she doesn't deserve any of this. She didn't do anything for this to happen". Will then walked away.

Erin marched down the hallways heading to her sister's room, a scowl was planted firmly on her face. The two patrol officers had seen her coming and quickly approached her.

"Detective you can't see her". One of them told Erin.

"Get out of my way". Erin snapped.

"Sorry detective can't do that". The other said.

"I said get out of my way".

"Detective if you go in there we'll be forced to arrest you".

That caused Erin to turn and glare at the two patrol officers. "If either of you even try to lay even a finger on me I'll lay both of you out on this floor broken arm or not".

The two then backed down just as Erin went in to see her sister, the teen was still in her father's embrace and she wouldn't let go she was afraid they might take her from him and the others. She looked to see Erin in the room, by this point Erin had a soft gentle look on her face as she looked over to her sister.

"Hi Jordy". Erin said gently with a smile.

"Hi Erin". Jordan replied.

"Are you ok honey?"

"They wanted to lock me back to the bed".

Erin looked to her father figure wondering if they should tell her or not, Hank didn't like to see his baby girl scared and he knew if she was told the truth she could either get more scared if not have a break down.

Meanwhile

Antonio was at his desk in the Attorney's office, Peter had made it clear to him he couldn't see Jordan. He was looking at a cse file but wasn't paying any attention to it the Chief Investigator was pissed that he couldn't see his surrogate niece he felt like a child being punished. Nagel looked to her partner and noticed the look on is face she wished she knew what to say to help him, his phone ringing broke him from his thoughts.

-Dawson. Antonio answered, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

-Antonio it's Jay, something happened. Jay replied.

-What happened? Is Jordan ok?

-Will examined her to make sure she's fine but just as the guards tried to cuff her to the bed she attacked one of them. Voight and Erin are with her now.

After hearing that Antonio couldn't take much more he quickly thanked his friend for the update and got up from his desk.

"Everything ok?" Laura asked her partner.

"No". Antonio simply said.

He then went to find Peter, Peter was in his office going over Jordan's upcoming case when his door was opened with force and he saw Antonio storming in angrily and shutting his door.

"Something I can help you with Antonio?" Peter asked.

"I'm asking you to reconsider trying Jordan". Antonio replied.

"I'm sorry but I have to try her".

"Peter, she's not in her right state of mind right now. She's scared to death, she doesn't know what's going on".

"I still have a job to do".

"You're job? You mean to tell me you're job is more important than helping Jordan?"

"I'm trying to help her".

"Help her how? By taking her to court when she may not remember attacking those girls. Do you know what it's like for her? Do you know what she goes through all day, everyday? She gets picked on constantly because of Voight being a cop, she's never been in trouble before this and the one time she fights back it's a problem. It's wrong you and know it is. We know Jordan, she's not a violent kid, she's a good kid. She hasn't had an easy life Peter, her mother died when she was a baby, she just lost her brother almost 6 months ago, her sister in law left taking her nephew, after Justin died she turned to booze and cutting to ease her pain. She almost died by slitting her wrist because of how much pain she was in. Charlie escaped prison and killed Derek and his family, kids at school started to say Hank killed Derek or he had someone do it then the next day they were saying Jordan did it. They called her a killer and blamed her for a death that wasn't her fault she started drinking and cutting again because of that. Those kids drove her to do that just like they drove her to attack them. I'm sure we did stupid stuff while we were drunk".

"I may have said stupid stuff while I was drunk but I never attacked anybody. Jordan knew the consequences when she attacked those girls".

"She wasn't in her right state of mind Peter! Look I know you put Voight away and whatever beef you two had after that I don't know and I don't care but what you won't do is take out whatever you have against Voight out on Jordan. People look at her and treat her as if she's a danger to be around. They all think she'll turn out like Voight but she proved them all wrong".

"Let me ask you something Antonio, if someone had done this to your children would you want something done about it or would you want it swept under the rug?"

"Excuse me. Don't bring my kids into anything".

"Look I see Judge Emerson later today, I'll tell him about Jordan's current mental health status and I will fight hard as hell to get her at least probation. Most judges won't go easy on kids of cops, they think because their kids of police officers the law doesn't apply to them".

"Jordan hasn't been in trouble a day in her life Peter, she's a good kid who's been bullied and driven to fight back. How is it ok for those girls to pick on her and when she defends herself it's a problem?"

"It's how she did it Antonio. One of them girls got a concussion, another had to get stitches in her face. I'll see what I can do for her".

"You better try hard because I don't wanna see Voight or Jordan go down a rabbit hole. She's all he has left and you wanna put his now only child in jail".

After that was said Antonio stormed out just as Anna came in a bit confused. "What was all that about?" She asked.

"I'm trying Jordan for her attacking those girls, Antonio, Voight, his team, they're all against it. The girls that Jordan attacked everyone said that they provoked her, she was bullied by the other kids for Derek's death. Jordan ended up drinking and cutting herself at school then the girls were taunting her and she snapped, she punched one girl, threw another into a mirror, and backed another into a wall. The girl she threw into the mirror she had to get stitches and the girl who got backed into the wall got a concussion".

"Oh my god".

"I didn't arrest Jordan until now because for the past few weeks she was in a coma after being kidnapped, held hostage, she also had an unknown pregnancy and ended up losing the baby. She woke up and I had her arrested but she's not in her right state of mind at the moment, Dr. Charles said that she has regression meaning she has the mind of a toddler and she doesn't remember a lot so she may or may not remember the attack".

Anna was stunned to hear what her colleague had told her. "Peter I think getting her probation would be best for everyone. She'd be under Hank's care the whole time, recommend psychiatric help for her during this time. Hank could give daily reports to the probation officer. Jordan's a good kid who doesn't deserve this".

"That's what everyone said".

"Because they know it's true and we know it's true. It's not fair how bullies can get away with the stuff they get away with and when the victim fights back they look like the bad guy. Jordan has always been a fighter and she was defending herself against these bullies".

"I feel as if I don't try Jordan they'll think I'm showing favoritism because she's Hank's daughter and were friends".

"Don't let them get to you Peter this is just like any other case you've tried".

"Except I'm trying Hank's daughter".

"And you're gonna fight for her because she can't defend herself right now. From what I gathered she's a scared little girl and doesn't know anything about what happened".

Peter was letting what Antonio and Anna said sink in his head, he knew everyone made valid points. He then got up from his chair leaving his office.

Chicago Med

The guards had stayed outside Jordan's room, Hank was still with his little girl he glanced down and saw that she was fast asleep in his hold. He held her close afraid she will be taken from him yet again, if she was taken from him the older father would shut himself off from the world. Erin looked through the window and she had a sad expression on her face, Jordan shouldn't be going through all of this over 3 girls who picked a fight they knew they'd lose. Jay had walked down the hallway and saw her, by this point the two patrol officers didn't mind if the team came by but only the Intelligence team, doctors and nurses were allowed in her room. The detective headed down to see his partner as she just watched through the window, Jay put a gentle hand on her shoulder making her jump a little.

"Sorry just me". Jay said.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked.

"Wanted to see how Jo's doing".

"She's a mess Jay, she's never been this scared before. I feel like if we tell her some stuff about her life she could break".

"Jordan will be back to her old self in no time, you gotta have faith Erin".

"The question is when Jay, when will she be able to go back to normal? Jo could be like this forever".

"Dr. Charles said that it's a coping technique she's not ready to face what happened just yet, it'll take time for her to come around and when she's ready we'll be there for her".

Sadly Erin glanced in the room just watching as Hank held her. "Jordan doesn't deserve this, any of this. This is all my fault".

"Erin don't say that".

"It's my fault Jay. I brought Charlie into my life and look at what he's done, he stalked Jo for 4 years, he had Derek spy on her for months, he kidnapped her twice and she almost died both times. I let him take her from me. Jordan would be holding Anna right now hadn't it been for Charlie this is on me Jay, not Hank, not Jo, not any of you but me".

"Erin don't do this to yourself, you couldn't have known Charlie was doing any of that. None of this was your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault except Charlie's and he's rotting in hell where he belongs".

Tears began to fall from Erin's eyes as she looked to the floor. "I was with her Jay, holding her as she was dying. I wouldn't let her go for a second, as much pain as I was in I wouldn't let it get to me I tried to protect her and I-I couldn't. I failed her and I failed Hank".

She then collapsed into tears as she fell to her knees crying, Jay then caught her and brought her into his embrace carefully holding her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried, Jay knew that Erin had been bottling up her emotions the past few weeks till she finally broke. The past few weeks when Jordan was in her coma wasn't easy for anybody, they didn't know if Jordan would wake up, if she would die, if she remembered. Commander Crowley had given the entire time furlough and made sure they didn't have any cases until Jordan was better but they couldn't sit at home for 3 weeks and do nothing so they went to work and went over paperwork then they just sat there in the squad not talking hoping they heard something about Jordan's condition.

Everyday for the past 3 weeks Jay would call his brother to get some kind of update on the young teen but got same response, no change. During that time even Trudy has changed, she was more mean and strict with all her patrol officers and knew why, they didn't question it they left it alone. When her goddaughter was around she'd be happy but due to what happen she wasn't. Kim and Sean were even quiet during that time it was hard for them to be out on patrol and not think about Jordan. Kim grew to love her as if she were a little sister Sean was the same way.

Hank was lost in his thoughts but he snapped out of it when he had heard soft whimpering and he felt Jordan begin to toss and turn.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, you're ok baby. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I'm here, daddy's here. You're safe". Hank soothed her.

After a couple more minutes Jordan was finally calm again she snuggled into her father's hold, Hank had kissed her head holding her as if it was about to be the last time.

Antonio arrived back to the hospital still ticked off about his conversation with Peter, he just hoped that the prosecutor would listen and help Jordan. When Kevin saw his friend he went over to him.

"Everything ok bro". Kevin said.

"I talked to Peter hoping he could get Jo at least probation, I don't know if he listened or considered it". Antonio replied, his voice was strong and full of anger.

"We'll see what happens". Adam chimes in.

Meanwhile

Peter, the defense attorneys for the 3 girls, and Judge Emerson were in chambers.

"Your honor I'll make a deal for Jordan. She gets probation, she stays in the custody of her father, he'll give a daily progress report to the probation officer and I recommend psychiatric help for Ms. Voight due to her mental health status". Peter spoke.

"Your honor, this could all be a huge lie. Jordan is the daughter of Sergeant Hank Voight and with his track record it wouldn't be much longer till she started following into his footsteps". The defense attorney said.

"Hank Voight has nothing to do with what Jordan is being charged with right now".

"Mr. Stone what is Ms. Voight's current mental health status?" Emerson asked.

"Ms. Voight has regression which means she has the mind of a toddler at the moment there's a chance she may or may not even remember the attack".

"Once again it could be a ploy, Sergeant Voight would do anything to protect his daughter even if it means by paying off a doctor to make something up like this. It's what he does".

"Your honor I have the paperwork from Dr. Charles at Chicago Med to back this up he's the one to diagnose Jordan".

"Admit it Peter you're only trying to get Jordan off because Hank is your friend and she's his daughter".

"No that's not what I'm doing. Judge, Jordan was bullied and provoked by kids at school blaming her for something that wasn't her fault. Those girls bullied her till she snapped, they drove her to drink, they drove her to cut herself. How is it fair that these girls can get away with attacking Jordan and when she fights back it's a problem? This country has a huge bullying problem and the bullies never get punished for what they do but when the victims fight back they're made to look like the bad guys. Explain to me how that's fair. Ms. Voight hasn't been in trouble a day in her life before this".

"That we know of for all we know she could have committed various criminal acts and easily gotten away with them due to her father".

"Judge I know this girl and she's a good kid, straight "A" student, on the basketball and soccer teams at school. Never been in trouble ever she doesn't deserve to do jail time for merily defending herself. She'll be in the custody of her father. He'll keep her within his sight at all times especially in her current condition. Please don't treat her like a criminal when she's done nothing wrong".

"Here is my ruling, Ms. Voight will be on probation and remain in her father's custody. She will undergo psychiatric treatment for her mental health. I want a weekly progress report on her and if she doesn't violate her probation she won't serve any jail time. But if she gets into trouble with the law again she will serve time".

"Yes your honor".

Judge Emerson then dismissed the two attorneys from his chambers, the defense attorney looked over to Peter with an angry expression.

"I hope you're happy Peter, what'd Voight promise you if you Jordan off? Or did you do it just because she's his kid".

"I did it because Jordan was a victim of bullying and doesn't deserve to go to jail just for defending herself against your clients children".

"Well let's see how long Jordan will last on probation".

"Believe me she'll do just fine".

"Again we'll see".

Peter then left the courthouse heading to Med, he arrived to the hospital heading inside. He saw the Intelligence team just sitting there still he then saw Antonio sitting with his friends not saying a word he then went over to them. Kim saw the prosecutor coming and she got everyone's attention.

"Well is Jordan going to jail?" Adam asked, his voice filled with pain and sadness.

"Jordan got probation she'll remain in Hank's custody, she'll under go treatment for her mental health and Judge Emerson wants a weekly progress report if Jo doesn't break probation she won't spend a day in jail but if she does violate it she'll serve time". Peter told the group.

They were relieved to hear that the teen wasn't going to jail he then went to go tell the father the good news. Hank still had a sleeping Jordan in his arms, her head laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat, he'd stroke her hair back gently like he use to do. Jay and Erin saw Peter approaching and got curious Erin then went to get her father figure from the room.

"Hank, Peter's here". Erin says.

Hank then quietly and gently removed his baby from his hold, he went out to the hallway and stood next to Erin. Fear and worry filled all their bodies.

"Is my little girl going to jail?" Hank asked dreadfully.

"No Jordan's staying with you. I was able to get her probation, she'll remain in your custody, she'll have to undergo treatment for her regression, and Emerson wants a weekly progress report. If Jo doesn't break her probation she won't spend a day in jail but if she does she will have no choice but to serve time". Peter answered.

The three were just happy that Jordan isn't going anywhere, Erin put her good hand to her mouth to hide the sobs that began to escape her lips. Jay was smiling, for the first time in 3 weeks the detective had a smile on his face. Hank was just ecstatic that his baby wasn't going anywhere because if she was going to jail then so was he, a tear slid down from his eye and he wiped it away. He then went back to the room to see her now awake, when the teen saw a couple of tears leaking from her father's eyes going down his cheeks she got concerned.

"Daddy are you ok?" Jordan asked carefully.

"I'm alright baby I promise". Hank replies with a smile.

"Then why are you crying? Did someone make you cry?"

"No sweetheart they are happy tears".

He kissed her head and was just so glad that she wasn't being ripped away from him again, she was gonna stay where she belonged and if anyone tries to stand in the way of that then they're gonna be dealing with the whole Intelligence unit and a lot more.


	25. Chapter 25

After a few more days in the hospital Jordan was finally going to be released into her father's custody. While Hank was filling out the discharge papers Dr. Charles and Will gathered the team around to talk with them.

"As you all know by this point Jordan has regression which means she has the mind of a toddler so during this time you're gonna have to have patience with her. She may or may not remember you so re introduce yourselves to her jog her memory a little bit". Dr. Charles said.

"Also keep an eye out for her injuries with her emergency C-section she'll need to heal and rest it's still uncertain if she'll remember and if she asks any question don't tell her the truth because that could cause her to have an episode". Will continued.

"Should we tell her anything about her life? If she ask?" Erin asked.

"I'd think that'd be wise just be careful what you tell her because if she gets upset that could cause an episode and we don't know what'll happen". Dr. Charles answered.

"What if she ask about...Justin? Then what do we tell her?"

They all knew that was a very touchy subject to talk about so they never mentioned it.

"Tell her that he went on a trip".

Erin couldn't hear anymore because she was getting very emotional, Jay then went after her. She ran halfway down the hallway before falling to her knees and began softly sobbing a minute later Jay was by her side hugging her but was careful with her arm and shoulder.

"It's alright Erin, before any of us know it Jo will be back to her normal self in no time". Jay tried to calm her down.

"T-this is all my fault Jay. Jordan wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me. We have to lie to her about Justin, we have to lie to her about her _own brother._ We shouldn't have to do that". Erin says choking on a sob.

"We lie to protect her, we do it any other time so why should now be any different?"

"Jordan has regression this time. She may or may not remember a lot from her life and we have to lie about some stuff. That's not fair".

"I don't like the idea but like Dr. Charles said if we tell her something about her life she could get upset and have an episode. We don't know what'll happen if she has an episode".

"I still feel this is my fault".

"Erin don't do this to yourself, none of this is your fault. We don't blame you, Jo doesn't blame you, Voight doesn't blame you".

"Look where we're at Jay. Jordan's in a hospital, she has the mind of a child, she was kidnapped and held hostage twice she almost died both times. She was pregnant and never knew it, Jo can't hold her child in her arms Jay. Charlie wouldn't have done what he did if it weren't for me".

"You couldn't have known any of that Erin. You didn't knew that he was still here, what he was doing or planning any of it. Don't put any of that on you what matters now is the facts, Jordan's alive and safe, Charlie's dead. For now the only important thing is to help Jo get back to her old self. After today I don't wanna hear you blame yourself anymore because it wasn't you're fault, it wasn't you're fault, Jo's fault, it was all Charlie and the bastard is dead let's move forward and help Jo".

Hank was finished filling out the discharge paper, Kim and Trudy were helping Jordan change into some regular clothes. The teen hissed when she felt pain but it subsided.

"You alright sweetie?" Kim asked.

"I'm ok. Thank you for helping me". Jordan says shyly.

"You're welcome honey".

"You're more than welcome sweetheart". Trudy said, tucking some hair behind her goddaughter's ear.

After a moment Hank knocked on the door and then entered. "Hey we all ready to go".

"I'm ready daddy". Jordan tells her father.

"All set Hank". Trudy tells him.

"Are we gonna go home?"

"Yes sweetheart we are and when we get there I want you to meet some of my friends". Hank says to her.

"You mean the people you work with?"

"Yup you're gonna meet them and some of my other friends".

"Are they nice?"

"Of course they are".

"Daddy is Justin gonna be at home too?"

Trudy and Kim's face saddened at her question, Hank felt his heart break into pieces. He felt his heart ache with pain he didn't have the courage or the heart to tell her the truth about Justin not now. Jordan saw their faces change and got concerned. Had she said something wrong? Was her brother at home?

"D-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry". Jordan stammered.

"No it's ok sweetheart. Justin he...he went on a long trip I'm not sure when he'll be back".

"I didn't mean to make you upset I'm sorry".

Tears were now burning in Jordan's eyes but Hank quickly went over to her and hugged her. "You didn't make me upset baby I promise. Let's go home now".

Hank hated having to lie to his little girl but to protect her from the truth he'd do it, he kept a protective hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the hospital room. The team looked on as they walked out they wanted to say something to the teen but decided not too. Dr. Charles and Sarah watched as they walked out but quickly caught up with them.

"Hank you got a sec". Dr. Charles said.

"Yeah". The older father then turned to his daughter. "Sweetheart you mind staying with Erin and the others for a couple minutes".

"Ok".

He smiled and kissed her head then sent her with the team, everyone gathered around her in a protective manner. Erin threw her good arm around the teen's shoulders in a protective manner. Hank had went to back to the psychologist he then noticed Will coming over and got a little concerned.

"What's up Daniel". Hank started.

"Hank you're gonna need a lot of patience with Jordan for a while. People with regression it's not an easy thing to handle many things she'll need help with again even if it's the smallest thing. Also avoid what you say because she can have a major meltdown and we won't know what'll happen during that time it could be good, it could be bad". Dr. Charles replied.

"She just asked about Justin, I can't tell her the truth not right now".

"I agree if she asks about him say he went on a trip".

"I just hate lying to her".

"To protect her from the truth it's the best thing".

"You're also gonna have to keep an eye on her, due to her having a c-section she could have some pain and if she has any you can give her painkillers. She may have some bleeding for a while. Walking is a good way to help and avoid some things". Will spoke.

Hank was trying to keep his cool he couldn't stand to see or hear his little girl in pain, Will put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll come over every other day to check on her. Here's a prescription for percocet it's oxycodone it should help with her pain. As for the bleeding if she has any she should wear a pad and where the scar is it's sewed and glued so when she bathes let the water naturally open it don't scrub it. The glue fades away and you very gently clean it, but be careful with irritants in soap etc. The scar eventually goes down swelling wise. Some fade but some stay as a very visible discolored line".

"Thank you both of you".

"You're welcome". They said in union.

The older father walked out of the hospital going over to his team, Jordan was inside while they all stayed outside of the car.

"Everything good?" Antonio asked.

"Jordan's gonna need help for a while". Hank said.

"And we'll be there to help every step of the way". Erin spoke.

Everyone quickly agreed they wanted to make sure that Jordan was back to her normal self and would do whatever it took to get their surrogate sister back to normal. Erin and Jay had gotten in their car when she turned to him.

"Jay I'm gonna move in with Hank to help out with Jo she needs a lot of help and certain stuff I'll help out with". Erin told him.

"I understand stay as long as you need". Jay replied.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad? Erin she's like my little sister if I wanted I'd move in and help out too but what Jo needs right now is you and Voight and I'll be ok knowing that you're there helping our sister".

Erin smiled then they took off, everyone headed back to Hank's house. Antonio called his sister to get the firehouse crew together. The whole time Hank was driving he'd glance back to see his little girl who was still scared and confused all the teen did was watch the scenery pass by her after 10 minutes they arrived back to the house. The older father had gotten out first followed by Jordan he guided her inside, a few minutes after that the Intelligence team arrived with the firehouse crew and all headed inside. Jordan stood next to her father as she seen the people gathering around in the house she then hid behind him.

Hank then gently moved her back beside him.

"It's alright sweetheart they're not gonna hurt you. Remember I said you were gonna meet my friends. You already know Erin, Alvin, and Trudy". He then pointed to the members of his team first. "This is Jay Halstead his brother Will was your doctor".

"Hi Jordan nice to meet you". Jay said with a smile

Hank then continued and pointed to Adam next. "That's Adam Ruzek".

"Nice to meet you Jordan". Adam says giving her a small smile.

The next one Hank pointed to was Atwater. "That's Kevin Atwater. He has a brother and sister, his brother has the same name as you".

"Hey Jordan". Kevin spoke.

The next person was Antonio. "That's Antonio Dawson, his sister Gabby is right there she's a paramedic".

"Nice to meet you Jo". Antonio said.

"Very nice to meet you sweetheart". Gabby says.

Hank then pointed to Kim and Sean. "They are officers Kim Burgess and Sean Roman".

"Hey kiddo". Sean said.

"Hi sweetheart". Kim says.

He then pointed to the firehouse crew. "These are my other friends from Firehouse 51. This is Matt Casey. Joe Cruz. Brain or Otis as they call him. Christopher Herrmann. Stella Kidd. Gabby Dawson she's Antonio's sister. Kelly Severide. Randy Mcholland or Mouch, he's married to Trudy. Capp. Tony. And Chief Boden".

"Very nice to meet you Jordan". Matt says with a smile.

"Good to meet you kiddo". Kelly said next.

"It's a pleasure to meet you". Boden spoke.

Jordan then brought her hand up shakily waving it. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I don't remember please don't be mad".

"Hey we're not mad sweetheart it's alright, we'll help you". Erin said gently.

"May I go to my room please?"

"Sure baby I'll check on you later". Hank tells her softly.

The scared teen then waved to everyone and went up to her room, she walked around her room and saw all the pictures but still had a hard time remembering her lip began quivering and a couple tears leaked from her eyes. Jordan then laid on the bed then hugged her pillow while softly sobbing. Why couldn't she fully remember everything? What was wrong with her? Everyone around her was sad because she couldn't remember so she was determined to get back to her normal self when she did remember everything and everyone. After a while Jordan slowly fell asleep clutching the pillow close to her chest.

The 51 crew left the house to head back to work, the Intelligence team stayed for a while longer. Erin and Jay left so she could get some stuff from hers and Jay's apartment. Hank was still sad and hurt about his little girl's condition he wanted her back to her normal self.

"Hey Jo will be alright, she'll have us to help her through this". Alvin says to his friend.

"She asked about….about Justin and I have to lie to her about that". Hank replies sadly.

"To protect her from the truth I'm sure we would to". Kevin spoke.

Sometimes Hank had to lie to Jordan to protect her from the cases and certain people but to lie to her about her life was something different. That was something he never thought he'd do. The rest of the team left the house giving Hank some time alone the older father went up to check on his little girl when he got to her door he looked in to see her fast asleep clutching the pillow, a sad smile appeared on his face when he realized it was Justin's pillow she was cuddling with he went inside the room quietly and covered her with the blanket. He then kissed her head and moved some hair off her head.

"You'll be back to normal soon Jo Jo". He whispered.

The older father then quietly left the room leaving the door cracked, Hank headed back downstairs as he poured himself a glass of whiskey as he sipped on it he saw the front door being messed with he then moved his hand to his gun and rested it there he was just about to draw it when Erin walked in holding a couple of bags.

"I'll head up to my old room and once I get settled we can talk". Erin said.

"Alright. Jo's asleep so try to be quiet as possible". Hank replies.

"You got it".

Erin carried her bags up to her old room and began unpacking, once she was finished she wanted to look in on her sister. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the teen fast asleep she then headed downstairs she saw her father figure on his second drink.

"You ok Hank?" She asked concerned.

"I don't wanna lie to Jo about her life but Dr. Charles said if we tell her certain things she could have a meltdown and we won't know how bad these will be. When she asked about Justin I knew I couldn't tell her she'd be crushed".

"Before I understood why we lie to her it was to protect from the truth it was kinda easy back then now it's hard. We shouldn't have to lie to her about her life but to protect her I don't see another choice here".

"Let's take it a day at a time this could be a temporary thing I don't know".

"Hank I'm so sorry-"

"Erin it's not your fault".

"I feel like it is none of this would have happened if I hadn't got mixed up with Charlie. He wouldn't have had Derek spy on Jo, he wouldn't have stalked her, almost killed her twice, he wouldn't have killed...Anna".

To hear his granddaughter's name killed him even more, this was one thing he didn't have the heart to tell Jordan. He covered his eyes to keep the tears in, when Erin saw her father figure in this much emotional pain it broke her heart. Nobody could have taken as much pain emotionally the way Hank has his whole life. All the people he lost, his father, Camille, Anna, Justin, Olive and Daniel, his granddaughter, he was close to losing the only person keeping him together it was all too much for the older man and when he cried it was a very rare sight. She gently took one of his hands into hers.

"We'll get through this together as a family, Jordan will have all of us to help her through this she won't be alone and neither will you. Whatever either of you need I'm here to help so will the guys and so will 51 I'm pretty sure Will, Natalie and a couple of other people at Med will help too".

"Thank you Erin".

"Anytime".

After a while of talking and drinking the two headed up to bed, before going to bed Hank checked in on his little girl one last time. Jordan was still fast asleep he went in to kiss her head and fix the blanket one last time.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". He whispered to her.

He then quietly left the room going to his. The time was going on 2 in the morning in the Voight household it was dark and quiet, everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. Jordan was in her room she was asleep but began whimpering as nightmares began to plague her dreams, soon she was tossing and turning she then screamed in her sleep. Hank and Erin awoke to hear Jordan screaming their drew their weapons heading to her room when they got to her door all they saw was the teen fighting in her sleep Hank handed his gun off to Erin while he ran inside the room. He gathered Jordan into his arms holding so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"It's alright Jo wake up sweetheart it's a dream, wake up baby wake up. It's alright, you're safe nobody's gonna hurt you". Hank soothed her.

Erin came back after putting the weapons back, Jordan was still fighting in her sleep but soon she came out of her dream state and felt a pair of familiar arms holding her she looked up through her blurry watery eyes to see her father holding her she fell against his chest and cried gripping some of his shirt.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart you're alright, it was a dream just a dream. You're safe baby we won't let nobody hurt you".

After a couple of minutes Jordan was calm and remained in her father's hold still gripping his shirt. "Don't let the bad man hurt us". She whispered.

Hank and Erin looked at each other with wide eyes when she had said that. Had she remembered Charlie?

"I won't let anybody hurt us baby I promise". Hank assured her.

"Jordy, the bad man do you remember what he looked like?" Erin asked.

"Dark hair I think, I'm not sure".

"It's alright sweetie he won't hurt us ever again".

Once Jordan was calm again and was back asleep Hank and Erin went to the hallway.

"How'd she remember him?" Erin asked quietly.

"You're guess would be as good as mine". Hank replied.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow for now let's get some rest".

The two went back to bed, Hank was tossing and turning the rest of the night till he finally fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep. The older man was awoken by the sound of his alarm going off sighing he cut it off and got ready for the work day. He wore a long sleeve plaid t shirt, jeans, and his boots. Retrieving his badge and gun from the safe he then headed downstairs, Erin was making coffee and breakfast, Jordan wasn't awake just yet.

"Morning". Hank spoke.

"Morning Hank, coffee's ready and so is breakfast". Erin replies, sliding the plate and mug to him.

"Thanks".

"So what are we gonna do with Jo today? Take her with us or have 51 watch her?"

"She's gonna have to stay with me, due to her being on probation I wanna be able to keep my eye on her the first time she gets into trouble she goes to jail and that's not happening".

"Were you really gonna do it? Go to jail if Jo went?"

"Damn right I was, nobody isn't gonna take her from me. Not without putting up one hell of a fight".

Jordan awoke to see the sun shining through the curtains in her room she got up and quickly changed into a red tank top and blue short with her red converse she left her hair down so Erin could do it for her. Going down the stairs she saw her father and sister talking.

"Good morning". Jordan said.

The two adults looked over to see the teen dressed but left her long brown hair down.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank said.

"Morning Jordy, come eat something". Erin says.

She went over sitting down and began eating her eggs, as she ate quietly she was nervous to ask Erin if she could do her hair.

"Erin c-could you braid my hair please". Jordan's voice was soft.

"Of course I can honey, you want one braid or two?"

"One please".

Taking the brush Erin began to brush the teen's long brown hair, memories flooded back to the detective. She remembered doing Jordan's hair all the time when she was a little girl when the teen was old enough she started doing her own hair. After her hair was finished she set the brush down.

"All done".

"Thank you Erin".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

Hank smiled a little she may look like a teenager but for the time being she had the mind of a toddler, at least she had some innocence for the time. All the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and the trio was good to head out, they headed out to Hank's SUV once they got inside they set off to the District.

"Daddy where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"Were going to the District sweetheart, that's where Erin and I work". Hank says, looking into the rear view mirror.

"I get to see where you work?"

"Yup you get to see where we work".

The two adults hadn't said anything to each other but had the same thought in their minds, ' _If only she knew'_.

During the car ride everything was normal Jordan sang to the radio, Erin and Hank made quiet talk. After a few more minutes they arrived to the District when Jordan had gotten out her eyes widened, in her mind her father never brought her to work to be there was fun. Hank had put a protective hand on his little girl's shoulder as they headed inside, Trudy was still in her sour mood when she glanced up to see her friends and her goddaughter a smile appeared on her face for the first time in weeks.

"Hey guys, hey Jo". Trudy greeted them.

"Hey Trudy". Hank say.

"Hi Trudy". Erin spoke next.

"Hi Aunt Trudy". Jordan said with a smile.

Hank took Jordan upstairs while Trudy kept Erin at her desk for a moment.

"How's Jo doing?"

"Not good, she has the mind of a toddler so we have to watch what we tell her because if we tell her something she could have a major meltdown".

"So is she going to jail or what's going on with that?"

"Jo's on probation, she'll remain in Hank's custody, she'll have to see Dr. Charles due to her mental state and Hank has to give a weekly progress report on her. If she stays out of trouble with the law she won't serve a day in jail but she gets in trouble once she'll serve time".

"What I wouldn't do to have a minute with those girls and their parents".

"You and me both".

Once at the top of the stairs the team was doing paperwork as always when Adam glanced to the stairs he saw his boss with Jordan.

"Hey look who's here. Hi Jo, I'm Adam from yesterday". Adam says with a smile.

"Hi". Jordan said shyly.

"It's alright Jo they're gonna gonna hurt you". Hank tells her.

Jordan looks to the rest of the squad and shyly waves to them. "Hi".

"Jo you mind waiting for me in my office for a second sweetheart".

"Ok".

Hank kissed her head and they watched as she walked to his office closing the door.

"Listen up. With Jordan being like this she isn't to be out of anybody's sight for any reason if Erin or I aren't here keep an eye on her". Hank tells the squad.

"What if we get a case?" Kevin asked.

"Trudy will watch her. I almost lost her twice I'm not counting for a third time. Also we're all gonna have to have patience with her she still may not remember some stuff so don't feel offended if she can't remember. Mainly watch what you say around her she's already had one meltdown I don't want to see another one we won't know what'll happen if she does have one".

"Got it".

Commander Crowley and Chief Lugo were walking inside the District heading upstairs, when Erin and Trudy saw the two enter they got concerned. Hank heard footsteps so he turned to see his bosses coming up.

"Commander, Chief, what can I do for you". Hank said to them.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Crowley asked.

"This way".

The three headed to his office when the door opened it caught Jordan's attention, she looked to see her father with two other people she didn't know.

"Jo you mind going to the lounge sweetheart". Hank said.

"Ok". The teen replied.

Jordan left and once she was out of sight Lugo closed the door.

"What's going on". Hank started sitting down.

"First how's Jordan doing?" Crowley asked.

"She has regression, so she's having a difficult time processing things. Physically I think she'll be ok".

"We heard she's on probation". Lugo said.

"She is".

"That's not what we're here to discuss". Crowley cuts in.

"So what are we discussing exactly?"

"The murder of Charlie Pugliese".


	26. Chapter 26

When Crowley mentioned Charlie's murder he had an emotionless look on his face but let his bosses continue.

"Hank you were the last one to see him alive besides Detective Lindsay and Jordan". Crowley said.

"He kidnapped them he wanted to meet up, I wanted to know their location and he wouldn't give it up". Hank replied.

"So you shot him?" Lugo asked.

"No we fought somehow the gun ended up in my hands we fought for it then the trigger was pulled".

"What about after that? The autopsy showed multiple gunshots in his body, the bullets are a direct match to your gun".

"Do either of you have children?"

"No we don't".

"My daughter and Erin were out there _dying_ I needed to know where they were when he wouldn't give up their locations I did what I had to do. I ended the bastard once and for all. He wouldn't stop going after them unless he was dead so yes I shot him and killed him. I emptied the rest of my clip to make sure he was dead. Do I regret it? Hell no. Would I have done things differently? Probably. As a father I did what I had to do to protect my daughter and as a boss and a friend I did what I had to do to protect Erin. I'd do it all over again for both of them".

"We're gonna need statements from Detective Lindsay and Jordan on what happened". Crowley said.

"You won't be getting a statement from Jordan and you won't be questioning her either". Hank's voice became firm and a little dangerous.

"And why is that?" Lugo asked.

"Because at the moment she doesn't remember what happened and I don't wanna force her to remember if she gets pushed into trying she could have a meltdown and I won't have it".

"Nice try Hank of all the lies you tell this tops it".

Hank then got up from his chair going to face Lugo. "Excuse me".

"We both know you would lie to protect your daughter Hank hell you'd lie to get her out of trouble".

"Say one more thing about my daughter and I'll lay your ass out on this floor".

"Alright I think that's enough. Hank we do need the statements from them". Crowley steps in between the two men.

"You can get Detective Lindsay's statement but not Jordan's, I'm not gonna put my daughter through hell all for a statement. I'm not very fond of seeing my daughter upset or crying".

"I'll get the damn statement myself". Lugo said then stormed out of the room.

When Hank's office door open the squad looked to see the chief heading to the lounge with Hank and Crowley in tow. Jordan looked to see the three people entering she then got scared and looked to her father for comfort.

"Daddy what's going on?" Jordan asked, her voice full of fear and worry.

"It's alright sweetheart I promise". Hank comforted her.

"Hi Jordan, I'm Chief Lugo. I'd like to talk to you about Charlie Pugliese". Lugo says to the teen.

"I don't know who that is".

"Jordan we know what he did, we'd just like to know what happened".

"I-I don't know who that is I swear".

"Chief I think it's enough". Crowley said.

"Just a few more minutes. Just tell me something, anything you can possibly remember". He tried again.

"I don't know who that is".

"Chief that's enough". Hank told his boss.

"Just give me another minute".

"I said it's enough!"

The teen began to shake like a leaf, Hank was beyond pissed at his Chief at that moment he didn't care if he lost his badge or not. Tears then began leaking from her eyes, why didn't the Chief believe her? Had he thought she was lying? She then fell to the floor burying her face into her knees crying, roughly shoving aside his Chief, Hank made his way to his little girl he brought her into his arms gently rocking her.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, it's ok Jo Jo. Everything's alright baby shh". Hank soothed her. He gently rubbed soothing circles on her back and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

Crowley and Lugo headed back to Hank's office while he tended to his little girl, Jordan had her arms wrapped securely around her father's midsection as she had her face buried into his shirt. The whole time Hank was seething with anger he wanted to teach his boss a lesson he didn't care what it cost him, after a few more minutes Jordan had fallen asleep in her father's hold so carefully he laid her on the couch and covered her with his jacket then kissed her head. Quietly he left the room closing the door behind him a dark look appeared on his face and everyone looked away as soon as he entered his office he looked over to Lugo he clencthed his fist together tightly wanting to knock the shit out of him.

"If you _ever_ pull that again I'll knock you flat on your ass then I'll have your badge. I told you she doesn't remember what happened!" Hank yelled.

"Hank I need you to calm down". Crowley advised him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after he talked to my daughter without my permission after I said she doesn't remember".

"Like I said it could have been a lie". Lugo said.

"Why the hell would I lie about Jordan's mental health? What would be in it for me?"

"You could have lied to protect her".

"Get the hell out of my office and stay the hell away from my daughter, you are not to talk to her again not without going through me. Come around Jordan ever again I'll have your badge don't test me".

With that said Crowley and Lugo left the office walking by the squad leaving them all curious, Erin got up from her desk heading to Hank's office to see him pacing around pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hank". Erin says from the doorway.

"What?" Hank says annoyed.

"Is everything ok?"

"They wanted to talk about Charlie's murder, they need statements from you and Jo. Jordan can't make a statement because she doesn't remember he tried to force her to remember and she couldn't".

"I could write Jo's statement she was with me and I know what happened".

"They want it from her".

"From the look on your face you really wanted to knock him out".

"Believe me I did".

"So what's gonna happen? Are you being charged with Charlie's murder?"

"I don't know all I know is I did what I had to do to get you and Jo back, I'd do it all over again".

"Why don't you take Jo home spend some time with her, I'm sure we can handle whatever case we get. I'll be there later to check on you both".

Crowley then came back up to the squad and headed for Hank's office, she knocked getting the attention of Hank and Erin.

"Commander". Hank says.

"Ma'am". Erin said next.

"Hank I apologize for that but you of all people must know that we need to get all the facts". Crowley spoke.

"I do understand and as I said before Jordan isn't mentally stable right now, at the moment it's like nothing happened and I'd like to keep it that way. Whatever you want to know you can ask me or Detective Lindsay but not my daughter that's where I draw the line I won't see her have another meltdown".

"Alright make sure I get a statement from each of you by the end of the day".

"Will he be charged with Charlie's murder?" Erin asked.

"We'll review the case and let you know".

Crowley then left the office again leaving the two alone, Hank didn't know if he'd go back to jail or not he couldn't stand the thought of telling his little girl.

"Erin I need you to promise me something". Hank started.

"You won't be going back to jail Hank, you can't. You stopped a dangerous guy he wouldn't have stopped until he was dead you brought him down. You protected me and Jo, you said it yourself you'd do it all over again. They'll see that you took down another criminal just like you always do". Erin said, her voice was forceful and stern.

"Well in case things don't work out in my favor I need to know Jordan will be looked after, I need to know she'll be safe".  
"Of course she'll be looked after and she'll be safe, the guys will literally do anything for her they'll risk their lives for her. She's our sister Hank, we'd die for her just like we would for you and each other".

Jordan then awoke and blindly looked around to see she was in the lounge sitting up on the couch the teen stretched her stiff muscles and opened the door heading out everyone looked at her but she headed to her father's office softly knocking she got Erin and her father's attention.

"Hey sweetie". Erin said with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart you ok". Hank says.

"I'm hungry". Jordan spoke softly.

"Let's go get some lunch".

Hank put his jacket on and put a gentle hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the squad, everyone was still curious to what happened when Erin exited the office she got a couple glances from Jay and the others.

"What was that all about? Why was Jordan crying?" Adam asked from his desk.

"Lugo asked her about what happened with Charlie, Hank told him that Jordan couldn't remember but he kept pushing and pushing till she cried". Erin explained.

"Is Voight gonna be charged with that bastard's murder?" Jay asked.

"They don't know yet, Crowley said she'll review the case and get back to us. But um Hank said that in case things don't go in his favor he wants to know that Jo will be looked after and she'll be safe".

"Jordan will always be safe with us no matter what happens, ain't nobody stupid enough to go after her again". Kevin said from his desk.

Hank was driving his SUV and he glanced back at his scared little girl, he wished he'd could take her pain and suffering away. He wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world. Jordan would look out the window watching the scenery pass by her, she wanted to remember her life but she couldn't. It made her depressed because everyone remembered her life except her she felt something wet going down her cheek and she wiped it away soon more tears followed that.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"I-I...can't remember...daddy...I try but I can't". Jordan cried.

Pulling the car over and parking it he got out heading over to her door opening it, Jordan couldn't look at her father so she turned her head away he then took a hold of her chin so she'd face him. He brushed away the tears on her cheeks as he gave her a gentle.

"Baby it's ok if you don't remember right now, nobody's forcing you to remember anything. I know you're trying and I know it's hard right now but you have me, Erin, Alvin, and everyone else to help you. You'll never be alone in this sweetheart I promise".

Jordan flung her arms around her father hugging him tightly, Hank smiled hugging his little girl he then kissed her temple.

"Let's go get something to eat".

The father and daughter headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

District 21

Phil Thomas had entered the District quickly he tried to remain calm but not very well, Trudy had seen him approaching.

"Can I help you". Trudy said, looking up from her newspaper.

"Is Hank Voight in? It's an urgent matter". Phil says quickly and urgently.

"He just stepped out for the moment I can take a message for you and tell him when he gets back".

"Tell him Phil Thomas came by to see him and he needs to call me it's a very urgent matter".

"Got a number Phil?"

"Yeah".

Writing down his information he gave it to Trudy he then left heading to the Federal Prison where Josh was. Showing his creds and ID he was able to see the warden and was able to see Josh. The younger man was being escorted to the visiting area he figured it was Hank bringing Jordan to see him but when he saw his sister's partner he got immediately concerned. What had happened? Was Jordan and Hank alright? Once they got there Josh gave the agent a worried look.

"Phil, what's wrong? Is Jordan and Hank ok?" Josh asked very concerned.

"Josh there's no time to explain right now I gotta get you, Hank and Jordan out of town and fast". Phil quickly explained.

"In case you haven't noticed I can't go anywhere except to my cell now what is this about".

"Carlos Perez".

Josh's blood ran cold, fear filled his entire body, chills going down his spine he felt like he was gonna throw up.

"You can't let him get Jordan she's all I have left of my sister".

"I couldn't get a hold of Hank to tell him".

"Oh my god, Phil please you and Hank have to do whatever it takes to protect her I don't know if he still knows about Jordan. He thinks I left. Oh god no this can't be happening".

"I'm getting you out of here you'll go into witness protection but you can't have any contact with Jordan at all once you get a new identity you'll never be able to see her or talk to her again".

"W-what about Hank and Jordan? What's gonna happen to them?"

"Hank will do whatever it takes to protect her but if need be they'll go into witness protection as well. They'll get new identities and lives".

"There's no way in hell you're going to get a man like Hank Voight into witness protection you clearly don't know him you must have lost your damn mind".

"Look I don't know how much Perez knows about any of you we just gotta get you guys out of the city probably the state".

"Phil I don't care what happens to me it was because of me Anna and her two kids were killed, it was because of me Jordan lost her mother and Hank lost the woman he loved. It was all my fault to begin with if he wants to kill me let him, I have nothing to live for anyway hell look at me I'm in jail where I belong".

"We gotta go and we have to go now".

After getting Josh out they headed to Hank's house and waited for him to return.

Hank and Jordan returned to the District after having lunch just as they walked inside Trudy stopped the older man.

"Hank you got a sec". Trudy calls to her friend.

"Wait right here Jo". Hank tells his daughter.

He went over to the desk Sergeant. "What's up".

"You had a visitor earlier someone by the name of Phil Thomas needs you to call him said it was an urgent matter".

"Thanks".

"No problem".

The older man was confused on why Phil wanted to talk. Was something wrong? Was Josh alright? He let it pass his mind for the moment as they headed upstairs when they got to the top Hank saw Crowley there once again. Time to face the music. He headed for his office while Jordan watched curiously.

"Is my daddy in trouble?" Jordan asked.

"No kiddo he's not". Adam says gently.

Hank was back in his office with Crowley he'd shut the door so no one overhears especially Jordan.

"Commander". Hank greeted his boss.

"Hank I thought you'd like to know you won't be charged with Charlie Pugliese's murder, we'd still like yours and Detective Lindsay's statements by the end of shift". Crowley tells him.

"Yes Ma'am".

Just then coming into Hank's office was Chief Lugo. "Hank, Commander. I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier towards Jordan I was out of line".

"I appreciate it but let me be clear on one thing, you _ever_ come at my daughter like that again and I'll knock you flat on your ass".

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise. I don't care if it cost me my job or my badge, Jordan is more important to me than this job".

"Hank go home be with Jordan this will still be here for you when you come back". Crowley says to him.

"I will".

He then handed over his statement to them and watched as they walked out of his office shoving his hands in his pockets he sighed with relief. Walking out the whole team looked at him with curious look, Jordan moved to her father's side.

"Are you in trouble?" Jordan asked.

"No sweetheart I'm not, get your stuff together we'll be leaving in a few minutes". Hank tells her.

"Ok".

Jordan retreated to her father's office to gather her stuff while the team still watched him.

"Well what'd Crowley say?" Erin asked first.

"I'm not being charged with Charlie's murder, she still needs our statements by the end of shift though". Hank replies.

"That's a huge relief". Adam spoke from his desk.

"You takin Jo home?" Jay asked.

"Yeah she needs to rest".

"I'll be there later". Erin tells her father figure.

Jordan held her backpack on one shoulder standing in the doorway of her father's office. "Ready daddy".

"Let's go".

After saying bye to the team the father and daughter headed out, Hank then remembered to call Phil he figured he'd do it once he got home. As he was driving the older father would look in the rear view mirror to look at his little girl all he wished was that she'd go back to her normal self. The father and daughter arrived back home after a 15 minute drive just as they were about to head inside Hank saw the door was opened he rested one hand on his gun but kept a protective arm around Jordan.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked scared.

"Sweetheart stay right here for a minute". Hank tells her softly but firmly.

"Daddy I'm scared".

"It'll be alright sweetheart I promise".

Jordan waited on the step of her house while Hank cautiously went inside he was by the door when he pulled his gun and went inside aiming it at whoever broke in his house.

"Hey Hank". Josh greeted him.

"Hank put the gun down there's no threat". Phil said.

"Phil? Josh? What the hell's going on". Hank says confused, putting his gun away.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" Josh asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Daddy? Is it safe now?" Jordan asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"Yeah come on sweetheart". Hank says to her.

"What's wrong with Jordan?" Josh asked a bit angrily.

"Can please get back to the topic on hand here". Phil spoke frustrated.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about". Hank said.

Before another word could be spoken gunshots started to ring out, Hank covered Jordan, Phil and Josh dropped to the floor. Jordan was shaking like a leaf and soon she was crying Hank had kept her close by. Phil was about to pull his gun out and fire but saw the state the teen was in. The older Sergeant pulled his radio out.

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight, I'm under heavy fire I need all units to responds to my location now!" Hank yelled into his radio.

"Daddy make it stop". Jordan cried.

"You'll be alright sweetheart, nobody's gonna hurt you".

A few minutes go by when the shots stopped then they all hear sirens, the Intelligence team arrived first and all rushed inside. Erin was the first inside to see Hank covering her sister, Phil and Josh on the floor covering their heads. Glass and other stuff covered the floor everywhere. Jordan was still shaking like a leaf in her father's hold they all got up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his midsections clutching to him.

"Is everyone ok?" Jay asked.

"Were fine". Hank answered.

"Let's head somewhere more secure". Phil said.

Hank shot Phil a pointed look. "This conversation ain't over".

Erin carefully walked towards her sister. "Jordy it's over now are you ok?" Her voice was soft.

"What's wrong with her?" Josh asked again.

"Let's head to the District". Hank said, still holding onto Jordan.

The teen was afraid to leave her father's hold, terrified the shots may start up again. When they got into their cars Hank had given his little girl his jacket, she put it on and pulled it around her clutching onto it. It was giving her some comfort at least. Everyone arrived back to the DIstrict in record time, the older father kept a protective hand on Jordan's shoulder as they walked inside.

Once inside and they went upstairs Hank, Phil, and Josh headed to the interview room when Jordan saw her father leaving the room her eyes went wide and she ran after him and grabbed his arms.

"Hey I'll be right back sweetheart". Hank says gently.

"Don't leave me". Jordan whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere I just gotta talk to Phil and Josh about something I'll be right back".

"Jordy let's get some hot chocolate sweetie". Erin said.

Jordan gave her father a worried look. "Promise you won't leave".

"I promise baby I'm not going anywhere".

She released the death grip she had on his arm and went with Erin heading to the lounge. Hank then escorted Phil and Josh to the interview rooms, Josh was ticked. Why was his niece acting like she was 4? What had happened for her to act like that? Once they were in a room Josh looked at Hank with a pissed off expression.

"You wanna tell me why the hell Jordan is acting like she's four". Josh said angrily.

"Josh don't start with me right now". Hank warned him.

"Josh let it go we got much bigger problems to deal with". Phil said.

Hank looked at the agent a bit confused. "What bigger problems?"

"Carlos Perez. He's out of prison and he wants all of us dead".


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Phil said that Hank was furious, he wanted desperately to go toe to toe with the man who killed the love of his love and his other two children. He already imagined how it would be him standing over Carlos' body and him looking down at him with his gun in his hand emptying the entire clip into drug lord.

"Hank we don't know how much Carlos knows about any of us so I think we should all get out of town while we can". Phil said breaking him from his thoughts.

"You want me to run?" Hank asked in disbelief. Hank never ran from anything or anyone and he wasn't about to start.

"We don't know if Carlos knows anything on any of us. I don't know if he knows about Jordan do you want to put her in the middle of all this".

"One thing you need to know about me Phil, I don't run from anything. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jordan. I'll protect my daughter".

"Yeah because you've been doing a great job with that". Josh spoke sarcastically.

Hank then looked over at Josh with a dirty look. "You got something to say Josh say it".

"You have _never_ protected Jordan".

"I protect her more than anybody else!"

"So what do you call her getting threatened, stalked, shot, and kidnapped? Need I go on?"

"I ended the person who did that to her".

"The judge was wrong to give you custody. I would have done a better job at keeping Jordan safe while you do nothing but put her in constant danger".

"The safest place for Jordan is to be with me".

"I don't know what Anna ever saw in you".

The older man began to storm over to Josh he roughly picked him up and threw him against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ speak of Anna when it was _you're_ fault that she was killed along with my other two children!"

Phil was going to intervene between the two men but not when Hank was this pissed off. He knew better. Hank let go of the younger man and left the room before the situation got more heated. Josh then decided to follow the older man, he saw Hank walking down the hallway.

"I maybe wrong for saying this but Anna and the twins are better off dead than being with you. So they don't see the failure you've become, a failure as a man and as a father. You couldn't protect your own son or Jordan". He called out.

Hank stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Josh say that, turning around he began to stalk towards the younger man and without saying a word he punched Josh across the jaw knocking him down on the floor. A fight then broke out between the two men.

Being curious Jordan just walked around the squad room she was fascinated by everything, she got to the hallway going to the Interrogation rooms. She heard noises from there and looked to see her father fighting with a man. It scared her because her father never done anything like that around her, the teen looked on with a frightened expression.

Josh was breathing heavily as he wiped blood from his nose and lip from the corner of his eye he saw his niece scared as she looked on at him and Hank fighting. Hank was getting a little confused so when he turned around he saw his little girl looking on with a scared expression forgetting about Josh he went over to her.

"Come on sweetheart you shouldn't be here". Hank said softly.

"Why were you fighting him?" Jordan asked curiously.

"He said something really bad".

He guided her back to his office and closed the door, the team couldn't help but notice his bruised and bloody knuckles, his eye was a deep red color. Erin then stormed back there not wanting to show no anger in front of Jordan when she got to the back and saw Josh covered in blood and a few bruises she marched over to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin asked.

"Why don't you go ask Hank". Josh replied.

"Josh don't jerk me around what the hell happened".

"I told Hank the truth. Anna and the twins are better off dead so they don't see what a failure Hank has become a failure as a man and as a father. Hell he couldn't protect his own son or Jordan".

Without a word Erin swung and punching Josh knocking him down again. "Don't you ever say those words again! Hank is not a failure! He's a great man and a damn good father. If you had just kept your mouth shut Anna and the twins would be alive but all you cared about was yourself not your sister, not Jordan or the twins. You have the balls to say that about Hank when in reality you got you're own sister killed just to save your own ass".

"I know what I did Erin! I was there! Anna was dying in front of me alright! I tried to save her and the twins but I was too late. My sister, my niece and nephew died right in front of me I tried to save them but I couldn't".

"Why else are you here? I thought you were suppose to be in prison".

"Things change".

"You really don't wanna piss me off Josh, not after everything that's happened".

"Tell me what's wrong with Jordan and I'll tell you what's going on".

"That's not my place to tell you with Jordan you have to take that up with Hank".

"Erin please I need to know what's wrong with my niece it's like she doesn't know me and she's scared".

The detective sighed she knew Hank may or may not tell Josh anything about Jordan's condition and to find out why Josh is out of jail it's worth a shot.

"It all started when Charlie, the guy that stalked Jo escaped from prison. He stalked her and me, Charlie kidnapped both of us to get back at Hank and myself. When Jordan was with me she started having really bad stomach pains she um….she was pregnant and never knew it. Charlie shoved her she fell and hit her head. Once the guys found her she was rushed to the hospital they did an emergency C-section on her but it was too late the baby died. Jo she had pressure on her brain so they went in and relieved it but somewhere during the surgery she slipped into a coma. When she woke up she didn't remember much, the psychiatrist said she has regression which means she has the mind of a toddler. So some stuff she'll remember some stuff she won't, if we force her to remember she could have a mental break down and it could be bad".

Josh looked at the detective with tears falling from his eyes after hearing all that. He was completely speechless, wiping the tears from his eyes he sniffed. "I-if you don't mind me asking was the baby a boy or girl?"

"It was a girl and she has a beautiful name".

"What is it?"

"Anna Lynn Voight. Jo said if she ever had a girl she'd want to name her after her mother and while Jordan was in surgery Hank named the baby on her behalf and he wanted the baby to have a part of Jo's name so he decided with Anna Lynn".

"That is beautiful".

"Alright I told you about Jo. Now why are you out of prison?"

"The cartel leader that Hank took down 15 years ago the one who killed Anna and the twins, he's back and wants me, Phil and Hank dead".

Hank was with his little girl in his office Jordan had kept looking at her father, she noticed his knuckles and his eyes.

"What did he say that was bad?" Jordan asked.

"He said something really bad about your mommy". Hank answered.

That popped another thing in the teen's head, she hoped that her father wouldn't get mad at her.

"Where is mommy?"

The older man felt his throat tighten and his heart began beating faster. He didn't wanna tell her the truth about her mother. Not for a second time.

"Um when you were just a baby your mommy was a special type of police officer like me and she was out chasing bad guys. One of the bad guys hurt her really bad and the doctors couldn't fix her so she went to heaven".

Hank thought explaining death to her the first time was hard but he was wrong.

"So mommy's an angel?"

"Yes she watches over us all the time".

Jordan then flung herself at her father holding onto him tightly. "The bad man that hurt mommy is he gonna hurt me too?"

"No. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise".

The older father held on tightly to his little girl for a few more minutes and kissed her head he then looked at her giving her a soft gentle look.

"Sweetheart can you stay here for a few minutes so I can go finish talking to someone? If you need anything the team is out there".

"You won't leave will you?"

"No baby I won't".

"Could we get a puppy?"

Hank chuckled and smiled. "I'll see sweetheart, if you need anything the team is right out there".

"Ok daddy".

"That's my girl".

The older father got up from the couch and headed back to interrogation, he saw Erin and Josh talking. He then saw his surrogate daughter walk away and she seen him.

"Hey Hank". Erin greeted her father figure.

"Erin, can I ask what you and Josh were talking about". Hank replied.

"Just stuff".

Without saying anything else Erin walked back to the squad while Hank walked back to interrogation. He passed by Josh without saying a word, Josh was lucky that Hank didn't punch him again he would never admit it but Hank did make a valid point. He shouldn't get to speak of Anna or the twins since it was his fault they died, so he did deserve to get hit a few times. Once he was back in the interrogation room Hank looked over to Phil.

"Alright Phil, is there anything else I need to know?" Hank asked.

The FBI agent stayed quiet, he'd been harboring another secret from the older man after 15 years. Just by seeing what he did to Josh he was afraid of what might happen if he told him this.

"Yes there is". Phil started, taking a deep breath he continued. "Right after Anna told us about the pregnancy we pulled her out immediately she didn't like that very much. We told her it was extremely dangerous to be in the field in her condition right after we told her she was pulled from the operation, she went AWOL".

"What the hell do you mean she went AWOL?" Hank's voice rose louder.

"Just that, she cut her phone off, the GPS on her car. She was a ghost. We looked for her everywhere-" He was then cut off by a pissed off Hank.

"Why was I not informed about this?"

"I wanted to tell you but my boss said not too it would have complicated things, he didn't want you in the middle of an FBI operation that and the fact that you and Anna were together. He didn't want any outside interference especially from you. After we found out Anna went AWOL we looked for her everywhere but we couldn't find her. Three days had went by when I got a tip from my CI when they told me someone broke into one of our houses, I checked it out and saw that it was Anna. She was fighting with Josh he was telling her to leave and forget about the case that she had Jordan and the twins to think about. Hank we tried hard as hell to get Anna out but she was determined to see this case through, she told me it was gonna be her last case before she retired and settled down to have a family. The night she was killed Carlos was long gone and when the police was called they thought it was another home invasion but as soon as they checked her prints they called us we knew it was Carlos and as soon as we caught him he was sentenced to life with no chance of parole. Then when it was time to make Anna's notification we didn't know exactly what to say so we said she died in the line of duty".

By this point Hank was seething, he was so pissed words can't describe how he was feeling. His blood was boiling, his body filled with anger and fury, he was just about to snap if he heard one more thing. Phil had seen the pure anger burning in Hank's eyes, he didn't blame the older man for feeling this especially after hearing the truth once again 15 years later.

"Hank, I'm so sorry I wish I had told you sooner but I couldn't tell you then because Anna had died and you already had a lot to deal with. You had the funeral, Jordan, you were still grieving there was no way I could tell you that you would have done something stupid and reckless. Jordan had just lost her mother, she couldn't lose her father too if you had done something to get revenge. In a way I did you both a favor, Jordan still has you to look after her and take care of her. She didn't deserve to lose both her parents".

"She didn't deserve to lose her mother, brother or sister!" Hank spat.

"I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be-" He was cut off again.

"You're damn right. All these years you had me believing Anna was killed in the line of duty when in reality you all were covering your asses. At least Jordan knows the truth about her mother, she died a hero, she died protecting this city, her family".

"That day that I found her in the house I should have dragged her out of there, I regret not doing anything about it and it still haunts me to this day".

"How long ago did Carlos escape prison?" Hank wanting to change the subject.

Phil stayed quiet for a minute and swallowing hard. "3 weeks".

"3 weeks?! You knew for 3 weeks and you're just now saying something?!"

"Hear me out, I heard about what happened to Jordan. I couldn't tell you about Carlos while all that was going on. You wanted to be told about a drug kingpin who escaped prison while you're daughter laid in the hospital in a coma? I do have a heart Hank. I figured you want to be with your daughter while she was like that".

The older man stayed quiet for a moment, he knew that Phil made valid points. Nothing would have stopped him from being with his little girl while she was in the hospital. Nothing.

"On that note you're right but when does the lying and the secrets stop Phil?"

"Like you're one to talk how many lies have you told? How many secrets have you kept? You're no saint either Hank, I wasn't in touch with you for years but I still kept an eye on you. Justin got involved in an accident while he was drunk and you would have done anything to keep him safe like threatening that firefighter, Matt Casey. You and Justin ended up going to prison, to get out you had to be an informant for IA. You lied to your team and most importantly you lied to Jordan. You're own daughter".

"I only lied to Jordan to protect her. As a parent you'll do just about anything to protect your child even if it means lying, to keep my daughter safe yeah I did lie and I'd do it all over again. So until you become a parent don't judge me for what I have to do to keep my daughter safe and protected. There's just something she doesn't need to know".

"You mean when you were in jail for being dirty, she did find out after a while".

What the two men didn't know was that Josh had re-entered the room and heard what Phil had said.

"I knew it". Josh spoke angrily.

They turned to see Josh with an angry expression on his face. "You thought I was the bad one all this time? When you went to prison for being a dirty cop, I'm now regretting not building a stronger case for custody. Like I said I'm glad Anna and the twins aren't around to see what you've become. A failure and a disgrace".

"Josh that's enough". Phil snapped at the younger.

"No keep talking Josh when I rip your tongue out and knock your teeth down your throat you won't be able to say another word again". Hank says, giving Josh a death glare.

Josh glanced over at Phil. "How can you be defending him?"

"Were way off topic right now, look I know tensions are high right now and were pissed and we have a right to be but right now we need to focus on one thing and that's bringing Carlos down once and for all". Phil said.

"I'll bring him down myself without help from either of you". Hank told them.

"You need help Hank you're not going after this guy alone".

"In case you haven't noticed I won't be going in at this alone. I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't need his help".

"And that's fine with me, as long as the bastard dies I could careless if you need my help or not". Josh said.

"Well I don't care what you like you need my help, like I said before we don't know what Perez knows about any of us. I don't know if he knows where you and Jordan live, I didn't know if he knew Josh was in prison. For once we all need to work together and bring this guy down".

"Fine we'll discuss this more tomorrow bring all the old case files. Right now I'm going home to be with my daughter".

"I'm going with you". Josh quickly said.

"Like hell you are".

"Hank don't be that way". Phil advised the man.

"I'm not letting him around my daughter. End of story".

"Even after I saved Jordan's life were back to bickering with each other". Josh says, shaking his head.

"I'm leaving now".

Hank left the room and he got halfway down the hallway when Josh ran and caught up with him. "I have a right to see my niece".

"You lost that right 15 years ago when you ratted out Anna".

"So when I saved Jordan? What was that then?"

When that was said Hank stayed quiet, he did owe it to Josh to see Jordan because if it weren't for him his little girl would have died.

"Alright you can see her but watch what you say around her, I don't want her to have any mental breakdowns".

"Um you may get mad but Erin told me what happened. How is she really doing?"

"She's a teenager with the mind of a four year old, taking it day by day. We all have to be very careful with what we say around her because she will panic".

Josh bit his lip as a lump formed in his throat. "Is...is it true? Jo was pregnant?"

Hank stayed quiet, he was still having a difficult time processing that. "Yeah".

"You gave the baby a beautiful name I love it and I'm sure Anna would have loved it too".

"We should go".

"Hank wait".

"What".

"We shouldn't be bickering, as much as we hate and despise each other we need to work together to protect Jordan and bring down Carlos. Back at the prison when Phil told me I said I was willing to die because there's nothing here for me. Nobody's here for me. My parents are gone, Anna's gone, Jordan's all I have left but I screwed up more times than I can count. I ended up in prison for the rest of my life. I have nothing. I have nobody. So if it does come down to it let it be me".

"I'm not letting you do anything stupid Josh and as much as we hate each other you're still family and family means everything to me. You may be a huge pain in the ass but you will still be apart of this family".

"You really mean that? After everything I said?"

"You're family, we may have our ups and downs but when it comes to Jordan we gotta put everything aside for her. I will say this though you ever cross me or say shit like that again I'll kick your ass".

"Hank I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said what I said, you're not a failure or a disgrace. You're a damn good father and I see it now, when I heard about what happened I was just still so pissed at you and I wasn't thinking when I said that".

"Don't ever say it again. Don't say anything like that again and don't cross me, we'll be fine".

"Let's do this".

The two men shake hands. Phil was in the interrogation room on the phone.

"They don't suspect a thing...Just be prepared". Phil hung up and slipped it back into his pocket. He was glad that nobody suspected anything for the time being.

Hank and Josh made it back to the squad, nobody had said anything because they weren't gonna start something. Erin already knew what was going on she didn't say anything because it wasn't her place to say. The two men were in office, Jordan looked to see her father and someone else.

"Daddy who's that?" Jordan asked.

Josh felt pain in his heart, his niece didn't remember him. He glanced over at the older father silently asking permission. Hank nodded and let Josh continue.

"I'm Josh. I'm your uncle". Josh said with a smile.

The teen got up and hugged him, biting his lip to hold back his sobs he closed his eyes to hold back the tears. This was his chance to be in her life and he was gonna take it. Josh kissed the top of her head and released her from the hug.

"Daddy can Uncle Josh come over for dinner?" Jordan asked her father.

"Sure sweetheart". Hank replied with a smile.

The three people left the office and the squad, Hank glanced over at Erin and she gave a smile. Once the three left they gathered in Hank's SUV, Jordan was in the back while her father and uncle were in the front. The teen was worn out and slowly drifted off to sleep, Josh saw his niece was asleep and when he seen her she looked just like his sister. Hank looked to the younger man.

"We'll get Perez. We will if I have to do it myself we will". Hank assured him.

"What if he knows about Jordan? Like Phil said we don't know what he knows". Josh replied fearfully.

"Jordan won't leave my sight until this blows over".

Hank didn't wanna tell him that Jordan was on probation it would have only made things way worse between them the less Josh knew about some stuff the better. Phil was following Hank but made sure to stay far behind as possible.

After arriving to the house the trio headed inside, Josh and Jordan were first while Hank stayed behind and scanned the area and saw it was clear for the moment. No threats or anything so he followed Josh and his daughter. Locking up the house tightly Hank headed to the kitchen to start dinner Josh went with him so they can talk, Jordan just watched tv. For a quick dinner Hank decided on angel hair pasta which was Jordan's favorite.

"Hank what are we gonna do?" Josh asked in a whispered voice.

"Were gonna end the bastard. For good. He killed Anna and the twins he deserves to burn in hell where he belongs". Hank replied.

"I replay that night every day in my head over and over again, I should have kept my mouth shut".

"Josh you can't keep doing this to yourself, the past is the past as much as you wanna change things you can't. I want Anna and the twins back just as much as you do but we can't change the past".

"Ya know when Anna first brought you around I was unsure about you because of everything I heard how you did things you're way as a cop. I didn't want you being with my sister because I didn't wanna see her hurt because of you but I was wrong you made her happy and I stood in the way of that but she knocked me down every time she would have done anything for you, Jordan and Justin. Her family".

"I was actually gonna propose to her after she finished her last case but I never had the chance too so I kept the ring and I'm gonna give it to Jordan"

"I should have been involved more in Jo's life it's just looking at her I see Anna".

"See it everyday, she looks just like her but acts like".

"That I don't doubt".

Josh just stood in the kitchen door way watching his niece smiling he headed over to her and sat down beside her.

"Whatcha watchin kiddo". Josh spoke happily.

"The Loud House, it's funny. It's about one boy having ten sisters". Jordan replied.

"It sounds funny".

Jordan wasn't paying much attention to the show instead she glanced at her uncle. "Uncle Josh where have you been?"

"I was out of town for work, I'm a construction worker so I help build things like apartments, houses, stuff like that".

"Do you think I could come with you next time?"

"We'll see sweetheart".

Hank watched from the kitchen his mind was going back to his conversation with Phil. When the agent had mentioned lying to Jordan it was never an easy thing for the older father to do, he only did what he had to do to protect his little girl and he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Phil was outside of Hank's house and was tampering with the SUV, once he was finished he pulled his phone out and called someone. "It's done".

After dinner was finished and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Erin had arrived back to the house since she was still helping out with Jordan. She saw that her sister wasn't around she figured that the teen was asleep, the detective put her keys down and went to the kitchen where the light was still on. Hank and Josh were sitting at the table talking while drinking beer.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"Trying to figure out what to do about Perez". Josh replied.

She then grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. "Then let's get to work".

After a while of talking Josh headed to bed and Erin saw the expression on her father figure's face it was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"We'll get him Hank trust me we will".

"After 15 years I'll finally end the bastard who took Anna from me. It's because of him Jordan doesn't have a mother, I don't have my other kids. I was gonna make Anna my wife and I couldn't I still can't but to finally avenge her and my other kids".

"Are you gonna have your head in the game for this?"

"Damn straight I will".

She then reached over and gently grabbed one of his hands. "I know how much Anna meant to you but you still have Jo to think about. I know where you're head is right now don't do something to the point Jordan doesn't have you anymore she suffered enough. She's lost so many people in her life she still needs her father".

Hank let what Erin said sink into his head, Jordan still did need him she'd already lost so many people all she had left was her father. He didn't wanna do something to the point his little girl wouldn't have him around anymore. They had went upstairs going to bed, Erin went back to her old room, Hank had given Josh his son's old room for the time being.

Before going to bed the older father had checked in on his little girl, Jordan was sleeping soundly for the moment he just hoped that no nightmares will plague her dreams.

The time was going on 2:30 in the morning the house was dark and quiet, Jordan was in her room she was tossing and turning she was covered in sweat. After a moment she began whimpering soon she let out a scream and began crying again.

Everyone had heard Jordan scream, Hank ran from his room straight to Jordan's he figured it was another nightmare. Erin and Josh ran from the other rooms to see the older man heading to his daughter's room. The teen was crying so hard she was shaking like a leaf, Hank went in the room and gently embraced his little girl and began rocking her.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, it's just a dream. Wake up baby wake up. Everything's alright you're safe wake up". Hank soothed her.

It took a couple of minutes for Jordan to register everything through blurry and teary eyes she looked to see she was in her room. She managed to make out Erin and Josh at the door she glanced behind her to see her father holding her, she then clutched to him for dear life as she continued to sob. Hank stroked her hair back and calmed her.

"Shh it's ok sweetheart, everything's alright shh. You're safe baby you're safe, it's alright you're alright".

Jordan clung to her father by this point Hank's shirt had a huge wet spot on it, she was shaking slightly still terrified from her dream. Her fingers gripped his shirt as tight as possible, her cheeks were wet from tears and fresh ones still continued to leak from her eyes.

"It's alright Jo Jo, it was just a dream baby. You're alright".

"I-I d-don't want t-the bad man to hurt us". Jordan whimpered.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you sweetheart I promise. Erin, Josh, and I'm here we won't let nobody hurt you".

Josh leaned over and was whispering to Erin. "Could she be talking about Perez?"

"I don't know".

Erin had a thought, Jordan could have meant Charlie and her brain was having a hard time trying to figure it out. She and Josh went back to the rooms for the night. Hank stayed in his little girl's room for a hour and a half until she was calm and back asleep. He held her in his arms as he glanced down at her carefully he put her back down on the bed and covered her back up.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Hank whispered.

The older father looked back at her once more before heading back to his room. He was tossing and turning for almost an hour till he ended up going into a light sleep. Hank was startled awake by a loud buzzing sound his eyes snapped open to see his alarm clock going off he shut it off and got ready for the day.

Hank showered and dressed in a long sleeve red plaid shirt, jeans, his leather jacket and boots. He put his badge and gun on his hip. Erin came down dressed in a light green top, blue jeans and her black boots. Josh came down he wore one of Justin's shirts, his jeans and the same shoes from the day before.

"Who was Jordan talking about last night?" Josh asked.

"I don't know could have been Charlie, could have been Perez. I don't know". Hank replied.

"She has to talk about this Hank, she is suppose to see Dr. Charles after all". Erin spoke.

"I know I...I just don't want her to have a mental break down that's all".

"That's understandable, look we go over this case at the District and once we have everything you can take Jo to Med to see Dr. Charles".

"Sounds like a plan to me".

Shortly after that Jordan came down she dressed in a black tank top with a purple plaid shirt, black jeans and her black Nikes. Her long brown hair was frizzy and tangled she held her hair brush in one hand with a few ponytails, her backpack hung on her shoulder.

"Erin could you do my hair please". Jordan says.

"Of course sweetheart. How do you want it?" Erin replied with a smile.

"Could you do a ponytail with a braid?"

"Sure honey".

She began brushing Jordan's long brown hair till it was straightened and all the knots were out of her hair she did a high ponytail and began braiding it till she was finished.

"All done".

"Thank you".

"You're very welcome".

"Let's head out". Hank said after a minute.

Erin figured she could carpool with Hank so they all headed out to the SUV, Hank was on the driver side, Erin on the passenger side with Jordan and Josh was right behind Hank. As soon as the key was put in the door to unlock it Hank heard a buzzing noise and was very familiar with it.

"Get down!" He yelled.

The SUV exploded and was now on fire as black smoke began to fill the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Erin was on the ground as she covered Jordan, she looked back at the burning SUV and back to the teen.

"Jordy, honey are you ok?" Erin asked.

Jordan whimpered in pain, Hank and Josh were laying on the ground covered in some cuts and bruises. It took the older man a moment to register everything that happened then his mind went straight straight to his little girl.

"Jordan!" Hank called out urgently.

He and Josh stood up and ran around the car to see Erin still covering Jordan. The first thing that Hank heard was whimpering.

"Jo it's alright sweetheart come here". His voice was soft and gentle.

The scared teen looked up to see her father and flew into his arms but ignored the pain shooting through her midsection. He rubbed her back soothingly, Josh stood by and watched he had cuts and bruises as well. Erin was on her radio calling in for back up, the fire department, and an ambulance.

Within a few minutes the Intelligence unit showed up with some patrol officers, Casey and his crew were there putting out the fire, Gabby and Brett were treating Josh for his cuts. Jordan stayed in her father's arms afraid to leave him, the two paramedics finished with Josh and headed over to the father and daughter.

"Hank you mind if we look over you and Jo?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah". He replied.

He gently tried to pull Jordan back but she whimpered again and clutched to her father for dear life.

"It's alright sweetheart, they just wanna make sure you're ok". Hank tells his daughter gently.

"You won't leave will you?" Jordan spoke above a whisper.

"No baby".

The teen pulled slowly away from her father as they went to the ambulance, Josh decided to walk away and he stood next to Erin. A pissed off look was on his face as he glanced to his niece then to the ground.

"He did this Erin, Perez almost killed us. He almost killed Jordan". Josh spoke.

"We'll get him Josh one way or another we will". Erin assured him.

Something had entered Josh's mind, he was thinking about his sister's case she worked before she died. Erin looked to him and got curious.

"You ok?"

"Thinking about something. The case Anna worked on before she died. Something doesn't seem right to me now that I think about it".

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that Anna went AWOL because they took her out due to the pregnancy, Phil found her at one of their safe houses a few days afterwards. Right at that time Carlos found out he had a rat in his crew. Nobody at the FBI knew Anna was undercover but Phil. What if Phil's working with Perez?"

"Josh-" She was cut off by the younger man.

"Think about it if nobody else but Phil knew how else would have Perez found out about a rat? More importantly he found out just after Phil found Anna at the safe house. Put two and two together Erin, you've been a detective for a long time".

Erin then started thinking about everything Josh had said and it made a lot of sense she then looked back at Hank and Jordan then back at the younger man.

"If you're right about this we gotta tell Hank and he's not gonna like this".

Gabby was looking over hank while Brett was looking over Jordan, the older man just wanted to get patched up and head to the District so he can hunt the bastard who was about to kill him and his family.

"You're gonna have to get transported to Med, get some stitches". Gabby tells him.

"I'm fine Gabby". Hank replies.

"Alright, let's patch you up".

"Is Jo ok?"

"I'm sure she is".

Brett was looking over the teen she had cleaned the blood from a few scratches that she had, Jordan whimpered in pain as she held onto her midsection.

"Hurts". Jordan whispered.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Brett asked.

"Here". She pointed to her midsection.

"Jo, I'm gonna look if it hurts I'll stop".

Jordan nodded and let the blonde continue to examine her, Brett had gently pushed on the teen's midsection and she whimpered.

"Alright we'll take you to the hospital and have the doctors look at it alright". She tells the teen.

"Can my daddy come with me?"

"Of course".

The blonde went to her partner and Hank, the older man looked to her with a worried look on his face.

"Is she ok?" Hank asked worried.

"Jo's midsection is hurting so we'll transport have them get an X-ray done to see what's going on". Brett replied.

"But she's alright".

"Yeah just a couple cuts and bruises".

"I'll tell the others".

"We'll wait here". Gabby promised.

Hank then went over to the team, Alvin seen his friend approaching and got everyone's attention.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

"She'll be ok, she needs to be transported it could be her ribs. I'll be back at the District as soon as I can be".

"Hank you should be with Jo we can handle it from here". Antonio spoke.

"I need to work this, if this son of a bitch thinks he can get away with killing Anna and my other kids and then me, Jordan, Erin, and Josh he has another thing coming. He'll wish that he never heard of me". His voice was dark and cold.

When he spoke it sent shivers down everyone's backs, Josh didn't know if he should say something about Phil right now. Not when Hank is this pissed off, he didn't want the older man to do something stupid. Josh decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

Hank headed back to the ambulance and got in the back with his little girl and they headed for Med. The rest of the team stayed at the house and began gathering evidence, Josh was just walking around trying to help. He then saw Phil approaching, the agent seemed way too calm from where Josh was standing. He was determined to prove Phil was behind everything, that he was working with Perez. Josh then decided to approach the older man.

"Hey Phil". Josh greeted the man.

"Josh are you all ok? I got down here as soon as I could". Phil replied, his voice was shaking and filled with worried.

Josh picked up the change in his voice but continued. "Yeah thankfully we all got out of the way in time".

"Where's Hank and Jordan?"

"Jo had to get checked out they're saying her ribs could be bruised".

"I hope she's alright".

"Me too".

"So where's everyone at with the investigation?"

"They haven't started yet we were about to head to the District when the SUV blew up".

"If you need any help at all don't hesitate to call you or Hank".

"Will do".

Josh decided to 'hug' Phil and he slipped the agent's phone out of his pocket and held onto it after the hug the agent left and Josh dropped his fake smile as it turned into a glare as he looked at the phone in his hand. Adam seen him holding the phone and went to him.

"Hey where'd the phone come from?" Adam asked.

"I took it from Phil". Josh answered.

"Why?"

"Because I think he's working with Perez".

Chicago Med

Gabby and Brett arrived with Jordan and Hank, Dr. Choi then began treating her. Jordan then began fighting with the doctor.

"Jo hey it's alright I just wanna make sure you're ok". Dr. Choi spoke.

"No! I wanna go home!" Jordan cried.

Hank then stepped inside and began trying to calm her. "Jo Jo it's ok sweetheart, you're ok. He just wants to make sure you're alright".

"Can you stay?"

"Of course baby I'm not going anywhere".

Dr. Choi then began to treat the teen, as Jordan took deep breaths it was hard for her to breath and when she took deep breaths she felt a little pain.

"Hurts". Jordan whispered.

"It hurts when you breath?" Dr. Choi asked.

"Yes".

"Jo I'm gonna take a picture of your ribs to see what's wrong ok, I'm gonna have your dad step outside for just a minute".

"I'll be right outside sweetheart just a minute that's all". Hank tells her gently.

Jordan nodded just as the older father walked out of the room, he glanced at the entrance to see his former partner Denny Woods.

"Hank it's been a long time". Denny said.

"What are you doing here Denny?" Hank asked bluntly.

"I heard about what happened. First are you and Jordan ok?"

"Were fine".

"When I heard about Jordan getting arrested all I could think was just like her old man, must run in the family right".

"Watch it Denny".

"Then she got probation and it makes me wonder what did it cost you to make that happen?"

"I didn't do anything to make that happen I was here the whole time with Jordan".

"Well I decided to come here personally to tell you that you and your team aren't gonna pursue Carlos Perez you're not taking the case".

A dark look appeared on Hank's face, his fist clenched tightly together by his side. He was ready to explode but not with Jordan nearby the two men decided to go outside so Hank wouldn't cause a scene.

"I'm taking the case Denny, I don't care what you, Lugo, or Crowley says, I'm going after Perez". Hank stated boldly.

"You're too close to this Hank nobody is gonna let you do this".

"You don't understand, Perez is the one who killed Anna and my other two children. Anna was the only other woman I loved and that son of a bitch killed her while she was pregnant with my kids. He just nearly killed me, Jordan, Josh, and Erin. After 15 years I will avenge Anna and my other kids, I _won't_ let him get away with this".

"And this is why I'm telling you directly don't go after Perez".

"I don't care what you say me and my team are going after him".

"Hank I can't let that happen".

"He almost killed Jordan! Going after me is one thing but messing with my daughter that's another. Nobody messes with my little girl not without consequences".

"Look I understand you wanting to protect Jordan any father would do whatever it takes to protect their child but you tend to go a bit far".

"I do what I have to, to ensure her safety. You don't like it get over it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my daughter".

"I'm warning you Hank don't go pursuing Perez".

Ignoring him Hank went back to see his little girl, he seen Sharon checking in with Maggie he made his way over to her.

"Excuse me, Sharon do you have a moment to talk". Hank said.

"Of course Hank". Sharon replied.

The two head away from the head nurse and just walk around.

"Sharon I know this is a lot to ask but would it be possible for Jo to stay here? She'll have a protection detail. I just need to know she's safe".

"You don't have to ask Hank you know Jordan is always welcomed to stay here anytime".

"Thank you".

Just then Trudy came in rushing. "Hank oh my god are you and Jo ok? I just heard".

"Were fine Trudy, thanks for asking. I need a favor".

"Anything".

"Jo's gonna be staying here at Med so I know she's safe, she's gonna need a protection detail".

"Say no more I'll bet Burgess and Roman down here asap".

"Thank you Trudy".

"No problem Hank".

She seen the anger in his eyes and noticed the pissed off look on his face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Woods just told me I can't pursue Perez, I should leave it to the feds".

"What?! That bastard killed my sister in law!"

Even though Hank and Anna weren't married Trudy still considered Anna part of the family no matter what happened.

"He killed more than just Anna and he's gonna pay dearly for it".

"What do you mean?"

"Anna was pregnant when she died".

"No".

"He killed my other kids along with her".

"How far along was she?"

"From what Josh told me she was 10 weeks with twins. A boy and a girl".

"Oh my god Hank I'm so sorry".

"Perez will get what's coming to him".

Meanwhile

The team and Josh headed back to the District after what Josh had told them they were shocked to hear it.

"Please explain why you think Phil, who was Anna's old partner and Hank's friend would work with someone like Perez". Antonio said.

"I was going back to the Interrogation room when I heard Hank yelling something, from what I heard Anna went AWOL after they took her out of the field due to her pregnancy nobody knew where she was the whole time. Phil said a few days after Anna disappeared one of his CIs found her at one of their safe houses apparently he tried to convince her to leave but she refused around that same time Carlos finds out he has a rat in the crew. Put two and two together doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, I can't believe I missed it after all these years. Not to mention he's called this same number almost three times every other day, he just called it last night. What if he was the one to plant the bomb in the car to get rid of us? I think he could be trying to tie up some loose ends for Carlos ". Josh says.

"I hate to admit it but it does make sense, how else would he have found out?" Erin spoke from her desk.

"If any of this is true I don't wanna be Phil when Voight finds out". Adam said.

Just then coming up the steps was Phil, when Josh had seen him it took all of his strength no to lose it instead he played it cool. When the agent had seem his partner's brother he tried to keep it convenient.

"Josh, Erin, I'm really glad that all of you are ok. Where are Hank and Jordan?" Phil asked.

"Jordan is getting checked out at the hospital to make sure she's ok, Hank's with her". Erin answered putting on a fake smile.

If this son of a bitch is responsible for what happened Erin will make it her mission to make sure Phil never sees the light of day again. The rest of the team tried to play it cool with Phil because if everything was true they will make him disappear.

"So what do we got?" Phil asked.

"No evidence from the SUV, whoever did it wore gloves and were very careful. Didn't leave anything behind". Alvin said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Josh was so eager to get Phil alone so he can get him to confess but he wasn't gonna put himself in danger so for the moment he was gonna play nice.

"You could help me go through some evidence". Josh suggested.

"I can do that". Phil said.

As the two men began going through the evidence the whole time Josh would glance over at Phil and stared at him darkly. When the time came he'd tell Hank what he suspected.

Kim and Sean were about to go out on patrol when Trudy came in and when they seen the look on her face the partners knew she wasn't messing around.

"Burgess, Roman, you're on protection detail". She told the partners firmly.

"Ok who are we protecting?" Sean asked.

"Jordan and let me very clear about this, she isn't to leave your sight for a second. Wherever she goes one of you should be with her".

"So if she goes to the restroom". Kim says nervously.

Trudy looks to Kim with a pointed look. "You will be with her whether it be outside or just standing outside the stall. As I said wherever she goes one of you is to be with her I don't care if she goes to a vending machine one of you should be right behind her".

"Yes Sarge you got it". Sean said.

"Let me be clear about one more thing, if anything happens to Jo the both of you will be on cross guard duty for a month not to mention whatever Hank has in mind. Do you understand me".

"Yes". They said in union.

"Good head to Med now report in with Voight".

They headed out to the hospital. Hank was back with his little girl, Jordan was curled into her father's side. The older father was gently stroking her hair back. Dr. Choi came back in after reviewing Jordan's, X-ray.

"Well after reviewing your X-ray Jo it looks like you have a few bruised ribs, so you're gonna have to take it easy for a while alright". Dr. Choi spoke.

"Ok". Jordan said.

The doctor left to tend to other patients and a couple minutes later Kim and Sean arrived.

"Sweetheart I'll be right outside just for a minute. You think you'll be ok for a minute". Hanks says to his little girl.

"I guess so". Jordan replied.

"That's my girl".

He then kissed her head and left the room for a moment with Kim and Sean, they walked away so Jordan doesn't overhear.

"You two are to stay with Jordan at all given times, I don't care where she goes where she goes you go. She is to not leave your sight for any reason whatsoever, for protection she'll stay here. If anything happens I'm your first call. Are we clear". He tells the patrol officers.

"Yes sir". They said together.

"Let me be clear on one thing if anything happens to Jo you'll see a side of me that no one should see".

"You got it Sarge". Sean said.

"We won't let you down". Kim says next.

"Good".

The older father went back to his daughter, Jordan looked to see her father had returned.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to work so my friends Kim and Sean are gonna stay here with you. You're gonna stay here with my other friends". Hank tells her.

"But I wanna come with you". Jordan replies.

"I know baby but right now I have to keep you safe and you'll be safe here, Kim, Sean, and everyone here will do that".

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will, I'll check in on you later. If you need anything Kim and Sean are here so is anybody else".

"Ok".

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you".

"Be careful".

"Always am sweetheart".

He kissed her head one last time before leaving the room before he left for the District he went over to Maggie.

"Hey Hank" Maggie says.

"Hey Maggie, would you mind paging Dr. Charles or Dr. Reese for me. It's about Jo". Hank replied.

"Of course".

"Jo's gonna be staying here would you all mind keeping a close eye on her for me?"

"You got it".

Maggie understood the older father's concerns for Jordan and if either of them needed help everyone they knew at Med would help.

"Thanks Maggie".

"Anytime".

A few minutes later Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese were in the ED when they saw Hank the two headed over to them.

"Hank what could we do for you". Dr. Charles said, shaking his hand.

"I was hoping one of you wouldn't mind talking with Jordan". Hank replied.

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked.

"The past couple of nights she's been having nightmares, all she would say is that a bad man would hurt her. Couldn't really describe him all she said was that he had dark hair she didn't know the rest. Could she be trying to remember Charlie and what happened?"

"Possibly her brain could be trying to help her remember and she doesn't want to".

"Would either of you mind talking to her? Get her to open up?"

"Of course".

"Thank you".

Hank shook their hands and left after giving a final wave to his little girl and the patrol officers. After the older father left Sarah felt angry she wanted to help Jordan get out of this state she was in and back to her normal self.

"Dr. Charles is there a way we could help Jo? You said it yourself there's therapy for regression patients we should do this with her". Sarah says to her mentor.

"Dr. Reese, I understand you want to help Jordan but I don't think she wants help. In her mind it's as if nothing happened to her, she feels safe". Dr. Charles replies.

"What about the nightmares Hank just told us about?"

"It's normal to have nightmares, everyone has them. We won't know anything until we talk to her about them".

"She shouldn't have to live in consist fear everyday".

"Jordan has the mind of a toddler so she has to relearn almost everything including the world around her. The world for some young toddlers can be a scary thing".

"Were just supposed to leave her like this and not even try to help? I thought as doctors were supposed to help people".

"As long as Jordan is like this I don't think she wants help. She's been through something very traumatic and didn't know how to cope with it. If she doesn't remember it's like it never happened and if she feels like she's being forced to remember something even if it's the smallest thing she could have a mental breakdown".

"It just doesn't seem fair that she has to go through all that, she didn't do anything to deserve what happened to her".

"I agree but you can't help someone who doesn't want help and it's clear to me that she doesn't want it right now".

Jordan laid on the hospital bed till she slowly got up and threw her feet over the bed, Kim and Sean looked over to the teen.

"Jo, sweetie where are you going?" Kim asked gently.

"I don't wanna be here". Jordan spoke.

"We could move her to the lounge". Sean suggested.

"Could we go there?"

"Sure kiddo".

The two partners carefully help Jordan to her feet and moved her to the lounge, Jordan sat in the chair she looked up to the partners.

"May I draw?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can". Sean answered.

Kim found some blank sheets of paper and a couple pencils giving them to her, picking up one of the pencils she began drawing.

District 21

Hank arrived to the District, a dark look planted on his face. When the patrol officers had seen him they all steered clear of him when Trudy seen her friend she knew not to ask question she just seen him go up to the squad. Once he got to the squad the team looked at him and noticed the look on his face.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

"She's fine, got some bruised ribs. What do you guys have". Hank replied.

"No evidence left behind, who ever did it must have wore gloves". Jay spoke from his desk.

Hank then went into his office and slammed the door shut so hard that it could have fell off and everyone knew not to mess with him at that moment.

Josh didn't know if he should tell Hank or not he knew it had to be soon, it was now becoming harder and harder to keep this from the older man. He kept trying to pretend with Phil but he knew sooner or later he'd snap at the man and do something he might regret.

Trudy was at her desk reading a newspaper when a middle aged man in his late thirties early forties had entered. He wore a blue dress shirt tucked into jeans, he wore sneakers, his brown hair was combed back and he wore a pair of thin blue glasses on his face.

"Can I help you?" Trudy asked.

"I'm here to see Hank Voight". The man said.

"You got a name?"

"Jake Fisher. I'm Jordan Voight's probation officer".

"I'll see if he's in".

Trudy then went up to the squad and saw that everyone was quiet and working, Hank's door was shut so she made her way to his office. Hank was sitting in his chair trying to cool off before he snapped he was broken out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in". His voice was calm for the moment.

The desk Sergeant had entered and seen her friend. "Hank someone's downstairs to see you, is it alright if I send him up?"

"Who is it?"

"Name's Jake Fisher, he's Jo's probation officer".

Great. Just another thing he needed on his plate, he rubbed his temples from the oncoming headache. Trudy saw the look on his face and knew he couldn't take much more, it would be a matter of time before he exploded.

"I can tell him you're not here".

"It's alright you can send him up".

"How's Jo doing?"

"She's good has a few bruised ribs, she'll bounce back just like she always does".

"I'll be right back".

He nodded and just as she left the room Hank pulled out a box from one of the drawers, he took the top off the box and it was filled with pictures.

One of the pictures he pulled out was one of him and Anna, in the picture she was 5 months pregnant with Jordan. The day the picture was taken the expecting couple found out they were having a girl and it was one of Hank's happiest days.

The second picture he pulled out was one of Anna in the hospital after she had Jordan, the was the most happiest day of the older man's life. He had the woman he loved, his children, he had a family again.

Soon after that everything fell apart once again, Anna died while she was pregnant. That created a hole inside him the only reason he hadn't gone off the edge was because of him children. No matter how bad his days were he always had his kids. Then Justin died that tore him apart, Olive took Daniel and moved out of state, the only thing holding him together was Jordan if anything happened to his baby girl he'd shut himself off from the world.

He was broken out of his thoughts by knocking on his door. "Come in".

Just then Jake entered the office and sat down. "Sergeant Voight, I'm Jake Fisher. I'll be your daughter's probation officer. First where is Jordan?"

"She's not here".

"Where is she? When I was told about what happened it was stated that Jordan would remain in your custody so if she is not with you where is she?"

"In protective custody".

"I'm gonna need to see her and talk with her, I'll need a weekly progress report on her to make sure she's doing ok".

"Let me ask you this, are you aware of her condition?"

"I am, I know to be very cautious".

"She's at Chicago Med for her safety, right now she's with two of my patrol officers".

"I'll go see her".

"You're not going without me, the only people I trust with my daughter in this state are my team and my friends. Not you".

"You just met me".

"You're point is, if you say the wrong thing to Jordan and she has a mental break down we're gonna have a different conversation. One you won't like".

"From what I heard about you, you can be a real son of a bitch at times".

"You're not the only person who thinks that"

Before Hank could say something Josh knocked on the door. "Hank you got a sec".

The older man looked to the probation officer. "Give me a few minutes".

"Sure".

The two men leave the room, Josh brings Hank into the lounge and closes the door behind him closing the blinds.

"Josh what the hell are you doing". Hank spoke.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it". Josh replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"...I think Phil could be working with Perez".

Chicago Med

Jordan was in the lounge drawing, Sean had gotten her some chips and a drink. For almost an hour and a half Jordan sat in silence and drew on the pieces of paper. Kim or Sean would glance at them and saw the art work. Some of it looked a bit depressing but neither of them said anything. A couple minute passed when Dr. Charles and Sarah entered the lounge.

"Hello Officers Burgess and Roman right". Dr. CHarles greeted the partners.

"Hi, Dr. Charles". Kim says with a smile.

"How's it going". Sean spoke.

Sarah went over to the teen and glanced at the drawings then back to the teen. "Hi Jo my name's Sarah do you remember me".

"Yes".

"I think you remember Dr. Charles".

Jordan looked back at the Psychiatrist. "Hi, Dr. Charles".

"Hello Jordan. Do you mind if we sit down and talk". He replies with a small smile.

"Ok".

He took a seat across from her and looked at some of her pictures, they were all different but one stood out to him.

"I love you're drawings Jordan but may I ask why this person is sad here?" He pointed to the picture of a girl.

"Because she's sad".

"Why is she sad?"

"She doesn't remember".

"Is the girl in the picture you?"

"Yes".

"Why does it make you sad?"

"Everyone else remembers but I can't, all I want is to remember again".

Her hand began getting faster and was messing up the picture, the adults saw how upset she was getting.

"It's alright Jo". Sarah tries to calm her.

"No it's not".

Jordan's breathing began to get a bit heavy and they all noticed. Kim and Sean were also starting to panic but they wouldn't show it.

"Jo I need you to take some deep breaths, in and out. In and out". Dr. Charles instructed her.

"No. No. No".

"You're dad says that you've been having bad dreams about a bad man".

"The bad man might hurt us".

"That's not true he's gone, he won't ever hurt you again"

"No he's out there".

By this point Jordan had forgotten her drawings, she was beginning to shake like a leaf and began biting her nails. Her breathing was getting heavier she felt as if the room was getting smaller and smaller.

"I just wanna remember. Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember?!"

The teen shot up from her chair and began pacing, she was repeating herself as tears. The adults were afraid Jordan might harm herself or go after them.

"Jo it's ok if you don't remember nobody's forcing you to remember". Sarah says gently.

"Why can't I remember?! I just wanna remember! Why can't I remember?" She cried.

"Jo it's alright, you're alright". Kim soothed the girl.

"No! No! Go away! Get away!"

They all began to back away from the teen, Sean cautiously moved towards her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jordan felt a hand on her shoulder and without thinking her elbow shot back and hit Sean in the ribs she then got back away from them and picked up a chair.

"You wanna hurt me. You pretend to be nice but you really wanna hurt me".

"Jo we don't wanna hurt you we wanna help you". Dr. Charles spoke.

"No you wanna hurt me".

Dr. Charles turned to his student. "Can you get Dr. Halstead or Dr. Manning, we may need the help".

Kim then went to help her partner as he held his midsection. "Are you ok?"

"That girl has one strong elbow".

"No kidding".

"Jo could you please put the chair down". Dr. Charles said gently.

"No you might hurt me or stick me with needles".

"I won't do either of them things. I might be afraid that you could hurt yourself".

"I just wanna remember again. Why can't I remember?"

"I can help you put first could you put the chair down".

Just then Sarah had returned with Will and Natalie, the two doctors heard about the teen's condition and were very careful on how to approach her.

"Hey Jo, I'm Will. My brother Jay works for your dad". Will says.

"I'm Natalie. Wanna tell us what's going on". Natalie said using her mother voice.

"I can't remember anything. And they". She pointed to the group. "I think they wanna hurt me".

"I don't think they wanna hurt you Jo. They wanna help. Like we do". Will said.

Pain ended up shooting through Jordan's stomach but she hid it for a moment, she held the chair firmly in her hands.

"Could you put the chair down honey". Natalie says.

"Why". Jordan looked at her suspiciously.

"So you don't hurt us or yourself".

"I won't".

Sean was right by Kim and whispered something to her. "Should we call Voight?"

"Not yet he said to call in case of an emergency".

"I think this qualifies as an emergency".

"Let me try something".

Kim then slowly moved towards the teen getting beside the two doctors, Jordan held the chair up higher but more pain began shooting through her stomach she continued to ignore it.

"Jo, sweetie I only wanna talk is that ok". Kim started.

"You won't hurt me?" Jordan asked.

"No sweetie I won't, none of us will hurt you".

"Ok".

"Could you put the chair down now?"

"Why".

"You don't wanna hurt us do you?"

"No".

"And you don't wanna hurt yourself do you?"

"No".

Just as the teen put the chair down the pain in her stomach got worse and soon she fell, Will and Natalie rushed over to her and began examining her.

"Jo, honey can you hear me". Will says, flashing his flashlight over her eyes.

"Yes. Hurts". Jordan whimpered.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?" Natalie asked.

"Tummy".

Natalie pulled her shirt up and saw that the scar on her stomach from her C-section was red and a little blood was coming out. The pain was so bad Jordan was whimpering, it felt like it was on fire.

"Her stitches are red, possibly infected. Let's get her out of here". Natalie said.

"Make it stop". Jordan whimpered.

"You're gonna be just fine sweetheart". Will soothed her.

They brought a gurney in and rushed Jordan to one of the exam rooms, Kim looked back to Sean.

"I think it's safe to say we should call Voight".

"I think you're right".

Sean then called his boss while Kim chased after Will and Natalie.

District 21

Hank was in the lounge with Josh still and in was in complete shock at what the younger man told him. He was also furious. If Phil did work with Carlos then that also made him responsible for Anna's death.

"Do you have any proof to back this up Josh?" Hank asked.

"I overheard you two talking, you don't talk quietly. He said that Anna went AWOL so no one knew where she was, a CI of his finds her at one of their safe houses and he finds out. Then right after that Carlos finds out he has a rat in the crew. That's not all I took his phone he calls the same number a lot and he just called it last night. Hank what if he was the one to plant the bomb? He could be working with Carlos and feed him back anything". Josh replied

"I'm about to find out".

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to him".

"Are you out of your damn mind? If he is working with Carlos do you know how fast they could find Jo and do something to her? That bastard already killed my sister and her kids, I'll be damned if he even looks at Jordan".

"Then let me find out if that son of a bitch did help Perez I'll end his ass myself".

"I just don't want anything to happen to Jo that's all".

"She's safe right now I got two of my best people looking after her".

With that said Hank walked out and saw Phil reading some old case files, just looking at the agent made the older man's blood boil. If it was true and Phil was working with Perez he would never see the light of day ever again. He then made his way over to him.

"Hey Phil you got a sec". Hank started.

"Yeah what's up". Phil replied.

"Come with me I don't want anybody to overhear".

"Ok".

The two then began to walk to the interrogation room, Hank made sure to leave his gun behind so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Once they were there Phil was inside first and Hank slammed the door and locked it.

"What is this?"

"Were about to have a talk Phil".


	29. Epilogue

This is the final chapter, the threequel should be up sometime later this week or this weekend it's gonna be called Haunted By The Past be on the lookout for it

…..

A group of people were in a warehouse, everyone carried assault rifles they were all over the place. One of them wheeled a huge box of explosives to another room where they stored their guns and other weapons, One of the men walked from that room to the main room holding on tightly to his gun.

Carlos Perez was in the main room of the warehouse as he looked at a board that was full of pictures. All of the pictures were different and arranged in a certain order. Some of the pictures were of Hank on one half of the board, the pictures next to them were pictures of Jordan, finally there were pictures of Josh. The entire time as the cartel leader looked at the board he was grinning evilly, after 15 years he was gonna finish what he started.

His second in command had entered the room. "Ready when you are boss". He spoke with a Mexican accent.

The cartel leader turned to face his second in command with an evil grin. "I've been ready".

Perez turned back to the board full of pictures and threw a dart at one of the pictures of Hank and another at Josh.

"I've been ready to finish this for 15 years and finally after all these years it will be over".

He then walking back to the board and snatched a picture of Jordan off the board, grinning evilly. "They'll all pay, they'll all suffer and soon enough they won't know what hit them. Any of them".


End file.
